


Wild Ones

by dragontreasure26



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Talia Hale, Angst, BAMF Talia Hale, Derek Hale Loves Stiles Stilinski, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Eventual Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Evil Kate, Falling In Love, Feels, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Full Shift Werewolves, Hale fire, Hurt Derek, Hurt Stiles, Love Confessions, M/M, Manipulative Peter, Mieczyslaw, Mieczyslaw Stilinski, Past Derek Hale/Paige, Past Kate Argent/Derek Hale, Protective Derek, Season/Series 01, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Stiles Stilinski Loves Derek Hale, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf Mates, Wolf Derek, Young Derek, Young Stiles, epic slow burn, long fic, season 1 derek, season 1 stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-04 07:19:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 59
Words: 159,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragontreasure26/pseuds/dragontreasure26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At fourteen years old Stiles Stilinski said goodbye to his best friend Derek Hale as he left Beacon Hills for good; he never expected never to hear from him again, but now Derek has returned to track down the Alpha responsible for his sister's death and Stiles once again finds himself immersed in the dangerous world of the supernatural. (Basically a re-write of Season 1 as if Derek and Stiles knew each other from childhood).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've made Derek a little younger than he appears in the canon just to fit with my version of the story; he is two years older than Stiles. For reference I date the "present" as 2011 as this is when Series 1 first aired.

Present ...

 

When Scott McCall moved to Beacon Hills after his parents divorce, Stiles had been assigned as his "buddy" by their home-room teacher, they'd become instant friends and were pretty much inseparable ever since. Scott had moved from the big city and moaned constantly in his first few weeks at first about the quietness of Beacon Hills "nothing ever happens in this town" he grumbled. Stiles found himself nodding in agreement, ignoring the burning desire to tell his friend just how much really did happen as a result of the werewolves living in the town, along with those who hunted them ... but he kept his mouth shut, and did so for two whole years ... his knowledge of the supernatural world was a secret and he'd made a promise a long time ago that he wouldn't tell a soul what he knew.

Things however had changed when Scott was bitten, he'd been transformed into a werewolf, and Stiles didn't know how to tell him. At first Stiles had tried to make a joke of it, telling Scott he'd contracted "lycanthropy" in the hope his friend would realise what he meant, but even after Stiles had spelled it out to him (wolf howl imitation included) Scott had just laughed off the suggestion leaving Stiles wondering how else to tell him. Stiles knew he shouldn't blame Scott, but he was surprised he hadn't figured it out himself - a bite he insisted was from a wolf and then the sudden enhancement of his sight, hearing and sense of smell, not to mention his new super reflexes and he still hadn't considered he might be a werewolf? Where was his sense of imagination?!

Stiles kicked his way through the leaf litter as he trudged through the woods belonging to Beacon Hills Preserve trying to think of a way to tell his friend what he now was without freaking him out; they were looking for Scott's inhaler which was like trying to find a needle in a haystack and Stiles was about to suggest they give up and go home but, suddenly, he was distracted, sensing a familiar pair of eyes watching him through the trees. Stiles stopped dead in his tracks much to the confusion of his best friend who had been following close behind him. Stiles whirled around and peered through the trees. They were being watched and somehow Stiles knew by who .. but surely not? It couldn't really be _him_  could it?

The moment Stiles spotted Derek Hale walking through the woods with a familiar swagger, his stomach jolted; he simply gaped at Derek and could have sworn he'd seen a brief flicker of recognition cross the elder teen's features and noticed that even he, as practised as he was at concealing his emotions, couldn't hide the faint smile that ghosted his lips when their eyes briefly met. However, Derek quickly neutralised his expression when his eyes turned to rest on Scott and Stiles saw him grit his teeth together. Stiles could tell that Derek knew that Scott was now a werewolf, he had always been able to read him despite the little signals Derek gave, and even though he'd been out of practice for a long time, Derek was still like an open book to him.

Derek's eyes returned to Stiles's and a conversation was exchanged without a word needing to be spoken.  _"What are you doing here?"_   Stiles asked.  _"You're back? I thought you were never coming back."_

 _"I'm home, for good. I'm not leaving again,"_ Derek promised.

 _“I heard nothing from you, I thought you were dead,"_ Stiles replied with a hurt look in his eyes.

 _"I won't leave you again,"_  Derek’s reassuring eyes reiterated.

Stiles tore his eyes away from Derek and bowed his head a little as a million and one thoughts rushed through his head. He didn't know how to feel, and everything he did feel ... relief, hurt, anger ... was conflicted. Of course he was happy to see Derek was alive and well, after not hearing from him for two long years he'd convinced himself that the werewolf must have met his end at the hands of a hunter. The relief however was tarnished by anger - why hadn't Derek contacted him? Not one phone call, not even a text in all that time? And what was he doing back here? He'd left to make a fresh start and that he was never coming back to Beacon Hills, not after the fire that had destroyed him home and killed his family.

Scott glanced at Stiles sensing the atmosphere change as the elder teen approached them.

"What are you doing here? Huh? This is private property." Derek barked aggressively.

\-----

_Past ..._

_The first time Derek laid eyes on Mieczyslaw "Stiles" Stilinski was when the five year old had managed to escape both his car seat and his father's police cruiser and had chosen to celebrate his freedom by running around the Hale yard with his coat over his head making aeroplane noises.  Sheriff John Stilinski had arrived at the Hale house to take a statement from Derek's elder brother, Lucas, who'd been accused of torching a car belonging to one of the Argent clan. Both Derek and his mother knew Lucas was guilty but they covered for him - claiming he'd been at home all night with them on the night the fire was started._

_Prior to arriving at the Hale house the Sheriff had been called to pick his son up from pre-school early; Stiles had gotten into trouble for making a ruckus during nap time and had refused to stop singing Jingle Bells at the top of his lungs despite it being mid-July._

_Seven year old Derek stood on the porch beside his mother and watched Stiles tear around like a wild thing. "Doesn't he ever run out of energy?" Talia asked the Sheriff who was calling for Stiles to get back in the car (Stiles wasn't paying the slightest bit of attention) and the Sheriff could only apologise for his behaviour._

_The Sheriff rubbed a hand over his tired face. "Unfortunately we haven't found the off button yet." he said with an exasperated sigh, but he looked over at his son and smiled with affection._

_Talia invited the Sheriff inside to finish taking his statement and Derek was directed to keep Stiles occupied. "Aw mom can't Laura take care of him?" he whined, but the sharp look Talia gave him told him not to argue and embarrass her in front of the Sheriff._

_Derek rolled his eyes at his mother but didn't argue any further; he sloped off toward Stiles knowing his mother was trying to keep the Sheriff sweet as this wasn't the first time he'd been called to the house - Lucas was a bit of a troublemaker to say the least. "Mieczyslaw!" Derek shouted as he jumped off the porch. "What are you doing?" he asked heading over to him._

_Stiles glanced at Derek and pointed up into the tree he was standing at the foot of; for a moment he was still as he stared up into the canopy and it was the stillest Derek had seen him since laying eyes on him. "What's that?" Stiles asked glancing at Derek._

_Derek headed over and peered up into the tree. "It's an owl." he said looking down at Stiles. "Haven't you ever seen an owl before?"_

_Stiles shook his head. "I'm only five." he said putting his hands on his hips and glaring at Derek. "There are lots of things I haven't seen. And I bet there are lots of things_ _ you _ _haven't seen either."_

_Derek laughed. "I've seen everything." he declared proudly._

_"Everything in the whole wide world?" Stiles asked looking at Derek with big round eyes, full of awe and admiration._

_"Yep." Derek smiled down at him. "Shall I pick you up so you can have a closer look?" he offered to which Stiles nodded enthusiastically._

_Derek bent down, hoisted the little boy onto his back and then up onto his shoulders. The moment he was on his shoulders Stiles grabbed hold of a branch and swung himself up into the tree. "Hey! I didn't say climb the tree!" Derek shouted up at Stiles who was climbing the tree incredibly fast for such a little kid. "Be careful Mieczyslaw!" Derek shouted._

_Stiles stopped and peered down at Derek. "No one calls me Mieczyslaw," he told him. "Mommy and daddy call me Stiles."_

_Derek sighed. "Stiles I think you should come down, if you fall you'll get hurt and your dad will probably lock me up."_

_Stiles giggled, but clearly he listened to Derek because he started to descend. "Owls gone." he mumbled as he neared the lower branches._

_"Well you were lucky to see it they are not usually out in the daytime." Derek told him, watching the boy carefully worried that the Sheriff would shoot him rather than arrest him if something happened to his son. "They're usually out hunting when you're tucked up in bed."_

_"Hunting?" Stiles asked taking a tentative step onto one of the smaller branches._

_"Yep." Derek nodded. "They hunt mice and other little creatures."_

_Stiles eyes widened. "I'm little." he said nervously._

_Derek chuckled but the sound quickly died when he saw Stiles's stretch his foot toward a withered old branch. "Not that one!" he shouted but it was too late, Stiles had leapt onto the branch and it instantly snapped._

_Derek's heat race picked up out of fear and panic and the wolf senses he was still adjusting to kicked in; he watched Stiles fall through the branches in slow motion and quick as a flash he positioned himself under the tree and held out his arms; he heard a cry and then felt a heavy weight in his arms as Stiles fell into them. The little boy's eyes were clenched shut and he was shaking over. "It's okay I've got you." Derek said holding him tightly, he was too afraid to put him down because Stiles's face was white as a sheet. "Stiles it's okay." he repeated calmly._

_Stiles opened his eyes and stared up at Derek, he looked stunned for a split second as he glanced at the tree he'd fallen from and then all of a sudden he burst into a fit of giggles. Derek set him down and sighed irritably as Stiles tore away and ran around the garden flapping his arms, pretending to be an owl. Derek hoped the Sheriff wouldn't be long because he wasn't sure how long he could cope._

\----

Present ...

Stiles rubbed the back of his neck with his hand desperately trying to think of something he could he say in front of Scott and found himself mumbling something about not knowing they were on private property. Stiles glanced nervously at Derek as he and Scott exchanged words.

For a second or two an ugly thought crossed his mind – Derek had suddenly showed back up in Beacon Hills and Scott had been bitten? Really, could it be just a coincidence? But no Derek wouldn't have bitten him he'd always told Stiles the bite was a gift so surely he wouldn't have randomly bitten a teenager lost in the woods?

Stiles was a little surprised and more than upset when Derek simply tossed Scott his inhaler and turned and walked away without so much as a backward glance. So that was that, years of friendship and two long years of absence with no word from him at all and he had nothing to say to him? Stiles was outraged and wanted to shout after Derek, actually he wanted to chase after him but Scott telling him that he had to get to work brought him back to his senses - he'd have to find Derek later and get some answers.

As they trudged back toward his jeep Stiles couldn't concentrate on what Scott was telling him, all he kept thinking about was Derek - what was he doing back? Did he know who was responsible for Scott's bite? Was he going to just disappear again?

Stiles dropped Scott off at the animal clinic and then headed straight back toward the woods; as he drove up the track toward the old Hale house he was reminded off all the times he'd walked the route, cycled it and even driven it with his father in the police cruiser. It had been years since he'd taken the route and when he pulled the jeep to a halt in front of the house he simply sat and stared up at it in disbelief. Stiles hadn't seen the house since the fire, Derek hadn't let him near it and he now knew why - the once impressive house was nothing more than a shell and his memories of all the times he'd spent there were tarnished just like Derek's must have been.

Stiles jumped when he spotted a figure suddenly appear in front of the house but sighed with relief when he realised that it was Derek. Stiles quickly climbed out of the jeep and walked toward him swallowing nervously, unsure what to say now they were alone together and didn't have Scott as a reason to not talk to each other.

"Pretty bad huh?" Derek called to him, he had his back to him but didn't have to turn around to know it was Stiles. "Now do you see why I never let you come up here after the fire?" he said turning to face him.

Stiles came to a halt and stared up at the house; he simply nodded at Derek's words and knew in that moment that he'd never be able to fully comprehend Derek's loss. All of his anger and hurt toward him drained away in that instant, he no longer cared about the lack of contact - he understood now that Derek had to severe all connections to Beacon Hills, to his home so that he could move on.

So was that why he was back? Had he come to terms with it? Was he ready to start a new? Was he home for good?


	2. Chapter 2

"So go on, ask me what you're here to ask." Derek said fixing Stiles with a hard stare.

Stiles swallowed hard, noticing Derek's bitterness and scuffed his shoes into the dirt; deep down he knew the truth but he also wanted to hear it from Derek himself. "Did you bite Scott?" he asked still looking down at the ground.

Derek took a step toward him and Stiles swallowed once more. "Look at me and ask me that again." he said in a low voice.

Stiles pursed his lips before lifting his head. "Did you bite Scott?" he repeated.

"Do you think I did?" Derek asked moving closer still.

Stiles gritted his teeth together, Derek may be a werewolf but he didn't intimidate him and he was determined to show that. "I'm asking you." he said keeping his eyes on Derek's whilst fighting the urge to take a step backward. "Did you bite him? Did you turn him into a werewolf? I'm right aren't I? He's one of you now?"

Derek nodded. "He's a werewolf, but I didn't bite him." he replied slinking back. "And before you ask I don't know who did."

Stile's eyes swept over Derek's, he'd hurt his feelings and that was why he'd turned defensive but instead of apologising Stiles just found himself watching Derek who had turned to look up at the moon. "Full moon tomorrow." Derek said with a weary sigh. "Your friend will be dangerous."

"No more than you." Stiles replied. "I've known you and your family my whole life and -"

"That's different." Derek interrupted. "My family and I were born werewolves, we -" he stopped and gazed at the house, reminding himself that his family were gone. "I have control when I shift, something taught to me by my parents and my brothers and sisters from birth." he said looking away from the ruins of his home to Stiles. "Scott has no idea what is about to hit him. He'll be wild, he'll be aggressive, possessive - he'll hurt people."

Stiles ran his fingers through his short dark hair. "So what do we do?" he asked worriedly. What if Scott lashed out? What if he shifted at home and attacked his mother? A cold shiver ran down Stile's spine when he remembered that Scott wouldn't actually be home. "He has a date tomorrow." he said pulling out his phone and double checking the text Scott had sent him. "There's this girl, Allison, and Scott is totally into her, I mean  _totally_  into her and -"

"He'll have to cancel." Derek cut across him, really not interested in hearing about a teenage boys high school crush. "You'll have to bring him here, his first shift will be a difficult one but I can contain him."

Stiles shook his head. "You're asking me to convince Scott to come to a creepy burnt out building in the woods and let a stranger chain him up? Yeah, reality check dude that's never going to happen!"

Derek rolled his eyes. "Obviously you'll have told him what he is, if he really likes this girl he won't want to risk hurting her."

Stiles sighed with exasperation, did Derek really believe it was going to be that easy? But he also knew they had to do something, Scott wouldn't be alone with Allison as they were going to a house party with Lydia and Jackson, a house full of drunken teenagers and an out of control werewolf - not a good combination. "He doesn't believe me, I tried to tell him earlier but he just laughed it off." Stiles explained.

"Then convince him." Derek snapped clearly frustrated. "Find something to make him believe you."

Stiles chewed at his bottom lip as he thought for a few moments. "You could show him, you could shift in front of him - there is no way he could deny it after that."

Derek shook his head. "No." he said simply.

"No? What do you mean no? It's the only way we'll convince him!"

"It's not a party trick Stiles." Derek growled crossing his arms. "You'll have to find some other way of convincing him before tomorrow night."

Anger flooded Stiles's body. "Thanks a lot." he muttered fishing the Jeeps keys out of his pocket and heading over to it. "If I can't convince him, if he hurts anyone than it's your fault - your stupid pride." he snapped before wrenching the door to the jeep open and climbing in.

Derek realised Stiles was right - what if something happened and someone did get hurt? It would be all his fault. What if Scott lashed out at Stiles? Derek’s heart beat quickened at the thought. "Stiles." he said heading over to the jeep.

Stiles started the engine. "Don't bother, I'll deal with this myself." he said spinning the jeep around and barrelling off through the trees.

Stiles took a detour on his way home and stopped at the supermarket where he stocked up on caffeine drinks and the most sugar laden treats he could find because he knew that he'd need energy to get him through the night - he had a lot of research to do, he needed to find enough evidence to convince Scott of the truth.

Derek stood and watched as the Jeep hurtled out of sight; he should have just been honest with Stiles and told him the real reason he didn't want to shift in front of Scott was because he didn't want to reveal to Stiles that he was no longer able to shift fully. That he could no longer become a real wolf. Just a monster.

As Derek drifted back into the ruins of the Hale house he remembered the first time Stiles had seen him in his full wolf form - the day the thirteen year old had run away from the hospital after visiting his mother.

\---

_Past ..._

_Derek hovered at the top of the stairs listening to his mother who had answered the front door to Sheriff Stilinksi; Derek knew it was the Sheriff before he saw him by the familiar sound of the police cruiser approaching the house a few moments before the three sharp knocks at the door - even on personal visits the Sheriff couldn't help but use his "official" knock._

_The first thought that went through Derek's head was "What has Lucas done now?"  since most of the Sheriff's visits outside of picking up Stiles had something to do with his brother causing some sort of trouble. Derek glanced up the stairs through the railings at his brother who was hovering in the hallway after also hearing the police cruiser draw up. Derek rose his eyebrows at Lucas when he held his hands up and shook his head innocently - he'd seen him use that face before and wasn't fooled by it._

_"What's going on?" Laura asked appearing beside Lucas. "What did you do?" she said glaring at her brother. "I told you to steer clear of the Argents."_

_"I didn't do anything." Lucas hissed. "Not yet anyway."_

_"What's that supposed to mean?" Laura shot back._

_"They killed dad, we can't just standby and do nothing." Lucas growled. "Uncle Peter understands why can't you?"_

_Derek shushed them both angrily, their pointless arguing preventing him from hearing his mother and the Sheriff's conversation - all he heard were snatches of words. "Stiles" and "Missing" where the two that caught his attention._

_Derek hurried down the stairs. "Stiles is missing?" he asked, his heart beating harder and faster against his chest. All at once fear and worry flooded his body and his hands started to shake - Derek glanced up at his mother and his eyes flashed bright yellow - what was happening to him? He’d never felt anything like this before._

_Talia placed her hand on Derek's shoulder and squeezed it tightly and instantly the sensations started to ease and Derek found he could breathe again._

_"He hasn't come here? You haven't seen him?" The Sheriff asked clearly very distressed._

_Derek shook his head. “I haven’t seen him since you picked him up earlier.” he replied._

_Talia had been looking after him for a couple of hours every evening after school for weeks now whilst the Sheriff worked late or visited his sick wife in hospital. The Hale house was practically a second home to Stiles._

_"I'll help you look - we all will won't we?" Derek said looking up at his brothers and sisters who had all gathered on the stairs - the three of them, Laura, Lucas, even Cora the youngest, nodded in agreement._

_"Thank you." The Sheriff said gratefully. "I'd better check back at the hospital, make sure he hasn't wandered back there. Please call me if you find him." he called over his shoulder as he hurried back toward his car._

_"Of course we will, you'll find him John don't worry." Talia called back confidently. "We'll search the woods." she said closing the front door and turning to her children who'd gathered at the foot of the stairs. "This is a good way for you to practice using your senses. You know when you shift your sight, hearing and sense of smell are heightened - take advantage of that. Cora, Derek, you two are staying here with me - there could be hunters out at this time of night." she said to her youngest children. "Laura call your uncle - get him to help." she told her eldest._

_"Mom I can't just stay here!" Derek cried. "You have to let me help."_

_"No." Talia snapped holding Derek firmly by the arm. "You're fifteen years old, still a child - you're still vulnerable and the hunters will take advantage of that."_

_"I am in control." Derek snapped his eyes flashing yellow despite his words. "And besides the hunters abide by the code, they won't touch me."_

_"Yeah well that same code didn't help dad did it?" Lucas muttered as he sloped out of the front door._

_Derek just glared after him before turning back to his mother. "Please mom."_

_"You're not in control of yourself yet it's too risky." Talia replied. "Trust me son."_

_"I am in control!" Derek shouted in frustration, his eyes again flashing yellow._

_Talia put her hands on her hips. "So what was that back then? Huh? When the Sheriff said Stiles was missing what happened to you?"_

_Derek gritted his teeth together. "I don't know." he muttered._

_"I do." Talia replied with an exasperated sigh. "And it makes you even more vulnerable so you're staying put." she said making it clear she wasn't taking no for an answer._

_Derek stormed upstairs to his room and slammed his door closed; he headed to the window and peered out watching as his sister, brother and Uncle Peter who'd joined them shift before they slunk off into the woods. Derek sighed angrily - he just wanted to help what was so wrong with that? Why did his mother have to be so stubborn? He could handle the Argents and he could handle his wolf._

_Derek got up determined to convince his mother and headed downstairs, he made his way into the living room and stopped when he spotted Stile's red hoodie draped over the arm of the sofa - he must have left it when he was at the house earlier that afternoon. Derek picked it up and lifted it to his nose, he breathed in deeply and soaked in the boy's smell - Derek's eyes turned yellow and determination to find him filled him._

_"Derek."_

_Derek turned to see his mother standing over him and she suddenly seemed so tall. When Derek look down he saw two black paws in front of him. He'd shifted and he hadn't even noticed._

_"Derek." Talia said gently as she bent down and picked up Stile's sweater. "You need to stay here." she said calmly._

_But Derek was out of the house before she'd even straightened up._

\---

Present ...

When Derek climbed through Stile's bedroom window later than night he found him asleep at his desk clutching pieces of paper. Derek took the papers from his hand and unfolded them - he glanced briefly at the contents - werewolf sightings - werewolf mythology - and sighed as he set them down on the desk. Derek glanced at the empty drinks cans and sweet packets and then at Stiles and felt bad, if he'd have agreed to just shift in front of Scott then Stiles wouldn't have needed to do all this work. Derek shook Stiles by the shoulder. "Stiles." he hissed. "Wake up."

Stiles's head snapped up. "Derek?" he said with a frown. "What are you doing here? How did you ... oh ..." he said glancing at the open window. "Just like the old days eh?" he grinned.

Derek gave him a rare smile. "Somethings shouldn't change." he replied with a smile. "I came to apologise." he told him. "I was letting my pride get in the way. I ..." he stopped and sighed not sure why he was so worried of Stiles finding out that he couldn't shift fully anymore. "If it's the best way to convince Scott then so be it."

Stiles smiled, grateful for the apology. "I understand." he said, he glanced at his notes and knew a compromise was the best way forward. "Let me try this way first." he said gesturing toward the papers. "If that doesn't work we'll have to try a different route. 

Derek nodded. "OK." he said simply before heading over toward the window.

"You're not leaving are you?" Stiles asked getting up. "Stay, we haven't had a chance to catch up. I want to know where you went, what you’ve been doing the last two years and since when did you have a beard?” he asked reaching out and playfully stroking the stubble on Derek’s jaw.

Derek flushed and hesitated because he really did want to stay. "I can't, I want to but I can't - someone is out there biting high school kids, I need to find out who and stop them."

A knot of anguish tightened in Stiles's stomach. "Be careful."

Derek grinned confidently. "I will." he nodded. "Let me know how it goes with Scott." he told him.

Stiles nodded and watched as Derek slipped out of the window and disappeared into the night; he sighed deeply as he got up to close the window.

Derek was back in town, Derek was home and in that brief second where he'd climbed through his bedroom window Stiles felt as if he'd never been away.


	3. Chapter 3

_Past ..._

_With the scent from Stile's hoodie still fresh in his lungs Derek found tracking the younger boy much easier than he thought even with his limited experience. Instinct took over as he sped through the trees, he could sense his brother and sister in the woods him but did not let this distract him. Derek focused on finding Stiles and knew he was getting closer to him with every step he took._

_Soon Derek's ears were filled with the steady pulse of Stile's heartbeat which he used to locate him. Derek stopped when he finally found Stiles sitting at the base of a tree with his headphones jammed into his ears - the music was loud, and Derek was pretty sure he'd hear it even without his heightened senses. Derek took a tentative step toward him, forgetting for a moment he was still in his wolf form. Stiles had been crying, Derek could tell by the dried silvery trails down his face that shone in the moonlight. Derek, unable to help himself, whined, he didn't know what had happened but it was something bad, he could feel the pain radiating from Stiles._ _Knowing his brother and sister were still looking for Stiles and were in danger of crossing paths with a hunter Derek let out a howl, signalling to them that he'd found Stiles and for them to head back home where it was safe._

_Stiles must have heard the howl despite his music as he scrambled up off the floor and spun around fearfully as he tried to work out which direction the sound had come from. Worried that he'd bolt Derek quickly shifted back into his human form and stepped out in front of him. "Stiles it's okay, it's just me." he said holding his hands up._

_Stiles eyes opened wide. "Derek?" he asked with a frown. "What are you doing out here ... and why are you naked?" he asked averting his eyes quickly._

_Derek had totally forgotten about clothing but luckily this being his family's land and training ground he knew of all the spots where they hid clothing for times like these. "Give me a second." he said dashing off to the nearest clothes stash. When he returned he was wearing a shirt and pair of trackies belonging to his brother, they were miles too big for him but at least he was decent. "Your dad is looking for you, he's worried." he said finding Stiles once more._

_Stiles hung his head. "I know, I shouldn't have taken off but I needed to get out of the hospital - it felt like I was being swallowed up." he said kicking at the leaves._

_Derek just nodded - he remembered that feeling overcoming him, the urge to flee, when his family had been gathered in the living room after just having buried his father. Talking soon led to arguing between his family members and Derek just couldn't take it anymore and just like Stiles he'd fled to the woods.  "You could have come to ours." he told him. "You didn't have to be out here in the cold."_

_"I just wanted to be alone." Stiles mumbled._

_"Call your dad." Derek urged._

_Stiles nodded, knowing that his father didn't need the stress and the worry of him going missing on top of everything else he had to deal with. Stiles drew his mobile phone out of his pocket and sent his father a quick text - telling him he was safe and heading to the Hale house to spend the night there and that he was sorry and just didn't feel like talking right now._

_The reply from his father was an instant one and simply said "OK" Stiles smiled, he knew his father well and knew that a thousand words were said with that one message:_ I'm glad you're safe, it's okay that you left. I understand. I'm here when you are ready to talk.

_Stiles trailed after Derek winding his head phones carefully around his mp3 player as he did so; he didn't need to really look where he was going - he knew the trail that led to the Hale house so well now after years of playing out in the woods with Derek and Cora as they grew up together. "So ..." he said jogging to catch up with Derek. "When were you going to tell me you were a fricking werewolf?!" he cried as he nudged him with his elbow._

_Derek panicked, knowing that he had to cover this somehow but when he opened his mouth to reply Stiles cut across him. "Dude come on, there is no point in lying about it. I've been coming over to your house every day for like years did you really think I wouldn't notice things or over hear things? You're not the only ones with good hearing you know?" he said giving his friend another playful nudge. "You guys could do with being more subtle!" he laughed - he'd always been observant and his first instincts of the Hales even from a young age was that there was something different about them. He'd noticed right from the beginning that Derek and his family knew who was approaching the house before they'd even knock, how their eyes would flash yellow with anger or frustration and how they'd ease each other's pain by touch. Stiles had also heard snippets of whispered conversations he knew he shouldn't have - talk of shifts, of hunters, of keeping safe out in the woods. Talk of full moons, packs and jokes between siblings about tails and fur, teeth and claws._

_Derek sighed heavily. "I knew you'd find out eventually." he sighed. "Mom always said it was risky you being over so often. We've hardly ever had anyone outside of the family over before, I guess we're not practiced at hiding it there where we feel comfortable."_

_Stiles grinned. "So I'm right, you are werewolves - all of you?"_

_"Do you even believe in them?" Derek said with a raised eyebrow._

_Stiles shrugged. "Guess I do now." he replied happily. "I mean I suspected and you showing up naked after I heard a wolf howl pretty much confirmed it." he laughed._

_Derek coloured red and hung his head to hide it._

_"You don't have to be embarrassed." Stiles told him. "I think it's totally cool!"_

_"Cool?" Derek asked sceptically, ever since he was old enough to know what he was he'd been told by his parents that it was a gift, a secret, something dangerous that could get him or someone else killed if he wasn't careful. As he grew up he was taught how to hone his reflexes, how to use his sharpened senses and how to control the shift. He was taught about hunters, how to defend himself, how to avoid traps and how to track. His parents talked a lot of their friends and family who were like them, those that had died at the hands of hunters, those that had killed accidentally when out of control. It had all been very serious, even with his brothers and sisters who were encouraged to teach him just as much as his parents did. Derek had hidden all his life, never making any real friends out of fear of them finding out and rejecting him or of him hurting them. He kept his head down at school and didn't participate in any sports even though he desperately wanted to - his family deemed it too risky._

_Stiles was his first and only friend and the only reason they'd become friends was because they'd been forced into spending so much time together. Although two years apart in age, and pretty much opposites in terms of personality since Derek was quiet and reserved whilst Stiles was ... well he was just Stiles ... a complete whirlwind or excitement and chatter they'd become firm friends - inseparable his mother would say. In the summer when it warm and light after school they played outdoors, playing catch and chase or just exploring the woods around the house, making camps and tree houses and boats to race down the river. When the  nights turned cold and dark they entertained themselves in the house - sneaking into Lucas's room whilst he was out to listen to his tapes and read his comic books or into Laura's to watch her television._

_Stiles was the only person Derek had ever wanted to tell his secret to, he was desperate to show him, to share it with him but knew his family would just freak out - a human, not to mention the Sheriff's son finding out about them? It would be a disaster!_

_Derek slowed to a halt and turned to face Stiles. "No one can know that you know." he said solemnly._

_Stiles just laughed. "Seriously?"_

_Derek nodded. "I wanted to tell you, I really did but my family forbade it. You can't let on Stiles, you mustn't tell anyone - promise me you won't?"_

_"Sure." Stiles nodded._

_"Stiles I'm serious." Derek hissed. "Knowing about this could get you killed - it could get both our families killed so please promise me."_

_Stiles realised just how serious Derek was. "Okay I promise." he said looking Derek in the eyes. "You can count on me." he said laying his hand over Derek's which was gripping his arm tightly._

_Derek released his hand. "We should head back, it's getting dark." he said glancing up at the sky._

_"Aren't you going to show me?" Stiles asked jogging to catch up with Derek who had strode on ahead._

_Derek glanced over his shoulder at Stiles with a raised eyebrow. "Now?" he asked._

_Stiles drew to a halt and crossed his arms. "You can't tell me something as cool as this and not show me!" he declared. "Show me or I'm not moving." he said with a pout._

_Derek rolled his eyes. "You're act like such a child." he muttered._

_Stiles smiled slightly. "Funny that since I'm only thirteen an all."_

_Derek sighed. "Fine okay I'll show you, but then we have to go because my Mom is probably tearing her hair out right now wondering why we're not back."_

_"I promise we'll go straight back to yours, now please show me?" Stiles begged, hopping from foot to foot with excitement._

_Derek shifted, loving the expression on Stiles's face as he watched - one of sheer awe. Derek ran around him in circles causing Stiles to laugh; the boy stretched out his hand and petted Derek like a dog. "Your fur is soft." he smiled down at him as he dug his fingers into the wolf's black mane. "It's still you though, I can tell by your eyes." he said looking down at him. Derek slid around Stiles and nudged the back of his legs with his muzzle - urging him forward. "Alright alright! Hint taken!" Stiles chuckled as he set off toward the Hale house._

_Derek fell behind purposefully, he shifted back and quickly pulled on his clothes before he ran to catch up with Stiles. "Does it hurt?" Stiles asked when he'd rejoined him._

_Derek shook his head. "No." He glanced at Stiles and could see he was burning to ask more questions and laughed at his poor attempt to control himself. "Go on." he encouraged but he soon regretted this because Stiles reeled off a million and one questions all at once._

_Derek laughed again and was about to start answering when he heard something causing to halt in his tracks._

_"What is it?" Stiles asked._

_Derek shushed him and listened carefully - he could tell by the sound that it was slow and cautious footsteps of a human - scratch that humans - there were three of them all moving slowly like they were tracking something. Derek sniffed the air and could tell by the smell that it was not one of his siblings or other family members. In fact Derek slowly realised that he knew that smell, it was the bitter aftershave worn by Gerard Argent mixed with adrenaline and anticipations. "Hunters." Derek whispered to Stiles. "We have to get back to the house now - run!" he cried grabbing Stiles by the hand, running as fast as he could, pulling Stiles along with him._

_The moment they moved there was gun fire and Stiles cried out in fear. Derek did not let go of his hands as he pulled Stiles left and right dodging the bullets and arrows as he frantically made his way toward the house which had just come into view._

_Derek heard a roar and two black flashes sped appeared from the porch and sped past him - Derek knew at once that it was his uncle Peter and his brother Lucas and that they had gone after the Argents._

_Derek ran straight into his mother's arms when she pulled the front door open and she quickly steered them into the house, closing the front door firmly behind them. "Are you okay?" she said sitting Derek and Stiles down at the kitchen counter and checking them over for injuries despite Derek's protests that they were fine._

_Laura came bursting into the kitchen. "What are they doing? Why would they shoot at Derek and Stiles, they're just kids! It's against the code." she cried._

_Stiles spotted the warning look Talia Hale sent her daughter. "They were probably just shooting dear, they weren't expecting children to be out this late." she said ushering Laura out of the room._

_"Lucas has gone out with Uncle Peter." Stiles and Derek heard Laura whisper to her mother. "What if they get hurt? I should go and -"_

_"No stay right here and look after the children." Talia replied. "I'll go."_

_"No Mom you can't!" Laura cried, both Derek and Stiles knew she feared losing her just like her father._

_"Trust me sweetheart, I can handle the argents." Talia told her._

_Stiles, trembling all over, glanced at Derek. "You really meant what you said didn't you? About people getting killed?" he asked._

_Derek nodded. "They killed my dad." he muttered._

_Stiles gripped Derek's hand tightly, noticing that he hadn't let go even after arriving safely at the house. "I'm sorry." he whispered. Of course he knew about the death of Derek's father, he'd even attended the funeral with his father but they had been told it was a hunting accident._

_Derek got up, swallowing back his tears. "Call your dad, get him to pick you up - it's not safe here." he said before heading out of the kitchen._

_Stiles wanted to follow to ask what Derek's sister had meant by "the code" but he knew now wasn't the time and so did as he was told and called his father._

_The police cruiser arrived at the house a few moments later and the Sheriff cuddled his son close and pressed kisses to his hairline; he didn't mention a word of Stile's disappearance - simply telling him that he had curly fries and hamburgers waiting at home for him. As Stiles climbed into the back of the car he noticed Peter, Talia and Lucas heading out of the woods and back toward the Hale house - thankfully none of them were harmed. Stiles wondered what Talia had done to calm the situation down and how badly things could have got out of hand if Lucas and Peter had their way and had taken revenge on the Argents - he could tell by the gritted look on the two men's faces as they passed the police cruiser that they weren't prepared to give up yet._

_It looked like a full scale war between werewolves and hunters was coming to Beacon Hills._


	4. Chapter 4

_Past ..._

_Stiles's got the fright of his life when rolled over in bed and spotted Derek at his bedroom window; he quickly climbed out of bed and closed his bedroom door before he headed over to the window and opened it. "Derek what are you doing here?" he whispered, scared his father would hear and come rushing in thinking there was an intruder._

_Derek climbed somewhat ungracefully into the house, getting his foot caught on the window sill causing him to crash to the floor._

_"Sshh!" Stiles urged at the same time trying not to laugh. "Do you want my dad to come in with his shotgun?" he asked, not doubting for a second his father would actually do that._

_Derek straightened up and dusted himself down. "No thanks, I've been shot at enough today already." he muttered._

_Stiles closed the window and then turned to Derek. "What are you doing here?" he asked again._

_Derek sat down on Stiles's bed and stared up at him. "Couldn't sleep." he replied with a shrug. "I wanted to make sure you were okay." he added slightly embarrassed at confessing this._

_Stiles sat down beside him and sighed wearily. "Well it's been a strange day that's for sure." he said trying to chuckle but he just couldn't. "But I'm okay."_

_Derek laid back on the bed and stared up at the ceiling with was covered in glow in the dark stars. "The hunters aren't supposed to come near us kids." he told Stiles._

_Stiles glanced over at him. "Your sister mentioned some sort of code?"_

_Derek nodded. "The hunters have rules they're supposed to abide by, they don't hurt kids and they aren't supposed to hunt werewolves which aren't dangerous - ones like my family who are in control of themselves."_

_Stiles chewed at his bottom lip. "So what happened to your dad?" he asked gently._

_Derek let out a deep sigh. "They broke the code." he muttered. "My dad was no threat to them but they killed him anyway. Uncle Peter said it was to remind us that they have the power - to remind us that they chose to let us live and if they wanted to they could kill us all."_

_"Do you believe that?" Stiles asked._

_Derek shrugged. "I dunno, no one asks me I'm just a kid."_

_"I'm asking you." Stiles replied._

_Derek's eyes swept over his and he smiled slightly - he loved that Stiles was interested in his opinion and thought it worthwhile, none of family ever listened to him. "I guess I understand what he means but I don't think that's what happened with dad. Not all the Argents believe in this code so rigidly as others ... Gerard ... if it were up to him I think he'd rid this town of all werewolves. He killed my dad and he did it because he was a werewolf pure and simple."_

_Stiles just  nodded; he knew Gerard Argent, he had been a family friend for as long as he could remember. He would often call by their house when his grandfather was living with them before he died and he'd always bring sweets with him for Stiles. Gerard even taught Stiles how to play chess. "Do you think he recognised me in the woods?" he asked Derek._

_Derek shook his head._

_"So what happened after I left?" Stiles asked._

_"Mom went out and confronted him, Gerard told her that he didn't know we were children and that it was her fault for not keeping us under control. I don't believe that for a second, they knew we were kids." Derek grumbled._

_"Your Mom was brave to confront them."_

_Derek smiled broadly. "She always has been." he said proudly. "Mom's family were all wolves so she's had to deal with hunters all he life; she offered dad the bite after they got married." he explained. "Mom knows how to handle the Argents, she made peace with them when we first moved here ... well as much peace as you can make with werewolf hunters._

_Stiles sank back against the bed. "It's scary ... your world ..."_

_Derek turned his head to look at him. "Not so cool now?" he asked._

_Stiles grinned. "Nah it's still pretty cool!" he chuckled._

_Derek yawned loudly and Stiles reached over to cover his mouth with his hand. "Sshh you'll wake my dad." he said unable to contain his giggles._

_"Sorry." Derek smiled. "M'tired."_

_Stiles's eyebrows rose. "Thought you said you couldn't sleep?" he asked._

_"Well now I know you're okay I can." Derek replied. "Can I stay here? I don't want to go out in the cold."_

_"Won't your Mom be worried?" Stiles asked._

_Derek shrugged. "I'll be home before she's wakes." he told him. Stiles thought about it for a moments and decided after the fright he'd had in the woods he could do with the company and so threw Derek a pillow and a blanket from his bed. "Thanks." Derek smiled making himself a make-shift bed on the floor and curling up. It was cold out but that wasn't the real reason he wanted to stay - tonight he just needed to be close to Stiles because he knew that what happened earlier must have scared him. "You didn't tell your dad what happened then?" he said to Stiles after a few moments of quiet between them._

_Stiles rolled over and looked down at Derek. "No." he replied. "I would have had to tell him the truth about you and your family and I promised you I wouldn't."_

_Derek just nodded and when Stiles rolled back over he couldn't help but smile - Stiles was loyal and he appreciated that; he'd been worried after telling Stiles the truth but now he knew he could trust him. "We haven't talked about why you ran away today." he said gently._

_Stiles sucked in a deep breath. "Tomorrow, I can't - not tonight."_

_"OK." Derek replied simply._

\----

Present ...

Stiles couldn't believe how Scott had reacted when he'd tried again to tell him that he'd become a werewolf; this time he was armed with his research but Scott didn't even look at it - as far as he was concerned Stiles was just wasting his time. Stiles had become desperate, knowing he had to make sure Scott kept away from Allison since tonight was the full moon and so he'd had snatched up Scott's phone from his bag and told Scott he was going to cancel his date with Allison. That's when things spiralled out of control, Scott suddenly became very aggressive, wrestled the phone from Stiles and pinned him against the wall. Scott was close to punching him and Stiles didn't doubt that he would but luckily Scott saw sense and venting his frustration on Stile's desk chair rather than him personally before walking out - still determined to go on his date with Allison.

Seconds after Scott had left Derek climbed into Stile's room through the window wild eyed and ready for a fight, he'd heard Stile's heart beat pick up two blocks away and drove as fast as he could with the sound racing in his ears. "What's going on?" he asked looking at Stiles who was still pinned to the wall of his bedroom and breathing heavily. Stiles pointed to his desk chair, still unable to speak from the shock of his confrontation with Scott. Derek pulled the chair up onto his feet and span it around to see the claw marks; he swallowed hard before sighing heavily. "I told you he'd be aggressive." he said glancing at Stiles.

Stiles glared back at him, his eyes full of tears. "That's all you've got to say?" he snapped. "I told you so?! Well if you had just done what I asked you to do and shift in front of Scott then this wouldn't have happened." he raged.

Derek glanced at Stiles and could see how shaken he was. "I'm sorry." he said knowing Stiles was right. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" he asked; he couldn't smell blood which was a good sign.

"No I'm not okay!" Stiles shouted. "My best friend was inches from ... from ..." he stopped and ran his hands over his head. "Forget it, you were right he's out of control - we can't let him go out with Alison."

Derek nodded. "I'll go. I'll stop him - where is this party?"

"Lydia's house, I'll drive." Stiles said snatching up the keys to his Jeep from his desk.

Derek shot out and arm causing Stiles to flinch. "Stiles, I just wanted your keys." he said surprised by his reaction. "You're still shaken, I'll drive." he said taking the keys out of Stiles's hand and laying them on the table. "Come on we'll take my car." he said pushing gently on Stile's shoulder to get him to move.

"Sorry." Stiles said flushing red. "Maybe you're right." he said glancing down at his shaking hands. "It's just Scott's like my best friend, seeing like that was pretty scary." he mumbled.

Derek followed Stiles down the stairs and watched whilst he pulled on his trainers and jacket. "You know I wouldn't hurt you right?" he asked still worried by Stile's reaction. "Scott and I are different."

"I know." Stiles smiled positively. "Come on we'd better go." he said heading out of the house.

When he reached the bottom of the garden path Stiles spotted the Derek's car parked hastily at the side of street with the engine still running. "You left it like this?" he said noticing the door was ajar.

Derek just told Stiles to get in - truth was he wasn't so sure what had happened; the instinct to protect Stiles had just overcome him and nothing else mattered that getting to him before he was hurt.

\----

_Past ..._

_"You're not worried?" Laura asked; she'd woken her after hearing Derek not so subtly sneak out of the house and had alerted her mother._

_Talia shook her head. "I know where he's gone and he'll be safe there, hunters aren't stupid enough to make trouble at the Sheriff's house."_

_"He's gone to Stiles's?" Laura asked surprised by this. "In the middle of the night?"_

_Talia sighed wearily. "You might as well go back to bed sweetheart."_

_"But what about Derek?!" Laura cried. "This isn't fair, if I sneaked out the house I'd be grounded for ever but you let him get away with it." she grumbled._

_"With Derek it's complicated." Talia replied. "I wasn't sure at first but after today I don't doubt it, Derek's not even aware of it himself yet but ..." she sighed again and pinched the bridge of her nose as she closed her eyes. "Stile's is human, he's young ... he doesn't know anything about werewolves so I don't know how this is going to work."_

_"Mom what are you talking about?" Laura asked._

_"You remember you and I had that talk when you had your first crush on that boy?" Talia asked. "Do you remember that I explained to you, that we werewolves are different that we don't fall in love as easily as humans and when we do that it's a life time deal?"_

_"Yeah?" Laura said slowly. "Wait are you saying - Derek and Stiles? That's just stupid he's just a kid still and Stiles is ...  well Stiles." she said shaking her head. "Nah mom you've got it wrong, Derek puts up with Stiles for sure but he seems pretty narked by him most of the time, they're too different. You've definitely got it wrong." Laura laughed._

_Talia shook her head. "I wish I had." she sighed. "He doesn't know it yet, but the wolf does and there is nothing we can do to change it. When he realises and finds out Stiles isn't interested Derek is going to get his heart broken and there is nothing I can do ..." she sighed._

_Laura laid her hand on her mother's shoulder. "You're serious aren't you?" she asked, to which her mother simply nodded. "Well you never know Stiles might like Derek back and everything will be great, no broken hearts." she said positively._

_Talia glanced over her shoulder at Laura with raised eyebrows. "For that he'll have to accept Derek as a werewolf and all the problems that come with it, I don't see much chance of that."_

_"It worked for you and dad." Laura smiled. "There is always a chance."_

\----

Present ...

"When Scott lashed out he started to shift but it wasn't like any werewolf I've seen before." Stiles said as they made their way through the house which was full of drunk teenagers dancing, playing games and some sneaking off the bedrooms up stairs. "I saw it on the lacrosse pitch too, he was still human but he had claws and teeth and his eyes were yellow. Why isn't he like you?" he asked.

Derek who was right behind Stiles as they scoped the house for Scott muttered. "He's exactly like me."

"What do you mean?" Stiles asked glancing over his shoulder at Derek. "When Scott shifts he doesn't turn into a full wolf and -"

Derek sighed heavily. "And neither do I." he cut across Stiles. "Not anymore. Not since ... not since the fire. I guess it's because I've lost my pack. Omega's aren't able to shift either."

Stiles stopped and turned to Derek. "I'm sorry." he said knowing it was difficult for Derek to talk about the fire. "So Scott can't either because he's an Omega?" he asked.

"No Scott's a Beta but he can't shift fully because he doesn't have that level of control yet - he's still young and wild." Derek replied glad the music was loud enough to drown out their conversation. "He will be able to eventually though because his Alpha is still alive and while he is Scott is part of his pack. I was born a werewolf but my mother, my Alpha, is dead. My pack is dead."

Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek's neck and hugged him tightly, not caring that  most of the teenagers, including many he knew from school, were now gawping at him. Derek slipped his arms around Stile's slim waist and hugged him back tightly before letting go. "Let's find Scott, we can do this later."

"Promises promises." Stiles teased.

Derek just rolled his eyes at Stiles. "I'll check out back, you try upstairs." he directed.

"Upstairs? Why upst-ew gross I don't want to walk in on that!" Stiles exclaimed.

"Would you rather walk in on Allison's mauled corpse? GO!" Derek said shoving Stiles toward the stairs.

\---

_Past ..._

_Stiles woke with the rush of cold air that filled his bedroom as the window opened; he rolled over just in time to see Derek disappear through it. Stiles glanced at the clock - just after 5am - and hoped Derek would be home before his mother found out he'd snuck out during the night, he didn't want his friend to get in trouble because of him. Clearly Stiles's father hadn't come in to check on him during the night - he'd have known about that for sure! The Sheriff certainly wouldn't have been happy about unexpected house guests and would have woken them and confronted them over it without a doubt._

_Stiles glanced down at the makeshift bed on the floor, he was glad Derek stayed because he wasn't sure he'd be able to sleep if he was on his own - too many thoughts had been rushing around his head but as soon as Derek had arrived he felt calm. With Derek there he could just forget about everything and not just being chased by hunters. He could forget about his mother lying in hospital, slowly getting worse not better. Stiles had fled the hospital in anger the previous day; he was angry that the doctors weren't doing their job, his mother should be getting better, she should be home with him and his father not lying in bed getting frailer every day he visited her and he was angry that everyone kept putting on brave faces in front of him - yes he was only thirteen years old but he knew what was happening - his mother was dying and no amount of sympathetic smiles from the doctors and nurses would fix that._

\---

Present ...

Stiles trudged down stairs after searching the upper floor of the house and was about to go and find Derek when he spotted Scott pushing through the crowd he was as white as a sheet, looked in pain and was bolting for the front door. Stiles knew what was happening and new more than ever he and Derek had to get him somewhere safe. Stiles rushed outside and found Derek, grabbing him by the arm he pulled him out of the back gate and around to the front of the house. "Scott." he said pointing to the car that sped away. "What do we do?" he asked.

"Go after him, he'll have gone somewhere he feels safe to shift - home." Derek told  him. "Try and keep him there until I've lured him to the woods."

"How are you going to do that?" Stiles asked. "You said he's out of control, he won't be lured."

"He will if he thinks he'll find Allison." Derek replied. "Go. Call me if he leaves the house."

Stiles nodded and ran off, he knew Derek wasn't stupid enough to take Allison into the woods so knew he was planning on using her scent to draw Scott out. But this wasn't how it was meant to go, Scott should have been chained up at the old Hale house by now he thought as he peered up at the moon out in all its glory. Stiles ran as fast as he could to Scott's house thinking all the while how in control Derek was of himself - even when they were kids he wasn't completely himself on full moon nights but now it seemed he'd mastered his self control. Stiles buzzed at the thought because ever since Derek had arrived home he'd been a little wary of him - now he knew he could trust him completely.

When Stiles reached Scott's house he could tell the shift was progressing fast and that he had to get him out of his house and somewhere secure as soon as possible. Stiles tried to get in Scott's room, hoping he could convince him to let him take him to the Hale house but Scott was having none of it - he claimed Derek was the one that bit him and that he had killed the girl in the woods. Stiles closed his eyes and sighed - the whole reason they were in this mess was because they'd been looking for the other half of the girl's body the night Scott was bitten, so it was his fault - if he hadn't have listened in on his father's calls, if he hasn't gone over to Scott's to entice him out into the woods, if he hadn't been so desperate to seek his father's approval none of this would have happened. Stiles knew he had to tell Scott that Derek hadn't killed the girl, that he knew he was a werewolf but he wasn't a murderer and he wasn't the one to bite him - Derek considered the bite a gift just like the rest of his family had done and took the giving of it very seriously. However, Stiles didn't get a chance to tell Scott this - he'd started off trying to explain that Derek was the one that had driven Allison home from the party, and that he was the one trying to stop Scott from hurting her but he didn't get that far - upon hearing the word Derek connected with Allison, Scott saw red and bolted clearly seeing Derek as a threat to Allison.

"Derek we've got a problem, Scott's gone - he thinks you're the one that bit him I think he's coming after you." Stiles told him as he sped out of Scott's house and down the street toward his own home.

"It's okay, let him - I've got Allison's jacket, he won't be able to resist tracking her scent once he reaches the woods." Derek told him.

"I'm on my way." Stiles replied grabbing his keys from his desk and running back down the stairs and out of the house to his Jeep.

"No stay away from the woods tonight, who knows how many other kids the Alpha has bitten - there could be a lot of out of control wolves out tonight."

"But Derek -" Stiles protested diving into his Jeep and starting it up.

"No Stiles!" Derek interrupted when he heard the sound of the engine. "I'll handle Scott I'll make sure he's safe and doesn't hurt anyone but I can't do that if I'm worrying about you. Look if you want to help then check on Allison, make sure she's home and isn't going to contact Scott tonight because that could blow everything." he told him. "Then go home, get some sleep." he added more gently.

Stiles sighed, not happy but knowing Derek was right, that with him out of the picture he could concentrate on keeping Scott safe - or everyone else safe from Scott. "Okay but call me tomorrow when it's over."

"Promise." Derek said before cutting the call.


	5. Chapter 5

Present ...

 

Stiles's dived out of the Jeep not even bothering to cut the engine or close the door behind him; he sped up the steps of the old Hale house and hammered on the battered door. "Derek?!" he shouted. "Derek are you in there?!" he shouted again when he didn't hear a reply. Stiles span around when he heard the sound of the engine and saw the Camaro pull up beside the Jeep; he held his breath as the car door opened and only let it out when Derek climbed out and he saw that he was okay.

 

"Hey Stiles, what'cha doing up here?" Derek asked as he went around to the boot of the car and took out some shopping bags. "Well it's good timing, I've got your favourites." he said shaking the bag and giving him a rare smile. "I thought we could have that catch up you were talking about the other night?"

 

Stiles jumped off the porch and raced over, throwing his arms around Derek and hugging him tightly. The bags Derek had in his hands crashed to the floor and he hugged Stiles back, sensing his panic. "What's happened?" he asked drawing back. "Is it Scott?" he asked. "Did he hurt someone?"

 

Stiles flushed red, backed away a little embarrassed and stuffed his hands into his jacket pockets. "No it's not that, he told me about the Hunters last night and I was worried - he said you fought them off. I just wanted to make sure you weren't hurt."

 

"I heal remember." Derek said picking up the bags and heading up the steps to the house.

 

Stiles headed over to the Jeep, took the keys from the ignition and slammed the door closed. "Yeah I know but doesn't stop me worrying." he said running to catch up with Derek. "Hunters are trained to kill werewolves."

 

"Don't I know it." Derek sighed as he pushed open the door and entered the house.

 

Stiles winced slightly, how stupid of him to say such a thing - of course Derek knew what Hunters were capable off, the evidence was all around him as he stepped into the burnt out ruins of Hale house. "Sorry I didn't mean it like that, I just meant that they know you can heal - they take it into account." he explained. Derek just shook his head, he knew what Stiles had meant and wasn't offended. "So you mentioned food?" Stiles asked realising how hungry he was and eyeing up the carrier bags eagerly; the moment school had finished, he sped out and headed for the Hale house as quick as he could. Scott had reluctantly told him what had happened the night before after a lot of coaxing from Stiles who had to tease it out of him because Scott kept insisting he just wanted to forget about it. Stiles's ended up wishing he hadn't have asked because the frightening knowledge that Derek had fought with four werewolf hunters, Argents none the less, had stuck with him all day and there was nothing he could do to shake it.

 

Derek chuckled and threw Stiles a bag of Cheetos. "I'm assuming you still like these?" he asked. "I swear you used to eat about a hundred bags a week when we were kids." he laughed.

 

Stiles was already a quarter of the way through the packet before he'd even answered. "Yeah of course I still like them, I love them, how could you not?" he asked watching as Derek bit into an apple. "What's the occasion?" he asked between mouthfuls.

 

Derek circled what used to be the rather grand entrance hall of the Hale house, but the once elegant white staircase was now black with soot and rotten from damp. "I felt bad, we haven't had the chance to talk since I got back but it's been difficult with the Alpha out there and Scott first full moon."

 

"I know." Stiles nodded. "So have you found any clues yet?" he asked following Derek as he headed up the stairs and to the west side of the house; this was the part that had survived the worst of the fire and the part Derek seemed to be living in.

 

Derek headed over to the window and peered out. "Not yet but he's out there for sure." he mumbled.

 

Stiles looked around the room. "Come and stay at my house, you can't stay here Derek." he said looking at the little camp bed and the boxes and bags containing Derek's possessions.

 

Derek looked over at Stiles. "This is home, this is where I should be." he replied simply before turning to look out of the window again. "I feel safe here. The Hunters don't come up here, why would they bother? No other werewolves come near here, they wouldn't dare - they know what happened here."

 

"But it's just full of bad memories." Stiles protested, he glanced around the room - this one used to be Cora's bedroom and he could still make out a little of the bright pink beneath the grey and black that covered the walls.

 

"No." Derek said shaking his head. "It's full of good memories, that's why I like it here."

 

"But you don't have to sleep here, do you even have running water or power?" Stiles asked.

 

Derek shook his head. "I use my car to charge my phone, I have cold food or get hot takeout and the river is nearby." he replied with a shrug, like everything in life was the easy.

 

Stiles laughed. "Some poor so and so is going to get a shock when they stumble across you stripping off by the river."

 

Derek just rolled his eyes. "Eat your Cheetos Stiles." he replied, crossing his arms. "And stop worrying about me."

 

"Only when you stop worrying about me." Stiles replied knowing this was never going to happen. "But seriously dude you need to sort something out." he said before delving back into his crisp packet.

 

"I'll focus on finding somewhere to live when I've got time." Derek replied moodily.

 

Stiles sighed. "But until then stay at mine? Or at least a hotel, it's not safe here." he said glancing up at the roof which creaked just as much as the floor did, sooner or later one of them was going to cave in.

 

Derek chewed his bottom lip and had to admit his current situation wasn't exactly practical. "Fine if it will shut you up then so be it."

 

"My house then?" Stiles asked with a bright smile.

 

"Won't your dad mind?"

 

"Of course not, after all you and your family did for me I think we owe you." Stiles said shaking his head. "He'll probably like having someone to watch sports with, I really don't get his enthusiasm, and I know you're into all that even if you didn't get to play at school."

 

Derek just nodded; he was generally good at sports and a keen basketball player but his parents deemed it too risky for him to join any teams at school despite Derek insisting that he was in control of his wolf.

 

Stiles helped Derek gather up his things and then they carried it all down to the cars; Derek's few possessions would have easily fitted in the Camaro but Stiles insisted on putting some in the back of the Jeep anyway, that way Derek couldn't change his mind. "I'll see you back at mine then?" he said before climbing into the driving seat of the Jeep.

 

Derek just nodded.

 

Stiles glanced in his rear-view mirror as he set off through the woods and was relieved to see that Derek was following him.

 

\----

_Past ..._

_"Thanks for the ride." Stiles said grabbing his backpack from the back seat of the police cruiser; he'd overslept but luckily his father had still been home, so he should just about make it in time to school for his first class if he hurried._

_"Wait just a second." The Sheriff said as his son was about to open the car door._

_Stiles turned to look his father and sighed wearily. "Look I'm sorry about taking off yesterday." he said; the car journey had been worryingly quiet, his dad hadn't even turned the radio on and Stiles  sensed he had something to say to him but was struggling to find the words. "I'll say sorry to mom tonight." he added._

_The Sheriff swallowed at the mention of his wife. "She understands son." he said laying his hand on Stiles's shoulder. "Actually that's not what I wanted to talk to you about, look I know you had a hard time yesterday but I'd still appreciate it if you cleared it with me before you had friends over to stay the night, okay buddy?"_

_Stiles's eyes widened. "Oh ... okay ..." he mumbled, he hadn't realised that he'd known about Derek staying the night._

_"It's okay." The Sheriff smiled. "I get it, but just let me know in the future 'kay?"_

_Stiles nodded and climbed out of the car; his father leant across and called out of the window to him. "I'll pick you from the Hale's when I've finished tonight, we'll go and see your mom if you're up to it?" he asked._

_Stiles nodded quickly before speeding off into school just as the bell rang._

_\---_

_"You okay?" Derek asked appearing besides Stiles's who was hastily digging books out of his locker. "Your heart is beating a mile a minute."_

_Stiles glanced at Derek curiously and not because of the comment about his heartbeat because he'd suspected that Derek had super hearing just like the rest of his family; Stiles was just surprised that Derek was talking to him at school. Despite them being friends, at school aside from the odd nod of acknowledgement if they passed each other in the corridor they didn't really speak much. Derek was two years older so they didn't share any classes and Stiles spent his lunch break in the library and he was pretty sure Derek didn't even know where that was!_

_"I'm fine, I was just rushing because I was late." Stiles replied gathering up his books. Derek just nodded his head slightly, and Stiles could have sworn he'd seen a flicker of relief cross his face before it returned to neutral. "My dad knows you stayed over last night by the way." Stiles told him._

_Derek just grimaced a little. "Did I get you into trouble?" he asked._

_Stiles shook his head. "Nah, it's good - he understands, well he thinks he does. He thinks it's because I ran away from the hospital yesterday not because of the Hunters."_

_Derek just nodded; part of the reasons he had stayed over at Stiles's was because he was worried about him after what had happened with the Argents, but it was also because he wanted to be there, to comfort him, he needed it in regards to his mother - Derek had felt all of Stiles's emotions when  he'd found him by the tree - how scared he was, how angry, worried, upset and an overwhelming sense of loneliness. Derek didn't want Stiles's to feel like that ever again._

_" See you after school." Stiles said slamming his locker shut and walking away._

_Derek nodded and watched as Stiles headed down the corridor toward the science labs before he turned away and headed in the opposite direction._

\----

 

Present ...

 

"So what will Scott make of me moving in then?" Derek asked as he dumped his stuff down in the spare bedroom. They'd arrived back at Stiles's house, his father had been home and welcomed Derek in with open arms, claiming how good it had been to see him and how happy he was that he had come home to Beacon Hills. Derek had been given the spare bedroom at the very back of the house, opposite from Stiles, it was small containing nothing but a single bed and a battered old wardrobe but it was a hell of a lot nicer than where Derek had been sleeping. "He doesn't he know we're friends does he?" Dered asked.

 

Stiles ran his fingers over his short hair. "No ... he doesn't." he confessed. Derek looked at him questionably. "I don't know why." Stiles sighed sitting down on the edge of the bed. "It's just it will open up whole can of worms - he'll want to know everything and I don't really want to delve into the past." he said with a shrug.

 

"He'll find out eventually." Derek replied. "And don't you think he'd going to wonder why you never said anything?"

 

Stiles shrugged his shoulders. "I guess I'll deal with that when I have to."

 


	6. Chapter 6

Present ...

 

Stiles wandered downstairs the next morning yawning loudly as he padded into the kitchen; Derek and his father were already up and dressed and chatting, surprisingly easy  since Derek wasn't usually one for small talk. Derek had just returned from his usual morning jog and the Sheriff was asking him how he managed to force himself out of bed so early, especially when it was cold and raining outside.

 

Stiles smiled to himself as he pulled open the fridge door and wondered what his father would say if Derek told him just how many miles he covered when he went out for a run - must be something to do with being born a werewolf because he was pretty sure Scott wasn't about to start running multiple marathons anytime soon. Stiles grabbed a carton of orange juice and just as he was about to swig from it the carton was swiftly snatched away from him. "Use a glass, and not just because of our guest." his father told him.

 

"Yes okay." Stiles muttered with a roll of his eyes; he grabbed a glass from the cupboard and poured himself a generous amount of juice and then sat down at the counter next to Derek and yawned again.

 

"Stiles isn't a morning person." The Sheriff told Derek who just smiled in response. "You should take a leaf out of Derek's book." he said to his son. Derek just turned his to the newspaper in front of him but he could picture Stiles's scowl perfectly. "See you tonight." he said draining his mug of coffee. "And don't be late for school Stiles." he said before grabbing his keys and heading out of the house.

 

Stiles prodded Derek with his elbow. "Already my dad's best friend I see."

 

Derek just shrugged his shoulders. "He thinks I could be a good influence on you." he replied. "He said you could do with an older brother."

 

Stiles just laughed. "You're the one that gets me into trouble." he said grabbing the cereal box and eating straight from the packet. "He would totally freak out if knew the sort of things we got up to as kids." he said able to laugh at it now but back then life had been truly terrifying at times.

 

Derek slid off the stool and pulled on his leather jacket. "Don't be late for school." he said before swiftly leaving the kitchen.

 

Stiles sighed mentally cursing himself for bringing up the past; Derek wasn't able to look back at it as fondly as he could and for good reason too. Stiles didn't call after him, knowing that Derek liked to be left alone with his thoughts and when he heard the front door slam he knew exactly where Derek was headed - the old Hale house.

 

\-----

 

_Past ..._

_"So you're going to the hospital tonight?" Derek asked as they kicked through the leaves as they made their way home after school. Cora was with them, dragging behind and Derek had to keep calling for her to keep off._

_Stiles nodded. "Yeah, I need to apologise to mom for running out yesterday." he explained. "It just all got a bit too much, I shouldn't have run off though ..." he sighed. "They have enough to worry about."_

_"They understand Stiles and your mom will get through this, she'll be home before you know it." Derek said squeezing his shoulder reassuringly._

_Stiles sighed deeply and kept his eyes on the leaves his was kicking through. "When your dad died -" he started to ask._

_"Your mom is not going to die." Derek insisted._

_Stiles glanced up at him hopefully. "Promise?" he asked._

_Derek swallowed hard. "Promise." he nodded._

\----

 

Present  ...

 

Stiles had never had much luck hiding his feelings from Derek and now that he was living in his house he had no chance at all. Derek knew exactly what was going on in his head without Stiles having to say a word and sometimes it felt like he knew him better than he knew himself.

 

It was a little difficult for him at first because he was used to spending a lot of time at home alone since his father worked long hours; when he did return home he'd politely ask Stiles how his day had been and Stiles always replied that it had been good - he didn't want to burden his father with his troubles when he had the whole the town's to deal with. And it wasn't like he could tell his father the truth about his two best friends being werewolves especially when one was living with them.

 

Derek, on the other hand, seemed to know when Stiles had a bad day and a response of "good" or "fine" just didn't cut it with him. And so when Stiles returned home after a particularly bad day which culminated in him having to use a fire extinguisher as a means of battling his a wolfed out Scott who seemed pretty intent on tearing his throat out - Derek asked him what was wrong the moment he walked in the door.

 

"Nothing's wrong, I've just got a lot of homework to do." Stiles said with a reassuring smile before heading up to his room.

 

Derek decided to leave Stiles alone for a while and see if he was up for talking later - it was probably just Lydia ignoring him or something he thought as he left the house. Derek headed filled the Camero up with fuel and bought a few groceries - as a werewolf he had an exceptionally fast metabolism and huge appetite and felt guilty for eating the Stilinski's out of house and home.

 

By the time Derek had arrived back and put the shopping away he'd been gone over an hour and Stiles was still in his room - Derek could feel his nervous energy vibrating around the house. Derek knew something was wrong and it was more than just teenage girl trouble. Stiles was quiet - and quiet for Stiles wasn't good. Derek headed up stairs, leant against the frame of Stiles's bedroom door and watched him work on his homework for a few moments. "Going to tell me what's up then?" he asked.

 

"Nothing's up." Stiles replied with a shrug.

 

Derek's eyebrows rose. "Come on Stiles, I've known you how long?" he said entering the room and sitting down on the edge of the bed. "I don't have to listen to your heart to know when you're lying."

 

Stiles sighed. "Seriously Der it's nothing."

 

Derek noticed the tears sparkling in Stiles's eyes. "I thought I'd cook tonight, to say thanks for letting me stay and everything." he said deciding to change the subject - Stiles would talk when he was ready to talk.

 

Stiles turned and looked at Derek, grateful for the subject change. "Can you cook?" he asked with raised eyebrows.

 

"Of course I can cook." Derek replied. "Mom taught me." he added, the familiar sadness creeping over his heart at the thought of her.

 

Stiles swallowed hard. "My mom was a good cook too." he said climbing off his desk chair and sitting down on the bed beside Derek.

 

Derek clasped Stiles's hand tightly - in an odd way he found it comforting that he and Stiles's could talk about these things and know the other knew exactly how they felt. "I remember. " he nodded. "Her apple pie was amazing, she used to let me have double helpings."

 

"It's my favourite, my dad's too." Stiles said deciding it was about time he learnt to make it himself - the shop bought version just wasn't the same and he and his father always found it depressing. "So what's on the menu tonight?" he asked.

 

"Steak." Derek replied. "With all the trimmings and I even bought curly fries for you."

 

"Awesome." Stiles grinned.

 

Derek rubbed the pad of his thumb over the back over the back of Stiles's hand. "So going to tell me what's up then?" he asked.

 

Stiles sighed knowing it was pointless trying to keep anything from Derek. "Okay but promise you're not going to freak out or anything?"

 

"Now you've got me really worried." Derek said feeling the conversation turn serious.

 

Stiles slid off the bed and paced his bedroom. "It's Scott." he eventually said. "You're right he can't control the shift - especially if he gets angry or is anywhere near Allison - oh by the way I didn't tell you she was an Argent did I?" he said with raised eyebrows. "How fricking fantastic is that?"

 

"What happened?" Derek asked ignoring the fact Scott was dating an Argent for the moment because he was more concerned about Stiles at the moment. "Did he hurt you?"

 

Stiles shook his head. "No, he just scared the crap out of me." he muttered. "I had to cool him off with a fire extinguisher."

 

Derek's teeth gritted together. "He's out of control." he said getting up and heading out of the room.

 

Stiles ran down the stairs after him. "What are you doing?" he asked watching as Derek pulled on his leather coat. "You said you weren't going to do anything."

 

"I'm just going to talk to him." Derek said picking up his car keys. "I have to make him see sense, he needs to let me teach him how to control it."

 

"Okay but ... be nice Derek okay?" Stiles said anxiously.

 

Derek just rolled his eyes before heading out of the house - when was he not nice?

 

When the door slammed closed Stiles pulled his mobile phone out and found Scott's number - but he stopped before he called, if he told Scott that Derek was on his way over Scott would want to know how he knew and that meant telling him everything. Stiles sighed and pocketed his phone, that was only going to cause more trouble so he just had to trust Derek to go easy on Scott.

 

Stiles ran up to his room and turned on his computer, he sent Scott and invitation to video chat and was relieved to see him appear on screen a few moments later. "Hey buddy what's up?" he said looking a little stressed. "I'm completely screwed for this test tomorrow." he sighed.

 

Derek was going to show up any moment and Stiles knew he just had to keep Scott talking.

 

\----

 

_Past ..._

_As they approached the clearing in which the Hale house stood Derek came to a halt. "Your dad is here." he said to Stiles who'd stopped beside him._

_Stiles glanced at Derek. "Are you sure?" he asked with a frown, his dad wasn't due to pick him up for a couple more hours._

_"I'm sure." Derek nodded. Stiles just shrugged and trudged on ahead._

_Cora caught up with Derek and glanced up at him anxiously. "Do you feel that?" she asked. Derek just nodded knowing instantly that something was wrong - he and Cora could feel waves of despair radiating from the Hale house.  "What's happened?" Cora asked grabbing hold of her elder brother's hand._

_Derek shook his head, unsure, but then he quickly realised what it must be. "Stiles wait!" he shouted breaking into a run, tugging Cora after him._


	7. Chapter 7

Present ....

 

Stiles was seething with rage and pacing the hallway waiting for Derek to return; he couldn't believe how he'd threatened Scott, especially after he'd told him to be nice. He'd seen everything thanks to the video chat - Derek shoving Scott against the wall, holding him by the neck and threatening to kill him if he tried to play the Lacrosse match on Saturday night. Stiles ran his hands over his head and sighed angrily - he shouldn't have told Derek and dealt with it himself, he knew this was how he'd react.

 

Where was Derek anyway - it had been ages since he'd left Scott's - why wasn't he home yet? Was he avoiding him because he knew he'd done wrong?

 

When Stiles finally saw the outline of Derek heading up the steps toward the front door Stiles wrenched it open. "What were you thinking?!" he shouted.

 

Derek pushed passed Stiles and headed through to the kitchen, dumping down the carrier bag he had with him down on the counter. "He needed to be told." he said simply.

 

"You threatened him!" Stiles raged.

 

"I needed to make sure he got the message." Derek said emptying out the carrier bag.

 

Stiles was about to rant some more, really lay into Derek, but then he looked at the contents that had come out of the carrier bag: flour, sugar, butter, apples. "What's all this?" he asked.

 

Derek shrugged his shoulders. "Though we could make apple pie like you suggested." he said heading for the fridge and pulling out the steaks he'd bought earlier. "You said it was you and your dad's favourite." he added.

 

At once all of Stiles's anger drained away and he sat down at the counter sighing a sadly. "It is." he nodded. "But I'll never be able to make it as good as mom's."

 

Derek glanced at the ingredients and realised he'd done the wrong thing - he was trying to do something nice for Stiles, to cheer him up, but he'd only gone and upset him by reminding him of his  mother - how stupid of him. "Sorry, we can make something else." he said quickly putting the ingredients back in the carrier bag.

 

"No no I want to." Stiles said as he rubbed at his eyes - the last thing he wanted to do was cry in front of Derek; he'd done that enough as a kid. "Thanks, I'll err ... I'll go find a recipe online." he said heading out of the kitchen up to his room.

 

Derek just nodded, knowing Stiles didn't want him to see his tears. "I'll start dinner." he called after him.

 

\------------

 

_Past ..._

_Derek ran to catch up with Stiles. "Something's wrong." he told him as they passed the police cruiser parked outside the house and climbed the steps up onto the porch._

_Stiles shook his head. "I'm sure it's just Lucas getting into trouble again." he said with a roll of his eyes as he let himself into the house. "Dad?" he called dumping his school bag down and glancing in the kitchen to find it empty. "Dad?"_

_"Stiles, sweetheart, why don't you go upstairs with Derek and Cora." Talia said appearing in the  hallway, closing the living room door up behind her. "Derek, take him upstairs." she said smiling a little too forcefully at her son._

_Derek's eyes darted over his mother's and knew instantly what he suspected was true. Derek's heart sank, he sucked in a deep breath and knew he had to be strong now for Stiles - he was going to be devastated when he found out. "Come on Stiles." he said grabbing him by the elbow._

_Stiles glanced at Talia and could see she had been in tears - it shocked him because Talia was such a strong woman, the head of the Hale family, and she was usually so calm and controlled. "Where's my dad?" he asked slowly, a sense of dread overcoming him._

_"Stiles come on." Derek said pushing him toward the stairs._

_Stiles shook himself free, determined to find his father. He pushed past Derek and Talia and let himself into the living room, when he entered he saw his father sitting on the sofa with his head in his hands. "Dad?" he asked his whole body trembling and his breaths quickening as his pulse started to race. "Dad?" he asked again._

_The Sheriff lifted his head and Stiles saw that he was in tears - he'd never seen his father cry before and it frightened him. "I'm sorry son." he choked out. "There was nothing they could do."_

_Stiles's heart clenched in his chest and spasmed violently, his blood ran cold and suddenly he couldn't breathe. It felt like the room was swallowing him up. Stiles's vision blurred over and he leant on the wall for support as his knees gave way. Stiles tried to suck in air but the more he couldn't breathe the more he panicked creating a vicious circle. He could feel his heart drumming in his ears, drowning out everything around him._

_"Stiles sweetheart, breathe." Talia coaxed kneeling down beside him but the words didn't seem to be getting through; she glanced over at the Sheriff  was still staring at nothing with a lost look in his eyes. "Derek -" she said looking up at her son who was leaning against the doorframe looking very much how he looked when he found out his father had been murdered. This only confirmed what she'd been expecting all along; Derek's wolf had chosen Stiles and because of this he could feel everything Stiles felt. "Derek." she said trying to snap him to his senses. "Stiles needs you."_

_Derek pushed himself off the doorframe and sank down beside Stiles. "Breathe." he said gripping his hand tightly. "Stiles just breathe." he coaxed rubbing his shoulder with his free hand._

_Stiles's wasn't sure what was happening; everything was blurred around him except Derek who was clear in front of him; the drumming in his ears had faded and Derek's voice was strong although everything else muffled. Stile stared down at Derek's hand wrapped tightly around his and noticed that the veins in his hand and those leading up his arm were jet black. "What are you doing?" he choked out as his breathing started to ease and his senses returned to normal._

_"I ...  I dunno ..." Derek said glancing up at his mother for help._

_Talia glanced at the Sheriff but luckily he hadn't seen, not wanting to take any more chances she crouched down and eased Derek's hand away from Stiles's. "Mom what was that?" Derek asked._

_"It's okay sweetheart." Talia said pressing a kiss to Derek's temple. "It's nothing to worry about." she said stroking the back of his neck._

_Stiles pulled himself up off the floor and looked at his father; he then turned to look at Derek. "You promised me she would be okay." he said needing to blame someone although he knew it was not Derek's fault. "You promised!" he cried, tears breaking free and running down his cheeks._

_"I'm sorry." Derek said reaching out to him._

_" I trusted you." Stiles spat batting Derek's hands away before fleeing the room._

_"Stiles!" Derek shouted, chasing after him followed by both Talia and the Sheriff who seemed to have come to his senses. The Sheriff pushed past the Hales and ran after his son as he fled the house._

_Talia held Derek back. "Stay, Stiles needs his father right now."_

_"He needs me." Derek protested. "I have to go, I can't leave him."_

_"Cora go up to your room." Talia said glancing at her youngest. "Now." she said in a tone that said not to argue. Cora did as she was told and quickly scooted upstairs. Talia steered Derek into the living room and sat him down on the sofa. "I know you want to go after him, but that's not a good idea son." she said. "He'll find out about you and that will put us all at risk."_

_Derek wanted to tell his mother that Stiles already knew that he was a werewolf like the rest of his family but he kept quiet - knowing he'd be in trouble if he revealed the truth. "What happened back there?" he asked stroking his fingers down his arm, his veins had returned to their usually light blue under the milky white skin of his arm but he could still see how black they'd been when he closed his eyes._

_"You took away Stiles's pain." Talia explained. "It's something werewolves can do for each other ... usually it only happens between close family members. That's what brought him out of the panic attack."_

_Derek glanced at his mother. "Stiles isn't a werewolf or family." he said not quite understanding._

_Talia swallowed hard. "Well it can happen between a werewolf and a human in certain circumstances."_

_"What circumstances?" Derek asked, his eyes darting over his mother's._

_Talia wasn't sure what to say, Derek was still young and Stiles even younger - he wasn't even a teenager yet. If she told Derek the truth, it would only complicate things and Stiles needed his friend right now. "It's nothing for you to worry about." she told him. "Stiles is your friend and you helped him, that's all you need to know."_

_Derek just nodded too drained to argue for more. "I felt it mom." he said leaning against her. "Everything he felt ... it was like losing dad all over again." he said rubbing at his eyes with his sleeve - he was determined not to cry. "What do I say to Stiles? How do I make this right?" he asked._

_Talia cuddled him close. "You can't sweetheart, you just need to be a good friend to him that's all - be there for him when he needs you."_

_Derek just nodded._

_\----_

Present ...

 

"Something smells good." Stiles said bouncing into the kitchen a little while later appearing to be his usual chirpy self again, but his slightly red eyes and nose gave him away - not that Derek said anything of course. "I found a recipe, I'll start on the pie." he said grabbing the flour and moving over to a free area of the counter.

 

Derek checked on the curly fries which weren't quite done and so occupied himself with laying the table. "Look I'm sorry about how I handled things with Scott." he said grabbing some cutlery from the drawer. "I just panicked - if someone finds out werewolves exist then Scott and I are both in trouble. We don't need more hunters on top of the Argents. If he plays that Lacrosse match on Saturday he'll shift - he won't be able to help himself and someone will get hurt." he told Stiles. Derek thought about what Stiles had said earlier about how he'd managed to stop Scott, he squeezed his eyes shut and shook the thought of what could have happened if that fire extinguisher hadn't been to hand from his mind - Stiles was okay. He was safe. But he couldn't risk that happening again.

 

Stiles looked at Derek and could tell by the worried look on his face that he was the one Derek was concerned about. "I understand and I agree with you but there is one thing you need to know about Scott - if you back him into a corner he won't give him, he'll fight his way out of it. What you did - it's only going to make him more determined to play on Saturday."

 

Derek's eyes swept over Stiles's and he could tell he was perfectly serious. "We have to stop him." he said simply.

 

Stiles was about to reply but then he heard the front door slam closed and his father's tuneless whistling as he headed toward the kitchen. "We'll talk about this later."

 


	8. Chapter 8

_Past ..._

_The moment the school bell sounded, signalling the end of another long day, Derek leapt up from his desk, was first out of his classroom and sped down the school corridor to Stiles's classroom. He waited outside scanning each student as they poured out of the room but none of them were Stiles._

_"He wasn't in today either." Cora said, one of the last to leave the classroom._

_Derek just nodded. Stiles hadn't been at school all week, and of course Derek understood but he was worried because he hadn't answered any of his texts or phone calls. He could only assume that he was still mad, blaming him for what had happened to his mother even though it couldn't have possibly been his fault._

_"I've got notes from all our classes." Cora said gesturing to the notebook in her hand. "Shall I drop it round to him?" she asked. "Not that I'm expecting to want to look at it right now given what's happened but he'll need to catch up at some point."_

_"I'll go, you head home - it's a full moon tonight, Mom will want you home right away." Derek said taking the notebook._

_Cora hovered hesitantly. "She'll want to know where you are, what do I say?" she asked._

_Derek just shrugged. "The truth, she'll know if you're lying anyway." he said._

_Cora just nodded._

_Derek hurried to Stiles's house, a knot of anxiety tightening inside of  him as he headed up the steps to the front door - he wasn't sure what he could say to make this all better but he had to try. Derek glanced up at the house, all of the curtains and blinds were closed, full bottles of milk were piling up on the doorstep and it didn't look as if any lights were on inside the house either. Derek knocked loudly and waited patiently; he listened carefully but couldn't hear any sound of movement from inside the house. Derek knew Stiles's was home - he could hear the steady, slow beat of his heart - perhaps he was asleep and not ignoring him, he hoped._

_Derek knocked again and then backed away and peered up at Stiles's bedroom window - he could have sworn he'd seen the curtains twitch - ignoring him them - he concluded. "STILES!" he shouted. "STILES OPEN UP!"_

_The window suddenly opened and Stiles peered down, a furious look on his face. "Shut up, Dad's asleep for the first time in days." he hissed._

_"Let me in then." Derek called back._

_Stiles sighed and shook his head. "I want to be on my own." he replied and before Derek had a chance to reply the window was closed and Stiles disappeared. Derek knew he shouldn't push Stiles at a time like this and so decided to leave it for a day or two; he grabbed a pen from his school bag scribbled a note to him and stuck it inside the cover of the notebook which he then pushed through the letter box._

_As Derek walked away his mobile phone buzzed in his pocket. "Mom I'm on my way home I swear." he said before his mother even had a chance to say a word._

_"I understand why you had to go over to Stiles, believe me I do, but please be home before the moon is up."_

_"I will." Derek replied. "... and thanks for not being angry."_

_"Like I said I understand." Talia replied. "Don't be long." she added before cutting the call._

_\----_

Present ...

 

"Derek it was very kind of you to cook." The Sheriff said handing him a can of beer as they sat down to eat their dinner.

 

"Can't I have a beer?" Stiles asked when his dad passed him a can of soda - sugar free none the less.

 

The Sheriff just chuckled. "You're 16 Stiles." he reminded his son.

 

"It's not like I haven't -" Stiles started to argue but he quickly shut up when his father glared at him.

 

Over dinner Stiles's quizzed his father on the status of his investigation into the dead girl that had been found in the woods - who was she? Was it murder? Had they found the other half of her body yet? Derek ate in silence and Stiles knew he was listening carefully to the Sheriff's deliberately vague answers - hoping for information that could help him track down the werewolf responsible for her death.

 

"Stiles enough with the questions I get them enough at work, I don't need them at home too." The Sheriff said as he finished his meal. "That was great Derek, sure beats takeout and ready meals eh Stiles?"

 

Stiles crossed his arms - clearly the meals he prepared weren't good enough. "Thanks a lot." he said getting up and throwing his plate into the dishwasher with a clatter.

 

The Sheriff rolled his eyes at Derek. "Teenagers eh?" he sighed.

 

Derek just smiled back politely but glanced worryingly at Stiles who stormed out of the room. The Sheriff rubbed his hands over his forehead. "I'd better go and talk to him." he said pushed back his chair and getting up.

 

"He's just had a bad day at school." Derek said clearing away the rest of the dishes.

 

The Sheriff smiled at Derek. "I'm glad you're here Derek, Stiles could use some company - he spends so much time on his own." he said with a sad sigh before leaving the room and going in search of his son.

 

As Derek loaded the dishwasher he couldn't help but feel a little guilty, Stiles was pissed with him for the way he'd treated Scott, but he couldn't help it - he needed to get the message through to Scott before he ended up hurting someone else. Hurting Stiles.

 

Derek gripped the edge of the counter top, his nails extending to sharp points and digging in to the wood as he thought of Stiles having to use a fire extinguisher to stop Scott. Derek saw a flash of blue reflecting in the polished silver kettle and knew it was his eyes. Derek knew he had to calm down, to shift back, but he couldn't because all he could think about was what would have happened if the fire extinguisher hadn't been there; would Scott had stopped or would he had ripped his friend to shreds? A shiver ran down his spine at the thought. He just had to hope that Stiles wasn't right about his actions only making Scott more determined to play the Lacrosse match - otherwise he'd have to take even more drastic action.

 

Action that might drive Stiles away from him, but at least he'd be safe.

 

\----

 

_Past ..._

_After dragging himself out of bed to open the window and confront Derek, Stiles showered and dressed for the first time in days, a week actually. Ever since he'd found out his mother had died he'd done nothing but remain in his room, buried under the covers hoping that one day he'd just wake and find this was all just a horrible nightmare. That he'd wake to find his Mom was still alive and to a house was filled with the scent of her signature apple pie. But he only ever woke to the sound of his father sobbing in the next room, the smell of stale takeaways and an over flowing kitchen bin._

_Stiles had to get dressed, he had to go out, because being in the house was suffocating - it was like a big black hole of despair trying to drown him and if he didn't break free for a while he knew it would win._

_"Dad." Stiles said pushing open his father's bedroom door. "I'm going to the store, do you want anything?" he asked noticing the half empty bottle of whiskey beside the bed. "Dad?"_

_The Sheriff lifted his head from the pillow and his bleary eyes peered over at Stiles. "No ..." he mumbled shaking his head. "Wait, painkillers." he mumbled before dropping his head back down on the pillow._

_"Okay, I won't be long." Stiles said, creeping into the room as his father started to snore; he picked up the whiskey bottle took it downstairs to the drinks cabinet in the dining room. Stiles looked at the bottle and with shaking hands lifted it to his lips, he took a large swig of the liquor, choked at the burn of it and then hastily stuffed it into the drinks cabinet. Stiles wiped his sleeve over his face - why his father turned to it he didn't know, it was disgusting!_

_Stiles grabbed some money from his father's wallet, knowing he wouldn't mind, and then stuffed his feet into his trainers. He noticed the notebook sitting on the doorstep with a pile of unopened post that had accumulated over the last week; he  picked the pile up and threw it along with the notebook on the sideboard and grabbed his coat. Stiles bent down to pick up a piece of paper which had fluttered out from the notebook and landed on the hallway floor; he unfolded the note and knew straightaway by the handwriting that it was from Derek. Stiles read the letter before folding it and putting it in his jacket pocket_

_As he left the house he called Derek's number._

_"Stiles I'm so glad you called!" Derek cried answering after the first ring._

_"I got your note, I'm sorry I blamed you - it's not your fault." Stiles said hating himself for shutting Derek out and blaming him for something out of his control. "I was just so angry and I took it out on you, I'm sorry."_

_"I understand Stiles."_

_Stiles knew Derek wasn't just saying this to comfort him - he really did understand because he'd gone through the exact same thing when his father was murdered. "Can you come over?" Stiles asked. "I need someone to talk to, Dad won't and I can't keep this bottled up anymore."_

_Derek heard the crack in his voice; he peered out of his bedroom window and looked up at the sky, the sun had almost set and soon the moon would be up and out in its entirety. "When?" he asked ignoring the wolf inside of him scratching to get out._

_"I'm just going to the store, then I'll be home." Stiles replied._

_"I'll  meet you at the store." Derek said before cutting the call; he opened his bedroom window and was about to climb out when he felt a firm grip on his shoulder._

_"Oh no you're not going anywhere, not tonight." Laura said pulling her brother back into the room._

_"Get off me!" Derek shouted pushing against her, but his sister was stronger than him, even more so than usual due to the effect of the full moon._

_Laura did not let go of Derek. "I know you want to sneak off and see your boyfriend but you can do that tomorrow. Tonight is a full moon." she said dragging him out of his room and pushing him toward the stairs._

_"Stiles needs someone to talk to." Derek growled. "And he's not my boyfriend!"_

_"Whatever." Laura said with a roll of her eyes. "I found him trying to sneak out of his window." she told her mother who met them at the bottom of the stairs._

_Talia's eyes grew wide. "What were you thinking?! It's a full moon tonight."_

_"I know." Derek replied sick of being constantly reminded._

_"Stiles rang and of course Derek was about to go running to him." Laura replied crossing her arms._

_Derek's eyes flashed yellow. "It's not like that." he snapped at his sister._

_"You were right when you said this would make him take risks." Laura said to her mother._

_Talia just nodded._

_"Stop talking about me like I'm not even here!" Derek shouted, he felt his blood start to pump furiously around his body, he should be at Stiles's by now. "Mom I told Stiles I'd go over there, he needs someone to talk to. He's not coping, neither is his Dad. I can't bail on him now."_

_Talia reached out and slid her arm around her sons shoulder. "I understand Derek." she said calming him down with her touch alone. "But my priority is to protect you. Tomorrow you can go over there, but tonight you need to stay here. Your uncle, Laura, Lucas and I will guard the house from Hunters, you and Cora will be safe here - Cora is already chained up downstairs, you need to be down there too."_

_"I don't need to be chained up. I told you I'm in control." Derek snapped._

_"And I told you last time that I will assess you on a month by month basis, you've got better but you're not ready yet - maybe next  month." Talia said steering him toward the basement. "Laura find Lucas and Peter, I want to talk to them before we head out." she said over her shoulder. "Tonight we are protecting the house, we are not going after the Argents." she said firmly._

_Laura nodded and headed off._

_Derek's phone buzzed in his pocket and he glanced at the message from Stiles as he headed down the basement steps._ "I'm at the store, are you coming?" _Stiles had asked._

"I'm coming but got held up, I'll meet you at your house." Derek replied.

 

"OK."

 

_Talia steered Derek toward a chair and sat him down. "I'm sorry sweetheart, I just need to protect you." she said handcuffing him to the chair which was bolted to the floor. "You can see Stiles tomorrow." she said pressing a kiss to his forehead._

_Derek watched as his mother checked on Cora; Cora was still young and unable to fully shift into a full wolf. The full moon still had an effect on her and she sat struggling to break free from the chains - her eyes yellow and growling at her mother. Talia managed to calm her daughter a little and then left the basement. Derek glanced at his sister - he was determined not to let the same happen to him as it had during the last full moon because tonight he needed to stay in control, he needed to get to Stiles. He was not going to let him down._

_Derek had never managed to shift fully during a full moon but tonight he knew he had to - it was the only way he could get free from his restraints. The last time he'd managed to do it he'd done it unconsciously - after Stiles had gone missing and he'd breathed in the scent of his hoody so that he could track him. The time before that was when Stiles had fallen from a tree and broken his ankle, Derek had turned full wolf so he could run faster and get to the Hale house to get help._

_In fact every time he'd managed to fully shift it had been because of Stiles._

_He was the key to this, Derek realised._

_Derek closed his eyes and let Stiles voice fill his head:_ "I need someone to talk to, Dad won't and ... I can't keep this bottled up anymore." _he remembered him saying. Derek let every desperate word fill his head, noted every crack in Stiles's voice, pictured his face - his eyes filling with tears._

_Derek felt a surge of energy run through his body, energy he knew was from the moon. His heart contracted so hard it made him gasp for air. Derek opened his eyes and suddenly everything was in sharp focus. Derek looked down and saw two shaggy black paws in front of him and easily stepped out of his chains. He could hear better too - he could hear ever drip of the kitchen tap upstairs, the of the radio Lucas had left on in his room at the very top of the house and the Cora's heart beat thumping loudly in his ears. He could smell her too, and not just her perfume or the faint trace of her shampoo - she smelt of family, she smelt of pack._

_"Derek." Cora mumbled looking at him through her own yellow eyes. "Don't leave me."_

_Derek nuzzled his sister's leg with his muzzle, reassuring her that he would be okay and then he left, swiftly climbing the stairs out of the basement and heading through the house._

_Derek slipped out of the back door - he could smell and hear his family in the woods around him, circling the house, communicating with each other with low growls and high pitched whines - warning each other of threats close by. Derek kept away from them, slipping away from the house through the woods and heading toward town. Toward Stiles_

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

_Past ..._

_Stiles leapt down the stairs two at a time and pulled open the front door; he'd heard the scratching of claws at the door from his room and the low whine which followed as he reached the bottom of the stairs confirmed that it was Derek as he suspected. Stiles found the wolf waiting on his doorstep, staring up at him with his bright yellow eyes. Stiles quickly ushered Derek into the house. "I just realised it's a full moon tonight, you shouldn't have come!" he said sinking to his knees and wrapping his arms around the wolf's neck; he felt guilty for the risk Derek had taken in coming over at his request - what if the hunters had hurt Derek or worse killed him._

_Stiles could tell by Derek's panting that he'd run the whole way to his house; he dug his fingers into his thick soft hair - Derek felt so warm and comforting he couldn't stop himself from snuggling into him. "I shouldn't have asked I'm sorry."_

_Derek nuzzled against him, letting him know that it was okay - that he would have come whatever the circumstances because Stiles needed him to._

_Stiles drew back to look at Derek after he whined softly and pawed at his knee. "Can you change back?" he asked. "It's hard to know what you're trying to tell me." he said with a small smile._

_Derek stood up, shook out his hair and paced the hallway, his claws clicking against the wood floor. Stiles could tell he was trying but having difficulty shifting back. "Is it because of the moon?" he asked when Derek flopped back down on the floor beside him. Derek whined softly and dropped his head into Stiles's lap, sighing almost human like with frustration. "Don't worry, I can just talk at you." he said stroking Derek's velvety soft ears. Derek looked up at him with an expression Stiles could only describe as sarcasm. "Like I usually do huh?" he smiled. Derek just licked his hand in response._

_Stiles sank against the wall and pulled Derek across his lap, cuddling him close; his warmth was so comforting, it was like a huge furry blanket had been wrapped around him. Stiles closed his eyes and felt a wave of exhaustion was over him. "I'm glad you're here." he whispered before his eyes drifted closed and he dozed off on the floor in the hallway with Derek sprawled across his lap._

_\----_

Present ...

 

Derek could tell he was still in Stiles's bad books regarding his dealings with Scott; Derek was just entering the house after his morning run when he found Stiles just about to leave for school. "Have a good day." he said brightly in between slurps of water.

 

Stiles just rose his eyebrows at Derek. "I will if  Scott isn't traumatised thanks to you." he said gruffly as he slung his school bag over his shoulder.

 

Derek sighed. "I said I was sorry." he replied. "What else do you want me to do?" he asked.

 

Stiles rolled his eyes. "Nothing, you've always been this way Derek - ever since we were kids. I'm not stupid enough to think you're going to change now."

 

"What way?" Derek asked defensively.

 

"Rash." Stiles replied. "You don't stop and think before you act. I don't know maybe it's some sort of werewolf thing." he said with weary sigh and shrug of his shoulders. "The animal part of you takes over, you think with your teeth and claws but not your head. You threaten rather than listen." Stiles said, his words surprisingly bitter. "I've got to go." he said heading out of the house.

 

Derek stared after him, shocked and stunned - he knew Stiles was angry with him but  he never expected to hear this from him. Derek's heart clenching tightly in his chest - did Stiles really think that badly of him? He knew he hadn't handled the Scott situation in the right way but after he'd heard that Scott had attacked Stiles after wolfing out on the Lacrosse pitch, that he'd tried to kill him, Derek's angry, protective wolf instincts had taken over and he'd lost control - he'd seen red and was unable to think rationally. It was something his mother had warned him about when he had first started to realise that where Stiles was concerned he couldn't always control his more animalistic nature.

 

\---

 

Stiles immediately regretted his words as he left the house, but he did not go back and apologise - he was too stubborn for that. Besides, what he said wasn't untrue - the words just came out harsher than he'd intended. Stiles drove to school mulling things over in his mind, he knew he shouldn't have taken his stress out on Derek. Derek was worried that if Scott carried on the way he was then the whole werewolf kind would be exposed, putting them all in danger so he couldn't really blame him for the action he'd taken - although he did wish he hadn't have threatened Scott quite so much.

 

As Stiles pulled up outside school he pulled out his mobile phone and sent a one word text to Derek. "Sorry."

 

Stiles shoved the phone back in his pocket and climbed out of his jeep, slinging his school bag over his shoulder - he frowned when he noticed the his father's police cruiser parked outside and quickly spotted him heading toward the school entrance. Stiles ran to catch up with him. "Dad?" he asked.

 

"Oh hey kiddo." The Sheriff said patting his son on the shoulder.

 

"What are you doing here?" Stiles asked. "Has something happened?" he asked immediately worrying that Scott had lost control and someone had gotten hurt.

 

"Sorry son I'm running late, I was supposed to meet your principal ten minutes ago." The Sheriff replied. "Get to class, you'll soon find out what's happening."

 

"But -" Stiles started to protest but his father quickly hurried off when he spotted the principal. Stiles sighed, right now he wished he had super hearing he thought watching as his father and the principal started to talk. Stiles smiled when he realised something - he may not have super hearing but he knew someone who did.

_\----_

_Past ..._

_Stiles woke with a start as he was roughly shaken by the shoulder. "Stiles." Derek whispered. "I ... err ... need some clothes."_

_Stiles's eyes snapped open at his words and he climbed up off the floor; he smiled shyly at a now human and very naked Derek Hale. "I'll grab you some." he said trying to suppress a snigger whilst running upstairs to his room._

_Derek grabbed a coat from the hook and wrapped it around his waist to cover himself. Stiles returned with a pair of trackies and a spare t-shirt within a few moments. "Can't believe I fell asleep. Imagine if my dad came down and saw you in your wolf form .. or  as you are now - actually I think that would be worse!" he said blushing slightly._

_"I'm still learning to control the shift, the full moon make it so much harder." Derek said gratefully taking the clothes Stiles offered him. He headed to the downstairs bathroom to change, afterwards he found Stiles in the living room sitting in the corner of the sofa with his arms wrapped around his knees. "It's a little tight." he said tugging at the t-shirt uncomfortably._

_Stiles just smiled up at him. "Better than nothing."_

_Derek nodded and sat down beside him. "You've been drinking." he said smelling the alcohol on his breath. "Stiles you're thirteen." he felt he had to remind him._

_Stiles shook his head about to protest when he remembered taking a swig from his father's whiskey bottle. "It was just a little bit, horrible stuff - burned." he said rubbing his chest._

_Derek realised that Stiles didn't need a lecture and besides he was sensible enough kid and it wasn't like he hadn't done the same by breaking into his parents liquor cabinet - that was the day he found out alcohol had no effect on werewolves. "You look tired." he said, his eyes running over Stiles's face, he was pale and there were dark circles under his eyes - he didn't just look tired, he looked exhausted._

_Stiles sighed sinking back against the back of the sofa. "All I've wanted to do is sleep - forget - but I can't, not for long anyway and I keep having nightmares." he said running his hands through his hair. "Your mom will kill you when she finds out you snuck out on a full moon night." he said glancing at Derek anxiously._

_Derek just shrugged. "She says she understands but she doesn't. She would have let me come if she did."_

_"Understand what?" Stiles asked._

_Derek just shook his head. "Don't worry about it, I'll handle my mom."_

_"I don't want to get you into trouble." Stiles said uncertainly._

_"Well I'm not leaving." Derek told him firmly. "You're hungry." he said getting up and heading out to the kitchen - it was more of a statement then a question because Derek had heard Stiles's stomach growling.  Stiles followed, nodding his head - the last time he'd ate was almost 24 hours ago and the evidence was still sitting on the kitchen counter, a pizza box relatively untouched since he and his father hadn't felt much like eating once it had arrived._

_"I could re-heat it?" Stiles suggested glancing at the pizza box a little dubiously. "Or just have it cold."_

_Derek shook his head. "It's been out since last night." he said swatting a fly away from the box. "It won't do you any good. I'll do you something else." he said heading over to the cupboard which he found virtually empty. "Will your dad want anything?" he asked glancing over his shoulder at Stiles._

_Stiles shrugged. "He's pretty out of it, probably won't wake up 'til tomorrow."_

_"Well we'll make enough just in case." Derek said pulling out a bag of pasta._

_Ten minutes later Derek was stirring a huge saucepan full of pasta and heating up a jar of sauce he'd found at the back of the cupboard. Stiles just sat at the counter and watched him. "Mom didn't like me being near the stove, I'm pretty clumsy." he said shyly. "I used to burn myself all the time but I've got better - when she got sick she couldn't stand for long so I used to help with stirring and things."_

_Derek just nodded, letting Stiles talk without interruption._

_"Since she went to hospital we've been mostly eating takeout." Stiles continued with a sigh. "At first I thought it was the best thing ever since, we were hardly ever allowed them c'ept for special occasions but now I'd give anything to have one of mom's meals again." he said looking up at the ceiling and blinking hard, trying to fight back his tears._

_Derek didn't know what to do and inside he could feel his wolf tearing at him in frustration - demanding that he comfort Stiles but Derek didn't know how and so just continued stirring the pasta. When his father had been killed Derek just wanted to be left alone, but he knew that hadn't been good for him and it wasn't good for Stiles. He also remembered how he hated his mother fussing him, trying to remain bright and chirpy - but Derek hated the falseness of it._

_"Sometimes I think I can smell her cooking, is that weird?" Stiles asked glancing at Derek. "Like the whole house smells of cinnamon, just like when she used to make cinnamon rolls."_

_"It's not weird." Derek replied. "I still hear my dad's whistling sometimes, it used to drive mom mad because he was so tuneless." he chuckled. "Sometimes I hear it and I look out of my bedroom window, just waiting to see him striding out of the woods like he used to ... but of course he's never there."_

_"Mom used to laugh at my dad's cooking." Stiles said remembering the time his father had tried to cook his mother a fancy meal for her birthday. "She used to take the battery out of the smoke alarm before he'd even started."_

_Derek laughed. "Always prepared your mom."_

_Stiles nodded. "Yeah, even for ... even for dying."_

_Derek stopped stirring and looked over at Stiles. "What do you mean?" he asked._

_Stiles bit at his bottom lip anxiously. "She wrote me a letter." he said pulling out a crumbled envelope from his pocket and laying it on the counter in front of him. "I haven't opened it yet - can't." he said fiddling with the corner of the envelope. "But she wrote it because she knew she was going to die. Dad knew too, they tried to hide it from me but I guess I knew deep down she was never going to come home."_

_Derek laid his hand on Stiles shoulder. "When you are ready to read it I'll be here if you want me to be." he said giving his shoulder a firm squeeze._

_Stiles rubbed at his eyes with the back of his sleeve. "Thanks." he said slipping off the stool and heading out of the room. He was gone quite some time, and Derek let him be. When Stiles returned a large portion of pasta sprinkled with a generous amount of cheese was waiting for him. Stiles suddenly realised how hungry and sat down, eating hurriedly - practically inhaling the food._

_"Thanks so much Der." Stiles said between mouthfuls of food._

_"It's just pasta." Derek said as he put the leftovers in the fridge in case Stiles or the Sheriff wanted it later; secretly he was glad that it had gone down so well - at 15 years old Derek could only really cook two or three easy dishes._

_"It's heaven." Stiles said closing his eyes in bliss as he swallowed down another huge mouthful._

_Derek set about tidying up - whilst Stiles ate he washed up, threw out the remaining pizza and emptied the overflowing kitchen bin. "I was glad when you called." he said wiping down the counter top._

_Stiles glanced at him. "I was a jerk to you, I'm sorry. Mom dying was not your fault."_

_Derek smiled gratefully. "I promised you something I couldn't, that was wrong of me so I'm sorry too."_

_Stiles just nodded slightly and carried on eating._


	10. Chapter 10

_Past ..._

_After stuffing himself full with pasta Stiles retreated to the living room where he curled up on the sofa and nursed a not so un-welcome carb hangover. The weight of the food in his stomach filled the aching emptiness he'd felt for days now and Stiles enjoyed the break from it it although he knew it would be short lived. He lay beside Derek using his thigh as a pillow and soaked up the warmth and comfort of his company - the human contact felt good because in the week since his mother's death this was the closest he'd been to anyone. His father had kept to his room drowning in his own grief; he only appeared to eat when Stiles managed to coax him into it or to grab a fresh bottle from the liquor cabinet. The two had exchanged only a few words since her death; when they were in the same room together, it felt awkward and Stiles hated it. He knew his father loved him, but that he didn't know what to say or do - Stiles had always gone to his mother for comfort when he needed it._

_Derek was watching a movie, one that featured werewolves and he complained porously about its lack of accuracy, which Stiles suspected was for his own benefit; this only caused Stiles to smile - he liked how Derek was trying to make it feel like any normal night because it allowed him a much needed break from reality._

_Some time ago Stiles had noticed the spidery black veins creeping up from Derek's hand which was resting lightly on his shoulder, from his fingers which were resting on his pulse point. He watched mesmerised for a few moments as the black pulsed through his arm that was snaked around his shoulders but he said nothing - whatever it was Derek was doing, some sort of werewolf thing he figured, it was helping and he didn't want him to stop._

_"You're going to be in trouble when you get home." Stiles sighed._

_Derek glanced down at him, his eyes warm and golden yellow - Stiles wondered if he knew they'd changed colour - but again didn't mention it. "Don't worry about me, go to sleep you need it." he encouraged. "It's okay, I'll wake you if you have a nightmare." he said when he saw a flash of fear in Stiles's eyes._

_"Promise?" Stiles asked in a small voice._

_Derek nodded; he pulled a folded up blanket which usually lay on the top of the sofa down and wrapped it securely around Stiles. "Sleep." he insisted._

_Stiles knew in order to satisfy his body's craving for sleep he had to keep his thoughts at bay; he couldn't allow himself to think about his mother, the painful memories of better times would only keep him awake; he couldn't think about his father's drinking either or worry about how they'd cope in the long term. Stiles didn't want to think about anything and so listened intently to Derek's complaints over the film and concentrated on the course feel of the denim on the side of his face. He timed his own breathing with Derek's and soon found himself relaxing as his heart beat slowed to match the werewolf's._

_Derek stroked his fingers over Stiles's collar bone, he didn't know what to do other than to sit beside him, draw away some of his pain and hope that would somehow help. He could feel everything Stiles was feeling - emotions raging and crashing around inside of him, the grief, the loneliness, the worry, the anger. It was overwhelming at times, no wonder Stiles was struggling to cope. Derek tried to ignore the wolf scratching at his insides - it was frustrated and desperate, wanting to fix Stiles but not knowing how._

_Stiles quickly fell into a light sleep; Derek flicked off the television and laid his head back against the sofa, his eyes on Stiles and his ears turned into his heart beat waiting for any sign of a nightmare. Derek watched him for hours, listening to the thump of his heart, the tick-tock of the clock on the mantel piece and the cars rushing past on the street outside. Thankfully Stiles's sleep was trouble free._

_Derek did not allow himself to move even when the leg Stiles was resting on started to go numb, he knew if he moved he would wake. Minutes ticked by which soon turned to hours, and still Derek sat, ignoring the numbness now creeping over his whole body and the ache in his back from sitting in one position for too long._

_Derek sat until the sun came up, and then only moved when heard movement from the Sheriff's bedroom above him. He carefully eased himself out from under Stiles, who immediately started to stir and replaced his thigh with a pillow from the armchair. Stiles glanced up at him through bleary eyes. "Thanks ..." he mumbled smiling up at Derek, noticing his eyes were still golden, before dropping his head down onto the pillow._

_Derek tiptoed out of the room and slipped out house moments before the Sheriff headed down the stairs._

_\-----_

Present ...

 

Stiles wasn't sure how it had come to this. How it had come to him digging up the front yard of the old Hale house with Scott. The day had just spiralled out of control starting with Scott going to confront Derek after finding out that Allison's jacket had been mysteriously placed in her locker. It was the same jacket which Derek had previously taken and used as bait to get him out into the woods,

 

Stiles had tried to stop Scott going after Derek, that the jacket being returned was not a direct threat on Allison but Scott hadn't listened - his wolf instincts going into overdrive. He'd gone to the Hale house after school and had confronted Derek - that was when Scott had noticed the freshly dug earth and the smell of blood. Scott was convinced that point that Derek was the murderer the police were looking for and had buried the remaining half of her body on his property.

 

Stiles believed that Derek wasn't responsible but also trusted Scott, and believed him when he told him about the smell of blood - confused, Stiles knew he had to find out what was going on. Stiles was devastated when Scott confirmed after a visit to the morgue that the smell was indeed the same as the murdered girl.

 

With no other option Stiles had drive to woods with Scott in the passenger seat and two spades in the back of the jeep. He drove in silence, completely lost and confused - if they did un-earth the girl's body in the Hale yard did that mean Derek had killed her? That he'd lied? Stiles felt a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach, perhaps the two years away had changed Derek. Stiles after all, had no clue what happened to him during that time. Derek wasn't the same person, the same friend, that had left when he was 14 years old - he'd been foolish to believe in him so implicitly he suddenly realised.

 

Perhaps he was also wrong to believe that Derek hadn't been the one to bite Scott. Again he was only going on Derek's word. Thinking about it objectively, there had been no other sign of any other werewolves in Beacon Hills and Scott had been bitten the same night the police had found the murdered girl - the same night Derek had returned to Beacon Hills.

 

All the evidence pointed to Derek being guilty. Derek, his friend, the one person he trusted most in the world, who he'd invited to live with him, and if he was being truly honest with himself - who he'd had one too many confusing, hormone filled dreams about, was a murderer.

 

Derek was a murderer.

 

Stiles park the jeep hurriedly, dived out and ran to the nearest bush which he promptly threw up in.  Scott jumped out and headed over. "Are you okay dude?" he asked worriedly.

 

Stiles nodded, straightening up and wiping his sleeve over his mouth. "M'fine." he mumbled, not sure why he wasn't telling Scott everything. Why he was still protecting his past where Derek was concerned.

 

"The grave is just over there." Scott said pointing just to the left of the Hale house. "You still up for this?" he asked, his eyes darting over Stiles's.

 

Stiles nodded, gritted his teeth with determination and grabbed a spade from the back of the jeep - one way or another he was going to find out for sure what was going on.

 

So that was how he'd come to find himself digging up the front yard of the old Hale house. Stiles leant against his spade and wiped his brow. "I need a break, just a minute." he  said, completely exhausted.

 

"He might come back." Scott hissed continuing to dig away furiously.

 

Stiles snorted - it wasn't likely. He knew exactly where Derek was - at home right drinking beer and stuffing down chips with his father whilst they watched some big game they'd both been looking forward to on the television. Stiles had told them he was going out with Scott, he knew pretending to be upstairs doing homework whilst he snuck out (his normal excuse) wouldn't cut it because Derek would know he wasn't there what with his stupid supernatural hearing and all.

 

Stiles therefore was fairly sure Derek wouldn't come back to the Hale house and so decided he'd earned a few minutes rest from digging; he wandered around the yard stretching out his muscles. Derek couldn't have killed the girl Stiles so desperately wanted to believe. They were going to find the grave empty and Scott would admit that he had been wrong about the smell of blood; he would see sense, start to trust Derek and the three of them could work on finding the real werewolf that had killed her and had bitten Scott.

 

Sadly Stiles knew this wasn't going to happen - too much evidence pointed toward Derek being guilty.

 

Stiles headed over the large tree standing proudly next to the burnt out building - he was glad it had survived the fire; this was the tree he'd fallen out of upon first meeting Derek when he was five years old. It was the tree that then went on to be his and Derek's favourite to climb and hide from Cora in when they wanted to ditch her so they could go into the woods and build camps or go down to the river and fish without her tagging along. They built a pretty fine tree house in that particular tree one summer and it survived several years until a particularly bad storm brought it down in the night, it didn't matter to them - they only went on to build a bigger better one deeper in the woods. Stiles wondered if it was still there, probably not, that had been years ago now he thought sighing sadly. That had been before the fire, even before his mother had died.

 

"Come on Stiles." Scott called urgently.

 

Stiles headed over and began digging once more. He was not prepared for what they soon found and couldn't help but yelp at the face staring up at him from the grave.  

 

Laura Hale.

 

Stiles almost choked at the sight.

 

Laura?!

 


	11. Chapter 11

Stiles jumped out of his jeep and un-locked the door to his house; he was still in a bit of a daze after what he'd found. Laura was the girl that had been killed. Laura Hale. Derek's sister. Did Derek know? Was he the one who buried her? Or was it the murderer - some sort of sick joke to bury her there at the Hale house where so many Hales had lost their lives and where they knew Derek would return and find her. Did that mean they were coming for Derek too? Was she buried there as a warning? Or perhaps whoever killed Laura didn't know Derek or the Hales, perhaps they'd buried her on what they thought was abandoned land. Stiles doubted this last theory, it couldn't be just a coincidence that she was buried there. And then there was the wolfsbane - what did that mean? Stiles's head started to ache just thinking about it. He hated himself for even momentarily believing Derek was capable of murder, of biting Scott. What was wrong with him? Derek had been his friend for years! He trusted him with his life.

 

"Stiles is that you?" The Sheriff called from the living room.

 

"Well done detective." Stiles said with a sarcastic roll of his eyes. "No wonder they made you Sheriff." he teased. Derek and his father hadn't moved from the seats he'd left them in hours ago and were now watching highlights of the match they'd just watched on the television. The coffee table was covered in empty beer  bottles and bowls of snacks. Stiles knew his father had thought Derek staying with them would be good company for him but he bet he never imagined it would also be true for himself.

 

The Sheriff just chuckled and threw a handful of peanuts into his mouth as he glanced at the clock."You're late, curfew was an hour ago." he said in the least threatening tone Stiles had ever heard. "Did you and Scott get carried away with one of those video games again?"

 

Stiles laughed. "Yeah guess so, sorry." he said wishing that was the case - there was no going back to those days now, he realised.

 

The Sheriff just shrugged. "It's okay son." he said rather mellow - and Stiles knew this was probably down to the beer.

 

Derek glanced over at him from the sofa, setting down his own beer bottle. "You okay?" he asked feeling stress rolling off Stiles in waves.

 

"Yeah fine." Stiles replied with a weary sigh. "I'm tired actually - I'm going to turn in. Night." he said heading upstairs to his room without a backward glance because he didn't want to see the look on Derek's face, he knew his excuses wouldn't wash with him but he wasn't in the mood for questions. He just needed to think. If Derek didn't bury his sister there, then that meant he didn't know she had been killed - someone was going to have to break it to him. Derek had lost so many family members in the fire, only he, Laura and Peter had survived and Peter's probably have been better off dead given the state he'd been left in - he was just shell now. Stiles flopped down onto his bed and his heart ached for Derek - soon he'd find out that another of his family members had been taken before their time.

 

Stiles opened his eyes when he felt Derek's presence in the doorway of his room; he sat up a little on his bed and looked over at him. "I'm fine." he said before Derek could even ask.

 

"You've been to my house." Derek said simply.

 

Stiles's eyes widened and his heart beat quickened; he knew there was no point in trying to deny it - Derek would easily be able to tell he was lying. "How do you know that?" he asked slowly.

 

"I can smell it on you: the ash, the pine trees, earth, blood." Derek said his tone growing more angry with every word. "Laura." he added his eyes casting down to the floor.

 

Stiles swallowed hard - so Derek knew then. "Derek I -" he stopped unsure what to say.

 

"What were you doing there?" Derek asked through gritted teeth. He was angry at Stiles - why had he gone snooping without telling him? That land was still Hale property after all.

 

Stiles scrambled up off the bed and ran his hands over his head. "Scott he - err - when he went to your house earlier he saw the grave, he smelt the blood." he tried to explain.

 

"He thought I'd killed her. My own sister." Derek said. _"And you did too."_ he added silently, but his face, his eyes conveyed the message.

 

"He didn't know that, he still doesn't - I haven't told him yet." Stiles said hurriedly.

 

Derek sighed deeply. "So if Scott thinks I killed her, how come I haven't been arrested yet?" he asked.

 

"He wanted to call the police right way but I convinced him to wait." Stiles replied. "I told him we'd do it tomorrow - anonymously but obviously I'll talk him round. I'll think of something."

 

Derek's nostrils flared and his eyes flashed blue.

 

"Don't Derek I know you want to go and confront Scott, and I don't blame you for being angry with him - with both of us - we did dig up her body after all."

 

"Not helping Stiles." Derek growled.

 

"But I promise I'll fix this, I swear. Just don't go after Scott." Stiles begged. "It will only make things worse, he won't hesitate to call the cops if you confront him. Just let me deal with this."

 

Derek rolled his head to one side and then the other whilst he forcefully took a deep breath, his fists un-clenched and his eyes returned to their normal colour. Stiles sighed with relief; he was just about to speak when Derek turned on his heal and left the room. He quickly heard his bedroom door slam closed.

 

Stiles sighed and fell down on his bed; he totally understood why Derek was so upset, so angry with him, he'd gone behind his back, he hadn't talked to him and he'd made a huge mistake by going to the Hale house and digging up the body.

 

Oh God! He'd dug up Laura's body. The realisation hit him hard and Stiles started to sob.

 

Derek had buried her, and marked the grave with the wolfsbane and that strange spiral symbol - it must have been some sort of ceremonial thing, a ritual perhaps all werewolves did for their fallen pack members? Whatever it was, whatever it meant, he'd ruined it. Blundering in without thinking and all on the suspicion of Scott who wasn't exactly himself at the moment and who was blinded when it came to Derek - why had he believed him?! Why had he let Scott drag him into all of this? Why hadn't he just gone to Derek in the first place.

 

Stiles howled into his pillow and punched his mattress - he felt wretched, a horrible person for the way he'd treated his friend.

 

\---

 

Derek was out of bed and at his bedroom door in a flash, about to go to Stiles when he stopped to think what he was doing. He'd been startled by sound of Stiles's sobs and the feel of his torment which came barrelling through from Stiles's room across the hall, almost suffocating him it was so strong. He was about to go to him, convinced something dire had happened and then he realised that it was Stiles's guilt plaguing him. Part of Derek still wanted to go to him, couldn't bear for him to feel that way even if he thought he deserved it, and his wolf wanted him to go too - to comfort his mate. But another part of Derek still was angry, still felt betrayed and this part won the tussle. Derek crept back to his own bed and climbed in - closing his eyes and trying to cut off his ties to Stiles. But he knew it impossible.

 

That was something his mother had explained to him a long time ago.

 

\----

 

_Past ..._

_Derek would have preferred that his mother had been angry with him but she wasn't - she was disappointed and that was a whole lot worse. And if made Derek feel awful. Talia was disappointed that Derek hadn't listened to her, disappointed he had put himself and his family at risk, disappointed he'd left his younger sibling who was still finding the full moon a frightening experience._

_When Derek returned home he need not explain where he'd been. The whole family could smell Stiles and the Stilinksi house on him. Even without their acute sense of smell Talia and Laura would have known anyway. They seemed to know more about his feelings toward Stiles than Derek did himself._

_After a long lecture from his mother he'd retreated to his room to catch up on some sleep since he'd spent the previous night awake, watching over Stiles. Just as he was about to doze off he heard Laura approach his room. "I don't need another lecture thanks." he called, without even opening his eyes._

_Laura entered the room and sat down on the side of the bed. "I'm not going to lecture you. Is Stiles okay?  His dad?" she asked. "How are they coping?"_

_Derek opened his eyes and gazed up at his sister, smiling because he was pleased she cared. "It's not good Lor." he sighed shaking his head slightly. "Stiles ... I can't feel everything ... it hurts, just like it did with dad."_

_Laura gripped Derek's hand tightly._

_"Why can I feel it?" Derek asked confused. "When I'm near him it's unbearable sometimes." he whispered. "What's wrong with me?"_

_"Nothing." Laura insisted. "Look I don't have all the answers, you need to talk to mom."_

_Derek's eyes darted over Laura's. "But you know something. Tell me." he implored._

_Laura gave Derek's hand another tight squeeze. "All I know is that Stiles is important to you, that means he's important to me, to the pack." she said with a warm smile. "So I'm going to go and do some shopping and make up some meals to stock up the Stilinksi freezer. You can take them over there when you next go."_

_Derek just smiled gratefully but could tell his sister was holding back on what she knew._

_Laura headed over to the door but before she left she stopped and glanced back over at her younger brother. "Talk to mom." she repeated. "She really does understand you know? I know she laid in to you pretty hard, but she was scared last night when we returned and you'd gone. Really scared."_

_Derek just nodded._

**_\----_ **

****

Present ...

 

Stiles woke the next morning and for a moment he thought he was late for school and so rolled out of bed and dashed around in a blind panic. Stiles stopped, his head stuck in the arm of a shirt he was hastily tugging on and sighed with relief when he realised it was actually Saturday.

 

He pulled off the shirt and then put it on correctly before pulling on some jeans; heading down stairs Stiles was surprised to find the house eerily quiet. "Dad?" he called through the house. "Derek?"

 

After checking the whole house he found himself alone which was strange because he knew his father was supposed to have the weekend off. Stiles glanced out of the living room window and saw the police cruiser was gone - something big must have happened for the Sheriff to be called in on his rare days off.

 

Stiles's heart suddenly skipped a beat - Derek and his father both gone? He ran up the stairs to his room and grabbed his mobile phone and saw a message from Scott. _"I couldn't wait any longer. Derek has to be stopped before he hurts anyone else. I'm calling your dad."_

 

"No no no!" Stiles cried stuffing his phone in his pocket, grabbing his jacket and hurrying down the stairs - he dashed out of the house, dived into his jeep and sped off at top speed, hurtling through the woods to get to the Hale house - perhaps he wasn't too late?

 

All of Stiles's hopes were dashed when he saw the police cars surrounding the Hale house and the police tape around the grave. Stiles parked the jeep and momentarily closed his eyes as he rested his head on the steering wheel. "Shit shit shit!" His eyes snapped open when he felt Derek's eyes on him and sure enough when he lifted his head there was staring at him as he was led to a police car. His hands handcuffed behind his back.

 

 

 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: No flashbacks in this chapter

The Sheriff sighed sadly as he cuffed Derek. "We'll sort this out son, don't you worry." he said patting Derek on the shoulder before nodding to a fellow officer who came to lead Derek to a waiting car. Derek locked eyes with the Sheriff and listened closely to his heartbeat, he was relieved when he detected that he was not lying and it felt good to know he had his back. He did not say a word and did not protest as he taken to the  police car; he glared over at Scott was looked on nervously - and so he should look nervous Derek thought gritting his teeth together. Derek knew he could easily break out of the cuffs, but only a guilty man would run and know he knew he had the Sheriff on his side he went calmly knowing it would aid his case.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry!" Stiles cried, quickly climbing into the passenger seat and closing the door to the police car behind him. "I'll get you out of this mess I swear." he said gazing at Derek through the guard that separated them. "I can't believe Scott called my dad after he promised me he'd wait." he said shaking his head.

"It was a mistake to trust him." Derek spat angrily. "And it was my mistake to listen to you last night. I should have dealt with Scott but I didn't - because of you - because I trusted you. Looks like I was wrong." he said, his tone heavy with disappointment.

Stiles's expression crumbled at these words. "I - I'll fix this. I'll think of something." he gabbled desperately.

Derek leant forward and his eyes locked onto Stiles's. "You do believe I'm innocent don't you?" he asked - never had he thought he'd have to ask such a thing but here he was saying the words, genuinely doubting his friend. "You don't think that I killed my own sister, that I tore her in half?"

"Of course not!" Stiles cried desperate for Derek to believe  him. "As soon as I saw it was Laura - " he stopped realising the hole he'd dug himself. "I know you're innocent." he said firmly.

"Now." Derek said. "But there was a time when you doubted me."

"No." Stiles protested weakly, but he knew it was stupid to try and deny it. "Okay maybe I did but nothing made sense to me. I was confused, I didn't know what to think. I just wanted answers." he added defensively, he was not prepared to put all this on him - yes he'd made a mistake, for a moment - a stupid moment - he'd believed Derek capable of murder but not of his own sister. Never that.

"You trust him over me." Derek said throwing Scott a dirty look from the car window. "After all this time." he added with a sad shake of his head.

"You left." Stiles snapped angrily.

"To protect you!" Derek snapped back, his eyes flashing blue. He immediately regretted the words, he'd never told Stiles the real reason he and Laura had left Beacon Hills.

Stiles blinked a little taken aback by Derek's words. "What? What do you mean  to protect me?" he said now more than confused than ever. "You left because of the fire, to start over ... didn't you?" he asked.

Derek forced himself to calm down although his wolf was scratching at his insides - the animal side of him wanted to tear out of the handcuffs and flee into the woods and the human side somewhat agreed, wanting to get away from this situation, get away from Stiles because he didn't want to have this conversation, not now, not in a police car. "You can't let Scott play in this game. At least believe that." he said changing the subject. "Thanks to the two of you I'll be in a jail cell, I won't be able to stop him." he said. _"I won't be able to protect you."_ he added silently, his wolf wanting to howl mournfully at the realisation of this, because no matter how angry he was with Stiles right now - the instinct to protect him, his wolf's instinct to protect his mate, overruled everything.

Stiles was about to protest against the conversation change because the previous one felt so much more important that the latter for some reason he didn't understand but as he was about to he was suddenly yanked out of the police car by the scruff of his neck and dragged away by his father who gave him a good talking to - the Sheriff's words just bounced off him though, nothing could make him feel any worse than he already did.

\----

Stiles couldn't watch as Derek was taken away; he could feel the werewolf's eyes on him as he turned away and headed back toward the jeep, ignoring Scott who came bounding over mumbling apologies about breaking his promise and then talking excitedly about how they'd done it - they'd got justice and he could play the lacrosse match and date Allison now without the fear of having Derek over his shoulder. It was like he expected Stiles to cheer or something.

Stiles didn't say a word; he drove dangerously fast through the trees, dropped a confused Scott off and then headed home. He climbed the stairs, intending to go to his own room, but quickly found himself face down on Derek's bed crying into his pillow.

\----

When the Sheriff returned home hours later, yelling to his son that he'd brought pizza with him he expected Stiles to come flying down the stairs in his usual whirlwind like manner. John dumped the pizza box on the kitchen counter and headed upstairs, he found Stiles curled up on Derek's bed looking out of the window, just staring up at the moon which was partially obscured by the clouds. "He'll be home in no time son." he said sitting down on the edge of the guest bed. "Not sure what kind of prank you and Scott were playing though, I should charge you for wasting police time." he said. "Guess I've laid into you enough today so why don't you come down and accept my peace offering? I got your favourite - meat feast."  he said nudging Stiles, hating to see his son upset.

Stiles lifted his head and looked at his father. "Prank?" he asked with a frown.

John studied his son. "Yeah, we traced the anonymous call - Scott's mobile. I thought you were smarter than kid." he joked. "Derek is pissed with you and I don't blame him, he was lucky to keep a clean record all these years and you nearly ruined it. I managed to convince him to come back home though." he added sensing that his son didn't need this lecture, that he knew he and Scott had taken things too far this time.

Stiles's eyes darted over his father's. "Derek's out?" he asked sitting up, it had only been a few hours - hardly any time to even question him.

"Of course he is!" The Sheriff said indicating that he'd never taken the case seriously at all. "Would have been sooner but we only just got the results from the lab  - an animal attack killed Laura Hale, it wasn't murder, it wasn't even a human being. Not that I needed that to know Derek was innocent but I did need it before I could let him go free. Poor kid just found out his sister has been murdered and then you two go and pull a stunt like that." he said shaking his head.

"You knew it was Laura?" Stiles asked. "Since when?" he asked wiping away the dried tears from his cheek.

"Since yesterday, I had to break it to Derek myself." John explained. "That's what last night was about, the game, the beer - to take his mind off it. I didn't know what else to do, your mother was always good at this sort of thing." he added with a sad sigh.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Stiles asked outraged.

John looked down at his son. "Derek wanted to tell you himself, he knew you were close to Laura. But first he needed time to process it all and so he asked me to say nothing until he was ready to tell you himself."

Stiles sank back against the bed, this information hitting him like a tonne of bricks had fallen on top of him - he thought over ever moment of the previous day and not once had he felt something was amiss. "I didn't know." he said not understanding how he couldn't have known, he could read Derek like a book. "I didn't realised ... I should have realised ..."

"He was going to tell you last night, but then you seemed all hype up about going over to Scott's and I guess Derek didn't want to spoil your fun. I think he might have felt a little differently if he knew what you were really up to last night."

"Oh God! He's never going to forgive me for this, ever!" Stiles moaned covering his face with his hands. "How did it come to this?"

The Sheriff sighed. "Just count yourself lucky those lab results were back before we had to question him, people in this town don't always believe in innocent until proven guilty." he got up off the bed and looked down at his son. "He's staying in a hotel for a few nights, he said he wanted to be alone and I don't blame him."

Stiles peeked out from between his fingers. "He shouldn't be alone, he's just found out his sister has been murdered." he protested.

" _Killed_ Stiles." The Sheriff emphasised. "Animal attack remember? Not murder. The case is closed." John told him firmly. "Come and have some pizza." he said nodding his head toward the door. "And don't worry about Derek, he knows you wouldn't have played this stupid prank if you'd known it was Laura Hale that had been killed. He just needs some space, but he promised me he'd come home, after I begged him that is." he sighed.

Stiles studied his father. "You begged?"

The Sheriff sighed and nodded. "Had too, we're the only family that boy has aside from Peter Hale and well ..." he just shook his head as he thought of the sad state that poor man had been left in, he could offer no support to Derek now. "I'll never forget what the Hales did for us after your mother passed." he said his words choking a little as he remembered that difficult time, a time where he really did fail Stiles as a father and had spent so many years trying to make up for. "They got us through those first few weeks, they got us through the funeral and for a long time after they were there for us. And Derek has always been there for you - I'll never forget that."  
  
Stiles's eyes brimmed with tears, the guilt spreading through every inch of his body and soaking into his heart which swelled like  sponge until it was uncomfortably tight in his chest. "Neither will I."

The Sheriff simply smiled and nodded before leaving the room.

Stiles slid off the bed and rubbed at his eyes; he headed downstairs but not for pizza - he knew Derek would not be staying in a hotel like he'd told his father. He'd be staying at the old Hale house and Stiles knew he had to face him and he wanted to do it sooner rather than later.


	13. Chapter 13

Present ...

 

Stiles drew the jeep to a halt outside the ruins of the old Hale house and sighed as he cut the engine; he glanced up at the window of what used to be Cora's bedroom and saw a flicker of light and a shadow pass the window confirming that Derek was up there as he suspected. Glancing over at the grave Stiles noticed it had been filled back in and the police tape removed; it looked just as it did it when he and Scott had arrived there the night before aside from the missing wolfsbane flower ... and the fact the grave was now empty. Stiles closed his eyes briefly and wished that he could go back and change what had happened, that he could stop Scott from digging up Laura's body or at least not get involved in the first place; at least then he wouldn't have an angry Derek Hale to contend with.

 

Stiles glanced up at the window again and the urge to flee overcame him but he knew he couldn't; Derek would know he was there, he would have heard the jeep. In fact he could probably hear his nervous heartbeat right now. Stiles climbed out of the jeep and took his time as he closed the door and locked it but he knew he couldn't put it off any longer. He kicked his way through the leaves as he trudged up the steps up onto the porch and headed to the front door; he didn't bother to knock, it seemed too strange to knock at the door of a burnt out building. Stiles opened the door and stepped into the house; he slowly made his way up the stairs and along the corridor to Cora's room.

 

Derek was at the window, his back to the door where Stiles was hovering, just looking out at the reserve - the Hale family's land - Derek's land now he supposed. "Hi." Stiles said shuffling from foot to foot, the greeting sounded stupid and out of place given the circumstances but he didn't know what else to say. "So err ... my dad kind of filled me in." he said awkwardly; his eyes ran over Derek's shoulders which tensed at his words, but the werewolf said nothing. "Look about before, about Scott, I'm sorry things turned out the way they did and I know I can't ever make up for it but I just needed answers." Stiles gabbled.

 

"You could have asked." Derek growled still facing the window, although his gaze had dropped to the floor. "You could have told me what Scott suspected and what he was going to do."

 

Stiles hung his head. "Yeah I know." he said running his hand over the back of his neck. "I screwed up okay? I get it. I'm sorry. I let Scott's prejudices against you put doubt in my mind; I should never have listened to him."

 

Derek physically ached as his body soaked in Stiles's turmoil; the guilt and regret were just rolling off him and Derek felt as if he was suffocating. The wolf inside of him was desperate to make things right, Stiles emotions were tied into his and when he was hurting it hurt him too. However, the human side of Derek, the more stubborn side, was still angry. "I've never doubted your faith in me until now." he said, his voice deliberately calm to hide the shake underpinning it. "When you found out about me, about my family, I knew I could trust you to keep it a secret and you proved that; even after the Argents attacked us that very same day you didn't tell your father the truth. You've never told a soul."

 

Stiles shook his head quickly, a tiny tingle of hope buzzing around in the pit of his stomach.

 

"But now I don't know what to think." Derek said finally turning to face him, his eyes shining blue and heavy with sadness.

 

The disappointed look on his face caused that spark of hope to die - he'd really hurt him. He'd really fucked up. Stiles's heart sank and he felt sick to his stomach.

 

"You thought I came back to Beacon Hills, murdered an innocent girl and turned Scott." Derek said shaking his head.

 

"No." Stiles insisted taking a step toward Derek.

 

"Be honest Stiles." Derek growled also taking a step forward; the sound of Stile's rapid heartbeat drumming in his ears so loudly he could barely think straight. "I can tell when you're are lying remember?" he said reaching out and tapping his chest with his index finger.

 

Stiles sighed deeply. "Okay for a moment, for a stupid moment before we un-earthed the body I believed it because it was the only thing that made sense at the time." he tried to explain, wishing his words weren't so awkward. "But as soon as I saw it was Laura I knew I was wrong. You are not a murderer." he said firmly.

 

Derek's eyes locked onto Stiles's, still wolf blue but narrower, sharper and brighter. "You don't know that, I've been away two years, you don't know where I've been or what I've done."

 

"You are not a murderer." Stiles repeated determined not to back down. "I'm not naive Derek, I know there are things you have done to survive, but I also know you wouldn't kill an innocent person, and never your own sister."

 

"You know what I am." Derek said closing in on him, expecting Stiles to take a step back but he didn't, he stood his ground and Derek felt a strange spark of excitement shoot down his spine this realisation. "You know what I'm capable of. If I lost control, even for a moment I -"

 

Stiles sucked in a deep breath. "Derek." he said cutting across him. "You're right I know what you're capable of and I've seen you first hand take down hunters and other werewolves too but I also know _you_." he emphasised. "We spent many full moons together and never once was I scared of you, never once did I think you weren't in control. You are the most in control person I've ever known ... and I mean about everything, not just the whole werewolf thing," he said waving his hand in Derek's general direction. "You've always been there for me - when my mom died and when my dad's drinking got out of control you were the only reason I didn't fall apart. Whenever I was sad or lonely, whenever I was scared you were there. You've always been there, you've always taken control and fixed things."

 

Derek's eyes widened slightly - he'd not expected such honesty from Stiles.

 

"So I trust you okay?" Stiles said, his pleading eyes darting over Derek's hopefully. "I promise that I trust you. I realise that I've screwed up big time and I hate myself for it so you don't need to hate me too." he said rubbing at his eyes with the back of his sleeve. "Those two years you were gone were the worst." he said, unable to stop everything that he'd been holding back from saying since Derek returned just spilling out uncontrollably. "But you're back now and everything feels right again."

 

Derek just sighed, the whole situation was just a horrible mess. "Maybe it would have been better if I hadn't have come back at all." he said wearily.

 

"Don't say that!" Stiles cried and Derek stumbled back, stunned and unsure what to do as Stiles threw his arms around him and clung to him tightly. "I'm sorry! I shouldn't have listened to Scott, I shouldn't have listened." he gabbled hurriedly. "Don't go. Don't hate me, I can't bear the thought of it."

 

"Stiles." Derek said gently - he could never hate him, no matter what happened, and wanted to tell him this but he found things such as these too difficult to say. "It's okay." he said reassuringly as he relented, his shoulders sagging and his determination to stay mad crumbling as he slipped his arms around Stiles's waist and buried his face in his shoulder. 

 

\----

 

_Past ..._

 

_"There you go." Laura said handing Derek an enormous carrier bag of food. "Lasagne, chilli and enough chicken noodle soup to feed an army." she beamed._

_"Wow! Laura this must have taken hours!" Derek exclaimed as he peered down into the bag to find everything portioned up and ready to be heated in the microwave. "I just wish I knew what I could do to help." he added with a sad sigh; he was desperate and would do anything to alleviate Stiles's pain but he didn't know how to fix this - if it could ever be fixed._

_Laura laid her hand on Derek's shoulder. "You being there helps. He needs someone he trusts to talk to." she encouraged. "And I know you've been taking his pain, helping him to sleep."_

_"How did you know?" Derek asked colouring slightly._

_"You look exhausted, and sometimes when you come home there is still a trace of it." Laura said gently tracing the veins that coursed Derek's arm with her finger tip. "Be careful Derek, I know it's hard, especially when you can feel it too but Stiles needs to go through this, he needs to grieve. And you don't want to exhaust yourself either, you won't be any use to him then. You've only just learnt to do this, it will drain you." she warned him._

_Derek just nodded and took the bag of food she offered. "Thanks Lor."  he said as he turned to leave the kitchen._

_"Derek." Laura called causing him to stop and turn back to look at her. "Are you going to talk to mom like I suggested?" she asked chewing her bottom lip anxiously._

_"I will, but I'll wait until she's calmed down - she's still pretty pissed about me taking off last night." Derek replied wincing slightly._

_Laura just nodded agreeing that perhaps it was best to wait a while; she followed her brother to front door, telling him to pass on her love to Stiles and his father as he left the house to make his way to the  Stilinski's._

_Laura closed the front door and turned to head upstairs to her bedroom but her path was blocked by her Uncle who was standing on the bottom step, his hands braced between the banister and the wall._

_"Uncle Peter." Laura smiled questionably, he'd clearly been waiting for Derek to leave._

_"Do you really think it will do any good for him to know the truth?" Peter said through gritted teeth. "We've got enough going on with the Argents without having a lovesick teenager running off every five minutes."_

_"This is different, you know it is." Laura replied, her hands on her hips. Peter was her mother's youngest sibling and as the eldest child of Talia's there were only a few years between her and her uncle. Peter didn't intimidate her and whilst he had her brother, Lucas, under his thumb he was not going to do the same to her and she was determined to prove that. "Derek doesn't just have a silly crush, you know it, I know it, mom knows it."_

_"He's too young to have chosen a mate." Peter replied. "And do you know how rare it is for the wolf to chose a human?" he said dropping down from the bottom step in front of Laura, his narrowed eyes resting on hers. "The odds are -"_

_  
"Grandpa thought the same thing when mom met my dad." Laura replied. "He was wrong, just like you're wrong about Derek and Stiles."_

_"Give me a break." Peter said with a roll of his eyes. "That kid -"_

_"Is going through a hard time right now -" Laura cut across him, she was not about to let her Uncle say anything demeaning about Stiles who was like a younger brother in her eyes. "Derek is tearing himself up inside and he doesn't know why it's affecting him so badly, why he can feel everything Stiles feels. He deserves the truth. At least that way he'll understand and he can learn to deal with it whether or not Stiles reciprocates." she said taking a step forward and raising herself up so she could look her Uncle in the eyes. "You are not going to turn him into another one of your soldiers. That's what you want right? Another lapdog just like Lucas?" she said sensing her brothers' presence nearby, clearly he was listening._

_"So I can avenge your father." Peter snapped. "Someone has to. We can't let Gerard get away with this."_

_"And you think starting a war is the way to deal with it? You'll get Lucas and Derek killed. We have to make peace with the Argents again, it's the only way we can live without fear." Laura said trying to make him see sense._

_"We will never be able to live without fear." Peter argued. "Not while that family is still in Beacon Hills." he hissed, his eyes flashing blue. "You and your mother might be happy to just sit by and let them go un-punished for murdering your father, but I'm not. And neither is Lucas. Derek will see sense eventually too."_

_Laura growled in disgust, pushed past her Uncle and stormed upstairs to her bedroom and slammed the door shut._

 


	14. Chapter 14

Present ...

"It's okay Stiles." Derek whispered, his wolf fighting the urge to whine mournfully as Stiles clung to him so tightly his finger nails dug painfully into his skin. "I understand and I forgive you. I'm not going anywhere. Everything is okay."

"It's not though is it?" Stiles said sniffing back his tears. "Laura's dead, a werewolf killed her - why?" he asked drawing back and rubbing his eyes with the cuff of his sleeve.

Derek sighed deeply, pulled away and sat down on the edge of the makeshift camp bed. "After the fire Laura became an Alpha. Another werewolf killed her to steal it."

Stiles's eyes widened. "So the werewolf that killed Laura, that bit Scott, is an Alpha?" he said knowing how much more dangerous this made the situation than they'd previously thought. Derek simply nodded. "That means more people are going to die doesn't it?" Stiles asked swallowing hard.

Derek nodded again, he drew away and sat down on the makeshift camp bed. "The Alpha will want to build a pack, to make itself stronger and not everyone it bites will survive - Scott was lucky. We have to stop the Alpha before it gets to powerful otherwise we'll have no chance."

A shiver of fear ran down Stiles's body. "Derek we've faced a lot but we've always had your family, now it's just you and me against an Alpha." he said uncertainly.

"No." Derek said with a firm shake of his head. "Stiles you are not getting involved - you could get hurt, killed or worse the Alpha could bite you too."

Stiles's eyebrows rose. "Interesting that you think that's the worst case scenario rather than being killed, you always said the bite is a gift." he reminded him.

Derek stared up at him. "You could die from it. And if not the bite will change you, and I don't just mean into a werewolf. You'll be different."

Stiles frowned slightly, still not catching Derek's meaning and then it sank in and make Stiles's stomach do a strange back flip when he realised that Derek didn't want him to change, he liked him the way he was. Stiles's heart started to beat harder against his chest and he could tell by that Derek had noticed because his eyes flicked to his chest and the tips of his ears twitched slightly. "If I was a werewolf I could help you." 

Derek shook his head. "Stiles I've known you nearly all your life and you've never once asked for the bite. Why are you even considering it now?"

Stiles sank down on the bed next to Derek. "Because I'm sick of being weak and defenceless." he confessed. "I want to be able to stand up to Scott, I don't want to fear him."

"You don't have to fear him." Derek said his hand resting on Stiles's shoulder. "I'd never let him hurt you." he said his words coming out in a protective growl at even the thought.

Stiles couldn't help but smile. "I know, but sometimes I wish I didn't have to rely on you for protection."

"And you think the bite is the answer to that?" Derek asked.

Stiles shrugged and shook his head. "Sometimes. You're right the bite does change a person, but not always for the worst - I mean look at Scott, before he was like me an awkward kid that didn't quite fit in, on the bench the whole season ... someone that girls never looked at twice and now ... well now he's co-captain of the Lacrosse team, he's Mr. Popular, super strong, super fast and he's got Allison."

Derek's wolf itched at his insides tempted with the idea of biting Stiles, turning him and finally claiming him as his mate for good. No he couldn't! He wouldn't! He wanted Stiles to stay exactly the way he was because that was the Stiles, the friend, that he'd grown up with and the person he trusted most in the world. Besides there was no way he'd risk the bite, if Stiles died he'd never forgive himself. "I could teach you some basic self defence." he offered. "It would be a comfort to know you can handle yourself." he smiled.

Stiles grinned. "You'd do that?" he asked.

"So long as it doesn't completely stop me having to rescue you, I do like playing the hero sometimes you know." Derek teased.

Stiles laughed and jump up off the bed in excitement. "You're the best you know that?!" he declared.

Derek just laughed, glad that they could be themselves again now his trust in Stiles's faith had been restored.

\---

Past ....

After stocking the freezer he found Stiles in the utility room trying to figure out how to use the washing machine. "I think the powder goes in this one." Derek said pulling open a little drawer at the front of the machine. "At least that's what I've seen my mom do with ours." he added with a shrug. 

"Guess we'll soon find out." Stiles said as he tipped in a little powder, guessing the amount rather than using the measuring spoon that came with the packet; he pushed the drawer closed and pressed the start button. "Fingers crossed I don't ruin it all." he said with a nervous laugh. "Dad's uniform is in there."

"Is he going back to work then?" Derek asked.

Stiles shook his head. "Not yet, not until after the funeral, but I wanted to have it ready for when he does."

Derek glanced down at the machine, listening as it filled with water. "I think it's okay." he said. "How about I heat some of Laura's soup up for lunch?" he suggested. Stiles just nodded. Derek set about microwaving some of the soup and sawing off a huge hunk of the fresh bread he'd gone out and bought after finding the loaf in the bread bin had gone dry and hard. Derek slathered the bread in butter and set it down on a plate in front of Stiles along with a large portion of steaming soup. "Has your dad come out of his room yet?" he asked gently.

Stiles shrugged. "Now and then, he's eating more now but he's still sleeping a lot." 

"And you? How are you sleeping?" Derek said, his eyes running over the dark circles under Stiles's eyes.

Stiles shook his head. "Hardly at all." he confessed. "Last time I slept properly was the night of the full moon, when you were here; I just can't switch off when I'm alone with nothing but my thoughts." he explained. 

"I'll stay, any time you want - just say the word." Derek replied quickly. 

Stiles chewed at his bottom lip. "What you did, whatever that was," he said glancing at Derek's hand. "It helped." he confessed shyly.

Derek just nodded. "Eat." he encouraged when he noticed that Stiles was just stirring the soup slowly with his spoon rather than eating it. "Then I'll help you get to sleep."

Stiles smiled gratefully and swallowed down a mouthful of soup; he was surprised at how hungry he found himself and within moments he'd devoured the whole bowl along with the bread and Derek quickly set about making him seconds. Full and satisfied a few moments later Stiles retreated to the living room and curled up next to Derek. Derek flicked on the television and just as on the full moon night he sat and let Stiles use his lap as a pillow; whilst he drew the pain out of his body and into his own 

Stiles slowly relaxed, his heart beat slowing and the tenseness in his back and shoulders easing. "I feel so much better already, thank you." he said glancing up at Derek through heavy lidded eyes, about to drop off at any moment.

"Sleep." Derek hushed as black pulsed through his veins. It hurt, but he took it all trying to ignore the pain until eventually his body turned numb. Laura's words of warning echoed through his mind, and he could feel himself growing weak, but he couldn't deny Stiles - not when he needed this so badly. Besides it was the only thing he'd found he could do to help and he wasn't going to stop.

Stiles sighed and curled into a tight ball; soon he was sound asleep and Derek settled himself down knowing it would likely be a few hours until he'd wake again.


	15. Chapter 15

_Past ..._

_Derek sat down at the kitchen counter and watched his mother scrub at the worktop so hard he was convinced it would crumble any second; he wanted to talk to her as Laura suggested and find out what she knew - what Laura also knew but wouldn't tell him. Derek, however, could sense that his mother still hadn't forgiven him for the previous night which annoyed him greatly. "Why are you still mad at me?" he asked. "You've said what you wanted to say; can't we just forget about it now?" he asked sulkily, he really hated being in the doghouse - especially since it was so rare, his brother Lucas was the troublemaker of the family._

_"I'm not mad." Talia replied, slamming down the cleaning cloth and fixing her son with a hard stare despite her words. "I'm disappointed. I didn't think you could be so reckless. I have enough on my plate dealing with the Argents, with Lucas, and now you." she said shaking her head._

_"I had to go mom." Derek replied still refusing to apologise for his actions._

_"Not on a full moon." Talia snapped. "Any other night I wouldn't have minded, but not last night."_

_"I was in control." Derek implored. "I felt more in control than I  ever have done."_

_"It's not about control Derek!" Talia hissed. "You're young, you're inexperienced and being out on a full moon is completely different to anything you've ever experienced or trained for. It's dangerous."_

_"Because of the hunters?" Derek said with a raised eyebrow. "They wouldn't touch me, it's against their code." he said confidently._

_Talia's eyes darted over Derek's. "You can't rely on the code to keep you safe, not anymore. Gerard would have taken you down if he had the chance, don't doubt that for a second."_

_Derek saw how serious his mother was, how frightened, and this un-nerved him too because his mother, the head of the family, was always so calm and confident. "Okay I'm sorry." he relented realising how much he'd scared her. "It won't happen again."_

_Talia shook her head and looked on the verge of tears. "But it will Derek." she whispered, followed by a sad sigh. "And I don't know how I'm going to keep you safe. How I'm going to keep Stiles safe."_

_"What do you mean?" Derek asked a shiver of fear sweeping down his spine; he didn't like the ominous tone of his mother's voice and what did this have to do with Stiles?_

 

_Talia opened her mouth to reply, but then closed it as she thought about her words carefully. "Derek -" she started to say._

_"Talia."_

_Derek glanced over his shoulder and saw his Uncle Peter standing in the doorway, his arms crossed over his chest. "Can I have a word?" Peter asked looking at his sister and ignoring his nephew. "Now?" he added with a sense of urgency, but also a slight hint of warning that confused Derek._

_  
Talia pursed her lips. "Fine." she said heading across the room._

_  
"But mom!" Derek moaned, he felt as if he was on the verge of finally getting answers - what was so important that Peter wanted to talk about that it couldn't wait another five minutes?_

_"Not now Derek." Talia snapped over her shoulder before heading out of the room after her brother._

 

\---

 

Present ...

 

"Are you coming home tonight?" Stiles asked glancing at Derek although he was pretty sure he already knew the answer. When he'd arrived at the house, Derek had already set up camp for the night; there was a small fire burning in the grate, the camp bed was set up and there was a bag of Chinese food waiting and ready to be eaten.

 

Derek shook his head. "I want to stay here, I feel closer to her here." he said thinking of his sister.

 

"Well then I'm staying too." Stiles replied sitting cross legged on the floor and grabbing the bag of Chinese food. "Oh chow mein, nice." he grinned, delving through the bag to see what else was in there. "You got enough for two?" he said glancing up at Derek when he realised there was more than enough for the werewolf even with his huge appetite and that it was all Stiles's favourites too.

  
"I knew you'd show up." Derek replied with a slight smile. "But you can't stay here, I'll drop you home after you've eaten." he told him.

  
"I'm not leaving you on your own." Stiles said grabbing some chop sticks and digging into the chow mein; he knew from personal experience that when you lost someone close to you no matter how much you thought, even insisted, that you wanted to be left alone - it was in fact the last thing you needed. Even if Derek wanted to sit in silence for the night Stiles didn't care, he just needed to be there.

 

"There is a curfew which your dad enforced himself." Derek reminded him. "How is it going to look if the Sheriff can't even keep his own son in check?"

  
"Still not leaving." Stiles replied grabbing a couple of prawn crackers and stuffing them in his mouth. "Come on eat before the food gets cold." he encouraged.

  
"Stiles -" Derek started to protest, but the look Stiles gave him warned him not to argue. Derek sighed and grabbed the blanket from the bed and draped it over Stiles who he noticed was shivering. Derek toed his shoes off and sank down onto the floor beside Stiles who passed him a container of chilli beef and a pair of chopsticks.

 

"I still don't understand how you were living here." Stiles sighed as he glanced around the room; the fire was burning low, casting long shadows up the ash coated walls. It was eerie especially with the creaking of the house and the lashing of the rain against the window.

 

"Still feels like home I guess." Derek replied glancing over at the dwindling fire - he'd initially lit it to warm the room up although he hated the sight of it; it was wrong - here in the context of his former home and it reminded him of the destruction fire could cause.

 

Stiles shuffled closer seeking to comfort his friend but not knowing how. Derek curled an arm around Stiles and hugged him close. Stiles set down his chow mein and wrapped his arms around Derek's neck, drawing him in closer. He hoped Derek wouldn't notice how his heart beat picked up and that he'd put the shiver that swept down his spine down to the cold. Derek breathed in deeply, soaking up the scent of Stiles to pacify his wolf. "At least I've still got you, you're the only family I have left now ... apart from Peter." he added glumly when he thought of his poor Uncle who was barely alive.

  
Stiles drew away and the two of them continued to eat. Stiles thought about how Derek had reacted when he'd told him about having to fend off Scott with a fire extinguisher. "So is that why you're so protective of me?" he asked after a few moments of quiet.

 

Derek just shrugged. It was a reason, but not the only reason - not that he wanted to go into that with Stiles right now.

 

"Derek." Stiles sighed as he finished his food and threw the cardboard container onto the fire. "I really am sorry about what I did ... and for what I thought."

 

"I know, and it's okay." Derek replied reassuringly. "I'll go and get some more fire wood, you're freezing." he said noticing the cardboard container had merely shrivelled up and failed to get the fading energy of fire going again. Derek stood up, brushed down his clothes. "I won't be long." he said pulling the blanket more securely around Stiles and tucking it under his chin.

  
Stiles smiled up at him and nodded; he didn't want Derek to go - the house was really creepy but at the same time he really was freezing his ass off and so the promise of a warm fire kept him quiet. When Derek left Stiles got up and curled up on the camp bed just listening to the wind and the odd hoot of an owl somewhere close by.

  
Stiles's eyes popped open and his heart jumped into his throat when he realised something - there was an Alpha out there, an Alpha that had killed Laura Hale, what if it came to the house looking for Derek but instead found him there all alone? Scaring himself silly with this thought, Stiles clambered off the bed and span around the room looking for a weapon or something to defend himself but there was nothing. Unable to shake the fear from his mind, he grabbed his phone and was about to call Derek when he heard the front door close with a slam followed by footsteps heading up the stairs. "Derek?" Stiles called uncertainly, although he knew it was him - after years of being with him in this house he'd come to know the sound of his footsteps on those stairs.

  
"The wind is really picking up." Derek said bustling into the room and dumping down a bundle of firewood; he dropped to his knees in front of the grate and stoked the almost extinguished fire back up. Pretty soon the room filled with a soft orange glow and a warmth which made all of Stiles's fears melt away. "You alright?" Derek said looking up at Stiles with a frown.

 

"Yeah 'course." Stiles smiled back; he pulled the camp bed across the room and positioned it in front of the fire and then settled down to warm himself.

  
Derek sat on the floor in front of Stiles, his legs stretched out in front of him and his eyes focused on the fire. Stiles couldn't quite determine the expression on his face but he knew he was thinking about Laura, and about his family that had perished in the fire. The fire had been put down to an accident, due to faulty electrical wiring but both Stiles and Derek knew that to be a lie. It was arson. And although they didn't have prove both were pretty sure it was down to the Argents. It was too much of a coincidence that the fire had occurred when the Hale house was more full than usual since Talia's sister, brother-in-law and nephews and nieces had been over to stay. Eight Hales had lost their lives that day - only Derek, Laura and Peter had survived. Now Laura was gone and Peter was just a shell, leaving Derek all alone.

 

"You okay?" Stiles asked reaching out and laying a hand on Derek's shoulder.

 

Derek just looked up at him and nodded. "Go to sleep, you look exhausted."

 

"What about you?" Stiles asked.

 

"I'm fine." Derek replied. "I had a good sleep in my cell today, it gets pretty boring waiting around for people to realise they'd made a mistake."

 

Stiles felt a wave of guilt wash over him, but he knew that Derek hadn't raised the subject to torment him - in fact it was probably a good sign that he was talking about it. "OK." Stiles replied simply knowing that Derek wasn't one for talking when he didn't want to. But he knew he was helping by just being there. Stiles let his heavy eyes drift close; he concentrated on the sound of Derek's slow and steady breaths and the crackle of the fire rather than the creaking of the floorboards, the howling wind and lashing rain.

 

\---

 

Stiles woke in the early hours of the morning; sunlight streamed through the bare window and was warm on the back of his neck. The wind had finally dropped and the rain ceased; when Stiles got up to look out of the window it was rather quiet and serene in contrast to the night before. Stiles sent a quick text to his father who was pretty pissed with him for staying out all night especially since there was a curfew in place. His father had assumed that Stiles had crashed out at Scott's and Stiles was more than happy to go along with this.

 

Stiles suddenly realised he was alone; he span around to look at the spot where Derek had been sat to find it empty. Where was he?

 

"Morning."

 

Stiles's head snapped toward the door where he saw Derek. Derek noticed the puzzled look on his face. "I woke up early and went for a run, bought us breakfast too." he explained as he threw a bag of doughnuts to Stiles and then handed him a coffee.

  
Stiles swigged down the coffee and a doughnut gratefully. "I'm going to get fat." he moaned thinking about the Chinese food he'd had the night before as well as this un-healthy breakfast, but this did not stop him from taking another doughnut.

 

Derek just smiled finding Stiles's worry amusing, he was a human garbage can for junk food and had always remained on the skinny side. "You won't have to worry when we start training." he replied reminding Stiles of the self-defence lessons he was going to give him.

 

Stiles smiled back, glad that he'd remembered and it wasn't just an empty promise to steer him clear of the idea of getting the bite. "When do we start?" he asked eagerly.

 

"After you've convinced Scott he can't play in the game tonight." Derek replied reminding him that preventing Scott from shifting on the field, revealing what he was and possible hurting or worse killing someone was the more important issue right now.

 

Stiles sighed. "And how am I going to do that?" he asked.

 

Derek shook his head. "I don't know, but you've got to try. There isn't a chance in hell he'll listen to me now so it's up to you."

 

Stiles swallowed hard. "Great." he mumbled.

 


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: This chapter is all set in the present. Sorry it's so fluffy, can't help it. Hope you enjoy! :-)

 

 

 

Present ...

 

Stiles drew his jeep to a halt in front of the school and cut the engine; he sighed wearily as he gathered up his jacket and school bag - how he was going to convince Scott not to play in the big game everyone was talking about he wasn't sure. With Jackson potentially out of action due to his injured shoulder the focus was on Scott to help them bring home the trophy and of course Allison was rooting for him too which didn't help matters - Stiles knew Scott would risk everything just to impress her. All Stiles could do was hope that Derek had scared him off the idea.

 

"Hey where were you last night?" Scott said bounding up to Stiles the second he climbed out of his jeep. "I just swung by your house and had to cover for you, your dad thinks you stayed at mine last night?"

 

Stiles panicked. "Oh err that - thanks dude - yeah that was nothing I just uh -" he couldn't think of an excuse quick enough but luckily Allison walked past them at that very moment and flashed Scott a smile which was more than distraction enough. Scott quickly lost all interest in the mystery of where Stiles had spent the night and ran off to catch up with Allison.

 

Stiles slammed the door of the jeep closed; he knew he had to get used to the fact that Allison was now the centre of Scott's world.

 

"Have you talked to him yet?"

 

"Jesus Derek! You scared the crap out of me." Stiles said clutching his heart dramatically as he fell against the side of the jeep. "Did you have to sneak up on me like that?" he said elbowing the werewolf in the side.

 

"Have you convinced him not to play?" Derek asked impatiently.

 

"I haven't had a chance to speak to him yet, I was busy trying to cover my ass for last night, Scott wanted to know where I was, he knew I wasn't at home." Stiles explained.

 

Derek just rose his eyebrows. "Well I did warn you."

 

Stiles gripped the handle of his rucksack tightly. "Please don't give me the I told you so talk." he groaned.

 

"I told you keeping secrets wasn't a good idea." Derek replied. "Why can't you just tell him we're friends? That we've been friends for years?"

 

"You're kidding right?" Stiles said gaping at Derek. "You want me to tell him that I'm friends with the guy he thinks is a murderer? The guy he thinks turned him into a werewolf? And the guy who just the other night broke into his house and threatened to kill him?"

 

Derek sighed. "OK fine, I get your point."

 

"What are you doing here anyway?" Stiles asked glancing over his shoulder when he heard the school bell sound signalling the start of the day.

 

"I need you to do something else." Derek replied. "You said Scott dislocated another kid's shoulder during practice?"

 

"Jackson yeah." Stiles nodded. "He's only the star player of the Lacrosse team ... and Lydia's boyfriend." he added with a sad sigh.

 

Derek ignored the rush of possessive jealousy that gnawed at his insides at the sound of Stiles's high school crush's name. "You need to make sure Jackson didn't see anything." he told Stiles.

 

"Trust me if he saw we'd know about it, the whole school would. Jackson hates Scott, he'd do anything to get him thrown off the team." Stiles replied. "But yeah I'll make sure." he added noticing Derek wasn't convinced by this alone.  "I've got it covered, don't worry. I've gotta go." he said as the last dregs of the students headed into school.

 

Derek just nodded and slunk back off into the shadows whilst Stiles rushed off to get to class on time.

 

\---

 

"What's up with you Stilinksi?" Jackson asked shoving Stiles away from his locker so he could stuff his books inside. "You've been hanging around me like a bad smell all day."

 

Stiles smoothed down his shirt and re-adjusted the hood of his sweater. "I err wanted to see how your shoulder was." he lied, to be honest he couldn't care less about Jackson's injury, he just needed to find out what he'd had seen.

 

"Why do you care?" Jackson replied through narrowed eyes. "Did Scott send you over to ask? Is he feeling guilty? Well he can man up and apologise himself."

 

"It's got nothing to do with Scott, I just wanted to make sure our captain was fit for the game tomorrow night." Stiles said punching Jackson lightly on the arm in a friendly gesture which he instantly knew was a mistake just by the look on Jackson's face.

 

Jackson shoved Stiles against the wall of lockers and grabbed him by the collar. "You think your funny don't you? But I know you want me on the bench so your buddy can be the star player, not going to happen." he said through gritted teeth. "I know his secret."

 

Stiles swallowed hard. "What? What do you know?" he asked.

 

"I know he's on something, there is no way he got that good overnight." Jackson hissed. "All I need is proof and he'll not only be off the team, he'll probably be suspended too."

 

Relief washed over Stiles and he scuttled away as Jackson released his grip. "I have no idea what you're talking about, all I wanted was to check how your shoulder was." he said innocently before heading off. Just as he rounded a corner he was pulled roughly by the arm into an empty classroom. "Are you following me?" Stiles asked Derek who was pacing the classroom like raging bull. "Hey Derek what's up?"

 

"That kid." Derek snarled, a red haze overcoming him as he thought about Jackson.

 

"Derek stop." Stiles said reaching out and tugging on Derek's arm so he stopped pacing.

 

Derek turned and looked at Stiles who he could see was concerned and so forced himself to calm down. "Someone should teach him a lesson, he's a bully." he said smoothing down Stiles's shirt which was still creased from Jackson's grip.

 

"You saw that huh?" Stiles said with a sheepish smile. "Look don't worry about it, you're right Jackson's just a bully but I'm used to him." he replied. Derek just glared at Stiles - he should have to put up with it his look said. "The important thing is he doesn't know anything." Stiles continued. "He thinks Scott is on steroids."

 

Derek snorted at the ridiculousness of the idea but was also relieved that their secret was still safe. "OK, good work." he said patting Stiles on the shoulder. "But next time be a bit for subtle yeah? I don't want him on your back again."

 

Stiles just laughed and shrugged his shoulders. "He wouldn't do anything, he just likes act the top dog that's all."

 

"Sure you don't want me to have a word with him?" Derek asked; he'd love to show him a real "top dog" and wipe that smug smile off his face.

 

"No!" Stiles laughed shaking his head. "You kept the bullies off my back enough when I was a kid, I'm all grown up now Derek I can take care of myself." he smiled encouragingly. "And that means you shouldn't be following me around all day too, haven't you got better things to be doing - tracking the Alpha for example?"

 

"That's what I was doing." Derek replied. "The Alpha will target teenagers to give the bite to. It will want to build its pack." he explained. "I was checking the school out for anything suspicious." he explained. This was in fact true, he'd been down in the basement when he'd heard Stiles heart beat suddenly start to race - and he knew from experience that it was out of fear and not just that Lydia had made eye contact with him or something else like that. Knowing it was real fear, the instinct to find him had taken over and it wasn't until he found himself just around the corner watching Jackson and Stiles, resisting the urge to go over and intervene, that he realised he'd left the basement. It scared him a little to know that he'd let his wolf take over for a few moments.

 

"Uh huh." Stiles said with a playful smile. "Well maybe you should investigate outside of school hours?" he suggested.

 

Derek inclined his head to once side. "Perhaps," he nodded, "but then I wouldn't have the added bonus of keeping an eye on you would I?"

 

Stiles just rolled his eyes. "I'm not a damsel in distress you know?" he told him, but he could tell by the look that Derek gave him in return that he didn't believe him for a moment. And Stiles didn't really mind, in fact it was comforting to know was around just in case something did happen - he didn't want another incident like the one with Scott where he'd had to fend him off with a fire extinguisher. "You're coming home tonight right?" he asked. "I don't fancy another night in that creepy house, no offense." he added realising he was talking about the home Derek had grown up in. "Plus my dad will be totally suspicious, I bet he saw right through Scott when he had to cover for me."

 

"You don't have to stay there." Derek reminded him, but at the same time he knew Stiles wouldn't give him the option of being alone. "Yes okay I'll be home. Just stop worrying about me and concentrate on getting Scott out of that game." he said shoving Stiles toward the door.

 

"Yeah yeah okay." Stiles replied. "I'll see you later, I'm making meatballs tonight so don't be late home." he said before heading out of the classroom not seeing the small smile that crossed Derek's face before he too snuck out of the classroom.

 


	17. Chapter 17

Present ...  
  
Derek returned to the Stilinkski house on time for dinner as promised and was greeted with the delicious smell of the promised spaghetti meatballs in reward. Derek could sense Stiles was agitated, his heart beat was jittery and he tapped his foot rapidly as he waited for the meal to finish cooking. Derek knew instantly without Stiles having to say a word that he'd been unsuccessful in convincing Scott not to play in the Lacrosse match.  
  
Stiles entered the dining room and set down a huge plateful in front of Derek. "Bon appetite!" he declared a little too jovially to be convincing.  
  
Derek presented Stiles with a questioning look which simply said:  _"Well?"_ as he sat down opposite him.  
  
Stiles shook his head indicating his lack of success and Derek just sighed. "He's hell bent on playing, especially now that Allison's going to be there. I tried, I really tried but I just couldn't convince him not to. Sorry."  
  
Derek just shook his head at the apology, he did not blame Stiles because he knew he would have tried absolutely everything he could have. "We'll just have to make sure he doesn't hurt anyone."  
  
"How are we going to do that?" Stiles asked.  
  
Derek watched as Stiles sucked up a long strange of spaghetti before wiping his mouth with the back of his sleeve; he smiled slightly knowing what the Sheriff would have to say about that if he were there. "I'll have to intervene if things get out of hand." he said not sure how exactly he was going to do this. "Somehow I'll have to get him off the pitch before he shifts."  
  
Stiles gazed down at his food and sighed wearily. "Let's hope it doesn't come to that."   
  
Derek just nodded in agreement and the two continued to eat in subdued quietness. The Sheriff was on a night shift and so the two of them found themselves eating dinner alone. For some reason this made Derek feel slightly nervous and he detected that Stiles felt the same - something that both excited and scared him.  
  
\---  
  
 _Past ..._  
  
 _Stiles wandered aimlessly through the woods of Beacon Hills Preserve with his hands buried deep in his pockets; it was early, the sun had only just risen and the birds were still singing their morning song tunefully as the wind whistled through the trees in harmony. Stiles resented the cheerfulness of the birds and resented the brightness of the daffodils bouncing in the wind - didn't they know what day it was? It seemed somehow wrong that his mother's funeral would occur on a bright spring day such as this._  
  
 _Stiles found himself wandering down a familiar path and followed it until he reached an enormous, ancient tree standing proudly in the middle of a small clearing. This tree housed his and Derek's latest tree house - an enormous structure which had taken them weeks to build over the previous summer. Stiles peered up at the house and despite it having being abandoned over the winter it still looked in good order. Stiles swung himself up into the lowest branch and climbed the tree swiftly. He shuffled his way down one of the branches until he reached the tree house which he pull himself into. This house was one of their finest ones yet - solid and sturdy enough that even the strongest of breezes barely rocked it. Inside the house was cool and dark which Stiles found more inviting that the warm sunny conditions outside._  
  
 _Stiles sat with his back resting against the cool and slightly dewy wall of the tree house and closed his eyes desperately trying to hold on to the last remnants of the dream he'd had of his mother that morning. It had been so real, her eyes had been so bright and her smile so warm that when he'd woken he'd called out for her. It was then that he remembered the truth, that she was gone and was never coming back. That's when Stiles had left the house, he just couldn't bear to be there any longer._  
  
\---  
  
Present ...  
  
"Here goes nothing." Stiles mumbled under his breath as he sat down on the bench  watching as his "team mates" ran around the Lacrosse field to warm up. Stiles watched Scott as he jogged streaks ahead of the rest of his team; he then glanced over at Jackson who was eyeing Scott with venom. Stiles ran his hands through his hair. "Please let this be okay." he mumbled staring up at the sky.  
  
"Everything is going to be fine." Derek said hearing Stiles's plea as he sat down beside him.  
  
"Derek you can't be here!" Stiles cried jumping up. "What if Scott see's you?" he said glancing over at Scott worriedly, but his friend was too busy stretching out his muscles and glancing over at Allison Argent who had arrived with her father.  
  
"I didn't realise he'd be here." Derek muttered glaring at Chris Argent, the two of them made eye contact briefly before Chris broke it to take his seat in the stand. Stiles laid his hand briefly over Derek's worried that he'd start a fight with the man in front of all these people. Derek glanced at Stiles with a raised eyebrow - did he really think he'd be that stupid? "Relax I'm not going to say anything." he whispered finding his touch comforting all the same.  
  
"Derek you've got to go." Stills moaned tugging at Derek's arm urgently; he was worried any minute Scott would spot them together - or Allison - or Lydia - anyone really because gossip was sure to spread around the school like wild fire.  
  
"Okay, but I'll be close." Derek said before slinking off into the woods where he could keep an eye on the match without being spotted.  
  
Stiles sighed with relief and sank back down on the bench. "Hey kid where did Derek go?" The Sheriff said as he approached his son.  
  
Stiles just shrugged. "Oh well guess it means he won't be wanting his hot dog then." The Sheriff grinned as he took a huge bite out of said hot dog. "Oh well more for me." he smiled as he licked the mustard from his lips.  
  
Stiles rolled his eyes and had to resist the temptation to criticise his father for eating the junk food since he was supposed to be watching his cholesterol and also resisting the urge to tease him for the blossoming bromance between him and Derek (which Stiles totally wasn't jealous about - nope - no way).   
  
"Think you'll see any action?" The Sheriff asked hoping one day he'd come to a match to see his son actually play rather than just sit on the bench.  
  
Stiles just hoped to God that the match would very much be lacking in action.  
  
\---  
  
 _Past ..._  
  
 _Talia sighed as she put down the house phone and shook her head._  
  
 _"What is it mom?" Laura asked worriedly._  
  
 _"Stiles." Talia replied glancing at Derek who was hovering in the doorway also listening. "That was John, Stiles has gone again." she explained. The Sheriff had sounded stressed and angry and Talia knew Stiles's disappearance on top of the toll of the organising the funeral was too much for him. "I'm going to go over and see him. I need you two find Stiles."_  
  
 _"Sure, we'll find him won't we Der?" Laura said glancing over her shoulder but Derek was already gone."He probably just needed some time on his own. We'll make sure he's back home and ready in time for the funeral." she assured her mother._  
  
 _Talia nodded. "I'll see you at the Stilinski's then." she said laying her hand briefly on her daughters shoulder and giving it a reassuring squeeze._  
  
 _\----_  
  
Present ...  
  
Stiles sighed with relief as the match ended without any bloodshed and even better their team had won! Stiles had been on tenterhooks throughout the whole game but Scott had managed to keep himself in check - well mostly. The important thing was that he hadn't hurt anyone and he hadn't revealed the truth about what he was although Stiles was sure he'd seen a flash of his yellow eyes a couple of times.  
  
Stiles stood up and cheered along with the rest of the Beacon Hills crowd but his cheers soon died when he saw Scott running off toward the changing room with Allison in close pursuit. Stiles dived off the bench he'd been standing on and gave chase.  
  
"STILES."  
  
Stiles span around when he reached the changing rooms to see Derek running across the field from out of the woods toward him. "What's going on? I thought it was over?"  
  
"Scott just took off, Allison followed - I've got to make sure she's alright." Stiles explained hurriedly.  
  
Derek shook his head and grabbed Stiles by the arm. "No I'll go, if he's shifted he'll be dangerous."   
  
"And if he hasn't seeing you won't do any good." he said reminding Derek of the bad blood between them since he'd threatened Scott and how Scott had retaliated by getting him arrested. "I'll go and check it out. Scott wouldn't hurt Allison I'm sure of that." he told him.  
  
"Yeah but he's already tried to kill you once." Derek protested.  
  
"Just give me a chance to check it out, I won't take any  risks I promise."   
  
Derek toyed with the idea, but ultimately he knew it was more risky if he went in and ended up scrapping with Scott - both Allison and Stiles could get hurt and besides the rest of the Lacrosse team were going to come bursting into the changing rooms any moment. "OK." he nodded releasing his grip on Stiles's arm. "Be careful." he urged.  
  
Derek watched as Stiles entered the changing room, he paced the concrete outside his ears trained on Stiles's heart listening out for any quick changes in the already quick beat. Derek sighed with relief but ducked into the shadows as Allison left the changing room a smile on her face and a skip in her heart. Stiles followed a moment or two later with Scott and listening on the conversation it appeared that Scott and Allison's relationship was developing into a more romantic one.  
  
"She kissed me." Scott said wearing a love sick expression on his face.  
  
"I know dude you've told me like a million times already." Stiles said elbowing his friend playfully; over his shoulder he glanced at Derek and smiled at him reassuringly, letting him know everything was okay.Derek just nodded in return and slipped off into the shadows leaving Stiles and Scott to celebrate their team's victory. Stiles sighed wistfully hoping for a time where he could celebrate with both of his friends in the open without the fear they'd rip each other apart. "I'm totally happy for you bro, don't get me wrong but we have got more things to sort out." Stiles said heading back to join the rest of the players and the home crowd.  
  
"Yeah like the next time I see Derek he's going to kill me." Scott replied mourfully. "I can't believe they let him out of prison!"  
  
"Derek didn't kill his sister Scott." Stiles told him.   
  
"The body was on his property." Scott reminded him.  
  
"Doesn't make him guilty." Stiles replied aware that he was defending Derek much to the confusion of his friend. "I think we need to consider the possibility of there being another werewolf in town." he said gently nudging his friend in the direction of the truth.  
  
Scott toyed with the idea in his mind. "Maybe." he conceded. "We'll talk about this tomorrow, right now I've got some celebrating to do." he said running off to join Allison, Lydia and a rather disgruntled looking Jackson.   
  
 _\----_  
  
 _Past ..._  
  
 _"Thought I'd find you here." Derek said with a warm smile as he peered through the window of the tree house from the branch he was balancing precariously on._  
  
 _Stiles opened his eyes and looked over at his friend. "Did you know where I'd be or did you just track me here with those wolf powers of yours?" he asked._  
  
 _"Both." Derek replied. "Your dad rang, told my mom you were missing. He's pretty worried."_  
  
 _"I'm not missing." Stiles replied moodily. "I just needed some fresh air, found myself here by accident."_  
  
 _Derek slid into the house through the window. "You should be at home with your dad." he said picking himself up off the floor._  
  
 _Stiles shrugged. "He doesn't need me."_  
  
 _"Of course he does." Derek replied._  
  
 _Stiles's eyes brimmed with tears. "Then how come he hasn't listened to a word I've said? He organised the whole funeral and didn't once ask for my opinion."_  
  
 _"He probably thought it would be too much for you." Derek replied._  
  
 _"He could have asked me." Stiles muttered._  
  
 _"My mother became super organised after dad was killed; she organised the funeral without batting an eye and without anyone's help either, it was like it didn't even phase her but we all knew it was just an act. It was her way of coping." Derek told him._  
  
 _Stiles had just started being looked after by the Hale's when Derek's father had been killed; Stiles hadn't known him that well but knew he was a good man who doted on his children. He'd done nothing to deserve being murdered that was for sure. Stiles too had noticed how strangely Talia had acted after his death, he'd not once seen her look sad, she come to meet him from school and bore him the same smile as she had every other day. He'd never seen her cry, not even the day of the funeral which Stiles attended with his father. "I know it has been something for him to focus on but it's all wrong Derek, mom's favourite flowers are freesias not lilies and she wouldn't want everyone in black - she would want everyone to wear bright colours. Dad knows that."_  
  
 _Derek didn't know what to say, he sat down beside Stiles and wrapped his arm around his shoulders. "It's going to be okay Stiles." he whispered positively._  
  
 _"Dad has barely spoken to me, it's like I'm not even there." Stiles mumbled, the tears spilling free and dripping down his face. "I'm surprised he even noticed I was missing."_  
  
 _"He loves you. Just give him time." Derek encouraged._  
  
 _Stiles leant against Derek and cried into his shoulder. "I just want him to hug me and tell me it's going to be all right."_  
  
 _Derek clung to Stiles tightly wishing he could do or say something to make this all better but there wasn't anything he could do. He just had to try and get Stiles through this as best as he could. Derek held Stiles and just rubbed his back soothingly, letting the younger boy get everything out. When Stiles did eventually draw back he wiped his eyes and blushed with embarrassment. "Sorry." he said wiping at the wet patch on Derek's shoulder hurriedly._  
  
 _"It's OK." Derek replied with a reassuring smile. "You can't keep things bottled up."_  
  
 _"How did you cope?" Stiles asked glancing up at him as he settled his head back down on his shoulder. "Losing your dad?"_  
  
 _Derek sighed slightly. "I don't know." he replied in all honesty - looking back on those few horrible weeks it was all just a blur. "I still miss him, and I'm still angry about what happened - I think I always will be but it hurts less every day. It gets easier Stiles I promise."_  
  
 _Stiles just hoped Derek was right because he couldn't bear it if he had to feel this way for the rest of his life - like a part of him had been ripped away. Stiles rubbed his eyes with the back of his sleeve._  
  
 _"Are you ready to go home?" Derek asked after a few moments. "I'll come with you if you like?" he offered._  
  
 _Stiles nodded and sucked in a deep breath knowing it was time to be brave. "Thank you." he smiled gratefully at Derek._


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: An extra long chapter to make up for the lack of posting. This was a hard one to write!

_Past ..._

_"Derek you'd better run up and get Stiles." Talia told her son as she glanced at her watch anxiously._

_"It's okay I'm coming." Stiles, overhearing her, called from the top of the stairs._

_Derek and Talia looked up to see him heading down toward them. Derek had never seen Stiles looking so grown up; he wore a dark grey shirt with black trousers and shoes - even the Sheriff had to do a double take when he spotted him from across the room. It un-nerved Derek a little to see Stiles so serious, his mouth a thin tight grimace and his eyes lacking their usual spark._

_Derek whined softly and wanted to wrap Stiles up in his arms and take him away so he didn't have to face this horrible day. The moment the sound left his lips, Derek felt a firm hand on his shoulder and looked up to see his mother staring down at him; she was smiling warmly at him but he could see she was worried he was about to lose it. "Derek why don't you check and see if the cars have arrived?" she suggested._

_Derek nodded and quickly slipped out from under her grasp; he headed out of the house, skipped down the porch steps, crossed the lawn and peered down the end of the road. There was no sign of the cars yet._

_"You need to keep yourself in check today." Talia said appearing beside her son. "Your eyes - they changed back there. What if someone had seen?"_

_"I can handle it." Derek growled defensively and besides the only person that would have seen was Stiles and he already knew his secret, not that Talia knew that of course._

_Talia sighed wearily. "Around him it will be difficult, especially today. You need to focus on something else, think about anything but Stiles."_

_"How can I do that?" Derek snapped glaring up at his mother. "I can feel everything he feels but I can't do anything about it." he cried in despair._

_"Just stay close to me." Talia told him. "I'll get you through this."_

_"And then we can talk?" Derek pleaded - he really needed straight answers._

_Talia just nodded before turning and heading back toward the house; Derek waited a few moments and took a couple of deep breaths before he too headed back inside._

_\----_

Present ...

 

"What's wrong with you?" Derek asked panting for air; he'd just returned from a run to find Stiles sitting at the kitchen counter, his head laying in his arms and a mournful look on his face.

 

"You tell me." Stiles sighed. "I mean what exactly is wrong with me?"

 

Derek rose an eyebrow and chuckled. "Shall I get my list?" he teased.

 

Stiles rolled his eyes at him. "Seriously dude, there must be something. I mean Lydia won't even look in my direction - all she see's is Jackson, he's such a jerk I don't get it." he sighed.

 

It was Derek's turn to roll his eyes. Lydia? Again? Seriously?! "Are you still into her?" he asked. "Stiles you've had this crush on her all the way through high school." he said tugging off his sweaty vest and throwing it straight in the wash. "I remember you coming over to my house after your first day, all you could do was talk about her - haven't you asked her out yet?"

 

"Oh yeah because it's that easy!" Stiles cried dramatically. "Well it probably is for you Mr. tall dark and handsome." he said unable to help his eyes from tracking across Derek's broad chest which glistened with perspiration. "What have I got eh?" he said eyeing Derek's six pack enviously. "And besides, she has a boyfriend remember?"

 

"What's brought this on anyway? I haven't heard you talk about Lydia for weeks." Derek asked as he pulled open the fridge and necked half of the cold bottle water he'd put in there that morning.

 

"She sat with us at lunch today." Stiles replied - still not completely sure he hadn't just imagined it or fallen asleep and dreamt it, it wouldn't be the first time he'd fallen asleep at school. "But it was only so she could arrange a double date with Allison and Scott." he grumbled. "They're going bowling tonight."

 

"Well get yourself a date and go and join them." Derek replied draining the rest of the water.

 

"Thanks Der, helpful as always." Stiles sighed and he slumped back over the counter. Why did he make it sound so easy? Probably because it was easy for  him since he wasn't a gawky kid like he was; Derek didn't get so nervous that he mixed up his words or do something utterly stupid to embarrass himself. "Scott was supposed to come over and play Halo." he mumbled sadly. "I bought snacks and everything. We were going play it on the big screen and stay up late since my dad is on a night shift."

 

"I could play?" Derek offered.

 

Stiles just barked a laugh at the suggestion. "We tried that before remember? You couldn't remember what buttons to press and then got upset when you got killed and threw the controller across the room."

 

Derek gritted his teeth together at the memory. "Yeah well it was stupid game." he muttered defensively.

 

"Thanks for the offer, but I'm not in the mood now." Stiles sighed.

 

"So you're planning on sitting there and wallowing all night?" Derek asked.

 

"Yup, pretty much."

 

"Not on my watch." Derek replied putting his hands on his hips. "Tell you what we'll go out too, I know this awesome steak house on the outskirts of town."

 

Stiles licked his lips already slavering over the thought of juicy ribs covered in a sticky barbecue sauce, a big hunk of steak or succulent flame grilled chicken - oh and onion rings and fries too! Perhaps they'd even do curly fries! Yeah he could definitely go for some of those right now.

 

Derek's saw the hungry look his eyes and chuckled - he knew Stiles so well - whenever he got into these sorts of sorrowful moods, good food was the best way to snap him out of it. "Thought that would interest you. I'll just go and get a shower then we'll head off if you're up for it?"

 

"Definitely." Stiles said perking up immediately, he jumped off the stool and raced up the stairs ahead of Derek to get changed. Who needed bowling with jackass like Jackson and two-faced Lydia Martin, who he knew was only befriending Scott now he was suddenly the new superstar of the Lacrosse team. No, Stiles certainly didn't - he had good food and the company of his best friend to look forward to instead.

 

_\----_

_Past ..._

_Stiles's eyes fixed on Derek when he re-entered the house. "You've changed." he said noticing that Derek was wearing a shirt in an alarming shade of bright blue - it was too big for him and Stiles was pretty sure it didn't belong to him. He'd never seen Derek wear anything but dark colours before, and he most certainly wasn't wearing it earlier that morning - Stiles remembered the dark v-neck sweater he'd cried into back at the tree house all too well._

_Derek glanced down at his shirt and then his face flushed a shade of pink which clashed with it. "Well you said your mom would have wanted bright colours at her funeral." he said now un-sure he'd done the right thing by changing._

_Stiles nodded quickly. "I did, thank you for remembering." he smiled. Stiles glanced down at his own clothes. "I want to change too." he said but glanced warily over at his father who, like the rest of the people in the room, was wearing the standard dark clothes that were usual for a funeral. "I don't feel right wearing this." he said tugging at the collar of the shirt._

_"Go for it." Derek encouraged._

_Stiles decided to hell with what anyone else thought and quickly raced back up the stairs. When he returned he was wearing a green t-shirt and red zip up hooded sweater. Derek noticed he had a smile on his face for the first time that day. "Mom bought me this t-shirt, I hated it but she loved the colour, she said it brought out my eyes." he told Derek._

_"She was right." Derek nodded._

_Stiles saw his father glance over at him; the Sheriff clearly noticed his change of outfit but he didn't say a word about it which put Stiles's unease at rest._

_"The cars are here." Talia said approaching Stiles and Derek with Laura in tow. "We should make a move." she added glancing at her watch._

_Derek nodded and followed his mother and sister out of the house with Stiles following close behind._

_Stiles stopped on the doorstep, his eyes resting on the hearse which had pulled up between the two black cars either side. The hearse was full of wreathes but Stiles's eyes fell on the one at the very back which simply said "Mom" He swallowed hard as a lump reached his throat and choked a little he found it so hard to breath._

_Derek touched at his wrist with his finger tips and Stiles felt the characteristic tingling sensation sweep up his arm which he knew meant Derek was taking away his pain. Stiles glanced up at him and shook his head - today he needed to feel it. Derek's concerned eyes flicked across his but he nodded slightly and at once the tingle sensation ceased._

_"I don't think I can do this." Stiles mumbled watching as Talia Hale guided his father toward the car waiting in front of the hearse._

_"You can." Derek encouraged._

_Laura turned back to look at them when she noticed they weren't following. "Perhaps you two shouldn't stand next to each other, you clash hideously." she teased trying to make light of the awful situation._

_Although he knew Laura was only teasing, the fear of not having Derek close caused Stiles to grab hold of Derek tightly by the wrist - he wanted him as close as could be, it was the only way he knew he could get through this. Derek curled his hand up and ran his fingers over the back of Stiles's letting him know that he wasn't going anywhere._

_Stiles sucked in a deep breath and knew it was time to put on his game face. "At least we look cheerful unlike the rest of you." he shot back wearing a false smile. He headed down the steps, deciding that the sooner they got started the sooner this day would be over with._

_\---_

Present ...

 

"You know that waiter totally thinks we're on a date." Stiles said to Derek as he tore open one of the complimentary bread rolls, sending crumbs flying everywhere.

 

Derek almost choked because at the moment Stiles had decided to say this he'd just taken a large gulp of his drink; he span around and peered over the top of the booth at the waiter who'd just taken their order. "Really?" he asked glancing back at Stiles who seemed to find the situation amusing.

 

"Yeah, it's a Friday night and we're here on our own and pretty much everyone else in here is a couple." Stiles replied swallowing down the roll in two bites and grabbing a second.

 

Derek glanced around the restaurant and realised Stiles was right; there was only one or two tables where families of a group of friends were dining the rest were as he pointed out couples. "Oh." he said simply.

 

Stiles tossed a piece of bread which bounced of Derek's chest. "I hope this means you're paying." he said with a sly smile.

 

Derek just laughed glad that this hadn't made the atmosphere between them awkward. "Depends on how good a date this turns out to be." he replied. "You could have dressed up a bit for it." he teased.

 

Stiles glanced down at his t-shirt and hoodie - yes the clothes were casual and a little creased here and there but at least they were clean. "I  got like five missed calls from Scott tonight and a really garbled voicemail from him panicking over what to wear tonight."

 

"Did you call him back?" Derek asked.

 

Stiles snorted. "No." he said gazing down at the menu despite already ordering. "I'm not getting involved."

 

Derek smiled slightly. "You're jealous."

 

"Jealous?!" Stiles admonished. "I don't like Allison if that's what you're getting at."

 

"No but you're jealous that he's out on a date, with Jackson and Lydia too." Derek replied knowing they were the most popular kids in school. "You're scared things will change and you're worried you're going to be left behind."

 

Stiles's eyes flicked across Derek's - how was it he knew him so well? How did he know his fears before he even recognised them fully himself? Derek held his gaze and Stiles's stomach turned somersaults.

 

Neither of them noticed the waiter approach the table with their food.

 

"The steak?" The waiter asked again.

 

Stiles suddenly snapped to his senses. "Uh - yeah his." he stammered gesturing toward Derek. "Mine's the ribs. Thanks." he said grabbing the plate eagerly and shaking his head at the waiter who asked them if they needed anything else.

 

Stiles and Derek did not say a word and kept their eyes on their food as they loaded their plates up with condiments before started to eat. There was a strange atmosphere between them now, one Stiles couldn't quite place - it was awkward and a little tense but not necessarily in a bad way which confused the hell out of him.

 

After a few moments Stiles lifted his eyes and found Derek watching him; he smiled shyly and Derek smiled back reassuringly. Stiles's stomach settled and he felt things return to normal between then.

 

Stiles couldn't help but let out a small snigger as he watched Derek cut into his steak;  he tried to hide this by pretending to sneeze. Derek, however, wasn't fooled and set his knife and fork down and looked at Stiles. "What's so funny?" he asked trying to hide the smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

 

"Nothin'" Stiles said snickering again.

 

"Come on you might as well spit it out." Derek said pretending to be annoyed, but he found Stiles's usual lack of subtlety more amusing than anything.

 

Stiles laughed openly. "Okay okay, I just find it funny that you asked for your steak well done that's all. I'd assumed you would have wanted it rare." he added with a shrug. "I was expecting blood to ooze out of it." he added with a dramatic shake of disgust.

 

"Because I'm a werewolf?" Derek asked with a raised eyebrow. "Wow Stiles." he whistled. "You are _so_ narrow minded."

 

Stiles knew he was only teasing. "OK so if I'm wrong about that what else am I wrong about? Do you howl at the moon?" he asked.

 

"No." Derek replied glad conversation had resumed between them, even if it was at his expense, because for a few moments he'd been worried back there.

 

"Hmm ..." Stiles said trying to think what else he'd learned about wolves over the years. "Do you mate for life?" he asked. For the second time that night Derek almost choked - was Stiles doing it on purpose? "What?!" Stiles cried innocently. "Come on I'm just teasing, I know you don't. And besides you've had two girlfriends that I know of at least! Bet there were a few more in the two years you were gone too." he added.

 

Derek went very quiet and Stiles's brain suddenly caught up with him - Fuck! He'd only gone and brought up Paige and Kate, two of the worst memories for Derek. Paige who'd died in his arms and Kate, an Argent who pretended to be against everything her family believed in only to seduce Derek and get to close to him. Kate turned out to be the worst one of them all, perhaps with the exception of Gerard. "Derek I'm sorry." he said putting his head in his hands and shaking it. "God I keep doing this don't I?"

 

"It's fine Stiles." Derek said reaching out and pulling at his wrist - Stiles had forgotten his hands were covered in barbecue sauce from his ribs and now it was dotted over his forehead. "It's fine, eat your food." he encouraged.

 

Stiles continued to eat and the atmosphere soon relaxed between them. Derek decided not to tell him about the sauce on his forehead - it would be a laugh for him later when Stiles discovered it.

 

"Werewolves often do mate for life." Derek eventually replied in answer to Stiles's question. "But it isn't necessarily with the first person we fall in love with, or the first person we happen to have a relationship with." he explained. "It's much like with ordinary folk, you date, you fall in love with several people through your life and then you find the one you're meant to spend the rest of your life with. With werewolves there is a kind of built in recognisation - it's natural and it can come unexpectedly or even un-wanted."

 

"How so?" Stiles asked intrigued. Over the years he'd learnt a lot about werewolves but this was a side he knew nothing about and so it interested him greatly.

 

"Sometimes it can feel like your human side and your wolf side are two different beings -and sometimes they conflict." Derek tried to explain, but it was difficult because he didn't quite understand it himself fully. "I can feel it's frustration, but I also its desires. The wolf side chooses the mate, it attaches and devotes itself to that over person and if the other wolf reciprocates then a bond is formed and the two become connected. They can feel each other's emotions, sense each other on a level above the norm. They have to be physically close to each other other, long periods apart - well it hurts."

 

Stiles swallowed hard. "You sound like you've experienced this first hand." he said thinking of Paige - Derek really had fallen for her hard, has she been his mate he wondered?

 

Derek nodded and for the first time he really wanted to tell Stiles the truth but yet again he convinced himself that Stiles was too young to know but deep down he knew it was just an excuse and that he was just not facing up to his own fear of rejection.

 

"What happens when a werewolf loses their mate?" Stiles asked.

 

"I don't know, I asked my mom since she lost my father ... but she didn't say much. She just said was that it's like part of you has been ripped away, that you don't feel whole anymore."

 

"Can a werewolf chose another mate?" Stiles asked forgetting all about his food now and concentrating solely on Derek and what he was telling him.

 

"No." Derek replied with a shake of his head. "The wolf decides, it knows it's mate from the moment it meets them. I don't know how, whether it's pheromones or something but once the wolf has decided it's a sealed deal."

 

"Wow." Stiles whistled. "But what if the other doesn't reciprocate like you said?"

 

Derek smiled slightly - Stiles was really touching close to home now without realising it. "It's painful but bearable. The werewolf pines for their mate because they need to be close. They can still feel their mates emotions, they still know when they are in danger but without the closeness or the intimacy it's painful and frustrating ... but you can live with it."

 

"Do you think Scott's wolf has chosen Allison?" he asked.

 

"It's pretty rare for a wolf to chose a human although not impossible." Derek replied. "Scott's pretty loved up but I think that's just normal teenage hormones. Allison is the first girl to look in Scott's direction and there is the added danger element since she's an Argent." he added with a shrug.

 

Stiles felt like they were veering into Kate territory again and quickly changed the subject which Derek seemed grateful for.

 

 

 

\---

 

_Past ..._

_Derek fled the suffocating atmosphere of the wake being held inside the Stilinski house and dug his nails deep into the wood of the large tree that sat proudly in the middle of the lawn. He dug his nails in so deep that blood poured from the base of them and ran down to his wrist. Derek let out the scream he'd been holding in all day, a scream of frustration that he couldn't help Stiles, scream of anger toward his mother who'd been watching him like a hawk all day but wouldn't tell him anything and a scream of despair for the un-fairness of the situation - why had this happened to Stiles? What had he ever done to deserve pain like this? Derek let out the scream but it came out as howl. A howl so loud and so mournful that he was pretty sure every werewolf in the state would have heard it._

_Derek shocked himself and stumbled back from the tree in surprise - he'd never made a sound like that before, his howl was one thing he hadn't yet mastered and his mother had always told him it was one of the last steps to conquer._

_"Woah watch it there buddy."_

_Derek span around to see his Uncle who held him firmly by the shoulders. "You'll attract hunters if you're not careful." Peter warned him through narrowed eyes._

_"Sorry." Derek mumbled pulling himself free and wiping his hands on his trousers to hide the blood._

_Peter smiled at Derek. "So you're finally a man now." he said proudly. "You've mastered your control over your wolf and now have a howl to rival any other. I always knew you had it in you Derek. Your mother has been holding you back for a long time."_

_Derek's eyes darted over his uncle's. "She has?"_

_Peter nodded. "Keeping you chained up in the basement on full moon nights like a child when you should be out defending your territory with the rest of your family and as for not telling you the truth about Stiles - that was a big mistake, I tried to tell her but she wouldn't listen." he lied._

_"What does this have to do with Stiles." Derek asked his eyes flashing yellow in warning._

_Peter smiled again. "Don't worry Derek, I'm no threat to him. It's the Argents you have to worry about, if they find out how close the two of you are then they'll use him against you."_

_Derek's heart beat quickened. "He's human they -"_

_"They will stop at nothing to see our family wiped out. They'd count Stiles as collateral damage."_

_"NO!" Derek roared pushing hard against his Uncle who remained standing firm._

_"I'm telling the truth Derek." Peter hissed grabbing him by the collar. "Your mother didn't want to - she thought it was best to keep it secret, to protect you but you need to know the truth. You've chosen Stiles for your mate, nothing can break that now."_

_"Mate? What do you mean?" Derek asked staring up at him._

_"He is your weakness." Peter told him. "And the Argents will kill him to get to you."_

_Derek laid his hand over his Uncles which was still gripping his shirt. "Then help me. Tell me what I need to do to keep him safe." he begged._

_"You need to help me get the Argents out of our lives for good." Peter told him, finally relaxing his grip._

_"You mean run them out of town?" Derek asked._

_Peter scoffed at the suggestion. "No Derek, I mean get them out of our lives permanently." he replied. "While they still walk this Earth we are still in danger. Stiles is in danger."_

_Derek sucked in a deep breath. "Tell me what to do and I'll do it." he said through gritted teeth._

_Peter just smiled; he wrapped an arm around the shoulder of his nephew. "First we kill Gerard." he told him._

_Derek looked up at his Uncle in alarm, but then he nodded in agreement - Gerard was the closest to Stiles after all since he was a family friend. He'd even attended the funeral much to the Hales dislike but neither the Hales nor the Argents were disrespectful enough to rage war at each other during the funeral, although Peter and Lucas had locked eyes with Gerard on occasion. Derek also still believed that Gerard had known who he was shooting at that day he and Stiles had been targeted in the woods. If he'd been prepared to risk killing Stiles just to get him then what would stop him once he found out the truth.  "What do you want me to do?" Derek asked shaking slightly, but he glanced over at Stiles who was leaning against the porch railings and staring out across the lawn trying to summon up the strength to rejoin the wake and he knew he had to do whatever it took to keep him safe._

_"You need to get close to Kate Argent." Peter told him. "She's in your class at school. From her you can find out the Argent's plan. Make her fall for you, make her tell you everything."_

_"What makes you think she's any different to the rest of them?" Peter asked._

_"She's young and so far I've seen no evidence that she's being trained - she probably doesn't know yet the truth about her family but the Argents start at an early age so we don't have much time, we need to get close to her whilst she's still an innocent school girl."_

_"How can I do that? How can I get close to someone knowing I'm just using them? Knowing what I plan to do to their family?"_

_"Think about Stiles." Peter told him. "Use him as your motivation."_

_"He's my only motivation." Derek growled. "Otherwise I wouldn't agree to any of this."_

_"Keep him in mind then." Peter replied. Derek stalked off toward the house. "Oh and Derek." Peter called after him. "Stiles must never find out what you are, or what he is to you." he warned him. "You'll be signing his death sentence if he does."_

_Derek didn't reply but was worried - Stiles already knew he was a werewolf, that his whole family were, he was already in far deeper than he should be. He knew that he needed to warn him again that absolutely no one could find out that he knew but first he had to get him through the rest of the funeral._


	19. Chapter 19

"So was hanging out with me was an okay alternative?" Derek asked glancing over at Stiles as he drove back toward Beacon Hills.

 

Stiles laughed. "Alternative to what?" he asked, toeing off his shoes and resting his feet up on the dashboard.

 

"Video gaming with Scott." Derek replied.

 

"I had a good time, you're not so bad company and you bought me dinner - I could never complain about that." Stiles teased.

 

Derek rolled his eyes. "Thanks a lot." he replied. "That's the last time I take you out."

 

Stiles knew he was joking and they enjoyed a playful back and forth for the rest of the journey home. Derek pulled into a gas station just a few miles outside of Beacon Hills and parked up beside the fuelling pumps. "Oh when you go in to pay can you grab me some Reese's pieces?" Stiles asked.

 

Derek rose an eyebrow at his friend. "Just a moment ago you were complaining at how full you were." he reminded him. After they'd finished their meals and Stiles had coaxed Derek into joining him in having dessert which they soon regretted as they'd been unable to finish them,.

 

Stiles pouted slightly. "I'm just anticipating the need for a midnight snack later." he said with an innocent smile. "I've got an essay due in Monday which I haven't even started yet."

 

Derek just nodded checking he had his wallet in his jacket pocket; he was about to get out of the car but paused at the sound of vehicles approaching the gas station - there was something about how fast they were approaching that alarmed him. Sure enough, within what seemed like seconds a car pulled up in front of the Camaro - one that he recognised belonged to the Argent clan. Derek glanced in the rear view mirror another vehicle pulled up close behind. "Stiles." he said calmly. "You need to hide."

 

"Huh?" Stiles asked glancing from the front to the back windscreen. "What's going on?" he asked watching as a couple of men climbed out of each vehicle.

 

"Just trust me." Derek said grabbing him by the shoulder. "Hide, now." he hissed as he pushed him down.

 

Stiles saw Derek's eyes flash blue in urgency; he ducked down low and scrambled out of the passenger seat and into the back of the car where he got down between the front and back seats and hid in the shadows - if the men didn't look to closely he knew he wouldn't be seen.

 

"Stay there, don't make a sound." Derek said before climbing out of his car and slamming the door shut.

 

From his hiding place Stiles heard the exchange between Allison's father and Derek. He held his breath, as if breathing alone would reveal his hiding place. Stiles tried to stop his body from shaking but he couldn't help it - he was angry - these men where the ones that had hunted down Scott and Derek on the night of the full moon; they'd injured Scott, just a teenage boy who only just found out what he was and had attacked Derek who was only trying to help him. Now they had the gall to approach him and threaten him so openly. Did they think they owned this town or something?!

 

Stiles thought it was all over when he heard the men head back toward their vehicles, he lifted his head slightly but quickly covered it again when the glass of Derek's passenger side window was suddenly smashed in, sending small fragments of glass flying through the car. Stiles growled angrily - trust Derek and his stupid sassy remark - he always had to try and have the last word.

 

Moments passed and Stiles didn't dare lift his head although he'd heard the trucks drive off. Derek pulled open the door and grabbed Stiles by the shoulder. "You're hurt." he said smelling blood. Stiles lifted his head and sure enough there was a scratch across his cheek, just shy of his eye. Derek's own eyes widened in fear - just a little closer and Stiles could have been blinded. "I'm sorry." he stammered reaching out and touching the wound gently - he knew if he hadn't have goaded the Argents this wouldn't have happened.

 

"It's nothing, just a scratch." Stiles said shaking off the remains of glass before climbing back into the passenger seat and checking out his face in the vanity mirror. "See it's barely even noticeable now." he said after wiping away the blood. "Why are the Argents coming after you? And why now? They've known you've been back in town for ages."

 

Derek shook his head. "I don't know." he said with a weary sigh.

 

"Do you think they've been following you?" Stiles asked.

 

"No, they'd have known you were in the car and they would have used that."

 

Stiles just nodded knowing they wouldn't have missed a chance to show that they had one up on Derek. "They must have spotted your car and decided to take the opportunity to have a go." he said through gritted teeth. "Who do they think they are?" he spat venomously.

 

"They're not for you to worry about, I'm taking you home." Derek said starting the engine and driving off hurriedly, the need for fuel suddenly not so urgent after all.

 

"You're coming too right?" Stiles asked already knowing the answer, in the past whenever he got hurt Derek tended to keep his distance for a few days - he always took the blame for it no matter what the cause. "Derek you can't just run away every time I get a scratch."

 

Derek didn't reply.

 

"Like it or not I'm a part of this." Stiles told him. "Even more so now since Scott got the bite." he said but again Derek didn't response. "You can't keep doing this, you can't keep pushing me away, I'm not thirteen years old any more - Derek!" he cried in frustration. He hated being ignored more than anything.

 

Derek brought the car to a halt outside of Stiles's house. "This time I'll keep away for good." he said staring out of the window, unable to bear even looking at Stiles as he said the words. "It's safer that way. The Argents will use anyone close to me against me."

 

Stiles's eyes brimmed with tears. "You know what, fine have it your way." he said getting out and slamming the door. He leaned in through the broken window and stared at Derek. "Run away and live your lonely life, call it protecting me if that makes you feel better." he said harshly before walking away.

 

Derek watched as he sped up the steps to the front door and entered the house; he slammed the door behind him so forcefully that the panes of glass in it rattled violently.

 

\---

 

Stiles woke at the sound of his window sliding open and a cold breeze sweeping through the room; he lifted his head from his desk which he'd fallen asleep at and stretched. "You took your time." he said with a smile as he span around expecting to find Derek but it was Scott climbing through his window. "Scott! Couldn't you use the front door?" he asked not knowing why he found it offensive for another werewolf to enter his house this way.

 

"There's a curfew, one your dad enforced remembered." Scott said brushing himself down. "Any way you seemed to be expecting me?" he asked remembering what Stiles had said as he'd entered the room.

 

"Uh - well yeah of course, I knew you wouldn't be able to resist waiting to tell me everything about your date tonight." Stiles gabbled quickly shutting the lid of his laptop - he didn't want Scott to see he'd been looking at self-defence tutorials on YouTube all night rather than working on his essay as he'd originally intended.

 

Scott blushed slightly as he sank down on Stiles bed. "That obvious am I?" he asked, his eyes running over his friends face. "What did you do?" he asked indicating to the scratch on Stiles's face.

 

"Oh." Stiles said rubbing at the dried blood. "Got a bit too friendly with a razor."

 

Scott's eyebrows rose. "Have you got anything to actually shave yet?" he asked noticing there wasn't even a hint of stubble on his friends jaw.

 

Stiles laughed and shook his head. "No I was just giving my hair a trim." he said running his hands over his buzz cut. "Dad's got this fancy all in one thing." he replied hastily knowing his lies were not quite matching up. "So how did it go?" he asked knowing talking about Allison was bound to distract him.

 

Just on cue Scott's eyes turned all doughy and love sick - perfect - Stiles smiled to himself.

 

"She wants to see me again and just the two of us this time." Scott replied flopping back on the bed and sighing happily. "She really likes me Stiles. And I know it's me she likes, not just the fact I'm on first line."

 

"Good, great, I'm glad." Stiles gabbled. He let Scott talk and talk, filling him in on all the gossip of the evening. Stiles was glad to hear that Jackson had been humiliated by coming last in the bowling match beaten not only Scott who's wolf powers had boosted his historically poor skills but also by Lydia, his own girlfriend, who tended to play dumb to pander to Jackson's ego - something Stiles never understood.

 

"Aw man I've not even started this assignment." Scott said spotting the notes on Stiles's desk as he got up to leave. "I wonder if Allison will help me out." he said just as Stiles was about out to offer a study session with him - he could use the distraction to be honest.

 

"Yeah, you should ask her." Stiles replied knowing that he'd pretty much lost his friend to her now.

 

"I think I might." Scott grinned before heading over to the window and opening it. "I'll see you Monday." he said throwing one leg over the frame.

 

Stiles waved him off and then went over to shut the window; he pulled it down shut and hesitated briefly before putting the bolt across which would put a stop to any more un-expected visitors. Derek was clearly planning on keeping his distance and that was just find with him he thought crossly as he drew his curtains roughly.

 

Stiles climbed into bed and glanced at the clock on his bedside table which showed it to be just after 2am; he wasn't tired due to his impromptu nap at his desk but didn't want to carry on working either and so reached over to turn off the lamp. Stiles paused, spotting something on his desk which hadn't been there earlier. Slowly, Stiles climbed out of bed and headed over to his desk; he picked up the packet of Reese's pieces that lay just beside his mouse and then glanced over at the window. Derek. He must have come in when he was asleep at his desk and left it there for him. Stiles smiled slightly knowing it was a peace offering of sorts and hoped this meant the werewolf would come back home soon.

 

Stiles headed over to the window and drew back the bolt on the window before climbing back into bed and snapping off the light. Perhaps another un-expected visitor wouldn't be so bad after all.

 


	20. Chapter 20

Present ...

 

Stiles chewed on his nails anxiously, not paying attention to a word the teacher at the front of the class was saying; his mind was too pre-occupied with other things - namely the blood splattered bus they'd arrived at school to find that morning. Stiles glanced over at Scott who looked just as lost in his own thoughts as he probably did - the poor guy was tearing himself up, believing he was responsible for the bus drivers' injuries. No matter how many times Stiles pointed out that Scott had just been dreaming, he refused to believe it.

 

Stiles sighed, he knew he'd have to bite the bullet and go and talk to Derek; Scott wouldn't given his lack of trust in the older werewolf but they needed to talk to someone about this and Derek Hale was the only other person they knew that had knowledge of the supernatural world apart from the Argents - and there was no way in hell they were going to reveal the truth about Scott just for their advice!

 

The trouble was Derek was deliberately keeping his distance and Stiles stubbornly hadn't tried to contact him either. Sometimes Stiles did get the distinct impression that he was being watched, it wasn't an uncomfortable feeling since somehow he knew it was Derek, in fact it was rather reassuring to know he was close by but frustrating all the same because he'd never showed himself and he never let Stiles catch him.

 

The school bell sounded causing Stiles and Scott to jump out of their skins much to the amusement of the rest of the class - had a whole hour really gone by that quickly?! The two of them shuffled out of the class, leaving their completed assignments on the teacher's desk as they passed. "It's too much of a coincidence Stiles." Scott hissed in his ear as they made their way down the corridor. "You say it was just a dream but what if it wasn't?"

 

"You dreamt about Allison, that you attacked her but she showed up this morning just fine." Stiles reminded him.

 

"Yes but I also dreamt about attacking her on a school bus and this morning we find out that someone _was_ attacked on a school bus." Scott pressed.

 

Stiles stopped and turned to him. "OK so how do we prove it wasn't you?" he asked.

 

Scott shook his head. "I don't know." he sighed. "We have to try though, I need to know one way or another. I've got to go, I've got Math. Think of something Stiles please." he said over his shoulder as he turned and headed off toward the Maths department.

 

Stiles wanted to help but he didn't know any better than Scott; he pulled his backpack up his shoulder and then set off - not in the direction he was supposed to be headed for his next class but toward the crime scene. Something he'd learnt from his father - if you wanted answers then that was the best place to start.

 

Stiles gingerly poked his head around the door and saw the bus was still police taped off as it had been that morning; forensics had been and gone and the police had done an initial sweep for clues but both teams of experts were not looking for what Stiles was looking for - they were not looking for evidence that a werewolf was responsible for this. Stiles checked the coast was clear before taking a deep breath and headed over to the bus, he ducked under the police tape and climbed on board, careful not to touch anything and just using his eyes to search.

 

Sure enough there were claw marks on back of the seats and deep scratches down the walls and on floor of the bus, there was evidence that something strong had carried out the attack since one of the seats had been ripped clean from its bolts and tossed down the bus. Looking at everything before his eyes Stiles could only conclude one thing - a werewolf was responsible for this. But that did not mean it was Scott. There was still the Alpha out there.

 

"You should be in class."

 

Stiles span around to see Derek standing at the other end of the bus. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" he asked clapping his hand over his chest dramatically.

 

"What are you doing here?" Derek asked heading down the bus towards him.

 

"Scott is going out of his mind, he thinks he did this." Stiles said gesturing to the ruined bus.

 

Derek took in the scratches on the ceiling and the walls. "He could have." he said not letting on to Stiles that he could smell Scott's scent all over the bus - but there was something else there too, the scent of another wolf - the Alpha.

 

Stiles gaped at him. "Are you serious?" he asked. "But Scott wouldn't hurt anyone."

 

Derek shrugged his shoulders. "Pass on a message to him, tell him to come over to my house after school and I'll show him how to remember what happened here." he said before turning and headed back down the bus.

 

"Wait that's it?!" Stiles said giving chase. "Derek you've got to explain this." he insisted.

 

"It's none of your concern Stiles." Derek said reminding him that he was trying to keep him out of the supernatural world.

 

"I know you've been following me." Stiles told him matter-of-factly.

 

Derek closed his eyes briefly, he'd have to try harder to make sure Stiles didn't sense him in the future because he had to keep an eye on him, to make sure he was safe - it was the only way he could pacify his wolf which gnawed and scratched at his insides every moment he was away from his mate. He was surprised that Stiles hadn't questioned more the fact he was able to know he was there without actually seeing or hearing him, but Derek wasn't about to volunteer any information - he did not want Stiles to find out about the bond that had formed between the, it would only put him in more danger - or worse - scare him off for good.

 

"You're trying to protect me I get it, but can't you see you're hurting me too?" Stiles said desperately. "This feels worse than when you actually left. I hate knowing that you're close but not being able to see you, to talk to you."

 

"It's better this way." Derek said heading down the steps of the bus.

 

"For who?" Stiles shouted after him. He dived down the steps and across the car park but Derek had already disappeared. Stiles wanted to scream in frustration but the sight of a familiar looking police cruiser approaching the school gate caused him to run - he did not need the added stress of his father catching him snooping around yet another police investigation.

 

Stiles made his way to the library, unable to think of an excuse to why he was late for his next class. He sat down with a heavy sigh and got out his books to at least try and pretend he was working - but there was no chance of that, not while he had to try and think of a way to convince Scott to go over to the Hale house after school.

 

\---

 

_Past ..._

_"Do you want me to stay tonight?" Derek asked turning his back as Stiles changed into his pyjamas. It was still relatively early, only just twilight outside, but Stiles had retreated from the wake still occurring downstairs and had gone to his room. Derek had followed and Stiles had not asked to be left alone._

_Stiles climbed into bed. "I'll be okay." he smiled reassuringly. Derek looked at him worriedly, not sure he quite believed him - he'd seen the toll the day had taken on his friend. "I mean it." Stiles reassured him. "It's strange but I feel better after today, better than I have in a long time."_

_Derek sat down on the floor beside the bed, his back to the radiator underneath Stiles's window and he looked over at him. "Maybe it's given you closure." he suggested._

_Stiles yawned and nodded. "I think so. Hopefully for my dad too, he's putting on a brave face down there." he said listening to his father's laugh which carried up the stairs._

_Derek just nodded, he had noticed that the smile the Sheriff bore would fade from the lips the moment he thought no one was looking. "All adults seem to do that." he said thinking about how his mother had acted the same way at his father's funeral._

_Stiles yawned again. "I think I might actually sleep tonight." he said pleased at the prospect of a night without nightmares, a night without waking in a cold sweat. He closed his eyes, snuggled under the duvet and almost at once felt waves of sleep overcome him. He also felt Derek's eyes on him and knew he was planning to remain sitting beside him until he'd fallen asleep._

_Derek watched as Stiles fell asleep and felt a wave of exhaustion wash over his own body, it had been a long and tiring day. He'd had to deal with his own emotions as well as feeling Stiles's and the stress of his wolf which wanted to comfort him but not knowing how. He'd had to deal with his mother's constant pressure to keep control, his Uncle's scrutinising eyes and Gerard Argents threatening presence. It was all too much and Derek was glad it was over._

_\---_

_Derek's eyes snapped open as he was roughly shaken awake by his sister; he looked around to find himself curled up on the floor beside the radiator still in Stiles's room - he must have fallen asleep without realising. Derek's eyes darted over the bed and he was relieved to see Stiles sound asleep. Peaceful for the first time in a long time._

_"He's fine." Laura said noticing where Derek's gaze fell. "You on the other hand look awful, I told you to be careful about how much pain relief you give him."_

_Derek got up off the floor and followed his sister out of the room. "I didn't give him any, he didn't want any today." he said not realising quite what he'd said in his sleepy state._

_Laura stopped and turned to Derek. "He knows?" she hissed. "Derek!" she cried unable to believe he'd revealed their secret to the thirteen year old. "I can't believe you told him what if his father finds out?"_

_"I didn't tell him, he worked it out." Derek replied. "He won't tell a soul, he promised me."_

_"He's just a kid Derek, his promises mean nothing."_

_Derek growled angrily at his sister, his eyes flashing yellow in warning. "He won't tell anyone, and neither will you." he said fearful that his sister would tell their mother that Stiles knew the truth._

_Laura stared back at her brother knowing he meant it. "No I won't because if mom found out she'd go mad. But you'd better make sure Stiles takes this secret to his grave Derek." she warned him._

_\---_

Present ...

 

Stiles knew Derek was once again watching him; he was supposed to be on the lookout whilst Scott snuck onto the school bus but he found himself searching the shadows trying to catch a glimpse of the Hale he knew to be out there somewhere.

 

Stiles had managed to convince Scott to ask for Derek's help, telling it was the only way to prove he hadn't attacked the bus driver and that he wasn't going to hurt Allison. Allison was the magic word and before he knew it, school was over and Scott had been and returned from the Hale house, telling him that in order to remember what had happened he needed to sneak onto the school bus.

 

So that was how Stiles found himself sitting in his jeep just outside the school gate watching as Scott snuck across the parking lot and onto the bus. Why hadn't Derek just told him earlier? Why had he insisted that Scott went over to his house? Deep down he knew why - Derek was trying to keep him out of this. Stiles gripped the steering wheel tightly as anger pumped through his veins - he knew Derek was out there and he knew he could feel his emotions but he didn't try to hide them, he was more than happy to let him know how angry he was.

 

Stiles snapped out of his thoughts when he saw lights up ahead; he blared his car horn, alerting Scott that someone was out there. He started the engine and blared the horn again. "Come on Scott." he whispered under his breath.

 

Sure enough he soon saw Scott running across the parking lot, he dived over the gate and climbed into the jeep. "Go go!" Scott yelled and Stiles slammed his foot on the accelerator.

 

When they were a safe distance from the school Stiles pulled the jeep over. "So?" he asked turning to look at Scott. "Did you remember anything?" he asked.

 

Scott nodded. "I was on the bus that night, but I didn't do it. Derek did."

 

Stiles swallowed hard, knowing that he couldn't believe his friend as easily as he had done the time before. "You saw him?" he asked to clarify.

 

"It was him I know it was." Scott replied determined that he was right.

 

"But that doesn't make sense, why would he show you how to remember that? If he wanted you to know why wouldn't he just tell you himself?"

 

Scott shook his head. "I don't know." he said frustrated for not having the answer. "All I know is he bit me, he turned me into a werewolf and now he's trying to get me to join him on this killing spree."

 

Stiles sighed - he knew he was never going to convince Scott otherwise. But perhaps if the two of them got to the bottom of this then he could prove to him that there was another werewolf out there responsible for this. "So what do you want to do about it?" he asked.

 

Scott shrugged. "I don't know, but I know I didn't hurt that bus driver - I was trying to help him. That means I'm not a killer. It means I'm not going to hurt Allison."

 

"Is that all you care about?" Stiles snapped. "Scott there are bigger things at stake  here."

 

"I tried to stop Derek once before remember?" Scott snapped back, reminding him of how he'd got Derek arrested only for him to be let out soon after. "I can't stop him, but that doesn't mean I'm going to join him. He'll get the message and then he'll leave me alone." he said opening the door to the jeep and climbing out.

 

"Where are you going?" Stiles sighed.

 

"I'm going to see Allison." Scott replied. "I've been avoiding her even since I had that dream, but now I know I'm not going to hurt her I  have no reason to. I'm not letting Derek ruin this for me."

 

Stiles watched as his friend ran off, he started the jeep and headed home - Scott was a lost cause now, he didn't care about stopping the Alpha just as long as he didn't interfere with Lacrosse or dating Allison. He didn't have Derek either, so it was down to him alone. Stiles headed straight to his room once he arrived home and started digging - first Laura Hale, now a bus driver, what was the connection? Why had the Alpha targeted these people? Why wasn't he targeting school kids, turning them and building a pack as Derek had thought he would. Perhaps if he worked out the Alpha's motives he'd be able to work out who the next victim would be.

 

\---

 

"You still working buddy?" The Sheriff asked as he stuck his head around his son's bedroom door to find him hunched over his laptop, surrounded by bits of paper just as he'd been a few hours ago when he'd arrived home.

 

Stiles looked up, a pen in his mouth and frowned when he saw his father was dressed once again in his uniform. "You heading back out?" he asked.

 

"Yeah." The Sheriff sighed, rubbing his forehead. "I've got to get down the hospital."

 

"Why?" Stiles asked; he paused and thought about what cases his father was currently working. "The bus driver?" he asked putting two and two together.

 

The Sheriff nodded. "He - he uh - he didn't make it son." he said with a sad shake of his head. "This is now a murder investigation."

 

Stiles swallowed hard. "Oh." he said simply, his mind racing - when Scott found out it was sure to hit home and he was sure to confront Derek who he believed responsible. Scott believed Derek responsible, and he'd confront him to make sure he didn't try and drag him into any more of his plans to murder innocent people.

 

"Yeah." The Sheriff sighed. "I'd better go, don't work too hard kid." he said patting Stiles on the shoulder before leaving the room.

 

The moment the door was closed Stiles jumped up and started to dress - he had to warn Derek that Scott would be coming for him. Stiles waited five agonising minutes after the police cruiser had gone and then ran downstairs and climbed into his jeep - he sped off to the Hale house, hoping he wasn't going to be too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know this and the last chapter are a little out of order but I needed to do this to fit the story. Hope you're enjoying my Sterek take on Season 1 x


	21. Chapter 21

Present ...

 

"I know you're here." Stiles shouted as he stepped into the burnt out hallway of the old Hale house. He stopped to listen for a reply, but none came. "Ignore me all you want, I just came to warn you," he continued, knowing the werewolf was somewhere close and that he could hear him. "The bus driver is dead, Scott blames you."

 

"Tell me something I don't know."

 

Stiles span around to see Derek at the top of the stair case, he couldn't see his face since it was obscured by shadows. "He still thinks you were the one that bit him. I know Scott, he's hot headed - he'll confront you."

 

"Let him, I'm not afraid of him." Derek said dropping down a step out of the shadows to reveal himself in his shifted form.

 

Stiles wasn't intimidated even as the piercing blue eyes fixed on his; he headed up the stairs and stopped on the step in front of Derek. "Please don't fight with him."

 

"I have no desire to fight, but I will defend myself." Derek replied. "I want this sorted once and for all, I'm sick of being blamed for everything. When you told him that it was my own sister that had been murdered I thought he'd dropped his prejudices against me - clearly I was wrong."

 

"He's just not thinking clearly, he'll come round - he knows it doesn't make sense to blame you, he just wants to and he hates being wrong." Stiles said knowing his friend was blinded when it came to Derek. Stiles's eyes swept over Derek's wolfed out features, taking in the pointed ears and the deep ridges of his brow. "So it's true then, you really can't shift fully?" he asked reaching out and touching the hair that had grown down the side of his jaw which he found course, not soft and glossy like he remembered his real wolf hair to be.

 

Derek stepped back out of Stiles reach and Stiles saw an almost wounded expression cross his features.

 

"Please don't fight with Scott, I don't want you to get hurt." Stiles begged. "... Scott either. I don't want either of you to get hurt." he stammered quickly blushing when he realised that his concern had only been for him and that Scott's safety hadn't even entered his head despite him being the less experiences werewolf.

 

"He can't hurt me." Derek scoffed. "He's just a kid,  he doesn't know how to control his new powers whereas I've been trained to fight and defend myself my whole life."

 

Stiles did not like the mocking tone to Derek's voice as he spoke about Scott. "Well Mr Confident maybe it's Scott I should be warning then." he said crossly. "I don't know why I came since you've obviously got this all figured out."

 

"You came because you care." Derek said grabbing Stiles by the elbow as he turned to walk away. "No matter how much I push you away you keep coming back." he said to Stiles who refused to look at him. "How much harder do I have to push for you to get the message?"

 

"Not much." Stiles growled.

 

Derek's eyes snapped toward the door when he heard heavy, determined footsteps crunching through the leaves on the path up to the house. By the smell he could tell it was Scott approaching and he sure was angry. "He's here." he said fearfully, not for himself but for Stiles. Stiles could not be here, not now, it was going to get messy - he could feel animalistic desire to fight radiating off of Scott. "You've got to go, out the back door now." he said grabbing hold of Stiles's arm and pulling down the stairs and through the house.

 

"I'm not going anywhere." Stiles said tugging himself free from the werewolf's grasp. "I'm going to make sure you two don't tear each other apart."

 

Derek knew Stiles cared enough about both he and Scott to risk getting between the two of them if their confrontation did indeed lead to a fight and this was something that was sure to get him seriously hurt or worse killed. "You're not going to leave are you?"

 

"No." Stiles said standing his ground.

 

Derek sucked in a deep breath. "Then I'm sorry." he said and before Stiles could utter another word Derek produced a pair of handcuffs from the back pocket of his jeans and cuffed Stiles by the wrist to the handle of the huge arger at the back end of the kitchen.

 

"You've got to be kidding me!" Stiles cried yanking at the cuff in outrage. "Did you steal these from my these dad?" he asked glancing at the handcuffs.

 

Derek didn't reply. "Are you going to stay quiet or do I have to gag you too?" he asked producing a piece of material from his pocket.

 

"You dare." Stiles warned.

 

One look in Stiles's eyes and Derek's knew that he had no intention of keeping quiet - even if it meant having to explain to Scott how he'd come to be in the Hale house in the first place. "So be it." Derek sighed.

 

"I'll never forgive you for this." Stiles hissed watching as Derek tied a quick knot in the material. "You knew I'd come didn't you?" he asked realising that Derek wouldn't just happen to be carrying a pair of handcuffs and suitable gag in his pocket.

 

Derek nodded slightly - as soon as he had heard about the bus driver death over a police radio he'd stolen years ago he knew Stiles would come to find him and that Scott would follow not long after. "You used to say I knew you better than you knew yourself." he said pushing the gag into place, trying not to look Stiles in the eyes. "You don't have to forgive me, it's better for you to hate me anyway."

 

Stiles swallowed hard when he noticed the sadness in Derek's eyes and the lingering touch of his fingers on his neck as he checked the gag was secure; he whined slightly - pleading with Derek to let him go; his eye holding his gaze and silently telling him that if he just let him free now then he would forgive him.

 

Derek just shook his head - he could hear Scott's heart beat now, signalling that he was close. Derek turned away and made his way back through the house knowing that he'd have to keep the fight well away from the kitchen so that Scott wouldn't see Stiles. He was pretty sure that Scott's anger toward him would distract him enough so that he didn't catch Stiles's scent if he'd even learnt to master that skill in the first place which Derek doubted because the teenager seemed more concerned about playing Lacross and dating Allison than harnessing his new powers.

 

Stiles bit down on the gag and shook his head from side to side but it was no good - he could not loosen the knot. Inside his head he screamed in outrage, he couldn't believe Derek had done this to him!

 

\---

 

_Past ..._

_"You sure you're ready to go back?" Derek said watching as Stiles pulled on his jacket and grabbed his school bag from the sofa. It was Monday morning, a few days had passed since the funeral and Stiles had text him the night before to say he was planning on going back to school._

_Stiles nodded. "I have to go back eventually." he said heading out of the house with Derek following close behind him. "Besides my dad has gone back to work today so I couldn't really stay at home on my own."_

_"But if you're not ready ..." Derek urged._

_"I'll be okay Der." Stiles smiled reassuringly. "It will be good to have something else to think about."_

_Derek sighed. "OK if you're sure." he said watching as Stiles locked up the house before heading down the steps._

_The two of them climbed into the car waiting outside the house Stiles smiled at Cora who was sitting in the back and Talia who was in the driving seat; he was a little surprised to see Peter in the passenger seat - Derek's uncle had never accompanied them on any of their school runs before._

_"Hi Stiles." Cora smiled pleased to see her classmate._

_Stiles sat beside her. "Hi, so what have I missed?" he asked her._

_Derek watched as Stiles and Cora chatted about school work and gossiped about their classmates; he noticed how Stiles's eyes lit up when Lydia Martin's name was mentioned and tried to ignore the jealousy boiling in the pit of his stomach._

_Derek knew that his Uncle Peter was trying to catch his eye but he ignored him - he knew why he had accompanied them that morning and was trying to avoid him._

_When they reached the school Derek, Cora and Stiles climbed out of the car and waved Talia and Peter goodbye; they started to walk off but Derek heard the slam of the car door and footsteps behind him._

_Peter grabbed him by the shoulder. "Whoa there, hold on a minute." he said taking a glance around to make sure the other kids were out of ear shot. Cora and Stiles hadn't noticed Derek being held back and were already lost in the wave of kids entering the school._

_Derek swallowed hard. "What do you want?" he muttered._

_"You do remember the plan don't you?" Peter said in a low voice, his claws resting on the skin of Derek's shoulder. "You need to start playing nice with pretty little Kate Argent."_

_Derek sucked in a deep breath. "This might not work, what if the Argents have already started training her? She'll have nothing to do with me."_

_"Well find out, and if that's the case you'll have to make her fall for you."_

_"How?!" Derek cried._

_"Come on Derek she's 15 years old, school girls develop crushes all the time - all it takes is a little charm."_

_Derek huffed under his breath. "Maybe this isn't such a good plan." he said having no desire to get close to an Argent, innocent or not, Kate's family were responsible for his father's death and they were close to killing Stiles too that day they'd been shot at in the woods whether that was intentional or not._

_"I decide the plan Derek, you follow orders got that?" Peter hissed, his nails now painfully digging into Derek's shoulder. "You do want to keep Stiles safe don't you?"_

_Derek tensed. "You know I do." he growled his eyes flashing yellow in warning - he did not like his uncle using his friend as a bargaining tool. "Keep him out of this."_

_Peter smiled once more. "Just stick with the plan Derek." he said releasing his grip and shoving him toward the school._

_Derek trudged into the building glancing at his shoulder where he saw spots of blood forming on his t-shirt; he quickly made his way to the bathroom knowing he'd need to wash it up and clean up the wound before classes started._

\---

 

Present ...

 

Stiles's head snapped up when he heard the kitchen door open; he looked over to see Derek enter, he was in his human form now and looked exhausted. Stiles almost felt sorry for him but then quickly reminded himself of what Derek had done.

 

Derek rushed over and quickly removed the gag and the handcuffs, he didn't want Stiles to be held by either of them any longer than he had to be.

 

Stiles rubbed at his sore wrists. "I can't believe you did this." he muttered crossly when he felt Derek's eyes on him - he knew he was wondering where they stood.

 

"To protect you." Derek said hoping a small part of Stiles understood that what he'd done was for his own good. It was too dangerous for him to try and intervene between two scrapping werewolves. Derek knew that he and Scott wouldn't have been themselves, during the fight they'd have tapped into more into their animal side than their human one. Derek knew he would have kept control because of his training and his wolf would never have hurt Stiles but Scott's wolf wouldn't have hesitated to hurt Stiles to get him out of the way. And if Scott had hurt his mate, Derek was pretty sure he'd have lost control and he'd probably have ended up killing him.

 

"Is Scott worse off?" Stiles asked noticing Derek's torn and bloody clothes.

 

"He's okay." Derek assured him. "And he knows the truth now, he knows I'm not the Alpha, that I didn't bite him or kill Laura or the bus driver."

 

"He believed you?" Stiles asked a little surprised - Scott seemed so blinded when it came to Derek that he was surprised that he had come round to the believing the truth.

 

Derek just nodded.

 

Stiles's eyes once again tracked across the bloodstains on Derek's shirts. He was still angry with him and wanted not to care but of course he couldn't. "Did he hurt you?" he asked fighting the urge to reach out and touch him and check for himself.

 

Derek shook his head. "I'll heal." he replied. "He was stronger than I expected and he has more control than I anticipated too." he admitted. "Look Stiles I'm sorry about what I did." Derek said still feeling Stiles's anger and resentment toward him. "But I couldn't risk you getting involved."

 

Stiles didn't reply, he didn't know what to say and was tired so he simply decided to leave. He grabbed the handcuffs. "I'll return these to my father." he said before heading out of the kitchen.

 

Derek didn't make a move to follow but watched from the window as Stiles climbed into his jeep and drove off without so much of a backwards glance; he couldn't help but let out a mournful whine when he disappeared from sight.

 

\---

 

Stiles drove to Scott's house but as he pulled up outside he noticed Allison just heading up to the front door; Stiles glanced at his phone - not one text or call from Scott despite all that he knew had happened. Stiles sighed heavily, started the jeep's engine once more and drove away - clearly he wasn't needed.

 

"Alright kiddo?" The Sheriff asked when Stiles entered the living room, flopped down on the sofa and let out a heavy sigh.

 

"Yeah." Stiles replied glumly. "Can we order pizza tonight?" he asked.

 

The Sheriff chuckled. "OK who are you and what have you done with my son?" he asked.

 

Stiles rolled his eyes wearily. "Dad - please?"

 

The Sheriff frowned slightly - Stiles wasn't his usual self and it concerned him. "Sure I'll go find a menu." he said getting up from his armchair; he laid his hand on Stiles's shoulder and glanced down at him. "You OK?" he asked. Stiles glanced up at the worried look on his father's face and just nodded. The Sheriff's eyes rested momentarily on his son's and he realised that the teenager wasn't in the mood for talking. "Meat feast?" he asked. Stiles smiled and nodded eagerly. "Think I should order some for Derek? Have you seen him today?"

 

Stiles shook his head. "Nope." he lied.

 

"OK, well I'll order enough for him anyway." The Sheriff replied before heading to the kitchen to find a takeaway menu.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So for fic purposes I've made Kate Argent the same age as Derek, not sure if/what the age difference between them is in the canon. So at this point they are both 15 during the flashbacks.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, but 3 chapters coming up for you to binge on!

Present ...

 

A week had passed since Stiles had walked out of the Hale house and he hadn't heard a thing from Derek since. Stiles knew he was being just as stubborn as the brooding werewolf but still refused to be the first to break and besides why should he, he'd done nothing wrong!

 

Despite not seeing or hearing from Derek, Stiles had felt the werewolf's presence over the course of the week so he knew he was out there somewhere keeping an eye on him; this was both a comfort and a frustration to Stiles, it wasn't fair for Derek to use his wolf powers when he couldn't do the same - he too wanted to make sure his friend was okay, he didn't like the thought of Derek all alone at the Hale house with nothing but the smell of ash and bad memories for company.

 

Even though the werewolf hadn't stayed long, home without him now felt empty to Stiles, he was surprised at how much he missed him despite Derek having been absent from his life for the past two years. Perhaps it had something to do with Scott spending so much time with Allison these days, the two were inseparable. Allison was even there during lacrosse practice, she and Lydia would sit together in the stands and cheer Scott and Jackson on. Pretty much the only chance Stiles had to talk to Scott was in the locker room and even then there was bunch of other guys around so they couldn't talk about anything of the supernatural variety.

 

Scott seemed to have recovered from his all the more physical fight with Derek, Stiles was relieved that he didn't still believe that Derek was responsible for the recent murders or for giving him the bite. Of course Scott still didn't trust Derek and he was deliberately keeping well away from him, focusing on trying to have as "normal" a life as possible. This irritated Stiles, how could Scott just ignore the fact there was another werewolf out there? One that had already murdered two people?

 

Stiles hadn't given up on his own investigation; he'd stayed up late many nights reading everything about werewolves, particularly Alpha's, that he could get his hands on just in case he found something that could help. Along the way, Stiles had discovered many things he'd not previously known about werewolves - he'd found out that the flower marking Laura's grave was wolfsbane and that different species of the plant affected wolves in different ways (although nearly all proved fatal in the end). He'd also learnt more about pack dynamics, about the shift and why some wolves could shift fully and others only grow teeth and claws. Interestingly he'd come across an obscure reference to something known as a "true alpha" which he didn't quite understand - something he'd have to ask Derek about ... when they were speaking again of course.

 

Stiles wondered who would finally be the first to break; he and Derek had track records of not speaking to each other for days over something silly, like the time Stiles had first called Derek "sourwolf" - something that had now become a fond nickname. Unable to stop himself smiling at the thought of the face Derek pulled every time he called him that Stiles found his resolve start to crumble. Wondering if Derek felt the same, and if he had tried to make contact Stiles slid his phone out of his pocket and glanced at the display. He sighed with disappointment when he found no messages. Stiles decided that it was more torturous to play this stupid game than it was to actually admit defeat; decision made, and telling himself he was being the better man, he started typing out  a text message. The message contained no apology (because Stiles still believed Derek to be the one in the wrong) but he made it clear that he was prepared to forget about what had happened for the sake of their friendship.

 

"Stilinksi." Coach Finstock barked causing Stiles to jump violently much to the amusement of his class mates. "No texting in class, you know the rules." he said suddenly appearing beside Stiles's desk. Stiles glanced up to see the coach looming over him with his hand out expectantly. "Hand it over, you can have it back at the end of the lesson."

  
Not having the time to finish the message, Stiles handed the phone over. He knew far better than to argue with the coach - if he did he was sure to be put through some horrible ordeal during lacrosse practice later that afternoon and the thought of being repeatedly pummelled to the ground or pelted with balls by Jackson was not a pleasant one.

 

Stiles ignored the curious look that Scott gave him, he obviously wanted to know who he'd been trying to text - it wasn't like Stiles had many friends after all. Stiles gazed at the board at the front of the class, giving the impression that he was paying attention to the lesson when really he was thinking about Derek and wondering what the werewolf was up to right now.

 

Little did he know that Derek was headed for right for the school at that very moment, injured and in need of help.

 

\---

 

_Past ..._

_Derek nervously entered the science lab and took a seat at his usual bench next to his lab partner; luckily in this class he sat directly behind Kate Argent and so knew this was the perfect opportunity to talk to her. What the hell he was going to say to a girl he'd barely said a word to before he did not know, it was going to look so obvious what he was up to if she had indeed already started training with the rest of her family._

_As Derek took his seat he noticed on the bench in front of him was a metal tray containing a dead fish and several sharp instruments, obviously they were dissecting today he realised when he noticed the other students had the same set up on their benches._

_Kate entered the class chatting away with her friend and the two of them took their seats. Derek stared at the back of her head as he jigged his leg on the bottom rung of his stool, his mind racing as he tried to think of something to say to her. Perhaps she'd be squeamish about dissecting the fish and he could offer to help? It was pretty lame but he didn't have any better ideas._

_However, once the practical part of the lesson was underway Derek quickly realised that his plan was not going to work; he watched over Kate's shoulder from his own bench as she dissected the fish effortlessly without even a hint of disgust in her eyes. Derek sighed - he shouldn't have been surprised, she was an Argent after all - it wasn't in her blood to be squeamish._

_Derek was trying to come up with another plan when he was distracted by the sound of a familiar jittery heart beat. Derek looked out of the window and sure enough he spotted Stiles who was sneaking out of the school; he had the red hood of his sweatshirt pulled over his head which he kept bent low to obscure his face - clearly he was trying to be evasive but subtlety was never the teenager's strong point. Derek couldn't help but smile as he watched Stiles awkwardly scale the school fence and dropped down clumsily on the other side._

_  
Where the hell was he going? Derek wondered._

_Derek heard a small cough and when he turned back to face the front of the class he found Kate in front his bench looking directly at him; Derek stared at her realising she was talking to him but the words coming out of her mouth were not registering with him, his mind was still fixed on Stiles. "Sorry?" he asked when Kate looked at him expectantly._

_"Do you have an eraser I could borrow?" Kate asked again._

_  
"Err - maybe - yeah." Derek said pulling open the front pocket of his school bag which contained various bits of stationary. "Here." he said handing a well used eraser to her._

_"Thanks." Kate said flashing him a dazzling smile. "Monday morning and I'm already making mistakes." she laughed before rubbing out something on the note pad she'd put on Derek's desk and correcting it._

_"You're the smartest in the class, if you're making mistakes there is no hope for the rest of us." Derek replied._

_"You think I'm smart?" Kate asked with a shy smile._

_"I sit behind you, I've noticed you get A grades on all your papers." Derek replied with a shrug - he didn't want to look like some sort of creeper._

_  
"How about you?" Kate asked._

_"I'm this close to failing." Derek said holding his thumb and forefinger just an inch apart. "I need to buckle down this semester." he sighed. Truth was he found school a waste of time, he much preferred being at home and learning things from his family that would actual help him - like learning how to fight and defend himself, how to track, how to control the shift and use his senses to his advantage. School couldn't prepare him for the life he'd lead, he was a werewolf and from a long line of werewolves. His family kept themselves to themselves. Derek knew he would not go to college so all he had to do was get through school without drawing any attention to himself._

_"I could help you out?" Kate offered. "How about you come over to mind and study after school?" she suggested._

_Derek's eyes widened - was it really going to be this easy? He'd never tried to chat a girl up before so he didn't know if Kate was showing interest or just being friendly. Girls were a foreign species to Derek and he knew he'd never understand them ... it both confused and fascinated him how they could be so kind to each other's faces; they'd act like the best of friends, cuddle and complement each other in the school corridors but then moment said friend was out of ear shot their words turned venomous. _

_Kate seemed different to other girls; naturally Derek had observed her from a far - she was an Argent after all so he found himself keeping an eye on her.  She was tough and spoke her mind and she didn't care for what most of the other girls in the school seemed to care for. She was different. Derek was sure if she wasn't an Argent and if he liked girls then she was the sort he would go for - different like he was. But he couldn't imagine dating her or any girl for that matter - it just seemed alien to him. A knot tightened in the bottom of his stomach and his eyes were once again drawn to the window where he'd seen Stiles just a few moment ago._

_  
"So how about it?" Kate asked attracting his attention once more._

_The bell must have sounded without Derek noticing because most of the class had already filed out of the room. Derek got up and quickly packed away his things into his bag. Kate just stood in front of his bench, waiting for an answer. There was no way in hell he was going around to that house, if the rest of the Argents caught him there he'd probably be shot on the spot! But Derek also knew he couldn't lose this opportunity. "How about we meet up at lunchtime? In the library?" he suggested._

_Kate nodded. "OK lunchtime then." she said picked up her bag and heading out of the classroom. She flashed him another smile over her shoulder as she left the classroom which Derek shyly returned; she seemed genuine enough and he didn't get any feeling from the way she looked at him that she knew what he was. Her family clearly hadn't corrupted her just yet._

_Derek did not follow his classmates to gym class; instead he too snuck out of the school and went in search of Stiles who he was concerned about. At first he wasn't sure where he would go but as soon as he started to walk it suddenly seemed obvious._

_Derek stopped and changed direction, turning to head East toward the graveyard._

_\---_

 

Present ...

 

Having been a student of Beacon Hills High himself Derek knew the corridors of the school well enough to navigate himself around the large building without drawing too much attention to himself; he needed to find Scott and quickly too, the bullet he'd been shot with had been laced to stop him from healing and was coursing it's poison through his body. He knew he didn't have much time left before he'd have to resort to more drastic measures to save his life.

 

Derek fought his wolf's urge to howl and draw out the younger werewolf, it was too risky with the place still packed with students and staff; besides Derek wasn't even sure that Scott would respond if he did anyway, the boy was clearly trying to keep his distance from him and denying what he was.

  
Derek tried to hone in on Stiles instead knowing he'd be easier to find since he was used to tracking him and his wolf senses were more in tune with him - he just had to hope Scott was with him. Derek closed his eyes to concentrate and was soon filled with the scent of his mate and the sound of his  usual jittery heart beat which like the rest of Stiles never seemed to settle. Derek located Stiles relatively quickly and peered into the classroom he was sitting in looking rather bored. Scott was not there. Derek toyed with the idea of attracting Stiles's attention but quickly hid just as Stiles looked over at the door wearing a frown like he'd somehow sensed his presence. He could had sworn he heard the teenagers heartbeat quicken at the same time. It was Scott  he needed Derek convinced himself as he walked away from the classroom; the wolf inside him wanted to howl in frustration - it wanted it's mate - but Derek managed to contain it, Stiles was safer kept out of this, especially now he had an Argent on his tail.

 

Derek was desperate to find the Scott but didn't know where to look for the younger Beta. He made his way down the corridor peering into each classroom, growing more desperate by the second; he physically had to push himself forward through every step having to stop himself from being drawn back toward Stiles.

 

Derek spotted Jackson up ahead at one of the lockers, he knew he was a member of Scott's lacrosse team and made a beeline for him. It was a little reckless to go to Jackson but Derek knew he didn't have long, besides he didn't mind spooking the bully a little. He might as well have a little fun before the end.


	23. Chapter 23

Present ...

 

Stiles dashed out of his last class of the day and sprinted to the school parking lot - something was wrong, he knew it, he could feel it but he didn't know what. Stiles dived into the jeep and started the engine, he had to get to the Hale house and find Derek as quickly as possible. _Derek. Derek. Derek_. That was all that raced through his mind and all of his instincts told him to find him and quickly..

  
Stiles backed out of the space and turned the jeep around; he slammed his foot on the gas and set off. What he was going to say to Derek when he found him he wasn't sure - but he hoped the werewolf would take him seriously. He didn't understand where this feeling had come from, he'd suddenly been overwhelmed with it and waiting for the class to end had been agonising.

 

"Derek!" Stiles cried slamming his brakes on just in time to stop the jeep hitting the werewolf who'd just walked out in front of his car. "What the hell?!" he cried his heart in his throat. Stiles's eyes widened as they ran over Derek's deathly pale face. So that was what was wrong he realised.

 

\---

 

_Past ..._

 

_Derek had shifted into his wolf form to track Stiles, it was easier for him since his senses were even more heightened than usual making it easier for him to hone in him. Derek headed to the graveyard, the scent of the younger boy growing stronger with ever step he took toward him._

_Derek stopped in his tracks when his eyes finally fell on Stiles sitting on the grass in front of his mother's grave; he took a slow walk over and let out a small whine to announce his presence because he didn't want to frighten his friend._

_Stiles turned to see the large black wolf headed toward him. "Hi Derek." he said knowing it was him by the eyes which still resembled the human form of his friend. Derek slid onto the grass and placed his muzzle in Stiles's lap, he licked softly at his hand in greeting. "How did you know I was here huh?" Stiles asked smiling down at him affectionately as he dug his hands into his soft dark fur which he let glide through his fingers. "How do you always know?"_

_Derek rubbed his muzzle against Stiles, he smelt too much of sadness and he wanted to comfort him. Stiles leant down and rested the side of his face against the wolf's shoulder. "I know I said I was OK this morning but I'm not." he confessed. "Being back at school ... it was like  being back in the real world after waking up from some horrible nightmare but it wasn't a nightmare was it?" he said his tears dripping into the wolf's fur._

_Derek he didn't know what to do to help and he hated himself for being so useless; there was a heavy air of despair and sorrow weighing his young friend down which affected him too._

_Stiles drew back and his eyes rested on the bright yellow ones of the wolf. "Can I talk to you? The real you?" he asked._

_Derek slid off the floor and headed into the small circle of trees that surrounded the graveyard; he shifted into his human form and pulled his clothes out of his school bag which he stashed inside a hollowed out tree. Derek quickly dressed and headed back over to Stiles; he sat down cross legged beside him and watched Stiles for a few moments as he picked the off the daisies and flicked them over the grass. "I saw you sneak out of school today." he said gently. "Did you come to have a chat with her?" he said nodding toward the grave stone in front of them._

_"Yeah I guess so." Stiles replied with a sad smile. "I broke my promise Derek." he said turning to look him in the eyes. "I promised you I wouldn't tell a soul but I told her about you, about your family but I told her today." he said nodding toward the gravestone. "I told her everything."_

_Derek smiled warmly. "I'm sure I can forgive you for that." he said sliding his arm over Stiles's shoulder and bringing him in close. Stiles buried his face in Derek's shoulder and breathed him in, he'd always found the smell of him comforting for some reason he couldn't quite explain._

_"So what happened at school today?" Derek asked._

_Stiles shrugged his shoulders. "I dunno .." he mumbled chewing on his bottom lip. "It just got a bit much. I just needed to get away for a little bit."_

_"You were brave to go back today." Derek replied drawing back to look at Stiles's face. "I think you can summon up a bit more courage to face the afternoon don't you?"_

_Stiles felt drained but he was determined to try because he knew the old routine of going to school and then to the Hale house afterwards would help him in the long run. Stiles wiped away his tears and nodded. "Yeah I think so."_

_Derek just smiled; he got up and held out his hand, Stiles grabbed hold and let Derek pull him up.  "If we head back now no one will notice you were even gone." Derek said, he was pretty sure the teachers would be lenient on him but it wasn't worth the risk anyway - besides their sympathetic smiles and understanding voices would probably make Stiles feel worse rather than better. He knew that from experience._

_They took a slow walk back to school and Derek acted as a lookout whilst Stiles climbed back over the fence. Once inside they went their separate ways to catch their last class before lunch agreeing to meet up at the end of the day with Cora as they usually did and head home._

\---

 

Present ...

 

Stiles was really pissed with Scott; he'd seemed to find it all too easy to leave him with Derek whilst he went off to Allison's. Why wasn't he taking this situation as seriously as he should be? He knew Scott didn't like Derek but surely he didn't want him to die?!  Was the prospect of getting off with Allison really more important?!

 

Stiles drove trying to control his panic but didn't know what to do or where to go; he couldn't take Derek home in case his father saw him and he couldn't take him to a hospital either. He knew he had to get Derek away from people in case he shifted so it didn't leave him many options. After driving twice around the outskirts of the town not knowing what to do Stiles just found himself driving toward the Hale house - what other choice did he have? Derek was growing weaker by the second and was now a worrying shade of grey.

  
"Derek? Derek!" Stiles cried as the werewolf suddenly slumped forward in his seat. "I need you to stay awake, keep your eyes open don't you dare pass out on me." he said shaking him by the shoulder roughly whilst keeping one hand on the steering wheel.

 

"I'm trying not to." Derek said through gritted teeth as he gripped his injured arm and tried to hold back the shift.

 

"You're going to be okay, we're going to fix this." Stiles said with determination. "So just hang on okay?"

 

"Just get me somewhere safe until we hear from Scott. He's my only hope right now, if he doesn't find out what poison she used I'm dead." Derek muttered.

 

Stiles's eyes darted to Derek's. "She?" he asked, he'd assumed this was down to Chris Argent, Allison's father. She could only mean one thing and it scared Stiles.

  
Derek nodded gravely. "She's back. Kate's back."

 

Stiles swallowed hard as what felt like a lead weight dropped in the pit of his stomach. Stiles knew that he couldn't go to the Hale house now, that's the first place Kate would look for Derek, probably hoping to find him still clinging onto life so she could finish him off.

 

Stiles gritted his teeth and swung the jeep around sharply - he was not going to let her win.

  
\---

_Past ..._

_Derek hid in the shadowy doorway of the library and scanned the room; he spotted Kate sitting at a small table flicking through her biology notes whilst she waited for him. Derek sighed, the last thing he wanted to do was go over there - her family where responsible for his father's death and he and Stiles had only just narrowly avoided being shot by them. Derek sucked in a deep breath - he knew he had to do this, for his family's sake, they'd always be under threat whilst the Argents remained in town._

_"Tell me you're not doing what I think you are."_

_Derek span around to see Laura standing behind him. "Lor - what are you doing here?"_

_"I've been keeping an eye on you." Laura replied crossing her arms over her chest. "I heard you and Peter talking this morning, you aren't seriously going along with this ridiculous plan?!"_

_Derek gritted his teeth together. "I have to. Someone has to avenge Dad's death."_

_"Now you're really starting to sound like Peter." Laura spat. "He maybe our Uncle but you can't just blindly follow him, he'll drag us all into this war with the Argents and we'll all wind up dead if we're not careful."_

_"Exactly why we have to get rid of them once and for all." Derek hissed._

_Laura took Derek by the elbow and dragged him out of the library. "You're too young to get involved in all this. Can't you see Peter is just using you, he wants information from Kate. I heard what he said, about Stiles, he -"_

_"He told me the truth." Derek cut across her. "You and Mom were too afraid to tell me, even when I begged you for answers, you knew what I was going through and you let me suffer."_

_"No." Laura said shaking her head. "I just knew it had to be handled the right way."_

_"I needed the truth." Derek snapped._

_"And you're prepared to let Peter threaten Stiles?" Laura asked._

_"I'm doing this to protect Stiles!" Derek said pushing hard against his sister._

_Laura's eyes flashed yellow. "Don't." she said in warning. Derek knew better than to push any further, his eldest sister was the strongest and fastest of the family - he knew he stood no chance. "And speaking of Stiles I saw you with him at the graveyard, you need to be more careful Derek." she urged. "What if someone saw you? You know you mustn't shift outside of our reserve, especially in daylight. You're putting all of us at risk Derek.  I told you I'd keep Stile's knowing a secret but if you carry on I'll have to tell Mom." she warned him._

_"Just keep out of it." Derek said shoving her aside and entering the library._

_Derek's heart pounded as he approached the table Kate was sitting at, deep down he knew he wasn't doing the right thing - he'd always agreed along with his mother and sister that peace with the Argents was the only way forward. But he also needed to protect his family, they'd already killed his father and he was sure if they had the opportunity they'd take the rest of them._

_Kate looked up and spotted him hovering a little way away from the table. "Hi, come on don't be shy." she grinned at him._

_Derek swallowed hard and smiled back weakly; he could feel his sister's disappointed eyes on him as he took a seat beside Kate. But what other choice did he have?_


	24. Chapter 24

Present ...

 

"Stiles stop pacing." Derek said; it was exhausting just watching him.

 

Stiles span around and looked down at Derek who was slumped against the wall of the animal clinic white faced and looking pretty out of it, like it was taking all of his might just to keep his eyes open. "Scott's not going to come, he's probably getting it on with Allison right now whilst you're here dying." he said choking on the words as they came out. "I'll go, I'll make Kate tell me what she did to you."

  
Derek saw the dangerous fire in Stiles's eyes and had no doubt that the teenager was scared and angry enough to indeed go and confront the werewolf hunter; he shot out and arm and grabbed Stiles by the wrist. "You're not going anywhere near her." he said gripping his arm surprisingly tightly given that he'd grown so weak. "Just sit down. Scott will come, he has to."

  
"How can you expect me to just sit and wait?!" Stiles cried snatching his arm free. He pulled out his phone and sent and angry text message to Scott. Where the hell was he?! Derek grabbed hold of Stiles's wrist again and pulled him down next to him on the floor. Stiles sighed knowing he probably wasn't helping the situation - Derek didn't need to feel his emotions on top of everything else and so he tried to calm himself down for his sake. "Sorry, I just don't know what's taking him so long."

  
"He'll come." Derek replied.

 

Stiles glanced at Derek, he was shirtless and Stiles could see the infection from the bullet wound was continuing to travel up his arm at a rapid pace.  "Derek -" he whispered as he reached out and touched his arm tracing the poisons route with his finger tip. "I'm scared I'm going to lose you." he said watching as the dark trails stretched ever closer to the werewolf's heart. Once they reached it he knew it was game over and if it came to that, if he lost Derek, he'd never forgive Scott.

 

"I've got a plan B." Derek said panting with the effort of just speaking. "It's a last resort but it will save my life, I'm not going anywhere." he reassured Stiles as he gripped his hand tightly, drawing a little strength from the closeness of his mate. Stiles's eyes darted over Derek's and he had a pretty good idea of what plan B was. "You can't get rid of me that easily even if you wanted to." Derek added with a wry smile.

  
Stiles's eyes swept over Derek's. "Why would you say that?" he asked. "As If I'd ever want that."

  
"Even after what I did?" Derek asked guiltily as his fingers touched lightly at Stiles's wrists.

 

Stiles was reminded of being handcuffed and gagged in the Hale kitchen while his two best friends literally fought tooth and nail in the next room; he was filled with anger and a sense of betrayal and he knew the werewolf sensed this as Derek's eyes flooded with more guilt.  Stiles shook his head to clear these feelings, right now that wasn't important. "That doesn't matter anymore. I don't agree with what you did, but I know you were trying to protect me I understand that."

  
"I've hated this week." Derek confessed; he was now overcome with much pain that he could barely focus on Stiles let alone control the words spilling out of his mouth. "Hated not being close to you." he mumbled under his breath.

 

Stiles sucked in a deep breath. "I've hated it too." he confessed as he rested his head against Derek's bare shoulder. He was determined that as soon as they got through this he was no longer going to be so stubborn, he wasn't going to waste valuable time being mad with Derek when his dangerous life could cause him to be ripped away at any moment.

  
"Those two years  I was away I - I wanted to come home, every day that passed was torture. The worst pain I've ever felt." Derek said his brain screaming at him to stop talking but the words just spilled out of his mouth. Stiles wouldn't want to hear this he told himself, it would freak him out and he'd run at first chance. But despite his fears the words kept coming. "I wanted to at least call to let you know I was alright because I knew you'd be worrying but Laura told me not to, she said I had to cut all ties with you and Beacon Hills."

 

Stiles's eyes darted over Derek's. "Why?" he urged. "I thought you left to forget everything that happened, to get away from the Argents - you said Kate and Gerard wanted to finish you all off, end the Hale line for good."

 

Derek nodded. "True but that's not the only reason I left. I left to protect you, Kate worked it out - she knew - she would have used you to get to me."

 

"What did she work out?" Stiles urged his heart starting to hammer against his chest.

  
"That you knew about me, about my family." Derek whispered on the verge of passing out. "She also knew ..." he continued his breaths turning shallow. "She also knew that you were mine. So I had to go - I didn't want to but I had to." he said before he slipped into unconsciousness, his fingers falling out of Stiles's and his body slumping onto his side.

  
"Derek!" Stiles cried jumping up and shaking him. "Derek wake up, you've got to stay awake until Scott gets here." he said knowing that neither he or Scott would know what to do even if Scott did manage to work out what the bullet had been laced with. "Derek please!"

 

Stiles's phone suddenly buzzed in his pocket, he pulled it out and glanced at the message from Scott. "Oh thank God!" he cried. "Derek come on, you need to get up - Scott is on his way." he said shaking him by the shoulder with all of his might. Thankfully Derek started to stir. "Yes that's it, come on." Stiles urged pulling the werewolf up off the floor which was difficult because Derek was a solid mass of mostly muscle and so was really heavy.

 

Derek gasped as he opened his eyes and his body convulsed violently; he gripped Stiles's shoulder tightly and his eyes flashed blue numerous times in rapid succession. "Stiles?" he croaked sounding well and truly scared for the first time. He didn't want to die. Not now. Not like this.

  
"It's going to be okay, Scott is on his way, you're going to be fine." Stiles said wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling him close. Derek clung to him, how whole body quivering and jerking as the poison really started to take over his body. Derek was fighting to control the shift but being so close to Stiles made it ten times harder, the animal inside of him was winning he realised as a wave desire to bite Stiles suddenly overwhelmed him.

  
Derek tore away and held Stiles at arm's length. "If I don't make it you've got to keep away from Scott, he's not safe." he told him through short sharp breaths. "Keep out of this world, promise me you will."

 

"You're not going to die." Stiles said looking Derek in the eyes which were now tinged with black. "I'm not losing you again." he said not prepared to consider the possibility of his life without the werewolf in it.

 

Derek's eyes darted over Stiles's lips and he wanted nothing more than to kiss him senseless; if he was going to die he wanted to at least have a taste of what he'd been craving for so long. Stiles appeared to share his desire and for the first time Derek actually felt that there was a possibility of reciprocation. His stomach turned over with excitement and he held Stiles's gaze in disbelief - had he been wrong all this time, was there a possibility that Stiles could return his feelings? Had he resigned himself to a life as a lone wolf, mateless and packless too soon? Had he been too wrapped up in trying to hide his feelings for so long that he'd neglected to take notice of Stiles's developing ones?

  
"Derek -" Stiles whispered, his fingers digging into the skin of his upper arms because he was scared that the werewolf would fall if he let go of him, he didn't seem able to stand of his own free will. Stiles noticed his breaths were quick and nervous and he knew the werewolf would be able to hear his heart pounding against his chest; his body quivered with excitement and he wetted his lips with anticipation but he was too afraid to make the first move, was Derek really looking at him the way he thought he was? Or was he mistaken? Derek tore his eyes away from Stiles's and looked over at the door; Stiles saw his ears twitch slight which he knew meant Derek had heard something. "What is it?" he asked. What could be more important than what was happening between them right now he wondered momentarily forgetting all about where they were and what they were doing.

 

"Scott's here." Derek said tearing himself away from Stiles and heading out to meet the Beta.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little hint to the Sterek to come for you finally in Chapter 24, I did warn you it was a slow burn! Hope you're liking it :D


	25. Chapter 25

"You shouldn't have taken Scott to see Peter, it's worn you out, you've got to rest Derek." Stiles muttered as he helped the werewolf up the stairs of his home. Stiles was wedged firmly under Derek's arm pit with one arm around his waist and the other bracing himself on the wall as they climbed each step at an agonisingly slow pace. Derek swayed and Stiles quickly adjusted his footing so the two of them didn't topple down the stairs. "Almost there big guy." Stiles puffed as he managed to ease him back upright.

 

They reached the top of the stairs and Stiles steered Derek down the hallway to the spare room which over the past few weeks had become "his" bedroom. Stiles pushed open the door and Derek crashed down on the bed groaning as he hit the soft mattress. Stiles wiped his brow and took a few moments to recover. "How much do you weigh man?!" he cried as he sank down on the edge of the bed.

 

"I'm hot." Derek mumbled.

 

Stiles turned to look at him and smiled. "Smokin'" he agreed.

  
Derek rolled his eyes at the younger teen. "I meant my temperature, here - feel." he said grabbing Stiles's hand resting it on his burning skin. "See?"

 

Stiles noticed Derek was indeed very warm, warmer than usual considering that werewolves seemed to have a higher base temperature compared to ordinary  humans any way. "You're still fighting off the wolfsbane." he replied. "It will have affected your ability to heal so it's going to take time for you to recover." he said as he helped Derek out of his leather jacket to make him more comfortable.

 

"Been reading?" Derek asked with a raised eyebrow.

 

Stiles just smiled slightly. "I'll get you a cold cloth to put over your forehead, that should help cool you down." he said but as he got up to leave the room Derek shot out his hand and grabbed him by the arm.

 

"Don't go." Derek said fixing Stiles with wild fearful eyes.

 

"I'll be two seconds." Stiles said gently as he eased his arm out from the werewolves surprisingly strong grip the weak werewolf. He couldn't help but be feel pleased that Derek wanted him there, he'd assumed he'd want to be left alone to recover. Stiles briefly contemplated the strange moment back at the animal clinic where he'd thought for once crazy moment Derek was going to kiss him. "Idiot." he mentally shouted at himself, Derek wouldn't want him - at least not like _that_ \- why would he? He was just a skinny awkward, defenceless kid and he was ... well he was perfect ... Stiles quickly stopped that train of thought and sighed realising he'd completely developed a full blown crush on his friend. "It will help cool you down." Stiles said focusing on the task of getting Derek better instead.

 

Derek nodded and reluctantly let Stiles go; the moment he was out of sight he felt a pining sensation from the loss, Derek knew this was down to his natural wolf instincts - he was injured so naturally he wanted comfort and protection from his pack and his mate and Stiles was both of these rolled into one. Stiles returned a few agonising moments later with a cold damp cloth, a glass of water and two pain killers. Derek swallowed down the pills despite knowing they were unlikely to have any effect on him and drained the glass of water before he flopped back on the bed with exhaustion. Stiles laid the cold cloth over his head and he sighed deeply. "That does feel good." he had to admit although he wasn't sure if it was the cold cloth or the touch of Stiles's skin against his as he leaned over him.

 

Stiles smiled down at him. "See I know best, so in future remember to listen to me." he scolded playfully.

 

Derek just nodded. "Noted."

 

"Does it hurt?" Stiles asked noticing Derek's body trembled slightly, every now and then he'd convulse and his eyes would flash blue - a sure sign that he was in pain.

 

"I'll be okay." Derek replied simply.

 

Stiles knew he was just trying to stop him worrying which only made him worry even more so. "Be honest." he urged.

 

Derek's gazed up at Stiles. "It feels like my whole body is on fire." he confessed.

 

Stiles bit at his bottom lip. "How can I help?" he asked. "Maybe I could do some research?" he suggested but Derek shook his head quickly.

 

"Just stay with me." Derek replied, his eyes falling closed; he was weak and beaten, vulnerable and needed his mate close. "You being here helps."

 

Stiles's ignored the strange back flip his stomach did at these words and quickly convinced himself that Derek just meant that he was a useful distraction from the pain. "Sure you don't want to be left alone?" he asked.

 

"No. Just stay here with me." Derek said shifting over to give the teenager more room.

 

Stiles's heart started to beat harder in  his chest, he toed off his shoes and curled up on the beside Derek. From his reading he knew that injured werewolves found physical contact with a pack member comforting - and despite not thinking himself to be a true part of his pack, he was all that Derek had left and so if this helped then he more than happy even if it did make keeping his feelings in check difficult. He just hoped the werewolf was too tired to be focusing on his feelings or his rapid heartbeat right now. Damn werewolves and their stupid supernatural abilities! It made hiding anything from Derek virtually impossible.

 

Derek rolled onto his side although it pained him to do so and slid an arm over Stiles, he rested his chin on his shoulder and breathed him in - the smell of him helped to dull the pain still rippling through his body. Derek knew he was probably freaking Stiles out with his behaviour he right now he didn't care and besides the younger boy didn't seem to protest.

 

"I wish I knew what to do." Stiles sighed, his brain quickly searching through all the reading he'd done on wolfsbane to try and find something to help.

 

"Just talk to me." Derek said pulling him closer until Stiles was tucked right underneath his chin.

 

"About what?" Stiles asked his stomach doing another summersault as Derek's warm breath tickled at the skin just behind his ear.

 

"Anything, everything - just talk."

 

Stiles smiled slightly, he was never usually at a loss for words so talking and was pleased that this was useful for once. "Okay, so today during practice I actually got off the bench." he started. "Yeah - uh - one of the other guys got knocked down pretty hard and well something in his ankle went pop so he got carted off to the nurse's office which meant I took his place in goal. I didn't do too bad either, I even stopped Jackson from scoring which was pretty cool. And Lydia was watching, I thought she'd be mad but she actually smiled at me."

 

Stiles felt Derek's body tighten as he mentioned Lydia's name and his arms tightened around him. "Not her, please." Derek begged.

 

Stiles twisted his head to glance at Derek curiously. "Lydia? Why?" he asked a little spark of excitement tingling inside of him - could Derek possibly be jealous?

 

"Just talk about something else." Derek replied gruffly.

 

"Okay ." Stiles said not wanting to push him. "I know you don't want me to get involved in all this but I can help you find the Alpha Derek. And I'm not completely defenceless, I've picked up a thing or two from my dad over the years and I've also started self defence classes with a pretty tough werewolf, well I had before he turned all sourwolf on me," he said pausing to look at Derek pointedly. "Anyway what I'm trying to say is that I'm not weak, and I've missed you this past week." he confessed.

 

Derek eyes slid open and he looked down at Stiles. "I never said you were weak." he replied. "But you are also human and that makes you vulnerable, the Alpha is strong, stronger than both Scott and I."

 

Stiles sighed but couldn't argue because he knew it was true, if Derek and Scott barely stood a chance against the Alpha then what chance had he? "All I'm saying is you don't need to cut me out, I can help ... maybe not with actually physically stopping the Alpha but I can do some reasearch, I can try and work out it's motives."

 

Derek sighed but he knew he'd have to compromise because the past week had been torturous; he couldn't bear being disconnected from him, of avoiding him, of having to watch over him from afar and not be able to talk to him or be close to him. "OK." he said simply, and that was worth it to see Stiles's smile alone. "So who's this tough werewolf you've been seeing?" Derek asked with an amused smile.

 

"Why?" Stiles asked with a quirked eyebrow. "Jealous?" he asked boldy.

 

"No." Derek retorted a little too quickly to be truly convincing.

 

"Good." Stiles replied with a smirk. "Because I've got room in my life for more than just one werewolf."

 

"Oh really?"

 

"Uh huh." Stiles said flipping over to face him.

 

Derek felt a possessive urge to claim those soft pink lips for his own, an animalistic desire to roll Stiles onto his back, climb over him, pin him down on the bed and make it clear he was his and make sure that any other werewolf that came within a mile of Beacon Hills knew that Stiles was taken.

 

Stiles saw Derek's eyes darken and his heart beat quickened in excitement. "Der?" he asked uncertainly as he wetted his lips in anticipation - was he really reading this right? Was he getting the vibe he thought he was? He couldn't have got it wrong - there was something definitely there, and there had been earlier at the animal clinic too.

 

Derek sucked in a deep breath and reminded himself that Stiles's was human, he was vulnerable. He needed to be protected not taken advantage of. "Stiles, you got to promise me that you won't take any unnecessary risks." he said knowing he'd never be able to keep him out of the supernatural work forever. "I've lost everyone close to me, I can't lose you too. That would be the end of me."

 

Stiles shivered slightly at these words - did he really mean that much to him? "I'm not going anywhere, and I'll be careful I promise."

 

Derek whined, still not liking the thought of Stiles getting involved, especially with Kate back on the scene, but he knew he had to agree because the alternative was what he'd been trying to do for the past week and keep away from Stiles which he'd hated.

 

"Derek it's the only way this can work." Stiles urged. "You're my best friend, you've been there for me though the worst times in my life but keeping me at arm's length, not letting me in, it hurts."

 

Derek sighed. "I'm sorry." he said drawing away.

 

"You don't have to be, I know you were only trying to protect me." Stiles whispered moving closer so their bodies touched again - he was not going to let Derek retreat into his shell again ... and he missed the contact between them. "Just don't leave me okay?"

 

Derek nodded, his stubbly jaw brushing against Stiles's temple. "Okay."


	26. Chapter 26

Present ...

 

Stiles was woken by a particularly bad jolt from Derek, he hadn't even realised he'd fallen asleep and it took him a few moments to work out where he was and remember what had happened. Stiles tried to sit up but found himself clamped down tightly by the werewolf's arm which was slung over his chest. With a lot of effort Stiles just about managed to squirm out from underneath his arm; he sat up and looked down at Derek who was still deep in sleep. Stiles watched him for a few minutes, his body still trembling and occasionally jolting as he continued to fight off the remnants of the poison. The thought of how close he'd come to losing him terrified him ... almost as much as the thought of having to cut off his arm sickened him.

 

Stiles detangled his fingers from Derek's and reached over him to replace the cool cloth that had slipped from his forehead. Stiles stilled when he noticed the veins in his arms were tinged with black, he blinked and when he looked again the marks were gone. Had he imagined them? Why would Derek be doing that in his sleep? Stiles slowly eased himself off the bed and tiptoed out of the room so he didn't wake the sleeping werewolf. He felt guilty, Derek had been unconsciously drawing from him when he was supposed to be concentrating on using his energy on getting himself better.

 

It was late, they must have slept for hours Stiles realised when he stepped into the bathroom and saw the sun had set. Stiles was hot and sweaty from being too close to the burning werewolf for so long, he quickly shed his clothes and stepped into a cool shower.

 

Stiles closed his eyes against the cool spray and blocked out the thought of Derek and how close he'd come to death. He laid his head against the cool tiles and sighed heavily - what if Scott hadn't have found the bullet? What if he hadn't got to the animal clinic in time? What would he have done if Derek had died?

 

Stiles drew back from the tiles and scrubbed his face with his fingers - he refused to cry. There was no point. Derek was alive. He was sleeping in the room just down the hall.

 

Stiles finished washing but found himself just standing under the shower letting the stress and toll of the day wash off him and swirl down the drain.

 

Stiles found himself thinking again about the moment he'd detangled his hand from Derek's. He hadn't imagined the blackness in his veins he realised but as he pictured what he'd seen he noticed something strange - the blackness had been creeping _up_ his arm. Stiles kept his eyes closed and pictured his fingers wound through Derek's. Suddenly it hit him and his heart beat quickened so suddenly that a felt dizzy.

 

Stiles jumped out of the shower, wrapped a towel around his waist and raced down the hall. He entered Derek's room, linked his fingers through the werewolf's and stared down at him. Stiles sucked in a sharp breath when a rush of what felt like pins and needs spread up his arm at the same time he felt a wave of emotions rush over him, he groaned slightly as it all overwhelmed him - pain, fear, sadness all hit him all at once. "Derek." Stiles gasped when he realised that all these feelings belonged to him. He could feel what he felt. How did he cope feeling all of this all at once? And was it all of the time?

 

Stiles stared down at their joined hands and saw his veins had once again turned black; at first he wanted to pull their hands apart, he was scared because it overwhelmed to feel all of this all at once but then he noticed Derek's face soften slightly and a little colour had return to his pale cheeks.

 

He was helping him.

 

Stiles screwed his eyes up in concentration and tried to block out the emotions invading his body, focusing instead on Derek and getting him better. Derek had done this for him a thousand times before without a moment's hesitation, the least he could do was repay him a little.

 

"Stiles?" Derek mumbled, opening his eyes and sitting up. "What are you doing?" But Derek didn't need to be told, one look at Stiles's exhausted face and the blackness flowing through their joined hands told him everything. "Stiles stop!" Derek said wrenching his hand away. "You'll hurt yourself."

 

Stiles gasped at the sudden loss of the connection and the emotions that drained out of his body as quickly as they'd consumed him. "I -  how is it even possible?" he asked flexing his fingers and rubbing at his aching arm.

 

"You shouldn't do that for too long." Derek said leaping off the bed and forcing Stiles to sit down. "It dangerous, how do you feel?" he asked studying his pale face worriedly.

 

"Fine, I feel fine." Stiles mumbled, it was almost true - he felt okay apart from the slight dizziness and the ache in his arm.

 

"Idiot." Derek said with a shake of his head, but the words were said with affection more than malice. "How did you even know you could do that?" he asked.

 

"I didn't." Stiles said with shake of his head. "I'd been doing it in my sleep without knowing." he told him. "I don't understand, how could I do that ... I mean I'm not like you. Did you know? Why didn't you tell me?" he demanded.

 

Derek placed his hand on Stiles's forehead, the teenager felt a little warm but nothing too alarming. "I don't know."

 

Stiles sighed, which ever question Derek had decided to answer it didn't matter because he wasn't getting the truth. "I don't need werewolf powers to know when you're lying." he muttered.

 

"You need to lie down." Derek said pressing down on his shoulders. "You're feeling dizzy right?"

 

Stiles nodded and let Derek push him down on the bed. "Yeah a little, how did you know?"

 

"I know Stiles." Derek said reminding him of how many times he'd done it for him in the past.

 

"Then why did you do it?"

 

"Same reason as you, because I wanted to help you." Derek replied rubbing Stiles's arm to get the circulation going. "Your heart starts to beat fast as all the emotions overwhelm you." he explained. "When the connection breaks it takes a while for the adrenaline to leave your body so it can make you feel breathless and dizzy for a while. Just close your eyes, it will pass."

 

"Derek you know more about this then you're letting on." Stiles mumbled but he did as he told. "What aren't you telling me? Why could I do that? And why back at school today did I know something was wrong before I saw that you'd been shot."

 

"You did?" Derek asked his heart beat picking up with excitement. Stiles was starting to show some of the supernatural instincts he would expect if he reciprocated the feelings he had for him. But he couldn't ... he didn't ... did he?

 

"I was in class and suddenly it just came over me ..." Stiles continued. "I knew something was wrong, I didn't know what but I just needed to find you." he explained. "You were all I could think about, I just knew I needed to find you ... then you walked out in front of my Jeep and I saw you'd been shot."

 

Derek slid down onto his knees beside the bed and sighed heavily. "Stiles -" he whispered. "You've got to find away to ignore that instinct to find me, you can't come after me it could lead you into all sorts of trouble."

 

"What are you talking about?" Stiles asked trying to sit up but Derek only pushed him back down again when he saw the teenagers eyes roll, showing that he was still feeling dizzy. Stiles turned onto his side and looked at Derek. "I don't understand, this scares me." he confessed. "It's like I don't have control over myself, like I go on autopilot or something."

 

"Don't be scared, it's okay." Derek told him. "I'll look after you, I'll show you how to control it. I won't let anything happen to you." he said reaching out and stroking his hand over Stiles's forehead. _"Because you're mine."_ he told himself, he wanted to say the words but fear prevented him from doing so. "You're part of my pack." he said instead.

 

Stiles's eyes rested on Derek's and he understood now; he'd read a lot about pack dynamics and knew about the mutual bond that existed between pack members - somehow he'd become part of Derek's pack without meaning to ... and more interestingly without being a werewolf himself. Stiles wasn't frightened by this though, in fact he was relieved because Derek was right, he had nothing to be afraid off. They would look out for each other, just as they'd always done.

 

\---

 

_Past ..._

_Derek was sorting through his locker when he sensed someone close by. He recognised the perfume with one sniff  and knew who it belonged to. Sure enough when he glanced around his locker door he saw Kate smiling at him. Derek just stared at her knowing he should probably say something but no words seemed to reach his lips - he'd always been stumped when it came to talking to girls._

_"So ..." Kate smiled leaning against a nearby locker and clutching her books close to her chest. "I was hoping to arrange another study session? We got on well today didn't we?"_

_Derek swallowed hard. "Sure." he nodded ignoring the twist in his stomach as he agreed. "Tomorrow lunch?" he asked._

_"Well actually ..." Kate said twirling a finger through a golden lock of hair. "I was kind of hoping I could come over to yours?"_

_Derek's heart started to beat harder in his chest - an Argent in his home - he could never let that happen. "You can't." he said quickly. "But I have an idea of somewhere we can study ... meet me here tomorrow after classes finish?"_

_Kate nodded enthusiastically. "Sure." she grinned, her blond hair bouncing on her shoulders. "Okay see you tomorrow then." she said pushing herself off the locker and heading off. Derek watched her go, she joined two of her friends who'd been waiting for her and the three off them headed off together giggling and glancing over their shoulders at Derek. Derek couldn't hear what they were saying because his ears automatically tuned into the sound of two familiar heartbeats approaching him. "Hi." Derek said turning to find Stiles and Cora heading toward him. "Are you two ready to go home?"_

_"What were you doing talking to that girl? I saw you with her in the library earlier too, who is she?" Cora asked nosily._

_"That's none of your business." Derek said pushing against his sister to get her walking in the opposite direction to Kate and her friends. "Come on." he said ignoring the curious glance Stiles gave him._

_Cora kept glancing over her shoulder but Derek kept her moving, blocking her view of Kate and her friends with his own body. All the way home he had to dodge Cora's questioning and he thought he'd finally managed to shut her up but he was wrong. The moment they arrived home the three of them went into the kitchen. Cora dumped her school bag down and announced. "Derek's got a secret girlfriend."_

_"I do not." Derek growled at his younger sibling._

_Laura glared at Derek knowing that Cora was talking about Kate, Peter smiled slightly and Talia just looked confused because her son had shown no interest in any girls before so this a little bit of a surprise to say the least. "What's this all about?" Talia asked._

_"Cora saw me talking to a girl and jumped to a stupid conclusion." Derek said with a shrug. "She's just helping me with my school work, I'm struggling in a few classes." he confessed, at lease this part was true so they couldn't detect he was hiding the truth._

_Stiles took a seat at the kitchen counter and grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl; he too had seen Derek talking to the girl who he recognised as Kate Argent, Gerard's daughter and knew straight away that Derek was hiding something ... what was he up to?_

 

_"She's pretty." Cora continued. "You should go out with her if you're not already."_

 

_"I told you I'm not." Derek snapped._

 

_Peter smiled broadly and placed a hand on Stiles's shoulder. Derek instinctively moved closer and glared at his uncle in warning - something that did not go unnoticed by Laura who also stood. Peter was not intimidated by his niece or nephew however and his grip on Stiles's shoulder tightened and he smiled at Derek. "So Derek what's her name?" he asked._

_Derek grabbed his school bag and Stiles's arm tugging him away from his uncle's grip. "Come on Stiles, I said I'd help you prepare for your spelling test tomorrow." he said practically dragging a very confused Stiles out of the kitchen._

_Laura quickly followed._

_Cora stared after them, she'd felt the tension in the room and wasn't sure how she had caused it. She was just having a little fun teasing her brother about the girl she'd seen him talking to. "Mom?" she asked glancing up at her worriedly._

_Talia just patted her daughter on the shoulder as she passed. "I want a word, now." she hissed at her brother who just looked up at her innocently._

\---

 

Present ...

 

Stiles did as he was told and rested until he felt the dizziness subsided; by that point his father had returned home and was banging around in the kitchen. "Dad's attempting to cook, I'd better go and make sure the house doesn't burn down." he said slipping off the bed.

 

"Maybe you should get dressed first?" Derek said getting up from the floor where he'd remained by Stiles's side massaging his aching arm and fingers.

 

Stiles quickly realised he was still wearing just the towel he'd wrapped around himself after dashing out of the shower; he flushed red and headed to his room to pull on some sweatpants and t-shirt before heading down stairs. Derek chuckled as he followed him into the kitchen and Stiles just glared at him over his shoulder.

 

"Hi boys." The Sheriff greet them as they entered the kitchen. "Derek good to see you back home." he said clapping him on the shoulder. "Sit down, the food will be ready soon - you look like you could use it." he said frowning at Derek's pale face and dark eyes. "You okay son?"

 

Derek smiled and nodded. "I've just had a bit of trouble sleeping recently." he replied, which was indeed true but not the reason he looked like crap he thought glancing down at his bare forearm, luckily there was no trace of the bullet wound to catch the Sheriff's eye.

 

"What is it we're actually having?" Stiles said grimacing a little as he peered down into the pot on the stove.

 

Derek smiled slightly, he knew Stiles was just steering the subject away from him and the reason he wasn't sleeping so well - Laura - and was grateful for it. "Smells great to me." he replied earning an eye roll from Stiles. Derek just smiled to himself, he knew Stiles found what he described as the "bromance" going on between him and the Sheriff odd and loved to play on it to wind him up.

 

"It's my speciality, Spagetti a la Stilinksi." The Sheriff declared as he spooned a huge portion into a bowl before setting it down in front of Derek. "Tuck in, there's plenty more where that came from."

 

"Does _a la Stilinksi_ mean you didn't follow a recipe book?" Stiles asked serving himself a considerably smaller portion. "This doesn't look like any meal I've ever seen before." he added.

 

"I like to improvise." The Sheriff said nudging his son with his elbow as he sat down at the counter.

 

Stiles took a small bite with caution and was surprised to find it - whatever it was - tasted pretty good. "Not bad Dad." he said before digging in wholeheartedly. In fact, Stiles finished first and went up for seconds. "Not bad at all." he said sitting back down again.

 

Derek smiled and watched a playful banter pass between father and son. Stiles's relationship with his father was much like the relationship he had with his own parents and siblings, full of teasing and sarcasm but ultimately affectionate.

 

Stiles's eyes snapped toward Derek when he felt a pang of sadness from the werewolf. "You okay?" he asked pausing between mouthfuls.

 

The Sheriff looked from Stiles to Derek curiously.

 

Derek smiled and nodded quickly. "Yeah, still hungry though." he said slipping off his stool and going up to the stove for seconds. He'd have to teach Stiles how to hide the fact he could feel his emotions, otherwise someone was sure to find out.

 


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in updating! Here's a long chapter to make up for it. Enjoy!

Present ...

 

Stiles watched as Derek skulked out of the house; it was late, after ten o'clock, and the werewolf was supposed to be resting. Stiles drew out his phone and sent a quick text to him _. "Where are you going?"_

 

Derek left him waiting for quite some time until he received a reply: _"I feel fine."_

 

Derek hadn't answered the question but he knew exactly why he'd asked it. _"Not the point."_  Stiles sent back.

 

_"Don't wait up for me."_

_~~"You know I will."~~_ Stiles wrote but he erased the message without sending it - Derek didn't need to be told that. Stiles pocketed his phone, there was no point having a argument via text message when neither of them were actually going to give in. Derek was going to track the Alpha and Stiles was going to wait up for him - no argument required.

 

Stiles knew he had a lot of homework to catch up on which would be good to keep him occupied whilst he waited up but he wasn't exactly enthusiastic about starting it. Forcing himself to sit down at his desk, he pulled open the lid of his laptop and fired it up. Whilst he waited he glanced at the list of assignments he had due in, some he'd almost finished, some he hadn't even started and he was pretty sure there were a fair few he hadn't even added to the list just yet ... homework just didn't seem important given what was happening in the town right now, two murders and more to come if they didn't stop the Alpha.

 

Stiles worked for an hour, glancing at his phone every so often but there was no messages from Derek ... not that this surprised him. He just had to trust he was alright. Another twenty minutes had passed when Stiles suddenly jumped, his concentration broken by the sound of his father's mobile phone ringing in his bedroom down the hall. A few seconds later Stiles heard his father run up the stairs and thunder down the hallway to retrieve it. Stiles glanced at the clock on his bedside table - it was just after eleven on his father's night off. Something big must have happened.

 

Throwing down his pen, Stiles slid out of his chair and crept to the edge of his bedroom. He poked his head around the door listening intently to his father's half of the conversation."I'll be right there, take a statement but don't let them leave I want to talk to them myself." he heard him say.

 

Stiles quickly backed into his room and toppled into his chair just before his father came bursting through the door. "Son I've got to go, you'll be okay won't you?" he asked buckling up his belt and hurriedly running a hand through his hair.

 

Stiles nodded. "Sure, I'm just doing my homework." he said casually leaning back in his desk chair, trying not to look like he'd almost been caught out listening in again. "Has something happened?" he asked twiddling a pen through his fingers casually, he was trying not to look too interested but was pretty sure his father wasn't buying it.

 

The Sheriff sighed."Another animal attack." he said with a shake of his head. "I just don't understand this." he said quickly pulling on his jacket. "It's going to be a late one, call me if you need anything ... Derek's here though right?"

 

Stiles just nodded, covering for his friend.

 

"Okay, don't stay up too late you've got school tomorrow. See you buddy."

 

Stiles waited a couple of seconds after his father had swept out of the room before grabbing his mobile. "Derek something's happened." he hissed down the line when he answered. "They've just called my dad in, another animal attack. It's the Alpha isn't it?"

 

"Yeah." Derek replied. "There's been another murder, we're at the scene right now."

 

"We?" Stiles questioned. "You mean Scott?" he asked his heart sinking - why hadn't Derek told him he was meeting Scott? Come to think of it why hadn't Scott said anything to him either?

 

"I've got to go."

 

"No wait -" Stiles blurted out but the line soon went dead. Stiles sighed with frustration and threw his phone down on his bed. Why was he being left out all of the time? Stiles jumped up pulled off his pyjamas and quickly changed into a pair of jeans and a dark sweater. Grapping the keys to his jeep and pocketing his phone Stiles charged out of the room, down the stairs and out of the house.

 

\----

 

_Past ..._

_"What's going on Derek?" Stiles asked tugging his arm free from the werewolf's when he noticed his tight grip  on him as he steered him up the stairs and down the corridor to his room."I'm pretty sure I don't have a spelling test tomorrow, and I don't need wolf powers to sense the tension between you and your Uncle." he said flopping down on Derek's bed._

_"Precisely why I wanted to get you out of there." Derek replied closing the door firmly behind them. He glanced at Stiles's arm and saw the red marks from his grip. "Stiles -" he started, he hadn't realised he'd been holding onto him so tightly._

_"It's fine." Stiles said with a shake of his head. "Just tell me what's going on."_

_"We can't talk about it here." Derek said glancing over at the door where he could sense his sister hovering. "You might as well come in Laura." he snapped._

_Laura pushed open the door and crossed her arms over her chest; she glanced at Stiles and despite knowing that he knew that he knew the truth about her family she still didn't think it a good idea to talk in front of him. "Come and find me later, we need to talk." she said before turning on her heel and leaving the room._

_Stiles stared after her. "She's really angry with you." he said glancing at Derek. "What's going on? Why are you suddenly so interested in Kate Argent?" he asked._

_"I'm not - it's not like that." Derek replied quickly. "Can we just leave it until tomorrow? I'll tell you everything I swear."  he told him, he wasn't keen to discuss it too much in case Laura or someone else was listening in._

_Stiles chewed at his bottom lip. "Fine." he sighed knowing he just had to trust Derek. Stiles glanced at his phone which buzzed to alert him to a new message. "It's my dad, he's on his way to pick me up."_

_"So soon?" Derek asked glancing at his watch, Stiles's father didn't usually pick him up for at least another couple of hours._

_Stiles shrugged. "First day back, he's probably decided to take it easy." he replied, hoping his father hadn't found it all too much like he had done._

_"Are you coming to school tomorrow?" Derek asked._

_Stiles sighed heavily. "Guess so." he said sliding off the bed and grabbing his bag. "I'll try and make it through a whole day without cracking up."_

_Derek followed him out of the room and down the stairs, he did not like how Stiles saw what had happened that day as weakness. "You did well today." he told him. "But if it gets too much again just find me ... the least I can do is help you sneak out a little less obviously." he teased, elbowing him in the side. It was easier for the two of them to joke around like this then it was to talk about everything that they probably needed to talk about._

_Talia was waiting at the foot of the stairs when Stiles and Derek trudged down. "You're going already?" she asked. Stiles just nodded. Talia laid a hand on Stiles's shoulder. "I'm sorry Stiles, I haven't asked you how your day was." she said guiltily, she'd gotten so distracted with dealing with her brother that she'd forgotten all about it being Stiles's first day back at school._

_"It was okay." Stiles said with a shrug._

_"It will get easier I promise." Talia assured him._

_Stiles nodded but in truth he wasn't so sure, for it to get easier something needed to fill the void his mother had left behind. And that was impossible._

_For the first time Stiles couldn't  wait to get away  from the Hale house and was relieved to see the police cruiser draw up outside the Hale house, the atmosphere in the house was tense and he didn't like all the secrecy that hung in the air either._

_Derek watched as Stiles headed down the steps. "I'll see you tomorrow?"_

_Stiles glanced over his shoulder at him, he nodded and gave Derek a look that said he'd better keep up his end of the bargain and tell him what was going on. Derek replied with a reassuring smile and watched Stiles climb into the car. He remained on the porch, leaning against the railings for a long while after the police cruiser had gone._

_"So ..." Peter said appearing beside Derek. "I'm hoping this mystery girlfriend Cora told us all about goes but the name of Kate?"_

_Derek glared at his uncle. "She's not my girlfriend." he muttered._

_Peter smiled. "Because she's an Argent? Or because you've only got eyes for one person?" he said nodding toward the track the Sheriff's car had disappeared down._

_"It's not like that." Derek growled. "I don't -"_

_"You might not yet, but you will. The wolf's instincts don't lie Derek." Peter said putting his hand on his shoulder. "And if you want the kid to stay out of this you'd better get close to that girl and find out what the Argents are plotting ... they've been far too quiet for my liking recently."_

_Derek sucked in a deep breath. "I'm trying, I'm seeing her tomorrow but it's going to take time. I've got to get her to trust me. Besides I think you're right, she seems harmless ... not like the rest of her family ... she probably doesn't know anything."_

_"Well you'd better find out." Peter hissed. "And if she doesn't you'll have to step it up a notch, get her to invite you over to her house."_

_"I'm not going there." Derek retorted, not letting on to his uncle he'd already received an invitation. "I'm never going there."_

_Peter's grip tightened on his nephew's shoulder. "You'll do what I say, because I know what's best for our family." he said before turning and heading back into the house._

_Derek gritted his teeth together, he did not like his uncle calling the shots, his mother was the head of the family, the Alpha of the pack, not him. Derek contemplated telling his mother and sister the truth but the last thing their family needed was to be torn apart by arguments on the inside, they had to be solid because together they were stronger._  
  
No, Derek knew he had to go along with his uncle's plan but it didn't mean Peter could dictate his every move.

_Derek shifted into his wolf form, his clothes falling into a pile around his shoes. He trotted down the steps of the porch and set off into the woods, letting the wind whip through his dark hair. He needed a good run to clear his head._

_\---_

Present ...

 

Scott and Derek were crouched low on the roof of the video store watching the commotion below, the store had been tapped off by the police who were currently trying to keep back the small crowd that had gathered around to see what was going on. Ambulance crews were stationed outside the store and, forensic teams were just arriving on scene. It was like a scene out of a movie but it all became very real when a body was carried out of the store.

 

"What is it?" Scott asked when Derek suddenly leapt up quickly, whipping his head around and looking a little panicked.

 

 _Stiles_ \- Derek could sense him. He was somewhere close. Derek's heart pounded hard in his chest. What was he doing?! A second murder had just occurred at the hands of the Alpha, it was too dangerous for him to be out right now. "I've got to go." he told Scott before striding over the roof.

 

"Go? You can't go, you dragged me out here." Scott protested, following Derek. "In case you haven't noticed someone else has been murdered."

 

Derek rolled his eyes and the younger wolf. "There is nothing we can do now, that man is dead and the Alpha long gone."

 

"We can't do nothing!" Scott cried.

 

"You've changed your tune." Derek snapped back at him.

 

Scott sucked in a deep breath. "Fine go if that's what you want, but I'm staying. I'll see if I can pick up its scent."

 

"Good luck with that." Derek muttered sloping off. He shifted and quickly used his senses to track Stiles but instead of the teenager he just found the empty jeep.

 

"Derek what are you doing here? You're not picking up bad habits from my son are you?" The Sheriff asked appearing at Derek's side. "That kid will make a damn fine Sheriff himself one day but I told him he doesn't need to start practicing now."

 

"Actually he's the reason I'm here, I heard him sneak out of the house." Derek told him. He knew this would get Stiles into trouble but right now all he cared about was finding him.

 

The Sheriff growled. "That boy ..." he said rubbing his hand down his face. "I'll call his mobile."

 

"I'll do it." Derek said with a shake of his head, he knew the Sheriff had a job to do right now. "Don't worry I'll find him and get him home, just concentrate on what's going on here." he said glancing over at the murder scene.

 

"Thanks." The Sheriff said clapping Derek on the shoulder. "Let me know when you've found him and tell him I want a word with him in the morning."

 

Derek nodded and headed off; he listened carefully trying to detect his mate's heartbeat but all he could hear was his own gradually getting faster and faster the longer his search for Stiles went un-rewarded. Derek tried his mobile several times but Stiles wasn't answering. He was probably just ignoring him Derek tried to reassure himself, but he couldn't shake his worry.

 

Derek sighed with relief when he finally found Stiles, unharmed and talking to Scott ... damn kid, didn't he know what he'd put him through? Derek wanted to charge over but he held back until Scott had gone. "Stiles, what are you doing?" he demanded.

 

"Investigating." Stiles said innocently. "Jackson and Lydia where here when it happened, they said they didn't see anything but they're both acting really odd."

 

"You should be at home." Derek told him. "It's not safe."

 

Stiles sucked in a deep breath, had Derek even listened to him? "You can't keep me wrapped up in cotton wool Derek." he told him.

 

"I get that you're angry with me but you don't have to do reckless things just to prove yourself." Derek told him.

 

"This hasn't got anything to do with you." Stiles snapped. "I want to stop the Alpha before anyone else is killed."

 

"And you think I don't?" Derek hissed. Stiles walked off, he could feel himself growing hot under the collar but didn't want to argue with Derek. Derek quickly caught up with him. "Stiles -" he started to say.

 

Stiles kept on walking. "You said I was part of your pack." he said over his shoulder. "But you don't seem to want to include me in anything."

 

"This isn't a game." Derek said grabbing him by the elbow and stopping him in his tracks.

 

Stiles glanced down at his arm and then back up at Derek, giving him a pointed look. Derek immediately let go. "Why did you call Scott tonight?" Stiles asked. "Why did you want his help and not mine?"

 

Derek sighed deeply. "Stiles is that what this is about?" he asked seeing both hurt and confusion in his eyes. "You're jealous?"

 

Stiles coloured deeply and dropped his gaze to the floor. "No." he mumbled.

 

Derek smiled slightly. "You're heartbeat says otherwise." he said in a low voice.

 

"I'm not jealous." Stiles repeated trying to keep clam to steady his heartbeat, but it did not convince Derek who just smirked at him. "I hate it when you do that, if I want to lie then I should be able to." he said keeping his gaze on his floor.

 

"Stiles I called Scott because I need his help, he's connected to the Alpha... he's my best chance of finding him. And if something happened, he has a chance of getting away with his life."

 

"You said I wasn't weak." Stiles said his eyes finally lifting to rest on Derek's.

 

"You aren't." Derek insisted. "But this Alpha - it's stronger and more dangerous than anything we've ever faced before."

 

Stiles sucked in a deep breath. "OK I get it, Scott can run fast, Scott's strong, I'm not but at least keep me in the loop - I hate not knowing what's going on."

 

Derek nodded. "I will and I'm sorry for not telling you earlier, I just knew you'd want to come with me and I wasn't sure how I'd get you stay." he confessed. He did not mention that a small, selfish, part of him wanted Stiles by his side. "Will you let me take you home now?" he asked.

 

Stiles knew it was time to admit defeat. "I've got my jeep, I'll drive."

 

"I'll walk you to it." Derek said and set off, not given Stiles a chance to disagree.

 

When they reached the jeep Stiles climbed in, he unwound his window and looked at Derek. "What are you going to do now?" he asked.

 

"Work out the Alpha's next movements." Derek replied. "If I can find out what connection this latest victim has to the others then I might be able to work out who it will target next."

 

Stiles's eyes brightened. "That means research, and that's something I can help you with."

 

Derek nodded. "OK." he said knowing Stiles was desperate to help. "But it's late so go home and get some sleep, you can work on it tomorrow after school."

 

Stiles nodded and started the engine; he drove off glancing in his rear view mirror to see Derek standing in the road watching him. Both knew Stiles had no intention of leaving his research until tomorrow.

 

\---

 

_Past ..._

_"You're kidding right?" Kate said standing at the foot of the tree containing a large tree house. "You expect me to climb up there?"_

_Derek smiled. "I told you I'd find somewhere for us to study. Don't tell me you're scared of heights?"_

_Kate's eyebrows rose. "I'm not scared of anything." she said thrusting her school bag into Derek's arms._

_Derek watched and actually found himself rather impressed by how easily she swung herself up onto one of the lower branches. "You're strong." he noted._

_Kate hooked a leg around a higher branch and pulled herself up onto it. "I've got an older brother, I've needed to be strong." she chuckled. "And eight years of gymnastics has made me pretty flexible too." she said climbing higher._

_Derek smiled but couldn't help but grit his teeth together at the mention of Kate's brother, Chris Argent was several years older than his sister and had already been recruited into the Argent werewolf hunting family business. Chris was there when his father had been killed, he'd watched Gerard cut in him two with a sword._

_"So are you coming up or not?" Kate said leaning out of the tree house window and smiling down at Derek. Derek nodded, pulled the arm of Kate's bag over his shoulder and swiftly climbed the tree. "Did you build this?" Kate asked as Derek slid in through the window._

_Derek nodded. "A couple of summers ago, it's a good place to hide out." he said with a shrug._

_Kate knelt down on the floor beside Derek. "And study?" she asked. Derek nodded quickly. "So is that what you brought me up here for?" Kate smiled._

_Derek swallowed, he glanced over at Kate who had moved uncomfortably close to him. He could smell her perfume, strong and sickly sweet ... and felt like he was drowning in it. "What other reason would I have?" he asked looking at the pendant hung around her neck rather than her face, it was a strange looking necklace and he could tell it was old._

_Kate laughed and flipped her long blond hair over her shoulder. "You're keen for us to be alone. We could have just studied at your house."_

_Derek's heart began to beat harder against his chest and he was glad that Kate wasn't able to sense this. He didn't want her to find out why he was so keen to keep her away from his house and his family. "Well maybe I wanted to be alone with you." he found himself saying despite it being a complete lie - being close to her made him feel uncomfortable._

_Kate leant in close. "Oh really? And why's that ... as if I can't guess." she chuckled._

_Derek's mouth went dry and his eyes darted over Kate's. How had he got into this mess. "That's uh - an interesting necklace." he said touching the pendant, his eyes widened when he noticed the carving on it was of a wolf. "Someone give it to you?" he asked._

_"Family heirloom." Kate said with a shrug. "I don't really like it but my dad always smile when he sees me wearing it. Can we not talk about this anymore?" she said taking the pendant out of Derek's hand and deliberately letting her fingers remain on his._

_"What do you want to talk about?" Derek asked, his eyes finally meeting hers and just in time to see a flash of excitement spark behind them._

_Suddenly Kate's lips were on his. All thoughts vanished from Derek's head and his eyes blew open wide in surprise. He wasn't expecting her to be so bold! Were all girls like this? Derek fought the instinct to push her away ... this was exactly what his uncle wanted after all._

_Kate drew back and frowned. "What's wrong?" she asked noticing Derek's lack of enthusiasm. "I thought this was what you wanted?"_

_Derek nodded quickly. "Yeah it is ... sorry I ... I just wasn't expecting you to make the first move." he gabbled. He couldn't fuck this up, not now._

_Kate laughed. "I can be quite bold when I want to be." she said blushing a little._

_Derek stared at her, he was completely convinced that this was not an act which made him feel bad because he knew he was just using her, using her to get to her family. She genuinely seemed to like him and he knew she'd get hurt when she found out the truth. "Kate -" he started to say._

_"Sshh." Kate said shaking her head. "Don't think too much about it." she said before pressing her lips against Derek's once more._

_Derek kissed her back hoping that it wasn't too awful, it was hard kissing someone you felt no desire for or attraction toward. It was hard to concentrate when he could feel the wolf's anger and frustration - it did not want Kate!_

_Derek knew Kate was good looking, she was also smart and pretty fun. He knew most guys at his school would kill to be in his shoes right now but all he thought when he looked at her was Argent ... and with that thought he was reminded of what had happened to his father. Of what had almost happed to Stiles._

_Kate's arms wrapped around Derek's neck and she pulled him into a deeper kiss. Derek kissed her back and tried to show some enthusiasm. He refused to be the first to let the kiss break._

_"Wow ..." Kate grinned when she finally drew back for air. "You're pretty good at that."_

_"Really?" Derek asked surprised, it wasn't his first kiss but he wasn't exactly experienced that was for sure._

_Kate blushed again. "You're not like other guys and I like that." she said kneeling up a little higher and sliding her hands down Derek's neck, she cupped his face and stroked her thumbs down his jaw line. "I like you."_

_Derek could tell she was waiting for him to make the next move ... or at least say something similar in return. It wasn't unpleasant kissing her but he felt no desire to  do it again because it felt like he was betraying his family, betraying everything that he was. The wolf seemed to think so too, it whined and pawed at his insides. It wanted to run. Wanted to find Stiles._

_Derek ignored these feelings and kissed Kate, spurred on by what his uncle had said about the need to eradicate her family. Of what they'd do if they didn't. Of what they'd do to Stiles if they found out how close he was to him and the Hale family. Derek's heart clenched in his chest at the thought of the Stiles, the thirteen year old had been through too much already, he could not let him get dragged into the war between his and Kate's family. He had to protect him from that at all costs. Even if it meant going against every instinct that told him to get as far away from Kate as possible._


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, here's two chapters to make up for it. Enjoy!

When Derek returned home he trudged up the stairs, heading straight for his room to crash - he was completely exhausted and he knew he'd probably over done it since he was still recovering from being shot. The night itself had turned out to be a waste of time, Scott wasn't able to track the Alpha - he still had no control over his powers much to Derek's frustration. All the kid seemed to care about was Allison and Lacrosse, didn't he care that people were dying because of the Alpha? Didn't he want to stop it?

Derek saw the soft glow of Stiles's lamp from under his bedroom door as he headed down the corridor; he knocked softly and pushed the door open when he heard no reply. Derek found Stiles asleep at his desk almost drowning in a pile of papers. "Stiles ..." Derek sighed crossing the room and shaking him by the shoulder. "Stiles wake up." he said gathering up the papers and shuffling them into a rough pile - just a quick glance confirmed that he'd been investigating the Alpha's victims just as he'd suspected. Stiles remained fast asleep. Derek shook his firmly by the shoulder. "Mieczyslaw."

Stiles's eyes snapped open and he looked up from his desk a little bewildered; he quickly realised that he must have fallen asleep whilst working. "Don't call me that." he grumbled throwing a pen at Derek.

Derek just smiled at him as the pen flew over his shoulder and hit the wardrobe. "Well it worked didn't it? Got your attention."

Stiles just glared at him before sliding off his chair and crashing down onto his bed. "You okay?" he asked, his voice a little muffled as his face was buried in his pillow.

"I'm fine." Derek assured him.

"You got shot Derek." Stiles said rolling onto his back and sitting up to look at him. "And with wolfsbane too. You should have been resting tonight not of gallivanting around town with Scott."

Derek noticed he still carried a little resentment in the tone of his voice, it really bugged him that he'd teamed up with Scott, Derek didn't mention it though, surely Stiles knew he'd always be the most important person in his life. "I've healed." Derek told him."Good as knew, so stop worrying."

"How can I not?" Stiles's asked as his eyes ran over Derek's forearm remembering how awful the wound had been. "I thought I was going to lose you, I don't want to go through that again."

"You won't." Derek insisted. "Come on into bed you've got school tomorrow." he said pulling off Stiles's socks. "There that's me done, I'm not undressing you any further."  

Stiles pouted. "I wouldn't object."

Derek stilled and for one wild second though Stiles might be serious. "Right on that note I'm off to bed too." he said with a nervous laugh. "Night Mieczyslaw." he said using his first name deliberately.

"Night sourwolf." Stiles called after him. Two could play at that game he thought smugly.

 ---

Stiles just about managed to drag himself out of bed the following morning which came far too quickly for his liking; he snorted in disgust when he found Derek in the kitchen just back from a run - how the hell did he manage to survive on so little sleep? Was it a wolf thing or just a Derek thing? He couldn't ask him because his father was also in the kitchen.

Stiles glanced at his father who did not look in the least bit pleased with him. "Morning dad!" he said with a chirpy smile.

"A word now." The Sheriff said steering his son toward the kitchen door.

"Aaww but I'm hungry." Stiles moaned but his father wasn't having any of it.

Derek winced slightly as he listened to the Sheriff lay into Stiles regarding his sneaking out the previous night. He felt bad, because he was the one that had told the Sheriff in the first place - he knew he was going to be in the doghouse with Stiles too, but if it helped him wake up and realise the risk he was taking then maybe having to put up with a stroppy teenager for a while was worth it.

"Thanks a lot dude." Stiles said sitting down at the kitchen counter grumpily after his father had left for work.

Derek didn't reply and just continued to eat his toast. Stiles ate cereal out of the box as he flicked through his notebook - Laura, a bus driver and a video store clerk ... what could possibly connect them? Derek glanced over at the notes, but could barely read Stiles's untidy scrawl. "Anything?" he asked between mouthfuls of toast.

Stiles sighed. "No, but I know there must be something." he said snapping the notebook closed and shoving it in his school bag. He wanted to work this out, he wanted to prove himself to Derek because after last night it was clear that he thought him incapable for helping  in a more practical sense. He had Scott for that, he thought bitterly.

Derek slid off the kitchen stool and went and re-filled his coffee from the pot on the counter. "We'll figure this out." he assured Stiles knowing how badly he wanted to prove himself, not that he needed to in his eyes of course. "Now I've got Scott on board it's going to be easier, we can track the Alpha."

Stiles rolled his eyes at Derek - yet another reminder that Scott was more useful to Derek than he was. "You'd better start training him then because I don't think he has a clue where to start." he said stuffing a few more handfuls of cereal in his mouth before setting down the box, slipping off the stool and grabbing his bag. "I've got to get to school ..." he said with his mouthful. "What are you going to do today?"

"Pay Jackson a visit." Derek replied with a smirk - he'd got used to understanding Stiles, but for anyone else his words would be incomprehensible.

Stiles's eyebrows rose. "Are you sure that's a good idea?" he asked sensing that Derek got a kick out of torturing Jackson.

Derek shrugged. "I need to find out if he saw anything last night and you need to find out the same from Lydia."

Stiles's eyes widened. "Right ... so you expect me to just go up to her and ask if she happened to see a werewolf last night? She'll think I'm more of a freak then she already does!" he cried.

"You're still into her aren't you?" Derek asked ignoring the jealous tug at his heart.

Stiles pursed his lips. "It's not like that ..." he said shifting from foot to foot uncomfortably. "I just .. I don't know." he sighed with frustration. "She has this fake persona that she uses in front of everyone and it annoys me." he tried to explain. "She's really smart but she won't let anyone know it, why can't she just be herself? And she deserves so much better than Jackson ... he treats her like crap, I don't understand why she puts up with him."

"And you're jealous because she's super popular, smart and beautiful all at the same time?" Derek said sipping from his coffee cup - it was too easy for him, he could read Stiles like a book.

"Yeah maybe." Stiles shrugged, he himself didn't really understand what it was he felt when he saw Lydia either. Sure he'd had a crush on her for as long as he could remember but now he found himself envying her more than anything,  envying how she'd managed to climb the social ladder, how she'd managed to hide how smart she was and fool the entire school ... except him of course. "Anyway the point is that she scares me so I can't just go up and ask her about last night, not when I've barely said a word to her before."

"You don't have to just blurt it out." Derek told him. "The poor girl is probably freaking out about what happened last night and I bet Jackson hasn't even bothered to ask her how she is feeling. If you just be _you_ , let her see the Stiles I know ... you never know she might open up." Derek said patting him on the shoulder as he passed him.

Stiles followed Derek out of the kitchen unable to stop himself from buzzing at Derek's words. "I'll try." he told him, what more could he do? "Just don't scare Jackson too much." he said as they headed out of the house together. "Ever since the last encounter you had with him he's been jumpy as hell."

"Good." Derek said jogging down the steps. "He deserves it."

"Yeah okay he kind of does ... but he might be freaked out about last night too, he's just a teenager too." Stiles reminded him. Derek stopped, he turned to look at Stiles and smiled. Stiles stared at him. "What?" he asked pulling his bag up onto his shoulder - sometimes Derek looked at him like he could see right through him.

"See, this is what I'm talking about." Derek said unable to clear the smile from his face. "You care about people Stiles, genuinely, even Jackson despite him being a bully."

Stiles felt his skin burn at his words. "You really think that?" he asked with a shy smile.

Derek nodded, he couldn't help but let his eyes track across the attractive blush still spreading up Stiles's cheekbones. "And Lydia will know you're sincere when you ask her how she's doing." he encouraged. "You're exactly what she needs right now, she's a fool if she doesn't see that."

"I hope so. You never know she might even remember my name after this and acknowledge my existence at school." Stiles said with a hopeful sigh.

Derek ignored the surge of possessive jealously claw at his insides as he thought of Stiles and Lydia. "So you are still into her." he found himself saying out loud before he could stop himself; there was no way Stiles could have missed the disappointment in his voice and for a moment their eyes locked onto each others as he both realised what Derek's slip up meant. Derek heard Stiles's heart beat quicken and his own sped up to match. Fuck why hadn't he just kept his mouth shut?!

"I don't -" Stiles started to say but he blushed and hung his head. "It's not like that, I don't want to be with her ... I just want to be noticed. I hate the way she ... all of them just look past me. I'm scared Scott will too eventually."

Derek reached out and pushed gently at the underside of Stiles's chin with two fingers until the teenager lifted his eyes. Excitement at the touch vibrated through the two of them and for a moment they forgot they were standing out in the street where anybody could see them. "You don't need her approval, or anyone's for that matter." Derek told him. "You're worth ten times what any other kid in that school is worth."

Stiles's eyes swept over Derek's and he felt a rush of emotion that he couldn't quite place sweep through his body. He did know one thing though ... he was falling for Derek. Hard. And he didn't know what to do about it. Stiles swallowed hard, his mouth suddenly dry. He knew he should say something, do anything, but he just hovered in front of Derek speechless for the first time in his life."You always know what to say to make me feel better." he eventually replied.

Derek moved in close so that he was standing only an inch or two away from Stiles - he could reach out and touch him again if he wanted, and God did he want to! But he was scared of rejection. Derek's eyes tracked over Stiles's lips and he watched him wet them in anticipation. _"Do it, just kiss him! You'll never know until you do."_   a voice screamed inside his head. He hated all this darting around of feelings - he wished he could be brave, wished he could be bold but he just crumbled whenever he tried. Stiles meant too much to him, he couldn't risk losing him.

Stiles stared at Derek ... he saw desire in his wolf blue eyes and he was looking at his lips, he wanted to kiss him. Oh my God he wanted to kiss him! And Stiles wanted him to. When had this happened? When had they gone from being friends to - to whatever this was right now?

Stiles jumped in surprise when a strong pulsing sound suddenly filled his head; he stepped back in alarm wondering what on earth the sound was, it was so loud and so strong it drowned everything else out.  Stiles saw the hurt look on Derek's face. "No I -" he wanted to explain, he hadn't backed away because of what was happening between them. "Derek -"

"I'd better get going." Derek said clearing his throat before turning away and heading to his car. He climbed into the Camaro and gripped the steering wheel tightly and took a couple of deep breaths, he'd heard Stiles's heart beat quicken, felt his desire ... he thought he interested ... but why had he stepped back? Why had he looked so alarmed? Derek didn't know what to think or what to do, so he did what he always did when it came to facing his fears where Stiles was concerned. He bolted.

Stiles pressed the back of his hand to his burning face to try and cool the blush; he cursed as he watched the Camaro drive off, Derek couldn't get away fast enough and it was all his fault.

Stiles stared down the street in the direction the Camaro had disappeared in. He knew now what the sound was as it faded away.

It was Derek's heartbeat.

\---

Stiles drifted through the school corridors his head buzzing with all the thoughts that filled it. He hadn't been able to concentrate on his first few lessons and had barely eaten anything over lunch. He didn't know what to do, what to think ... he wanted to see Derek, ask him about what he'd heard, but he was also scared. What was happening to him? What did this mean?

Stiles looked over from his locker to see Jackson enter the hallway from the changing rooms looking pale and a little shaken; he couldn't help but smirk slightly. He drew out his phone and sent a quick message to Derek. _"Thought I told you to go easy on him?"_

 _"That was me going easy."_ The werewolf responded almost instantly.

Stiles was pleased to see he'd responded, obviously Derek had decided to forget about what had happened ... or what hadn't more to the point ... that morning. Stiles held back a chuckle as he read his reply. _"I'd hate to get on the wrong side of you."_ he wrote as he hastily grabbed his chemistry textbook just as the bell sounded.

 _"Never going to happen, and stop texting me you'll be late for class. I'll see you at home later."_ Derek replied.

Stiles glanced up and down the hallway, had Derek heard the bell? Was he still in school somewhere? Could he see him? _"OK, Lydia isn't here I'll stop by her house after school and find out if she saw anything."_ he quickly wrote.

_"Good."_

The hallway started to empty and Stiles ran off to his next class. "You okay?" he asked Jackson as he caught up with him and Danny just as they were entering the classroom.

"What's it to you jerk?" Jackson said shoving Stiles with his elbow.

Stiles drew back and clutched his arm. "Asshole." he muttered under his breath, so much for trying to be nice, he shouldn't have told Derek to go easy on him after all.


	29. Chapter 29

"Oh come on!" Stiles cried. First he couldn't get hold of Derek, now Scott. Where were they? Well he knew where Scott was, he'd snuck out of school with Allison and had turned his phone off. But Derek ... it wasn't like him not to answer.

Stiles paced his bedroom floor, he kept glancing at Lydia's phone which lay on his desk - what would Derek and Scott do? Would they keep the video footage she'd recorded of the Alpha? No, he should erase it. It was evidence that werewolves existed and if that got out, if Lydia showed it to the police they'd be exposed.

Stiles picked up the phone watched the footage of the Alpha bursting through the window of the video store one more time before he erased it. Stiles tossed the phone down on his desk, he hoped he'd done the right thing.

Stiles glanced at his own phone, he snatched it up and called Derek again ... the phone rang and rang but no answer. Stiles bit at his bottom lip, he couldn't shake the thought of something being wrong. He hadn't heard from Derek since he'd texted him at school and that was hours ago ... Derek hadn't called and he hadn't come home.

Stiles fished up the keys to his jeep. He could not get over the thought that something wasn't right with Derek... something had happened to him. The last time he'd felt this was when Derek had been shot.

Starting to panic Stiles ran down the stairs and out of the house. He needed to find Derek right away something inside screamed at him.

\----

Stiles brought the jeep to a screeching halt when he spotted Derek blunder out of the woods close to the track that led up to the Hale house; he honked his horn to get his attention and when Derek came running over he leaned over and pushed open the passenger door. "What happened?" he asked as Derek climbed in.

"Drive Stiles. Go!" Derek shouted breathlessly.

Stiles set off straight away. "Derek?" he asked glancing at him worriedly.

Derek sucked in deep lungfuls of air. "Kate decided to pay me a visit." he said as he caught his breath. "I only just got out of there alive."

"Oh my God!" Stiles cried. "What did she want? What did she say? Did she hurt you?" he asked stepping on the accelerator harder, wanting to put as much distance between them and Kate as he could. Stiles also knew that they wouldn't dare come for Derek at his father's house. They did not want to attract the attention of the town Sheriff after all.

"She thought I knew who the Alpha was." Derek told Stiles as he laid his head back against the headrest. "When she realised I didn't I was of no more use to her."

Stiles pulled the jeep into the driveway and he and Derek climbed out; the house was unlocked and when they entered they found the Sheriff in the hall just pulling on his coat. "Hi guys?" he said glancing between them curiously. "Derek isn't it a little cold to be out without a shirt?" he asked.

Derek glanced down and realised he was only wearing his jeans and trainers. He'd been working out when Kate had come bursting in with two other Argent henchmen. "I - uh - I got hot running." he lied. "Excuse me." he said pushing past the Sheriff and Stiles and heading up stairs.

The Sheriff laughed and turned to Stiles. "What did he ditch his shirt in a hedge or something?" he asked.

"Where are you going?" Stiles asked his father.

"Your parent teacher conference of course." The Sheriff replied. "Should I be worried?" he asked laying his hand on his son's shoulder.

Stiles laughed and shrugged. "I don't know, no more than usual I guess."

"That fills me with confidence." The Sheriff replied sarcastically. "See you later." he said grabbing his keys. He paused at the door and looked up at the stairs Derek had disappeared up. "You sure everything is okay?" he asked.

"Yeah 'course." Stiles nodded enthusiastically.

"OK." The Sheriff replied still not looking convinced but he left the house without any further questions.

Derek didn't venture back down stairs for a good couple of hours ... Stiles had left him alone knowing he'd come down when he was ready to talk. When he did he was waiting for him in the living room. Stiles smiled up at Derek when he flopped down on the sofa beside him, Derek  wearing a shirt now much to Stiles's disappointment - they guy was ripped after all, there wasn't a person alive who couldn't appreciate that. "You're okay right? She didn't hurt you?" Stiles asked glancing at the werewolf.

Derek just nodded, deciding it was best not tell Stiles about Kate electrocuting him before she turned a  gun on him.

Stiles could tell he was holding back on him, he laid his hand over his knee. "Sure?" he asked knowing not to push him too much - Derek would only talk when he wanted to.

Derek laid his hand over Stiles's and smiled reassuringly. "I'm okay." he nodded. "She just said some things that got to me ... I shouldn't have let her get under my skin."

"What did she say?" Stiles asked, his eyes filling with concern.

Derek swallowed hard. "Just stuff about Laura ... the fire ..." he said blinking hard. "She knows exactly how to push my buttons. I can't believe I ever trusted her." he said his hands curling into fists.

"Hey don't." Stiles said uncurling his hand to find his claws were out. "You're not to blame for what happened, she manipulated you."

"I should have known." Derek said, his claws digging into his palms and drawing blood. "It's my fault ... the fire ... it's all my fault."

"No!" Stiles cried pulling Derek's fingers away from his palms so he couldn't hurt himself. "It wasn't your fault." he told him firmly. "You don't really believe that do you?"  he asked, he hated the thought of Derek carrying around so much guilt for something that wasn't his fault. The Argents would have found a way with or without Derek' involvement with Kate.

Derek swallowed hard. "Yes - no - I don't know, sometimes." he said with a frustrated sigh.

"This is just her getting to you." Stiles told him. "You can't listen to her, she's just trying to get inside your head. Make you lose focus, make you vulnerable. The Argents like to play games."

Derek nodded knowing Stiles was right. "Sorry ..." he mumbled.

Stiles smiled. "You don't have to be sorry, just don't blame yourself." he said turning over Derek's palms to see them spotted with blood from where his claws had dug in. Stiles quickly grabbed a tissue from the coffee table and wiped away the blood, he could see the skin was already starting to heal but that didn't make Derek hurting himself okay.

Derek watched Stiles for a few moments. "How did you know I was in trouble?" he asked thinking about how he'd run out of the woods to find Stiles heading along the road in his jeep. "You were coming to my house weren't you?"

Stiles nodded. "It was like before ... I knew something was wrong, I knew I had to find you."

Derek leaned into Stiles and found comfort in his scent. "I'm glad you did." he confessed. "Although I did tell you to try and ignore that instinct." he reminded him - what if he'd arrived at the Hale house whilst Kate was firing at him, he could have been shot in the crossfire.

"I'm not sure I could ignore it even I wanted to." Stiles replied taking Derek's other hand and cleaning his palm. "I must say I'm surprised you still here. Usually at the first sign of trouble you want to push me away." he said gently.

"To protect you." Derek mumbled into his shoulder - he'd never purposely want to be away from Stiles if he could help it.

"I know." Stiles replied affectionately. "Why so different this time?" he asked.

Derek drew back and shook his head. "Kate knows you and I are friends, there's no point trying to hide it. If I stay away from you it won't make a difference, she'll still use you to get to me if she wants to. I might as well stay close to you and protect you."

Stiles smiled. "It won't come to that, she's more concerned about finding the Alpha. She came to you for information, the chance to kill you was just a bonus not her main motivation for visiting you."

Derek considered this and found himself nodding. "You're right."

"Of course I am." Stiles grinned.

Derek just laughed.

Stiles sank back against the back of the sofa - he wanted to tell Derek that twice now he'd heard his heart beat ... and twice now that he'd known his friend was in trouble ... something of the supernatural variety was happening to him and he was a little scared, but also excited. What did this mean? "Derek -" he started not sure how to get the words out. "Earlier today -"

"It's okay." Derek said with a shake of his head.

Stiles frowned. "It is?" he asked - so Derek knew? Why hadn't he said anything?

"Let's just forget about it." Derek said getting up and pacing the living room anxiously. Stiles clearly didn't return his desires, he must have been mistaken in what he thought he'd felt, must have mixed it up with his own feelings. _He must have. He must have._

"Forget about it? How can I? What does it mean?" Stiles gabbled. "Is it just you or will I be able to hear anyone's heart beat? Why now? I don't understand. I can't just forget about it, I need to know."

The was a long pause in which Derek just stared at Stiles.

"What?" Stiles asked shaking a little - he'd never seen Derek look at him like this before, like a deer caught in the headlights.

Derek's eyes suddenly softened and his expression crumbled. "You heard my heartbeat?" he asked his voice trembling.

"Yes - that's what we're talking about isn't it?" Stiles asked now very confused. "Isn't it?"

"You're sure, you're absolutely sure it was _mine_?" Derek asked.

Stiles nodded quickly. "Why? What does this mean?" he said. Derek sank down onto the sofa and just stared at Stiles wearing the strangest smile Stiles had ever seen - his whole body seemed to physically relax as he sank back against the back rest. "Derek I need some answers here!" Stiles said with dramatic waving of his arms. "Hello?" he said kicking him in the shin lightly. "Dude what is wrong with you?"

"Nothing." Derek said with a huge beaming grin. His heart was soaring, he couldn't wipe the stupid grin off his face and he wanted to howl with joy and - Stiles could sense when he was in danger, Stiles could draw away his pain, Stiles could hear his heart beat. This only meant one thing - Stiles reciprocated his feelings, he wanted to be with him.

"Are you going to talk to me or just sit their grinning like an idiot?" Stiles asked with an amused smile.

Derek was about to reply when they heard the front door open and then slam shut.

"Anyone home?"

"Yeah in here." Stiles called surprised to hear it was Melissa McCall who had shouted out, what was she doing here?

"Stiles?" Melissa McCall shouted out. "We could do with some help here."

"Yeah your dad weighs a lot more than he looks." Scott's voice followed.

Derek and Stiles's eyes snapped toward the hallway in alarm. Scott? Here? Now?!

"Derek go, the kitchen now." Stiles said grabbing him by the arm, pulling him off the sofa and pushing him toward the dining room door which he could get to the kitchen through without having to use the hallway. Scott could absolutely not find Derek here. After Derek had disappeared into the dining room Stiles headed out into the hall. "Hey guys what -" he stopped when he noticed that Scott and Melissa were supporting his father who looked to be in pain. "Dad what happened?" he cried.

"He got hit by a car." Scott said helping The Sheriff into the living room and down into his arm chair.

"A very slow moving car." Melissa cut in glaring at her son who'd made the situation sound a lot worse than it had been. "He's fine just a twisted ankle and his siatica playing him up." she added. "Nothing a bit of rest and a few pain killers won't sort out."

"How the hell did you get hit by a car?" Stiles asked.

"Long story." The Sheriff puffed.

"There was a mountain lion at the school, Allison's dad shot it." Scott told him.

"I'll grab you some water." Melissa told the Sheriff.

"No I'll go." Stiles said  quaky dashing toward the kitchen before Melissa had the chance. He found Derek pacing the floor when he entered.

"I heard what they said, is he okay?" Derek asked.

Stiles touched his arm reassuringly as he passed by him to grab a glass from the draining board. "He looks okay but he might be putting on a brave face for Melissa." Stiles said filling up the glass with water. "But it could have been worse Der - what if -" he started to ask but closed his eyes against the thought of it.

Derek laid his hand on Stiles's shoulder. "Don't - don't even think about that, he's fine. He's not going anywhere."

Stiles swallowed hard and nodded. "I'd better get these to him." he said grabbing some pain killers from the drawer. "I'll find out what happened, you'd better make yourself scarce in case Scott hears you or catches your scent."

Derek shook his head. "He won't, he hasn't got that much control yet. But he will soon. I won't be able to hide so easily then." he warned Stiles.

Stiles glanced at Derek and felt guilty, he still wasn't sure why he hadn't just told Scott they were friends in the first place. Now it seemed impossible, Scott would have a lot of questions and he'd want to know why he'd hid it. Stiles wasn't sure he even knew the reason himself. All he knew was he was protective of that part of his life, he and Derek had been through a lot together and he didn't want to have to talk about that with anyone. It was private. It was theirs. And he wanted it to stay that way.


	30. Chapter 30

Present ...

Stiles had been so busy worrying and fussing over his father after he'd been knocked down by the car during the mountain lion attack that he'd forgotten all about his un-finished conversation with Derek. It wasn't until he climbed into bed later that night that he remembered that he hadn't quite got the answers he was looking for; he couldn't ask Derek about it now, it was late and his father was in his room watching television just down the hall and would only moan at him for being up so late on a school night. It would have to wait until tomorrow, Stiles decided - although he was impatient to find out what was going on.

Derek had retreated to his room fairly early that evening, and Stiles hoped he wasn't letting Kate's words prey on his mind. He gritted his teeth at the thought of how she'd used what happened to Derek's family to get to him. She was pure evil, torturing Derek over the fire and making him feel he was to blame for what had happened.

\---

Derek was already out for his usual morning run by the time Stiles had dressed and headed downstairs the next morning. He ate his breakfast whilst finishing his Math homework and then took a cup of coffee up to his father who he assumed would still be in bed. "You're not going to work are you?" he asked surprised to find him dressed in his uniform and standing in front of the mirror running a comb through his damp hair.

"Of course I am, it's just a twisted ankle Stiles." The Sheriff replied accepting the coffee gratefully.

"But -" Stiles started to protest, but he knew there was no point arguing with his father. "It could have been worse." he said sitting down on the edge of the bed.

The Sheriff laid his hand on his son's shoulder. "I'm okay son. You don't need to worry about me I'm not going anywhere." he said, ever since his mother's death Stiles had been terrified of losing him too, of being orphaned. "I'll take it easy today I've got a ton of paperwork to catch up on anyway." he smiled reassuringly.

"Okay." Stiles smiled gratefully. "Just be careful in future eh? Like try not to  walk behind reversing cars?" he teased.

The Sheriff shoved Stiles playfully. "Alright kid I've got the message." he said with a roll of his eyes.

_\---_

_Past ..._

_Stiles wasn't happy. He knew something was going on with the Hales but despite his numerous attempts to eavesdrop on their conversations whilst over at their house he couldn't for the life of him find out what was going on. Derek was lying to him, he knew that for sure, and didn't need any wolf powers to confirm it._

_Stiles had asked him about Kate, but all Derek had said was that they were dating, he liked her and that she wasn't like the rest of her family. Stiles was convinced Derek was holding back on him  - there was more to this, he knew it._

_Stiles's second day back had school had been harder than the first; he was sick of the sympathetic smiles from his classmates ... even the kids who usually bullied him were being un-unnervingly kind and he was annoyed with the teachers for being so nice about him not doing his homework. He needed them to yell at him, to give him detention. He needed normal! Everyone acting so differently only reminded him of the reason behind it - the loss of his mother. He needed normal so he could forget for a while, to relief the pressure._

_Stiles was relieved when the last class of the day finally came to an end; he and Cora went to meet up with Derek as they usually did so that the three of them could walk back to the Hale house together but today Derek was not waiting for them by his locker as he usually was. They waited ten minutes for him to show before Cora called him only for Derek to tell her that he was studying with a friend after school and that he would be home later._

_Stiles and Cora took a slow walk back to the Hale house together without Derek for the first time in years. Stiles was quiet, thinking as he walked - he simply couldn't believe that Derek would be interested in Kate ... she was an Argent ... and the Argents had killed his father. No this had something to do with Peter, he was sure of it - there was just too much unexplained tension between the two of them._

_Stiles spend that evening drifting around the Hale house catching snatches of whispered conversations. Laura and Peter were at each other's throats over something and Lucas and Peter were plotting. Stiles felt uneasy, the atmosphere in the house was suffocating and he needed to get out of there. So, pretending his father had arrived to pick him up, Stiles pulled on his coat and left the Hale house. He headed off through the woods frustrated with all the secrecy and angry at Derek for not being there. Derek was always there when he needed him, why not now?_

_Stiles walked and walked without any destination in mind but eventually found himself at the foot of the tree containing the tree house he and Derek had built together the previous summer. It was his safe haven, somewhere he could always go to think where no one aside from Derek could find him ... he was relieved to see it, he must have wandered the trail that led him there unconsiously._

_Stiles was about to climb the tree when he heard Derek's voice; he smiled - glad that he'd found him at last. He started to climb the tree, eager to see him not even stopping to think what he was doing here ... but this quickly came to light when he heard another voice. Stiles's heart sank when he realised who it belonged to. Kate._

_Derek had brought Kate to the tree house, their tree house. _

_Stiles dropped out of the tree and landed on the ground below. It felt like someone had punched him in the stomach; he took off, running through the trees as fast as his legs would carry him and didn't stop until he was far away from the tree house. He came to a halt and leant against a nearby tree to catch his breath; he wanted to cry - the one place he felt safe had been tainted with the likes of her. So much for studying with a friend he thought knowing there was no actually studying going on between them. He'd heard Kate laugh, heard the exchange of kisses and words of affection that made him feel sick to his stomach. It wasn't a lie, Derek really was seeing Kate after all._

_But why?!_

_This must be a plan, Peter's plan, Derek wouldn't really be interested in her would he? Stiles tried to ignore the small voice in the back of his head telling him that he was just jealous of Derek was getting close to someone else. It had just been the two of them ever since he could remember and he couldn't stand the thought of another person getting in between them, of taking Derek away, not now, when Stiles needed him more than ever._

\---

Present ...

When Stiles arrived at school later that morning he found Scott desperately trying to avoid Allison; Stiles quickly discovered that Derek had told him to keep away from her and he couldn't help but think that him telling this at the same time Kate had arrived back in town wasn't a coincidence. Stiles quickly realised that Derek was worried that Scott would make the same mistake he did by trusting a hunter's daughter, believing them to be "different" to the rest of their family. Derek didn't believe Allison was as innocent as she seemed - he thought history was going to repeat itself.

Stiles knew that he had to talk to him.

\---

Stiles managed to slip away from Scott, Jackson, Lydia and Allison who he was sitting with at lunch to meet Derek as he'd arranged in the school parking lot beside his jeep. "I think you're wrong about Allison." he told him, needing to get straight to the point since he didn't have time for small talk - Scott was bound to wonder where he'd got to.

"Hello to you too." Derek replied grumpily as he crossed his arms. "How so?" he asked addressing Stiles's point.

Stiles sighed. "I've seen her with Scott, she's totally fallen for him and I don't think it's an act." he said remembering how Kate had acted around Derek when they were supposedly dating - far too fake for his liking. "I think she really does like him, and that she doesn't know about what her family really get up to."

"Kate is back in town even if Allison doesn't know yet she soon will." Derek told him. "She'll corrupt Allison, she'll turn her against Scott."

"You don't know that for sure." Stiles replied fairly. "Allison isn't Kate Der -." he added gently.

Derek studied Stiles, he trusted his opinion but still wasn't wholly convinced. "I think Scott should stay away from her, find another girl to be with. Allison isn't worth the risk."

Stiles shook his head. "It's too late for that, he's only got eyes for her." he told him. "And she's the only one that can help him control the shift, it's like she anchors him or something ... keeps his human side in control of the wolf."

"You've noticed that?" Derek asked a little surprised, he hadn't realised that Scott felt this strongly for the girl, he thought it was just another high school crush.

Stiles nodded and quickly explained what had happened to Scott's heart rate in class when the teacher had been yelling at him and how it had calmed because of Allison's touch. "Scott needs to be with Allison, he'll be out of control and dangerous without her to keep him grounded." he told Derek.

Derek sucked in a deep breath. "You've told him this?" he asked.

"Not yet but I will and I'll prove it's true." Stiles replied. "I've got a plan." he said with a sly smile.

Derek's eyes tracked over Stiles's. "I don't like it when you get that look in your eye, it means you're going to get yourself into trouble."

"Not me." Stiles said with a shake of his head. "Scott however might not get off so easily though."

Derek chuckled. "I think I'll stick around for the show."

_\---_

_Past ..._

_Derek pulled away from Kate and frowned - Stiles - he was close by._

_"What's wrong?" Kate asked drawing back and looking at Derek._

_Derek slid across the floor and peered out of the window of the tree house, it was almost dark out now so he couldn't see much ...  but he could sense that there was no one at the foot of the tree as he thought there was. Derek strained his ears but heard nothing that indicated Stiles was close by, but he could have sworn he's sensed him .. he must have been mistaken. Stiles's scent was all over the tree house, he must have caught it by mistake he told himself._

_"Derek?" Kate asked._

_"Sorry." Derek said turning to look at her, her lips were swollen and her hair all over the place from where he'd run his fingers through it and he knew he probably looked the same. Derek's heart beat quickened, but it wasn't out of desire for the girl sitting opposite him, it was out of panic - he wasn't sure how things had come to this so quickly, Kate seemed to really like him and he felt bad for just using her. He wanted to put a stop to it, but he couldn't. He had to get close to her to find out if the Argents were planning anything against his family especially since the full moon was approaching. "I should head home." he said with a fake sigh of disappointment, truth was he couldn't wait to get away from her._

_"Yeah me too my Dad will be wondering where I've got to." Kate said buttoning up her shirt. "But maybe I could come by yours tomorrow?" she suggested. "If you're worried about your family then you could just sneak me in, it could be fun?" she said with a sly smile._

_Derek swallowed hard. "Yeah - uh - maybe ..." he nodded. God this was getting a bit too close for comfort now he thought, he really didn't want her in his house but she'd get suspicious if he kept putting her off much longer."Or maybe you could sneak me into yours?" he suggested, he knew he had to try and get into the Argent house like his uncle wanted despite his desire not to go anywhere near the place ... because maybe then he could find out what they were up to._

_"I'm not sure that's a good idea, my Dad isn't actually thrilled with the idea of me dating and my brother is pretty protective too." Kate replied with a sigh or irritation. "I think it would be better if I came to yours."_

_Derek tried not to show the hate red  he felt for Chris and Gerard  Argent on his face. "Okay well we'll talk about it tomorrow." Derek said climbing out of the tree house, he shuffled down a branch and then dropped down onto the ground. "Do you need help getting down?" he called up to Kate._

_"You just want to play the hero don't you?" Kate said climbing out of the tree house, Derek watched as she did some crazy somersault and dropped onto the ground effortlessly. "Wow -" he laughed. "You really are full of surprises."_

_Kate looped her arms around his neck. "You haven't even scratched the surface yet sweetie." she whispered in his ear before pressing a kiss to his lips._

_\---_

Present ...

"You're an evil genius you know that." Derek said when Stiles finally appeared from his after-school detention. Scott had been with him but ran off to get to the animal clinic on time for work.

Stiles headed for his jeep smiling broadly. "I take it you saw then?" he asked.

"Yes I saw." Derek said, he'd been hiding in the shadows and had watched the whole thing play out - Stiles had keyed a car and made it look like Scott was to blame, two guys had started beating on the young werewolf but rather than lash out as Derek expected Scott to he'd just taken it. He'd controlled the wolf's desire to fight back. "You proved your point about Allison." Derek replied knowing how much Stiles loved to hear him say that he was right. "I saw everything, I saw how he controlled the shift by finding and focusing on her ... if he'd used anger like I told him to then those guys would have been seriously hurt."

Stiles nodded. "Yet more evidence that you should listen to me." he said smirking at Derek. "So does that mean you'll lay off him about Allison? You'll let him see her?" he asked.

Derek shrugged. "If he trusts her then so be it. I'll give her the benefit of the doubt, but I certainly won't forget who her family are and what they're capable of. Scott should be on his guard too."

"He will be." Stiles replied. "And I'll keep an eye on Allison too."

Derek nodded and together they headed to the school parking lot. Derek had parked his car beside the jeep and as they reached his the vehicles he sighed angrily when he thought someone had left a flyer on his car. Snatching it up Derek was about to toss it away when he saw that it wasn't a flyer - it was a newspaper clipping. Derek unfolded the clipping and studied the contents.

"What is it?" Stiles asked, he was at the door of his jeep had been about to climb in when he saw felt a shift in Derek's mood and heard his heartbeat quicken. When he turned to look at the werewolf he found him staring down at a piece of paper with a face like thunder. "Derek?" he asked.

"It's nothing, go home Stiles." Derek said stuffing the piece of paper in his jacket pocket.

"You're not coming?" Stiles asked.

"I've got someone to see." Derek said pulling open the door of the Camaro, climbing and speeding off before Stiles could utter another word.

_\---_

_Past ..._

_Derek returned home after walking Kate back to school where her car was parked; they'd shared a steamy kiss against the side of it, Kate's hands running up the inside of his shirt and her body pressing keenly into his. Derek pulled away when her hands slid down inside the front of his jeans ... perhaps he acted a little too unsubtly he thought afterwards, clearly Kate hadn't been impressed, but he'd enough of being with her for one night and he definitely didn't want things to go any further. It was draining, pretending to be under her spell._

_"Nice job, you almost had me believing it." Peter said clapping Derek on the shoulder once Kate had driven was out of sight. "If only I hadn't sensed your disgust a mile away." he chuckled._

_Derek shrugged of his uncle's hand. "What do you want?" he asked._

_"I came to check on you, we are dealing with an Argent after all." Peter said. "I was concerned, thought she might have hurt you."_

_Derek rolled his eyes. "No, you came to check that I was doing what you wanted." he replied not believing his uncles concern for a moment. "She's not like them, not yet. She's just a normal teenage girl."_

_Peter nodded. "Well I'm glad you know that for sure, and it makes things easier for us. But you've got to step it up Derek, you need to get in that house."_

_"I know." Derek growled. "I'm trying but she said her father and brother won't approve."_

_"Get her into bed, quickly, then she won't be able to resist." Peter replied. "She's an Argent, she'll have a rebellious streak inside her somewhere, one that would love the thrill of sneaking her secret boyfriend into her house."_

_Derek glared at his uncle. "You want me to sleep with her?" he asked._

_Peter rolled his eyes. "Don't look so horrified with the idea Derek, I know she's a girl but I'm sure you can figure out what to do despite it not being your thing." he chuckled as he elbowed him in the side._

_"You're sick." Derek muttered. "I'm not sleeping with her, it's wrong. I don't have any feelings for her, I'd just be using her." he said before walking off - he was seriously worried about the lengths his uncle was prepared to go to eradicate the Argents._

_Peter followed. "No what is wrong is what her father did to yours!" he shouted after him. "Gerard killed him Derek and that brother of her's just stood by and watched. Gerard had him strung him up for days, he tortured him for information on your mother and the rest of our pack and when he wouldn't give it he sliced him in half. So much for their code huh?!"_

_"Stop!" Derek cried shaking his head, his mother had purposely not told them the details surrounding his father's death. "I don't want to hear it."_

_"It's the truth, it's the reality of what that family are like." Peter hissed. "And if you don't want the same thing to happen to you, or your mother, your brother or your sisters then you'll do this for them."_

_"I can't!" Derek cried. "I can't stand her touching me, kissing me, let alone ..." he shook his head. "I just can't. You'll have to find another way." he said breaking into a run when he reached the outskirts of the preserve, he just wanted to get home and away from his uncle._

_Peter gritted his teeth together; he pulled out his mobile phone and dialled Lucas's number. "It's me, Derek's failed. He's not prepared to do what it takes. You and I need to take action."_

 


	31. Chapter 31

Present ...

"Stiles!" The Sheriff called up the stairs. "Scott's on the phone."

Stiles slid off his desk chair and headed down the stairs. "Hey dude what's up?" he asked picking up the house phone.

"I've been trying to call you!"

"Sorry." Stiles said realising he'd left his phone in his jacket which hung on the coat hook down stairs.

"I need you to meet me at the school." Scott hissed urgently.

Stiles shoved on his shoes and picked up the keys to his jeep whilst cradling the house phone on his shoulder. "What is it?" he asked worried about how panicked Scott sounded.

"Derek." Scott replied through gritted teeth.

Stiles's heart sank. "What about Derek?"

"He thinks Deaton is the Alpha. I've just come from the animal clinic, he had him tied up and then knocked him out cold. The guy's gone crazy!" Scott exclaimed.

"Deaton? As in your boss?!" Stiles asked stopping dead in the hallway, his arm only in one arm of his coat - why the hell did Derek think Deaton was the Alpha? "So why are we going to the school?" he asked a little confused.

"I have to prove to Derek that Deaton isn't the Alpha. I've got a plan, just meet me there OK?"

Stiles winced slightly, Scott's plans weren't usually that well thought out. "Is this plan likely to get us killed?" he asked in a quiet voice just in case his father was still hovering around and was listening in.

"It's the only option I've got, Stiles you didn't see the look in Derek's eyes. The guy's dangerous." Scott told him. "Will you come?" he asked.

"Yeah yeah of course I will." Stiles said pulling on his jacket properly and heading for the front door. "I'll meet you at school." He cut the call, put the house phone back in its holster and pulled his mobile out of his jacket pocket. "What the hell is going on?" he asked the moment Derek answered his call. "Scott told me what happened at the animal clinic."

"I'm on my way to the school to meet him." Derek replied.

"Me too, I'll see you there." Stiles said cutting the call abruptly, he dashed out of the house and drove fast as he could to Beacon Hills High  - he wanted to get there and talk to Derek before Scott arrived, maybe then he could make some sense of what was going on!

\----

_Past ..._

_Stiles walked into school: day three he thought taking a deep breath. He could do this he told himself as he headed for his locker, only two more days until the weekend._

_Stiles span around when he heard wolf whistles and was not happy when he saw the source of the commotion - Derek heading down the corridor, strutting confidently with Kate at his side, their arms linked and their fingers entwined. The wolf whistles had come from Derek's friends who where slapping him on the back and congratulating him on getting together with Kate "the hottest girl in school" and one that had shown no interest in another of the other guys before. Kate was just laughing at them, tossing her hair over her shoulder and smiling up at Derek with adoration in her eyes. Several of her friends  were crowded around her and Stiles overheard them telling her how lucky she was to be dating Derek, how handsome he was and what a great couple they made._

_Stiles watched Kate carefully, there was something about her smile he didn't like, it was too big and bright. Too fake. Stiles turned back to look at his locker, maybe he was just jealous ... Derek had been spending a lot of time with her lately._

_"I can't believe it." Cora said appearing beside Stiles. "My friend just told me that the girl Derek's seeing is Kate Argent." she whispered to Stiles. _

_Stiles, pretending to know nothing about the history between the Hales and the Argents, glanced at Cora who was glaring at Kate through gritted teeth, he could have sworn he'd seen her eyes flash yellow and quickly pulled her around before anyone saw. "You don't like Kate?" he asked._

_Cora rose an eyebrow at Stiles. "Still pretending not to know anything about us?" she said with a sly smile. "Come on Stiles don't treat me like an idiot like the rest of my family do." she sighed._

_Stiles's eyes widened. "Okay ..." he said his eyes widening in surprise. "How long have you known?" he asked her._

_"Feels like forever." Cora said with a roll of her eyes. "But I guess I've known since ..." she paused. "Well since that day you found out your mom died." she said feeling bad for bringing the subject up._

_Stiles swallowed hard, the memory of that day not a pleasant one. "No one else can know."_

_"Of course not." Cora said with a flap of her hand. "As if I'd tell. Now back to Derek - you don't think he's serious about Kate do you?" she whispered as they headed to their first class of the day together. "After what her father did to ours how could he even look at her let alone go out with her?" she growled._

_Stiles shook his head. "I don't know Cor." he sighed. "It doesn't seem right to me."_

_"Talk to him please." Cora begged. "Make him see sense, he'll listen to you. That girl is dangerous."_

_Stiles shrugged his shoulders. "I don't think he'll listen to me." he mumbled sadly. "Not anymore, he's only got eyes for her." he added unable to hide his bitterness._

\----

Present ...

Stiles brought the jeep to a halt beside Derek's car in the deserted school parking lot; he jumped out and headed over to Derek who was pacing back and forth and wringing his hands together. Stiles could feel the anxiety radiating off at him. "Der ... ?" he asked approaching cautiously.

"Stiles!" Derek sighed with relief. "I don't know what I was thinking!" he cried. "I saw the newspaper clipping, I went to see Deaton and I questioned him. He's lied to me, he knows more than he's letting on ... I ... I just wanted answers. I need to find Laura's killer."

"I know." Stiles said reaching out and grasping Derek by the arm to stop him from pacing. "What have you done?" he asked. "Scott said you - " he paused when he saw Derek's eyes flick over to the trunk of his car. "Oh God seriously?" he asked. "He's in there?"

Derek glanced at the trunk shiftily, he knew he couldn't hide the truth from Stiles and so went over and opened it up.

"Jeez Derek!" Stiles cried putting his hands on his head, Deaton was unconscious and tied up in the back of his car. "What were you thinking?!" he cried.

"I couldn't just leave him at the animal clinic could I?" Derek snapped. "What if he is the Alpha?"

"You really think so? Him? A mass murderer?" Stiles asked dubiously.

"He lied to me, he said he didn't know anything about the spiral but his heartbeat said otherwise." Derek replied.

"Spiral? Wait, what spiral?" Stiles asked shaking his head in confusion. "Like the one on Laura's grave?" he asked remembering the spiral that marked where she'd been buried.

Derek nodded, he pulled the newspaper clipping out of his jacket pocket and handed it to Stiles. "It means revenge. It means he's going to kill more people." he told him.

Stiles's eyes darted over the clipping. "But it also confirms what my dad suspects - that these murders are targeted, not random. To find the Alpha we have to find out what connects the victims so far, work out who's next and stop it from happening."

"Yeah and we're not exactly having much luck with that are we?" Derek snapped.

Stiles felt like he'd been punched in the stomach, he'd tried his best to work out what connected the victims but he hadn't go anywhere. "Well sorry." he  muttered moodily. "If it was easy don't you think my dad would have caught the guy by now?"

Derek closed his eyes and sighed, he shouldn't have snapped at Stiles, it wasn't his fault and he was doing his best ... Derek was sure if anyone could work it out, he could. "Stiles -"

"It's fine, right now we need to sort this mess out." Stiles said turning back to look at the body in the back of the car.

Derek glanced at the Deaton and then started pacing again. "He lied, he knows something. I had to find out what it was, it was my only option and he would have spilled if Scott hadn't come alone and got in the way."

"Derek you need to calm down." Stiles taking hold of him by the forearms once more and looking him in the eyes. "You want to find who killed Laura, I get that, but right now you're not thinking clearly."

Derek huffed angrily. "I am thinking clearly."

"You have a vetenarian tied up and unconscious in the trunk of your car." Stiles pointed out. "You must know he's not the Alpha, surely you can tell by his scent that he's not even a werewolf?"

Derek glanced at the trunk, at Deaton, he'd been so desperate to find the Alpha, Laura's killer, and so thrown by the fact Deaton had lied when he'd asked him about the spiral that he hadn't even thought to use his other senses. Stiles was right, Deaton wasn't he Alpha, he wasn't a werewolf, and the realisation of what he'd done suddenly hit him.

"It's okay, it's okay we'll sort this out." Stiles assured Derek when he turned to look at him with wild, panicked, eyes.

Derek swallowed hard. "I was so sure ... I thought it was him, I ... I just ..." he stammered.

"I understand." Stiles soothed, his hands running down Derek's forearms. "Let's just get him the hell out of here before Scott shows up." he said.

Derek calmed by his mates touch, took a breath and nodded. "What do we do?"

Stiles headed over to the trunk, he reached down and tore the strip of tape off Deaton's mouth. "Un-tie these ropes." he instructed. Derek headed over and with a swipe of his claws he quickly freed the ropes from Deaton. He and Stiles pulled him out of the trunk and laid him down in the back of the car. "Okay, take him back to the animal clinic and make sure he's okay when he wakes up. I'll wait here for Scott."

Derek nodded. "Thanks Stiles." he said with a heavy sigh, he wished he'd never let things get this far, wished Stiles hadn't had to see what he'd done. "I'm sorry, dragging you into this."

Stiles smiled. "It's fine I get it,

Derek headed over the driver's door but stopped just as he went to climb in.

"What is it?" Stiles asked with a frown.

"Scott." Derek said turning to look over at the Beta heading toward them.

Stiles closed his eyes and sighed heavily, it was too late to get Deaton back to the animal clinic now so Derek would just have to admit what he'd done. Scott rushed over and spotted Deaton at once. He screwed up his face in anger and his eyes flashed yellow. "I'll prove to you he's not the Alpha. Just wait here." he said striding off toward the school. "Stiles come on!" he called.

Stiles glanced at Derek and smiled reassuringly before running to catch up with Scott, he had no idea what Scott's plans were or why he needed to be at the school but he hoped whatever it was worked.

\---

_Past ..._

_Derek sought out Stiles in the busy school canteen and watched as he stabbed moodily at the food on his tray for a few moments before setting down his fork and pushing the tray away. Stiles hadn't eaten a thing. And he was he sitting all alone ... deliberately so because he usually sat with his classmates who were all in the canteen at their usual table._

_Derek got up  and without a word to his friends, who were still busy talking about their Lacrosse victory, headed over to his table. "Stiles you okay?" he asked hovering beside him._

_Stiles glanced up at Derek. "Fine." he replied with a shrug._

_"You're sitting on your own, you never sit on your own." Derek opposite him._

_Stiles glanced across the canteen at Kate who looked mightily offended that Derek had left her side. "Your girlfriend is watching." he warned Derek._

_Derek ignored both Kate and his friends who were looking over probably wondering what he was doing talking to a younger kid they'd never seen him talk to before. "Not hungry?" he asked ignoring what Stiles had said._

_"Derek don't - please." Stiles sighed putting his head in his hands. "Just leave me alone OK?"_

_"I'm worried." Derek said gently. "It's only day three you don't have to pretend if you're not coping."_

_Stiles growled angrily. "I said I'm fine." he snapped; he got up and threw his bag over his shoulder. "Just back off Derek, this isn't even about my Mom." he added before striding off briskly._

_Derek closed his eyes for a second and had to stop himself from going after the younger teen - he knew he shouldn't smother Stiles because that usually only made him retract further but he was worried about him. And what did he mean that it wasn't even about his mother? Derek ignored his wolf's desire to go after Stiles and re-joined his original table. "What are you talking to that kid for?" one of his friends asked him._

_"His mother died recently, I just wanted to check he was okay since he was sitting alone." Derek replied simply; he wanted to tell them that Stiles was a friend, he didn't care what they thought but he didn't dare because Kate was sitting next to him and although he believed her not to know about her family being werewolf hunters she still could let something slip about them being friends and put Stiles in danger ... he couldn't risk that._

_"Awww aren't you sweet!" Kate said pressing a kiss to his cheek and looping her arm around his neck. "And you're right we should look out for him, it's really sad what happened to his mom. She went downhill so quickly." she said with a sad shake of her head. "My dad went to the funeral."_

_Derek just nodded remembering seeing Gerard there, he glanced over at the empty table Stiles had been sitting at and sighed sadly. His wolf scratched at his insides. Find him! Find Stiles! It demanded._

_"I heard the Sheriff has been drinking really heavily." One of Kate's friends said in a low whisper._

_Derek glared at her. "His wife just died." he snapped._

_"Yeah but she was sick for a long time, it wasn't like he didn't know it was going to happen." Kate jumped in. "I've heard people are calling for him to resign." she added._

_Derek felt his eyes burn but buried the anger, he couldn't risk his eyes flashing in front of the group of teenagers. "Why would they do that?" he asked._

_"Well how can he be expected to do his job if he's always hung-over, or worse drinking on the job?" Kate asked. "I know it sounds harsh but it's true." she added with a shrug. Some of the others around the table nodded in agreement._

_Derek got up and left the canteen without another word to the group; he wasn't sure he could control himself if he sat and listened to their rubbish any longer. Kate called after him but he ignored her. Derek was angry and so wasn't aware of where he was headed; his wolf must have taken over because when he finally stopped he found himself outside the library; through the door he could see Stiles was sitting on the floor with his back to a bookcase reading a comic book with his headphones jammed in his ears. Derek could hear his jittery heartbeat and sense his anger; he didn't venture any closer, Stiles had told him to back off - perhaps he felt suffocated by him. He would give him some space he decided._

_"Cora, I need you to do me a favour." Derek said approaching his sister who was at her locker grabbing her books for her next class. "Keep an eye on Stiles for me, something's wrong."_

_"Well yeah." Cora said with a roll of her eyes._

_"You know something?" Derek asked. "Mind enlightening me?"_

_"You really upset him last night."_

_Derek shook his head. "I don't understand, what do you mean? I didn't see him last night."_

_"Well he certainly saw you." Cora snapped. "And then again showing off with her this morning." she said not evening wanting to say Kate's name. "Can't you see what it's doing to him? He needs you right now Derek." she hissed._

_Derek's eyes darted over his sister's. "He's jealous of Kate?" he asked his heart beat quickening._

_"Yeah of course, you're all Stiles has." Cora said elbowing him in the side. "I've got to go I'm late." she said slamming her locker door shut. "But yeah I'll keep an eye on him, he's my friend too." she added before heading off._

_It suddenly dawned on Derek that if Stiles had seen him last night then he must have come to the tree house, he must have seen him with Kate. Derek sighed and ran his hands through his hair - that was the last thing he wanted to happen and he knew why Stiles was so upset. That tree house was the one place they could talk and not be worried about being overheard, it was their safe haven, the place where Stiles felt comfortable enough to let everything he'd been struggling to bury come pouring out, where he could talk about his mother's death, his father's drinking ... school .. and Derek had stupidly taken Kate there. Derek banged his head against the wall of lockers and felt his claws come out and dig into the metal._

_"What's up with you?" Kate said approaching him, "And what was all that about at lunch?"_

_"Nothing. It's nothing." Derek said his claws retracting quickly before she could see them._

_"But -"_

_"Drop it Kate." Derek snapped._

 


	32. Chapter 32

Present ...

Stiles sank against the school doors after he and Scott had slammed them closed and squeezed his eyes shut trying to block out the images of what he'd seen. Derek - the Alpha - claws - blood. He felt sick to his stomach. "Scott we can't leave him." he said pulling himself up and peering out of the small glass window in the top of the door; he could just about see Derek who was lying in a crumpled heap where the Alpha had thrown him.

"He's dead Stiles, the Alpha killed him and will kill us if we go back out there." Scott whispered.

"He's not dead." Stiles said shaking his head, refusing to believe it. "He can't be. He can't be ..."

"Do you see him moving?" Scott argued unaware of how his friends' whole world was crumbling; he elbowed Stiles out of the way and peered out. "We've got to get away from the door." he said grabbing Stiles by the elbow and pulling him down the corridor.

 "But Derek!" Stiles cried desperately.

"So what? The guy was more trouble than he was worth, he kidnapped my boss." Scott snapped.

"Yeah your boss who's now trying to kill us!" Stiles snapped back.

"He isn't the Alpha." Scott argued back still refusing to believe it.

Stiles just scoffed and shook his head, Deaton had been in the back of Derek's car - he'd disappeared and then the Alpha had appeared out of nowhere and attacked Derek. That couldn't be just a coincidence! "We can do this without Derek." he said trying a different tactic because although he knew Scott wasn't the werewolf's biggest fan even he had to admit that they needed him right now.

"Fine, wait here." Scott said with a sigh, he charged back down the corridor. Stiles watched with baited breath as Scott pressed himself up against the door and listened carefully. "His heart isn't beating." he said.

Stiles's own heart caught in his throat - Scott had to be wrong. He had to be!

"He's gone Stiles, we're on our own now." Scott said heading back over.

Stiles just stood frozen to the spot, too numb to think or feel anything, to do anything. Derek couldn't be gone. He just couldn't.

"Come on!" Scott urged grabbing hold of Stiles once more.

\---

_Past ..._

_Stiles had skipped all of his afternoon classes, Derek had found this out from Cora when they met at the end of the school day. Stiles was nowhere to be seen. "What are you going to do?" Cora asked chewing at her bottom lip anxiously as they made their way down the corridor together._

_"I'll find him, are you okay to walk home by yourself?" Derek asked. Cora just nodded and sloped off. Derek quickly grabbed his sweater from his locker and was about to head off when Kate appeared in front of him. "Uh - hi." he said pulling his bag over his shoulder. "Look I'm sorry I snapped at you earlier." he said knowing she was still mad at him._

_Kate just shrugged. "Do you still want to see me tonight?" she asked twirling a finger through a stray blond curl._

_"Yeah of course." Derek nodded enthusiastically. "But I've got a couple of things to do first ... errands ... I'll meet you later?" he asked._

_"Sure." Kate nodded. "I've got to go home and pack a bag anyway, I told my dad I was staying at a friend's tonight."_

_Derek swallowed hard, he'd completely forgotten about inviting her to stay the night but as much as he hadn't wanted to he knew he had to step things up a notch, perhaps then she'd sneak him into her home. "Okay well like I said ... errands ... I'll text you later." Derek said, he brushed a kiss to her lips before heading off._

_"Errands?" Kate called after him. "Wouldn't have anything to do with the Sheriff's kid would it?" she asked._

_Derek's fingers tightened around the strap off his school bag. "You mean Stiles?" he asked. "No, why?" he asked as innocently as he could._

_Kate shrugged. "You seemed pretty worried about him, I don't think you've taken your eyes off him all day." she said with a sigh. "And then there was all that stuff at lunch. Then I found you outside the library just watching him. How well do you even know that kid?" she asked with a frown._

_Derek sighed. "Look Kate I know what it's like to lose a parent, I know what he's going through so I just wanted to make sure he was okay." he said aware he was sounding far too defensive but he just couldn't help himself._

_Kate nodded and seemed satisfied with this explanation because she said nothing more on the matter and just turned on her heel and sauntered off down the corridor. Derek quickly left school, his heart beating hard against his chest - he didn't like how quickly Kate could pick up on things, how close she was getting to the truth._

_\---_

Present ...

Stiles had never been so relieved to hear the sound of police sirens in all his life; he headed over to the classroom window and peered out. In the distance he could see the flashing blue and red lights signalling the approach of the his father and half a dozen other cop cars by the look of it. He pressed his head against the cool glass and closed his eyes for a moment - they'd made it, the sirens would have scared the Alpha off. They were safe now.

"Let's get the hell out of here." Jackson said steering a tearful Allison and terrified Lydia out of the classroom. "

Stiles followed and the group found Scott in the hallway looking dazed and confused. "Are you okay?" Stiles asked in a quiet voice.

Scott shook his head, he hung back until Allison, Lydia and Jackson were a safer distance away. "It wanted me to kill you. The Alpha, it had no intention of doing anything to you itself. It's like Derek said, it wants me in its pack but first I've got to get rid of my old pack." he said his eyes darting over Stiles's and then over at his friends.

Stiles's eyes widened and he swallowed hard. "But you didn't do anything so it's all good ... right?" he asked.

Scott shook his head. "If it weren't for your dad and half the town's police force showing up who knows what I would have done. It took control of me for a moment back there. I knew what I was doing but I couldn't stop myself ... and a part of me wanted to do it ..." he added uncomfortably. "The full moon is coming up, what if I can't stop myself?" he asked.

"Well then we only have one choice." Stiles replied. "We need to stop the Alpha before the full moon."

Scott nodded and sighed glumly - that was easier said than done ... and without Derek it was probably impossible. "McCall hurry up!" Jackson shouted when he reached the stairwell at the end of the corridor.

Scott and Stiles ran down the corridor to join them and together the five of them started to make their way out of the school. Stiles trailed after the group, now that all of the adrenaline had left his body and now the life and death situation was over he was left with the horrible reality of losing Derek. And he simply couldn't bear it.

\---

_Past ..._

_When Derek reached Stiles's house he found all the curtains drawn despite it being a warm and sunny afternoon; he paused at the door and listened carefully - he could not hear Stiles's heartbeat inside. Did that mean he wasn't home? Derek had checked everywhere he could think of for him - the graveyard, their tree house, the video store but there had been no sign of him._

_Derek hadn't expected anyone to answer and so was surprised when the Sheriff, still dressed in his pyjamas, opened the door. "Hi ... is Stiles here?" he asked a little shocked at the state of the usually so neat and tidy Sheriff, he had an untidy beard and his hair stuck up all over the place, he smelt strongly of alcohol and unlaundered clothes, grease and Derek almost drowned in the despair rolling off of him._

_The Sheriff squinted at him, the bright sunshine too much for his eyes. "He's in his room, he came home sick from school." he told him. "Didn't he tell you?"_

_"Uh yeah ... I just wanted to check he was okay." Derek replied, he didn't want to get Stiles into trouble by telling his father that he'd bunked off from school without telling anyone. "Can I go up?" he asked glancing over a the stairs._

_"Sure." The Sheriff said heading off and leaving the door open._

_Derek slipped into the house, it was dark, hot and stuffy since none of the windows had been opened; he headed upstairs and knocked lightly at Stiles's door. "Hey it's me can I come in?" he asked relieved to finally hear his heartbeat, it was slow and steady ... calm ... so unlike Stiles's heartbeat that was probably why he hadn't been able to detect it outside of the house. "Stiles?" he asked again. When he got no reply he pushed open the door, he found Stiles lying on his bed buried right under the covers. Derek crossed the room and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Stiles?"_

_Stiles stirred and rolled over, he peered up at Derek. "What are you doing here?" he asked dropping his head back down into his pillow. "What do you want?" he mumbled._

_"I know you're mad with me." Derek said gently. "About Kate, but you don't understand." he said wanting to tell him the only reason he was with her was to protect him._

_"I understand plenty." Stiles snapped; he pushed himself up and slid off the bed. "As soon as she caught your eye she had you hooked and you haven't had time for anyone else."_

_"I -" Derek started to reply._

_"No don't bother." Stiles cut across him. "I get it Derek you're all grown up now and haven't got time for a stupid kid like me. But why did you have to take her there?" Stiles asked referring to the tree house, his eyes brimming with tears. "That was our place." he said rubbing at his eyes with the cuff of his jumper. He knew he was being silly and childish but he couldn't help it._

_"Stiles -" Derek opened his mouth to protest._

_Stiles shook his head. "It's ruined now, you've ruined everything.' he said. "I want you to go."_

_"I don't want to leave, not when you're upset. I want to fix this." Derek replied. His wolf howled mournfully inside of him and at the same time grew frustrated with him for causing his mate to feel this way and for not being able to fix it. "I'm sorry." he said knowing this wouldn't cut it. "I wish I could explain but it's complicated."_

_"I might not be as old as you but I'm not stupid." Stiles replied. "You're a boy, she's a girl. I get it - no explanation necessary. Now could you just go?"_

_Derek got up and headed to the door, he didn't know what to do or what to say and Stiles was so angry it just seemed hopeless to even try. "I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked. Stiles didn't reply. Derek hovered for a few moments before he slipped out of the door; he headed down the stairs and pulled out his mobile phone which vibrated in his pocket. Derek sighed when he saw it was a text message from Kate, he opened it and quickly read the message: "Can't wait to stay tonight x."_

_Derek sent her a similar message in return but all he felt was a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach._

_\---_

_"Dad I don't want to go to the Hale's any more." Stiles told his father after Derek had left._

_The Sheriff glanced over at his son through bleary unfocused eyes. "What?" he asked._

_"I can take care of myself." Stiles said standing tall and crossing his arms. "I've been looking after the both of us ever since Mom died, I don't need a babysitter."_

_The Sheriff winced at the mention of his wife. "Stiles I don't need this." he said rubbing his hand over his forehead. "I've got a lot on my plate right now."_

_"It's not up for debate." Stiles replied curtly._

_"You're thirteen for Christ sake!" The Sheriff snapped. "You're not staying here on your own."_

_"But -"_

_"End of discussion."_

_Stiles fell silent, he watched as his father pulled himself out of his arm chair and stumbled over to the drinks cabinet to re-fill his glass. Stiles crossed his arms and looked at him in disgust - he'd always been a heavy drinker, it was the toll of the job he supposed, but Stiles had never seen him drink to excess like this before. Every night since his mother's death he drunk himself into a stupor and fallen asleep in his arm chair. Some nights Stiles shook him awake and helped him up to bed, other nights he just left him._

_"What? What's that look for?" The Sheriff snapped as he sank back down in his chair._

_"You can't make me go. You can't make me do anything!" he shouted turning on his heel and storming up to his room._

_"YOU'LL DO AS I SAY MIECZYSLAW!" The Sheriff roared from his seat._

_Stiles just slammed his bedroom door shut fell onto his bed , dug his fingers so tightly into the mattress that they hurt and burst into tears. It just felt like he was losing control and everything was just crumbling around him. It made him want to scream!_

 


	33. Chapter 33

Stiles stopped in his tracks and his heart leapt into his throat when he caught a snatch of a familiar sound - Derek's heartbeat - he quickly realised. But if he could hear it then it must mean Derek was alive! Stiles whirled around and stared down the school corridor in the direction the sound was coming from - he listened carefully, he had to make sure it was real. When the rhythmic pulsing filled his head once more - stronger and louder than the first - he knew for sure that he hadn't imagined it. It was real. Stiles's legs gave way beneath him and he sank against a nearby locker, relief didn't cover how he felt - it was like for a moment all of the air had been sucked out of him before rushing back in and knocking him sideways.

"Stiles?" Scott asked looking worriedly at his friend. "You okay?"

Stiles nodded and quickly straightened up. "Yeah, I'm fine. Totally fine." he said his heart swelling with happiness and his hands trembling with excitement. Derek was okay! He was alive! He couldn't believe it!

"Let's get out of here." Scott said glancing over his shoulder at Jackson, Lydia and Allison who had already left the school and were being attended to by ambulance crews and police officers.

"You go." Stiles replied with a shake of his head. "Make sure Allison is okay, she was really worried about you."

Scott nodded and his expression turned glum, he knew she was really upset that he'd left her but what else could he do? He had to protect her. "Aren't you coming?" he asked Stiles watching as his friend turn and looked back down the corridor wistfully.

"I ... there's something I've got to do first." Stiles said taking off before Scott had a chance to protest. Scott called after him but Stiles just ignored him, right now he needed to find Derek. Stiles sprinted down a flight of stairs and down a long corridor toward the entrance he and Scott had come through earlier that night; he wrenched open the double doors and rushed down the steps. "Derek!" he shouted coming to a halt where he'd last seen the werewolf, but there was no-one there. Derek was gone and only a worrying amount of blood remained where his body had been.

Stiles's heart started to beat harder in his chest, he remembered Derek telling him that injuries from Alphas took much longer to heal, what if Derek was all alone and dying somewhere?

Stiles entered the school once more and started to systematically search every classroom, bathroom, every nook and cranny of the school. He grew more and more desperate as time went by and there was no sign of him. Stiles knew he  could be running out of time, he'd never forgive himself if Derek bled to death all alone.

An idea came into his head and Stiles stopped and closed his eyes - Derek had always been able to track him by his heartbeat, why couldn't he do the same? He had been able to hear his after all.

Stiles focused all of his thoughts on Derek and willed himself to hear something but there was nothing. He could hear nothing, sense nothing. Stiles growled in frustration and punched a nearby locker which he regretted immediately. "Ow!" he cried putting his throbbing hand in his mouth and jumping from foot to foot.

"Idiot."

Stiles span around to see Derek leaning casually against a locker smiling at him affectionately. 

"You're okay." Stiles said simply as he dropped his fist from his mouth. Derek smiled and nodded. "You're okay ... you're alive?" Stiles repeated but even with Derek standing right in front of him he still couldn't quite believe it. After what he'd seen the Alpha do to him he was certain he couldn't be.

"Stiles I'm okay." Derek told him; before he'd even finished the words Stiles had charged toward him and thrown his arms around his neck, his body slamming hard against his. Derek grunted at the sudden impact of Stiles's body against his still healing chest and stumbled back a little in surprise.

"Sorry." Stiles said about to draw away but Derek quickly snaked his arms around Stiles's waist to keep him close - he'd been too close to losing him that night to feel shy and when he was injured he always found himself craving his mates comforting touch.

"How can you be alive, I saw what it did to you! How could you survive that? I thought you were dead!" Stiles cried.

Derek noticed how tightly the younger teen clung to him and felt waves relief pouring off of him. "It's okay Stiles." he whispered reassuringly.

Stiles drew back, his eyes darting over Derek's. He nodded. "I thought I'd never see you again." he said sighed as he sank against him.

Derek pressed his forehead against Stiles's and locked eyes with him, he felt his desire, his longing, and it was a relief to know Stiles felt the same even if neither of them had acted on it. "I'm not that easy to get rid of." he smiled fondly. "You should remember that."

Stiles just smiled back shyly.

\---

Stiles suddenly became hyper aware of how close he was to Derek in the dark and deadly quiet school hallway; he could feel the cool leather of his jacket beneath his finger tips, the solid warmth of his body against his own and he could hear a nervous hitch in his breath that he'd never known before.

Stiles knew he should pull away, knew he should make a joke and then suggest they leave but he couldn't. He couldn't play those games, not after the night they'd had. He would be quite happy staying exactly where they were, in their own little bubble, forever if he could get away with it.

Stiles didn't need to wonder why Derek didn't mover either - he could hear his heart thudding with anticipation, he could feel what he felt and right now he couldn't ignore the longing. Derek wanted him, there was no denying that and Stiles knew he couldn't let an opportunity like this pass him by, not again, and he knew he'd have to make the first move.

He had to be bold.

\---

Slowly Stiles moved his hands a little so his fingers touched at the base of Derek's jaw, his thumbs hooked around his ears. He smiled affectionately as he stroked the pad of his thumb down his cheek bones and kept his eyes on his, looking for any sign of protest but there was none ... only longing. He couldn't stop his fingers from shaking but Derek didn't seemed to mind in the slightest.

Derek's eyes flashed blue at his touch and another sudden rush of desire swept over the two of them. Stiles couldn't quite determine who it belonged to and then realised it was the both of theirs. "Derek ..." he said barely moving his lips as he asked permission.

Derek's breath slowed and deepened, his eyes flashed once more and then held a steady blue. Stiles's let himself swim in the cool ocean for a moment, feeling safe and calm.

"Stiles." Derek urged, he needed this to happen. He couldn't bear it if they walked away from each other again but at the same time he needed Stiles to be the one to make the first move. It had to be him.

Derek didn't have to say any more words for Stiles to get the message, it was all said through the burning desire in his eyes and the slight tremble in his fingers as the gripped his arms.

Finally, and without knowing or even caring when it started or even who had finally initiated it their lips collided together. Stiles's eyes instantly fell closed and he instinctively pulled Derek closer, kissing him with everything he had because he was sure at any moment the werewolf would realise what was happening and break away. He needed to enjoy it while it lasted.

Little did he know the exact same thoughts were rushing through Derek's head.

Stiles stumbled a little as the supernatural edged him back until he found himself pressed against the wall of lockers behind him and although the cold metal vents and the padlocks dug painfully into his back and shoulders he did not let their lips part for a second because every second not kissing Derek felt like a waste.

The whole world around them closed off and for a moment there was only the two of them. There was no Alpha, no murders, and certainly no Kate to worry about. It was just the two of them as it should be.

The kiss deepened, Stiles's stomach flipped and he went weak at the knees when Derek's teeth grazed over his bottom lip. He sighed happily as Derek's mouth opened and he willingly accepted his eager tongue.

Derek showed no sign of regret when he did eventually break away for air and his lips soon returned to claim Stiles and they lost themselves in the heat of the moment once more.

Derek simply couldn't get enough and couldn't believe after all this time, after so long of busying his feeling that this was happening. He let his hands scale Stiles's small frame, relieved that he was finally free to touch him as he'd wanted to.

\---

Stiles whined in protest when Derek finally pulled away from him and his eyes sprang open. Derek stared at him - his eyes wide with surprise at what had happened. Stiles smiled reassuringly and refused to unhook his arms from the werewolf's neck.

Derek didn't know what to say ... his brain just seemed to have given up on providing him with the ability to speak so he simple stared at Stiles in disbelief.

"So ..." Stiles chuckled lowering his eyes and turning his head away as he blushed. "Why the hell didn't we do that years ago?" he asked laughing again.

Stiles's laugh caused Derek's heart to soar; he couldn't help but grin, realising that Stiles was okay with this - that he had kissed him back. He wanted this too, perhaps even as much as he did.

"Is this ... is this okay?" Derek asked needing to know for sure, he didn't for one moment want Stiles to feel like he didn't have choice in this.

Stiles nodded quickly and gingerly went in for another kiss, trembling slightly at the boldness of his action - would Derek wake up and realise he was making a mistake? Stiles was scared but knew he needed to risk it. He needed to kiss him again.

Derek was stunned when Stiles kissed him and for a moment or two he remained motionless but the younger teen was not deterred by this. "Derek. " Stiles whispered pulling away just enough so he could look him in the eyes. "Aren't you going to kiss me back?"

Derek stared at him. "Stiles I -"

"Don't think, don't be sensible." Stiles said quickly, he knew Derek was thinking about every reason they should not do this. "Just kiss me ... if that's what you want."

"Of course it is." Derek said sinking against him as their lips found each other's once again. It felt natural. It felt right. How could he had doubt that's what he wanted? It's all he'd known for years, that he and Stiles were meant to be together. He just never thought Stiles would ever want him back!

Stiles smiled into the kiss, his heart were filled with the sound of the werewolf's heartbeat, his fingers delved into his thick dark hair before stroking down his neck - it was truly liberating to touch him like this. Every instinct in his body told him this was right. This was meant to be. Why the hell hadn't he realised this sooner?!

\---

Derek eventually pulled away for air, he smiled at Stiles, rested his forehead against his and breathed a sigh of relief. "This is real isn't it?" he asked. Maybe it wasn't, maybe he had died at the hands of the Alpha or maybe he was still unconscious and this was all just a very vivid dream.

Stiles chuckled. "Yeah it's real." he said. "Would you like more proof?" he asked with a sly smile as his hands touched gently at his chest, he wanted to press his palms against him - feel his heart thudding against his chest, feel his strong muscles and the warmth of his body but he held back ... he didn't want to scare Derek off with his eagerness.

Derek pressed a soft kiss to Stiles's lips and then drew away. "We should get out of here, this place will be swamped with police any moment." he said.

Stiles pouted. "Spoilsport." he said but at the same time pushed himself off the locker. He knew he shouldn't rush this ... no matter how much he wanted to.

"You know I've just realised something." Derek said drawing back and looking down the hallway.

"What?" Stiles asked missing the contact between them already.

"This is my old locker." Derek said touching the metal door Stiles was leaning against. "See, remember?" he said touching at the small hole in the door which had been made with an arrow head many years previously.

Stiles turned and touched the broken metal with his finger tip. "Yeah ..." he nodded. "So did you ever think you'd be snogging me in the dead of night up against it?" he teased.

Derek chuckled and pressed his lips to the skin behind Stiles's ear, the soft fuzz of his buzzcut stroking against his cheek in a way that drove Derek mad with desire. It took all of his self control to pull away from him once more. "The thought might had crossed my mind once or twice." he confessed, blushing heavily - after years of suppressing his feelings he found it a little strange to say such things to the younger teen.

Stiles laughed and elbowed Derek in the side. "You're blushing!" he chuckled. "I didn't even think you were capable of that." he teased. Derek turned his face away and tried to wipe the silly smile off his face but he seemed permanently stuck there. Stiles tangled his fingers through Derek's. "Come on." he said urging him down the corridor. "We need to get you out of here, Scott told everyone you're the murderer."

"He doesn't believe that does he? I thought we'd sorted this." Derek sighed angrily.

"No he doesn't believe it." Stiles said stroking his fingers over Derek's to calm him. "And he saw the Alpha attack you remember?" he added as they left the school. They strode across the field together keeping to the shadows so they weren't spotted by the police cars that now filled the school parking lot. "And my father knows you're innocent too but if you're found here in the school people are going to start asking questions." he explained. "You need to get away from here, and stay away from until it all blows over."

Derek paused as they reached the edge of the woods. "I'm not leaving, not now. The Alpha wants Scott to kill you Stiles. With the full moon tomorrow how can you expect me to just leave town?"

"I don't want you getting arrested again Derek." Stiles replied.

"And I don't want you getting killed. I'll lie low but I'm staying here." Derek said gripping Stiles's hand tightly.

Stiles nodded. "Okay okay." he said glancing around when he saw torchlight's of the police officers search party. "But you've got to go now." he urged worried they'd catch him there - Scott's story would be difficult to ignore then.

"Are we going to talk about this ..." Derek said looking down at their joined hands. "What it means? What we're going to do?"

Stiles smiled reassuringly. "We both know what it means and we'll talk when we can I promise, but right now we need to make sure you're not arrested okay?"

Derek bit at his bottom lip. "But you're you sure it's okay ... it's what you want?" he asked needing to know for sure.

Stiles stopped, stood up on his tiptoes and pressed his lips firmly against Derek's. "Of course it is." he assured him. "Now go. Please Derek go." he urged.

Derek slipped his hand out of Stiles, cupped his face and brushed his lips against his. "I'll be close." he told him before slipping into the shadows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: No flashbacks in this chapter. I felt it deserved its own one! Hope it was worth the wait :-)


	34. Chapter 34

Present ...

 

"Stiles? What are you still doing out here?" The Sheriff asked heading over to meet Stiles; he'd assumed that his son had left the school grounds with Scott and the others. "Come on buddy let's get you home." he said wrapping an arm around his son's shoulder and steering him toward his car. "I've had your jeep towed to the garage, we'll get it sorted don't worry." he assured him.

 

"Thanks Dad." Stiles smiled up at him. "Have you found the janitor yet?" he asked.

 

The Sheriff nodded his head sadly. "I'm afraid so." he sighed and Stiles knew at once that he hadn't survived. "I still don't understand what you guys were doing here, did you break into the school on purpose?"

 

Stiles shook his head. "No we were just passing by when we noticed the doors were open." he lied.

 

The Sheriff nodded but Stiles could tell he didn't believe him. "You know what I think?" he said gently. "I think you broke into the school to impress Jackson and Lydia, they're the big shots around school right?"

 

Stiles just nodded fighting the urge to protest.

 

"And Allison, Scott likes her right?" The Sheriff continued.

 

Stiles again just nodded.

 

"So maybe he thought playing the dashing hero would impress her, I mean he did text her to get her to come to the school after all. And then he went off and left you guys ... making out that he was saving you all ..."

 

Stiles bit at his bottom lip, he hated doing it but found himself nodding.

 

"And it's not like this is the first time one of your pranks has got out of control I mean accusing Derek of being behind all these recent murders is a prime example." The Sheriff added.

 

"Dad -" Stiles started to say.

 

"I'm going to turn a blind eye to this Stiles." The Sheriff said cutting across him. "But only because you've all been through an ordeal tonight. I imagine you just want to forget about it, but you're on your last warning alright? No more stunts, got it?"

 

Stiles nodded quickly.

 

The Sheriff's shoulders sagged and he sighed. "Right okay." he said glad the "parenting" part of the conversation was over. "Get in the car I'll take you home, I just need to have a word with my Deputy first." he said passing the keys to Stiles.

 

Stiles took the keys and headed off without another word. On the one had he was angry that he'd got into trouble over this when it was completely not his fault but on the other he was relieved that his father hadn't discovered the truth; he had to just be satisfied with him thinking this was all just some practical joke and them being there when the "mountain lion" had attacked the janitor was all just an awful coincidence.

 

The Sheriff stopped off on the way home and treated Stiles to not one but two enormous bags of Reece's pieces. "For the shock." he chuckled as he threw them onto his son's lap as he climbed back into the car.

 

Stiles smiled gratefully and knew it was also a peace offering of sorts - his father always felt guilty when he had to scold him and Stiles knew this was because he still felt guilty about not being a proper father to him for so long after his mother had died. Stiles didn't blame him for this at all but nearly four years later his father was still trying to make it up to him.

 

As they drove Stiles gazed over the window listening to the Deputy's updates coming through on his father's radio and staring out at the woods wondering where Derek was and when he'd see him again.

 

_\----_

_Past ..._

_Derek had to force himself not to circle back and go and see Stiles again. It killed him to walk away, he hated the thought of Stiles upset and angry with him but he knew he needed to give the younger teen time to calm down before he tried talking to him again. He wanted to tell him the truth about Kate but if he did he feared he'd have to tell him the whole truth and he was ashamed of his actions - ashamed of how he was using her. What would Stiles think of him if he knew the truth?_

_Derek took a slow walk back through the woods wondering how on Earth he was going to get through an entire night being with Kate. When he reached home his thoughts were quickly distracted when he found his mother and Laura standing on the porch talking in serious hushed voices."Is everything okay?" he asked as he approached._

_"Have you seen your brother or uncle?" Talia asked._

_Derek's eyes darted over his mother's and then Laura's - they both seemed to be rattled. "No why?" he asked wondering what was going on._

_"They left in the middle of the night and haven't been home since." Laura told him. "They're up to something I know they are." she said crossing her arms. "Have either of them said anything to you?"_

_Derek just shook his head._

_"Well that's something at least." Talia said, as much as the information might have helped she did not want her youngest son getting involved in whatever Peter and Lucas were up to. "I need you to look after Cora tonight, Laura and I are going to go and investigate."_

_Before Derek could even reply both Laura and Talia marched down the porch steps and headed off into the woods._

_Derek checked his phone and he sighed heavily as he read over Kate's message again: "Can't wait to stay over tonight x." All he felt was dread and he knew he couldn't go through with it. Glad to have a legitimate excuse Derek quickly sent her a reply, telling her he had to look after his little sister so they'd have to rearrange it - he tried to make it sound like he was really disappointed but when he'd sent the message he practically skipped up the porch steps and into his house, it was like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders._

\----

 

Present ...

 

The next time Stiles saw Derek they were not alone.

 

"So you just decided to go for a stroll in the woods?" Derek asked crossing his arms and glaring at Stiles and Scott who he'd stumbled across as he'd been tracking the Alpha through the woods. "At night, with the Alpha out here? Are you mad?!" he cried.

 

"Not mad." Scott said with a shake of his head. "Just in need of a drink." he said grabbing Stiles by the wrist and raising his arm so that he held up the bottle of Jack Daniels he was carrying.

 

Derek's eyes snapped from the bottle to Stiles's. "You're planning to get drunk?" he asked sharply, his eyes narrowed.

 

Stiles swallowed hard. "No err ... actually Scott here is going to get drunk, I'm driving." he said jangling the keys to his jeep at him.

 

"Absolutely not." Derek said snatching up the bottle, he tossed it aside then grabbed Scott and Stiles by the shoulders and steered them back through the woods toward the jeep.

 

"Get off." Scott said shaking his shoulders but Derek dug his claws deep into the Beta's shoulder to show him he wasn't taking no for an answer. "Firstly." he hissed angrily. "Werewolves aren't affected by alcohol and secondly there is an Alpha out here who wants you to kill your best friend remember?! How could you be so reckless? How could you agree to this?"

 

"It was Stiles's idea!" Scott protested.

 

Derek glared at Stiles. "You should know better. How could you take such a risk?"

 

Stiles suddenly felt very small and very young and naive. His heart sank into his stomach, Derek was really pissed. What if he'd blown it? What if Derek was now regretting everything that had happened between them at the school a couple of nights ago. "I didn't think, I just wanted to cheer Scott up. Ever since Allison dumped him he's -" he started to explain.

 

"I don't want to hear it Stiles." Derek growled. He glanced at Scott and could tell the young werewolf had been struggling to sleep and he could smell the despair rolling off him. At first he'd not taken the young Beta's relationship with Allison Argent seriously at all, he thought it was just another high school romance, but after Stiles had proved to him that Allison was Scott's anchor he realised how much she meant to him. Their break up however did not excuse for the risk they were taking.

 

Neither Scott nor Stiles said another word. When they reached the jeep Derek shoved them toward it rather roughly. "Go home both of you. Unless you want to do the right thing and help me." he said looking solely at Scott.

 

Scott just sneered. "We don't have a chance Derek." he said with a shake of his head. "I don't know how you survived what happened at the school but next time that thing will kill you for sure." he said before wrenching open the passenger side door of the jeep and climbing in.

 

Stiles turned to look at Derek, the two of them stared at each other for a second and Stiles saw not anger in Derek's eyes but hurt. Stiles opened his mouth to say something but Derek just turned away and started to walk back into the woods. "Derek!" Stiles shouted running after him, he grabbed him by the elbow. "I'm sorry okay, it was a stupid idea." he said breathlessly.

 

Derek shrugged off Stiles's hand from his arm and marched on leaving his mate standing there looking on helplessly. His wolf tore at his insides, excited to see Stiles for the first time in days, but frustrated that he was walking away from him.

 

Derek forced himself to ignore it and marched on.

 

Stiles trudged back to the jeep and climbed in; he glanced at Scott. "I think I could do with a drink now." he muttered before starting the jeep and heading back toward town.

 

"Why does he always show up and interfere?" Scott said glaring in the direction Derek had disappeared in. "Why can't he just leave me alone?"

 

Stiles stayed silent as they drove on, he couldn't exactly tell Scott it wasn't he who Derek couldn't leave alone.

 

Stiles dropped Scott off at home and then made his way back to his own house; the place was empty - his father had left him a note to say he'd been called into work and judging by the hurried scrawl Stiles suspected there had been another murder. Stiles trudged up to his room and collapsed down on his bed letting out a heavy sigh, his heart swelled uncomfortably and beat hard against his chest.

 

He really really really hoped his hadn't blown it before it had even begun.

 

\---

 

_Past ..._

_Derek lay awake in bed staring up at the ceiling; he couldn't sleep, he was worried - worried about Stiles who hadn't responded to any of his texts and worried about his mother and sister who hadn't returned despite it being after midnight. He and Cora were alone in the house and to be honest Derek found the place eerily quiet without the usual sounds of the rest of his pack filling it. Cora was asleep, Derek could tell by her heartbeat, and willed himself to do the same trying to convince himself that he'd wake up to find his family all safe at home and that he'd go to school where Stiles would greet him with a smile._

_Derek was finally just dozing off when he heard something hard, possibly a stone, hit his window with a sharp tap; his eyes snapped open, he clambered off his bed, rushed to the window and peered out. There was someone standing out there beside the house but he couldn't make out who. Thinking it was Stiles for one wild moment he quickly slid open the window and peered out._

_His heart sank when he found it wasn't Stiles._

_It was Kate._

 


	35. Chapter 35

Present ...

It was after midnight and Stiles was at his desk working his way through a particularly difficult Math problem, he'd turned to homework hoping that busying himself with it would help him forget about Derek and what had happened earlier ... those thoughts only depressed him.

Stiles was suddenly distracted by something catching the corner of his eye; he realised it was movement from outside his bedroom window. Curious, he slid off his chair, headed over and peered out. He was more than a little surprised to see Derek outside sitting on the porch roof.

Stiles slid open the window. "Hi." he said simply; he paused not sure what else to say - he wasn't expecting to see Derek again that night. "Are you still mad?" he asked a knot of anguish tightening in his stomach. But he had to hope a little, Derek was sitting right outside his bedroom window after all, that had to mean something right?

Derek look a little embarrassed about having been caught out there. "I didn't mean to disrupt you." he said quickly. "I'll err ... I'll go." he said getting up and dusting himself down.

"No don't." Stiles protested far too quickly and far far too desperately. He sighed. "I was just about to give up for the night anyway." he said airily, trying to sound light and breezy although he was pretty sure Derek could hear his heart beating a mile a minute - he wasn't sure if it was nerves of excitement but either way he wanted the werewolf to stay. "So you might as well come in now you're here ... if you want to I mean." he added with an aloof shrug of his shoulders whilst his brain screamed _"Please!"_. He needed to make this right and if Derek walked away again he wasn't sure he'd be able to.

Derek hesitated briefly, he wanted to stay mad with Stiles because but of course he was unable to. Derek clambered across the roof and awkwardly pulled himself in through Stiles's window. "Here." he said handing Stiles the bottle of Jack Daniels he'd taken off him earlier that night. "Thought you might want to put that back in your dad's liquor cabinet before he notices it's gone."

Stiles smiled, grateful that Derek had gone back for it after he'd thrown it away. "Thanks." he said feeling a little of the tension between them drain away. "How long have you been sat out there? Why didn't you just come in?"

Derek shrugged in reply, he'd only come over to check Stiles was at home and hadn't just gone with Scott somewhere else to drink. He didn't want to let on that somehow he'd ended up sitting out there for the best part of an hour. Being close to Stiles was the only way he could keep his wolf at peace. Actually, it had been rather nice just sitting on the porch roof staring out over the town with the reassuring thud of Stiles's heartbeat for background noise; he'd felt calm and able to think properly for the first time in a long time.

Stiles needed to think of something to say because he was worried Derek would just leave otherwise. "So err ... any luck with the Alpha?" he asked wishing his question didn't seem so forced and awkward.

Derek shook his head. "He's clever, he knows how mask his scent." he replied with a heavily sigh. "I can't track him without Scott."

Stiles just nodded glumly.

There was a moment of silence which hung heavily in the air. Hating the awkward tension, Stiles did what he always did in these situations - he started to talk quickly. "Well I'm pretty sure it's okay for you to come home now, the police have officially stated that the janitor's death was caused by another animal attack ... not that my dad ever believed it was you in the first place." he added reassuringly.

Derek just smiled, glad the Sheriff had so much faith in him.

"You are going to come back right?" Stiles asked. "If you regret what happened the other night then we can just forget about it." he added quickly. "I don't want you to have to move out because of it ... especially if Kate is still sniffing around your old place. It's too risky."

There was a pause whilst Stiles waited for Derek's answer.

"I know you're mad with me and I'm sorry." Stiles continued unable to bear the silence. "It's just Scott is so down at the moment I didn't know what to do. I didn't think, I was an idiot and you're right it was a stupid stupid risk ... just don't ..." he swallowed hard. "Just don't hate me."

Derek's eyes quickly snapped to rest on Stiles's - he thought that?

"Der?" Stiles asked hating how quiet the werewolf was.

 Derek took a step close to Stiles. Stiles swallowed hard - not knowing what was about to happen.

Derek cupped Stiles's face with his warm, strong hands and pressed a reassuring kiss to his lips. "I could never hate you." he told him drawing back just enough so he could look him in the eyes.

Stiles was floored by this and gaped at Derek, that was the last thing he'd been expecting, and he couldn't help but show the surprise on his face. Stiles flushed a deep shade of red as they broke apart - he wished he could just be more cool, more calm and confident not just a jittering bag of nerves.

Derek hung his head and sighed. "I'm sorry for being harsh with you earlier." he said, his words heavy with guilt. "But when I caught your scent in the woods it scared the hell out of me." he confessed. " I didn't think you'd be out there voluntarily at that time of night with the Alpha out there, especially after what happened at the school the other night, so you can only imagine what was going through my head. I thought Kate -" he trailed off and just shook his head.

"She wouldn't dare." Stiles assured him quickly. 

"She is capable of anything." Derek replied through gritted teeth. "I was scared Stiles." he repeated wanting the younger teen to appreciate just how much. "I had no idea what I would find, and when it turned out to be you and Scott just ambling through looking for a place to get wasted - well I got angry." he said ashamed of himself.

"I understand." Stiles said realising how much he'd worried Derek. Having almost lost the werewolf only a couple of days ago he knew exactly how he must have felt and knew now why'd he'd reacted the way he had.

"I feel bad about it. That's why I'm here, I couldn't stop myself." Derek explained. "I had to see you, I had to make things right between us."

Stiles traced his fingertip over his bottom lip and smiled at the feel of Derek's lips that still lingered there as well as the tingle from the brush of his stubble. "Well you certainly did that." he laughed shyly.

Derek couldn't help but smile.

There was another awkward pause but this one was filled with a different kind of tension. A much more exciting and not necessarily unwanted kind.

Feeling a little self conscious, Derek straightened his shirt and ran his hand through his hair anxiously before he sat down on the edge of the bed - he'd known Stiles for over a decade now and this was the first time he'd found himself worrying about his appearance. "It's been hard the past few days." he said a little embarrassed, this wasn't the first time he'd found himself outside Stiles's window to check on him, not that he was going to admit that! He'd properly scare the teenager off then.

"Is that a werewolf thing or just a Derek thing?" Stiles asked with a raised eyebrow. He wasn't surprised, Derek had always been protective, probably even more so now things had changed between them but he was interested to know whether it was his animal side or his human side that prompted this.

"I don't know, this is all knew for me." Derek replied honestly. Even since he'd kissed him, his need to be close to Stiles had been made greater. From the moment he'd had to walk away his wolf had been tearing him apart, wanting to go back to him. He couldn't tell Stiles any of this though, he was worried the intensity of his feelings would be too much for him. He was only young after all and this was his first relationship - if they could even call it that at this early stage, although to Derek he'd pretty much felt as if he'd been with Stiles ever since he'd learned what he was to him.

Stiles sat down on the bed next to Derek and the two of them stared at the far wall for a moment of two. Stiles still couldn't quite believe this was real, that Derek wanted to be him. Him? A dorky high-schooler who suffered from panic attacks and hadn't managed to turn the head of anyone, ever. "Are you sure Derek?" he asked really not understanding what the werewolf could see in him. I mean this was Derek Hale!

Derek touched at Stiles's cheek and turned his face so that he looked at him, he lightly brushed his lips against Stiles's. "Does that answer your question?" he asked.

Stiles sighed with relief, finally believing it. He fell back on the bed and grinned up at the ceiling - this was literally the best thing that had ever happened to him.

Stiles tugged Derek down by the elbow. "So we're okay?" he asked turning on his side so he could face him.

Derek nodded. "We're okay." he smiled.

"So will you kiss me properly now?" Stiles asked with an excited quirk of his eyebrow.

Derek laughed and nodded his head; he leant across Stiles, who looped his arms around the his back, and pulled him into a kiss.

\----

_Past ..._

_"What are you doing here?" Derek asked opening the front door to Kate._

_Kate's eyebrows rose. "I thought you'd be a bit more pleased to see me." she replied huffily. "I've just walked four miles to come and see you after all."_

_"I'm just surprised, it's after midnight." Derek replied. "Did you come up here alone?" he asked glancing out at the eerie forest surrounding the house. He had to give Kate credit, she really was unlike any girl he'd ever met before._

_Kate rolled her eyes. "Of course I did, wouldn't be much point sneaking out otherwise would there? So are you going to invite me in or what?" she asked. "It's pretty cold out here." she said shivering dramatically just to prove her point._

_Derek swallowed hard. "Err  ... okay sure." he said pushing the door open a little wider and waving her through. His heart started to beat hard against his chest in panic. He had to get rid of her! But how? He couldn't be too rude because he needed to keep up this sham of a relationship for as long as he could._

_Kate stepped inside the house and Derek shut the door behind her and sank against it. "Wow this place is huge!" she said looking up, her eyes sweeping around the entrance hall._

_"Keep your voice down." Derek told her._

_"So everyone is home then?" Kate asked turning to look at him._

_Derek wasn't sure he liked how her eyes narrowed suspiciously as she asked the question, and some sort of instinct deep down inside of him told him to lie. "Yeah they're all asleep." he replied. "So you've got to keep quiet." he reiterated._

_Kate glanced around the hall once more. "You're sure everyone is home?" she asked again._

_Derek nodded quickly. "How about I grab my stuff and come to yours?" he said - he was that desperate that he would sleep in a house full of Argents just to get her out of his home._

_"I'd rather stay here." Kate replied heading for the stairs. "Going to show me to your room then?" she asked stopping on the bottom step and looking over her shoulder at him, flashing one of her dazzling smiles._

_Derek trudged up the stairs behind her wondering what he was going to do, she couldn't stay the night, the rest of his family could be home any moment and there was no way he could hide her from them. "I really think I should walk you home." Derek said his steps quickening when Kate reached the top of the stairs and started wondering down the hall - she was dangerously close to Cora's room and Derek felt a sudden protective urge rush over him. He wasn't sure what had changed, before he'd been 100% convinced that Kate knew nothing of what her family really did. That she knew nothing of werewolves or the supernatural word, but now he wasn't so sure ... he couldn't put his finger on it but it was in the way Kate looked at him. Like she knew what he really was._

_Kate span around. "You really don't want me here do you?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest. "I thought you'd be really happy to see me."_

_"I am." Derek replied quickly._

_Kate snorted and shook her head. "Yeah you really sounded convincing." she sighed. "Fine, I'll go." she said trudging back down the stairs hurriedly._

_"No, wait." Derek said heading back down after her. "I'm sorry it's just if they found out I'd be in trouble." he told her._

_Kate paused and looked up at him. "I wish I could believe it was just that Derek." she said with a sigh._

_"At least let me walk you home." Derek said not liking the idea of her out alone even if it didn't bother her. "Please?"_

_Kate bit at her bottom lip and thought about it for a moment. "OK fine." she eventually replied with a rather irritated sigh._

_"I'll just get dressed. Wait there." Derek said. Kate just nodded. Derek raced up the stairs, pulled his clothes on as fast as possible and then raced back down again. He felt guilty for leaving Cora alone in the house, but he had no choice because to bring her with him he'd have to deal with questions he really didn't want to answer._

_Heading down the stairs Derek found Kate nosing through the organiser beside the household phone in the hallway, she quickly snapped the organiser closed when she heard his footsteps._

_Kate span around and when it was obvious Derek had caught her snooping she smiled brightly. "Aw you caught me." she smiled sweetly. "I was just looking to see when your birthday was so I could surprise you." she chuckled._

_Derek was rather surprised when she looped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips - she seemed to have changed her tune rather quickly - but he was too worried about the possibility of his family bursting through the door to find her there at any moment to dwell on it. Derek hurriedly urged Kate out of the house and starting walking with her as quickly as possible through the woods without making it look too obvious that he was trying to get her away from his house as quickly as possible._

_It wasn't until he'd watched Kate let herself into her house and that he'd turned back to head home alone that he felt able to relax._

\----

Present ...

"Are you okay?" Derek asked. After kissing until their lips had turned numb and Stiles was sporting some serious stubble rash, they found themselves sitting on the floor in front of Stiles's bed. Derek wasn't quite sure how they'd come to be there, he was sitting with his back resting against the bed frame and Stiles was beside him, his head resting on his arm and his legs outstretched in front of them. Neither of them had said anything for quite some time but were enjoying each other's company. "What happened at the school must have freaked you out? You look like you haven't slept." Derek said noticing Stiles's pale face and the dark circles under his eyes.

Stiles shrugged. "It wasn't the Alpha that freaked me out, that was nothing compared to seeing what it did to you." he confessed. "That's the part I just keep replaying over and over in my head." he said remembering how quickly it had all happened, how blood had poured from Derek's mouth, how he'd been flung aside like a rag doll ...  and how he had run away which he felt incredibly guilty about. "I thought you were dead, I thought I'd never see you again. You have no idea how that felt." he said staring up at the ceiling and blinking back tears.

Derek covered Stiles's hand with his own. "I know exactly how it felt." he replied quietly. "I feel what you feel remember?"

Stiles's eyes turned to rest on Derek's and he smiled slightly. "So I guess you knew how relieved I was to hear your heart beat then?" he said. Derek nodded. "Why do I only hear it some of the time?" Stiles asked curiously.

"You heard it when it mattered." Derek replied simply. Truth be told he didn't want to give Stiles too much details because he didn't want the younger teen to learn how to control it, to learn how to track him by it, because that meant he'd be find his way into more trouble than he did already.

"I guess." Stiles replied with a sigh. "What I don't understand is why the Alpha didn't just kill you?"

"I wasn't its target, I was just in the way of what he really wanted." Derek replied. "Scott." he added gently.

Stiles swallowed hard, he curled in closer to Derek who wrapped his arm around him. Stiles looked out of the window up at the moon which was partially covered by cloud. "Scott said the Alpha wanted him to kill us." he told Derek. "He's worried he'll lose control on the full moon."

"I won't let him hurt anyone." Derek replied firmly his hand on Stiles's shoulder tightening protectively.

Stiles knew what he really meant was _"I won't let him hurt you"_ and immediately felt both reassured and worried at the same time. The last thing he wanted was for Derek and Scott to come to blows. Or Derek and the Alpha for that matter. He was pretty sure it wouldn't take to kindly to him interfering with his plans again. "Promise you won't do anything stupid?" he said glancing up at Derek.

Derek just smiled down  at him. "Everything is going to be fine." he replied.

Stiles didn't like how he'd avoided the promise, but he knew why - Derek couldn't make a promise like that. And that's what scared the hell out of him.

 


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in the update. I lost a lot of chapters that I had written ready to post and have had to re-write them, it's taken a while for me to get over it and find the momentum to re-write. Hope you enjoy! X

Present ...

When the Sheriff returned home, Stiles and Derek headed downstairs to the kitchen where they found him making a pot of coffee. "Hey." Stiles said heading over to the cupboard, he pulled it open and surveyed its contents. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Derek self consciously tug at his shirt and run his fingers through his hair, worried it would be obvious what he and Stiles had been up to just a few moments before. It was a good job Derek had supernaturally enhanced hearing, he'd heard the police cruiser before it had even pulled into the driveway.

"Hey kid, you still up?" The Sheriff asked glancing at the clock - it was just after two in the morning. "Derek!" The Sheriff exclaimed, distracted  he saw the young Hale leaning against the frame of the kitchen door. "It's good to see you home, where have you been?"

"Around." Derek replied with a shrug. "I heard about what happened at the school, another mountain lion attack?" he asked.

The Sheriff nodded and just sighed wearily, the situation was really starting to stress him out - everyone was demanded answers from him, and a solution, both of which he didn't have. "It's good to see you home son." he said patting Derek on the shoulder as he passed to grab himself a coffee.

Derek glanced at Stiles who beamed at him. "Told you." he whispered.

Derek touched his fingers lightly as he passed him and smiled in return - he was glad the Sheriff had put no thought whatsoever into what Scott had said about him being involved in the Janitors murder. Derek poured himself a coffee and sat down at the table opposite the Sheriff.

Stiles pulled himself up so he was sitting on the counter top and listened to them talk about the recent murders whilst munching his way through a packet of biscuits. Derek was subtly trying to get as much information out of the Sheriff as he could just in case he let slip anything that could help. The Sheriff was tired, but not enough to reveal anything he knew he shouldn't.

"Nice try." Stiles said with a smirk when his father had retreated to his room for the night.

Derek stood up, headed over to the counter and topped up his coffee. "Worth a shot." he replied. "I think I'll head out and have a scout around."

"Okay." Stiles nodded, he knew Derek wouldn't be able to rest properly until this was over - it was lucky that werewolves could run on very little ship for longer periods of time that your average human. "Be careful out there." he said knowing Kate was probably still sniffing around and even though Derek wasn't her main priority at the moment, he knew the hunter wouldn't let an opportunity to take Derek down go if one presented itself.

Derek smiled reassuringly, he crossed the kitchen and pressed a kiss to Stiles's lips. "Get yourself to bed, you look exhausted." he said stroking a finger over the dark circles under his eyes.

Stiles smiled at him. "Well I would have been asleep ages ago if it weren't for a certain werewolf distracting me." he said poking Derek in the chest.

"Ah so it's my fault then?" Derek replied his hands resting on the counter top either side of where Stiles was sitting.

"Completely and utterly." Stiles said with a nod.

Their eyes lingered on each other's for a fraction too long. Before he had a chance to let himself doubt his actions, Stiles lopped his arms around the Derek's neck and pulled the supernatural into a kiss.

Derek's eyes fell closed and he couldn't help but kiss him back despite a little voice in the back of his head telling him that the Sheriff could catch them at any moment. Ignoring these thoughts, Derek pressed closer to Stiles. He found the younger teens  knees in the way and pushed them apart with a rough hand. Derek sank against him, kissing him with a sense of urgency he'd never known before.

Stiles leant back, placing a hand behind him on the counter top to brace himself, one arm still slung around the werewolf's neck and one leg locking around the back of his to keep him close. The kiss deepened and Stiles moaned at the scrape of Derek's stubble which sent a jolt of excitement shooting down his spine. He pressed his body against the solid muscle of Derek's keenly - wanting every inch of his body connected with his.

Stiles sighed happily as Derek's lips left his and wandered down to his neck, his fingers teased through the werewolf's dark hair and tightened encouragingly when Derek's lips reached the base of his neck and he sucked on his pulse point. "Hmm ... yeah that feels good." he moaned encouragingly, unconsciously rolling his hips against the werewolf.

His words of encouragement betrayed him however and Derek seemed to snap to his sense and broke away abruptly.

Stiles whined in disappointment, he opened his eyes and was stunned to see Derek's eyes had set a solid blue and his teeth had grown to sharp points. He could tell he'd heard something by the twitch of his extended ears and watched as he glanced up at the ceiling. "You'd hear him if he came down." Stiles whispered knowing Derek had heard movement from his father's room.

"Not if I was lost in the moment." Derek replied with a shy smile as his eyes reverted to their usual colour and his teeth shrank down. Stiles couldn't help but smile - something inside him tingled pleasantly when he realised the weight of the meaning behind these words. If Derek had noticed his physical transformation he didn't say anything and Stiles didn't dare mention it because he was worried it would frighten Derek off.

The heated atmosphere that had built between them had dissipated, and although disappointed, they both knew it was probably for the best. Derek stepped back and tore his eyes away from Stiles's before he gave into temptation again. He straightened his shirt and ran a nervous hand through his hair. "It's not just that though." he added. "I don't want to rush this."

Stiles pouted slightly. "It feels like we've been waiting forever to get together Derek."

"I know." Derek agreed with a nod - God if only Stiles knew, he thought. "But I'd at least like to take you out, I don't want you to think I'm not serious about this. Us."

"Are you saying you want to take me on a date?" Stiles asked unable to hide the great big grin that crossed his face as he asked the question.

Derek coloured a little but nodded. "I guess I am. So what do you say?"

Stiles's eyebrows rose. "Well I guess I'd have to think about it ..." he teased as he tapped his chin thoughtfully.

Derek knew Stiles was only playing around. "Well I'll let you sleep on it then." he said with a smile. He crossed the kitchen, grabbed his jacket and pulled it on. "You can let me know tomorrow."

Stiles just rolled his eyes at Derek - they both knew what his answer would be.

"Don't wait up for me, I'll see you in the morning." Derek told him.

Stiles nodded, he slid off the kitchen counter and walked with Derek over to the back door. They shared a brief kiss before Derek disappeared out into the night.

Stiles closed the door and leant against it, he sighed happily and couldn't help but smile - Derek really wanted to be with him! He still couldn't quite believe it.

Stiles drifted upstairs to his room and flopped down on his bed for the second time that night. However this time he felt completely different, his whole body buzzed with excitement and felt happier than he had in a long time.

Things were good. Really good.

Stiles wished he could tell someone - anyone - but he couldn't. There was no one for him to tell, and it was at times like these that he wished his mother was still alive. Would she approve he found himself wondering. He liked to think so, he was sure she would just want him to be happy.

\---

_Past ..._

_When Derek arrived back at the Hale house after walking Kate home he was surprised that his mother and sister still hadn't returned; it could only mean that they were having difficulty tracking Peter and Lucas. His uncle and brother were deliberately hiding from them, masking their scents. What were they up to?_

_Derek let himself into the house and checked on Cora who was still sound asleep,  he headed back to his room but felt far too unsettled to sleep. As he lay back on his bed he thought about Kate, he had been convinced that she was unaware of what her family did but now he wasn't so sure. What if she did know? What if she was using him just like he was using her?_

_Derek's heartbeat quickened at the possibility of being drawn into a trap laid out by the Argents. He knew he had to break things off with Kate, he couldn't take the risk now there was a trace of doubt in his mind whether he could trust her._

_Derek racked his brains, thinking about every interaction he'd had with Kate in the short time he'd known her - had he given anything away that could put his family at risk? He didn't think so, and tried to let this thought comfort him._

_\---_

Present ...

Stiles  could tell something was preying on Derek's mind; they were sitting at the breakfast counter the following morning, Stiles was finishing off his homework at the same time as trying to eat his cereal and Derek was flipping through the newspaper. The werewolf was far too quiet for Stiles's liking, even for Derek's standards. He thought at first that perhaps it was because his father was milling around the kitchen, as if even a look or a word exchanged between them would give their change in relationship away, but even after the Sheriff had left for work Derek's mood hadn't lifted.

Stiles mindlessly chatted away to him, trying to coax him into conversation. Derek just nodded here and there as he spoke but Stiles could tell he wasn't really listening. He wasn't reading the newspaper he had his eyes fixed on either, he just seemed to be lost in his own thoughts.

"Right I'll be off then." Stiles said picking his bag up off the counter top. "Will I see you later?" he asked as he swung his bag onto his shoulder. Derek just nodded, his eyes not lifting from the newspaper. "Okay ... well have a good day." Stiles replied flatly. Was it something he had done? How could it be? Everything had been fine when they'd parted the previous evening.

As he was about to leave the kitchen, Derek quickly grabbed Stiles by the elbow, stopping him in his tracks. He turned to Derek and paused ... waiting for him to say something. Derek's hand slid down from his elbow and closed around his wrist. Stiles could sense he was worried, that he didn't want to let him go. "What is it ...?" he asked unsurely. Derek's eyes finally came to rest on his for the first time that morning. Stiles was instantly reassured ... Derek didn't look angry or upset with him, so clearly it wasn't anything he'd done. But he did look worried. "Der?" Stiles asked.

"Just ..." Derek stopped and sighed. "Just be careful around Scott today." he said his fingers brushing over his wrist as he let him go.

Stiles knew now what had been on Derek's mind, the moon would be out in full tonight and he was worried that Scott would lose control like last time. "I'll be fine." he assured him. "I'll let you know if there is the slightest hint of any trouble." he added as he hiked his school bag up onto his shoulder. "Seriously Der - don't worry."

"As if I could stop myself." Derek said with a sigh, his fingers scrunching tightly around the newspaper. His protective urges were even greater now the full moon was on top of them, he was struggling to fight the wolf battling with his emotions.

Stiles laid his hand over Derek's causing the werewolf to release the paper, his wolf settled instantly at his mate's touch and Derek let out he breath he'd been holding. Stiles leant down and pressed a kiss to his lips, pacifying him even more than he thought possible. "I'll be on my guard." he promised.

Derek nodded, he slid his arms around Stiles's slim waist and pulled him in close. Because Stiles was standing, and he sitting, he found his face buried against his chest. Derek didn't care, and just breathed the comforting scent of his mate in. He wasn't sure if it was the full moon or the fact they were not together ... or a combination of both ... but he found himself more worried, more paranoid, and even more desperate to cling to Stiles and not let go. "Just don't be blind when it comes to Scott, I know you trust him but this is only his second full moon." he mumbled.

Stiles couldn't help but chuckle as his voice vibrated against him, tickling him. He drew back, cupped Derek's face with his palms and pressed another kiss to his lips. "I've got to go or I'll be late." he told him. "That means you will have to let go of me." he added with a smile when Derek didn't budge.

Derek sighed and reluctantly let him go, Stiles gave him another reassuring smile before he headed off.

Derek just sighed heavily - Stiles might trust Scott but he sure as hell didn't.

Especially now he knew what the Alpha wanted.

\---

_Past ..._

_Stiles groaned as he lifted his head and opened his eyes; his head was pounding and his whole body ached._

_"Finally! Wakey wakey handsome."_

_Stiles frowned and moaned in protest when the side of his face was patted rather roughly by a cold hand. "Whaa  ...what's going on?" he asked not knowing where he was._

_Stiles's eyes widened as the fogginess clouding his brain suddenly lifted and he took in where he was; he had woken to find himself in a dark room. Squinting, Stiles could make out school desks around him. A classroom, he realised._

_Stiles tried to move but found himself tied to a chair by ropes bound to him so tightly that they cut into his skin every time he tried to free himself. "What's going on?" he asked twisting his head from side to side to try and catch a glimpse of the person he could sense standing behind him. Stiles swallowed hard. "My dad is the Sheriff - he'll -"_

_The person behind him snorted and then laughed. "He's completely out of it Stiles, passed out in his armchair from too much drink."_

_Stiles's heart stilled when he realised that he recognised the voice the words belonged to. "Kate." he hissed, rocking from side to side to try and loosen the ropes but it was to no avail. "What's this all about?"_

_Kate circled the room until she appeared in front of Stiles. Stiles glared up at her, she was smiling at him broadly. "You said Derek was in trouble." Stiles said finally remembering what had happened earlier. It was after midnight and Kate had come to his house and hammered on his door._

_Stiles was awake, still having trouble sleeping, he knew his father would be too out of it answer the door and so headed down himself. He had been more than a little surprised to find Kate standing on his doorstep, breathless from running and looking panic stricken. Kate had told him that Derek was in trouble and needed him. Stiles didn't doubt her for a second and didn't hesitate to agree to go with her._

_Stiles had just bent down to put on his shoes when he was struck over the back of the head with something cold and heavy._

_The next thing he knew he'd woken up tied to a chair in the school - how long he'd been out he did not know._

_Kate laughed. "Yeah I knew that would get your attention." he said picking idly at her long finger nails. "You've got a little thing for him haven't you?" she said with a sneer. "A crush? Aw how sweet!" she drawled._

_Stiles swallowed hard and desperately tried to ignore the red heat spreading across his face. "What do you want with me?" he demanded._

_"Oh sweetie no." Kate said with a shake of her blond head. "It's not you, it's Derek. You're just the bait." she explained._

_Stiles stared up at her. "You're his girlfriend, what do you need me for?" he asked._

_Kate rolled her eyes. "Come on Stiles, we both know Derek isn't interested in me." she said in a bored voice. "He made that pretty obvious ..." she added with a sigh, she wasn't used to feeling rejected from members of the opposite sex. "But even so I thought I had earned his trust, turns out I was wrong. I saw doubt in his eyes tonight. He doesn't trust me enough to tell me the truth, so I had to think of another way to get it out of him."_

_"Truth about what?" Stiles asked now completely lost._

_Kate shook her head. "Let's wait for Derek to join us before we talk about that huh?" she smiled as she handed a mobile phone to him. Stiles quickly realised it was his own phone. "Call him, say exactly what I tell you to say. If you dare try to warn him I'll put an arrow in your chest." she said grabbing a crossbow from one of the school desks and pointing it directly at Stiles. "Don't think I won't." she warned him._

_Stiles swallowed hard. Just the look in Kate's manic eyes, shred any doubt he had._

 


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been an absolute age since I last updated, just found it so hard to start re-writing once I lost all my chapters I'd finished for this. Posting two chapters to make up for it!

_Past …_

_Derek's eyes snapped open, he'd fallen asleep on his bed fully clothed and it took him a moment to work out what had woken him. Quickly realising it was his phone vibrating against his leg, he scrambled up and pulled it out of his jeans pocket. Derek stared at the screen for a second, watching Stiles's name flashing on the display, and his heart started to beat hard against his chest. There was something wrong. He just knew it._

_Derek accepted the call and lifted the phone to his ear. "Stiles?" he asked cautiously._

_"Derek …" Stiles stammered down the line._

_Derek's heart clenched tightly in his chest, Stiles sounded scared and his voice was thick like he'd been crying. "Stiles? What is it? Are you okay?" he asked sliding off his bed; he grabbed his boots from the floor and pulled them on quickly. Derek headed out of his room and ran down the stairs. "Stiles what's going on?" he asked cradling the phone between his shoulder and ear whilst he pulled on his jacket._

_"Derek she ... she wants you to come to the school.”_

_Derek stopped dead, one arm in his jacket and the other dropping to his side. "She?" he asked._

_There was a worryingly long pause. Derek’s heart felt like it was now in his throat._

_"Kate." Stiles said. "She said if you don't come she'll -" he stopped and his voice shook as he struggled to get the next words out._

_Derek waited, the silence scaring him. "Stiles?” Derek paused to listen, every second that passed felt like a lifetime. He felt sick to his stomach._

_Stiles suddenly sucked in a deep breath. "Derek don't come." he said through gritted teeth. "Just don't. She’ll -" But the line went dead before he could finish._

_"Stiles?!" Derek shouted. It was no good, he was gone.  Derek shrugged on his jacket, ignoring how his hands shook as he fumbled at the zip and then headed out of the house. Without a second hesitation, even though he knew he was probably walking right into an Argent trap, he started to run as fast as his legs would carry him._

_\---_

Present …

Derek was right. Scott wasn’t himself. Stiles tried to give him the benefit of the doubt, kept telling him it was just the effect of the full moon … not to mention the fact he’d broke up with Allison. He tried to ignore Scott’s moodiness, tried not to snap back at him but after he’d figured out what had happened between him and Lydia he’d just about had enough.

“I thought you weren’t interested in her anyway?” Derek said pacing. The werewolf had grabbed Stiles just as he was on his way to his locker and pulled him into an empty classroom. Stiles had sent him a couple of texts throughout the day, telling him about Scott but he hadn’t actually expected the werewolf to show up at the school. Not that he wasn’t immensely pleased to see him. Besides, given how worried Derek had seemed that morning Stiles wouldn’t have been surprised if he’d been lurking around the school all day keeping an eye on Scott.

“I’m not.” Stiles said; he was sitting on the edge of one of the desk and kicking his legs idly, focusing on the floor.

Neither Stiles nor Derek had any idea that Scott was hovering outside the classroom. He had been on his way to see Stiles, to apologise for acting like a complete idiot all day, when he’d seen Derek pull him into the classroom. Derek was too focused on Stiles to sense the Beta … too busy worrying and stupidly feeling threatened by Lydia that he’d let his guard down. Scott, not knowing how distracted Derek was decided it was worth taking the risk of being caught out because he was too keen to know what was going on between Derek and his best friend to walk way.

Derek sighed heavily and crossed his arms.

Stiles lifted his eyes and focused on Derek’s. “I’m not.” he repeated. “I want you.”

Scott was completely floored by this and his mouth fell open in shook. Surely Derek was going to rip Stiles’s head off for that?

Derek’s mouth twitched a little at the corner but he didn’t allow himself to smile properly. “You’ve got me.” he said with a strangely sad sigh. “But that doesn’t mean I expect you to have switched off your feelings for her completely, you’ve had a crush on her for as long as I can remember.”

Stiles chuckled.

Derek frowned. “What?” he asked.

Stiles smiled shyly. “You sounded rather bitter.” he replied. “Jealous were you?” he asked, his shy smile turning cheeky. “Just how long have you been into me?” he teased.

Derek rolled his eyes and shoved Stiles lightly in the shoulder. “Need the ego boost do you?” he asked.

Stiles just laughed. “Nah it’s okay, looking back I should have realised … every time I mentioned her you’d go into broody werewolf mode.”

“Did not.” Derek grumbled. It was a poor attempt at lying, but what was the point anyway? They both knew the truth. Even back then deep down they both knew.

Scott couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Derek and Stiles? Together? And from the way they were talking it was like they’d known each other for years.

“Scott? Hey McCall I’m talking to you.” Jackson snapped.

Scott suddenly realised he was beside him, looking at him like was off his head. “What?” Scott snapped at him impatiently.

“Dude you really need to get off those roids.” Jackson grumbled. “We’ve got practice.” he said jutting his head in the direction of the changing room. “Look I couldn’t care less about you, but we’re co-Captains now and I do care about the team. I care about winning so get your ass to the locker room now.”

“In a minute.” Scott said practically shoving Jackson away. This was far more important.

Jackson scowled angrily at him, shoved him back and then headed off toward the locker room. Scott meanwhile, tuned back into the conversation happening inside the classroom.

“Look the point is I’m over Lydia, I have been for a long time.” Stiles said sliding off the desk. “But Scott doesn’t know that, so him making out with her still feels like a betrayal. Do you get what I’m saying?” he asked.

Derek nodded. “I guess.”

“I want to confront him about it -” Stiles started to say.

“Don’t. Not tonight, not until after the full moon at least.” Derek replied quickly.

Stiles nodded. “I know, I know.” he sighed as he dropped his head against Derek’s shoulder. “But it will be hard.”

Derek wrapped his arms around him and pressed a kiss to his hairline. “It will be over soon.”

 

“I know.” Stiles said with a nod.

Scott had heard enough; he was angry and felt like a fool – this had clearly been going on for a long time and all behind his back. Why hadn’t Stiles told him that he knew Derek let alone the fact they were together? He just didn’t understand. Stiles hadn’t said a single word … not after all this time … after everything. Scott just about managed to walk away, to stop himself from barging into the room and demanding answers.

Stiles glanced up at Derek and feel there was something still on his mind. “You still look worried?” he asked. “You still worrying I’ve got a thing for Lydia?” he asked.

Derek sighed – he really couldn’t hide anything from Stiles. “It’s just I’ve wanted this …” he said gesturing between them “for so long that I still can’t ... it’s like any moment it’s all going to crumble.” he said finding it hard to get the words out. He wasn’t used to being so honest, of actually saying things like this out loud that he struggled with the words. “I keep thinking that you’ll come to your senses and …”

Stiles looped his arms around the werewolf’s neck and kissed away the rest of his words. Derek didn’t need to explain. “I want you.” he said firmly. “And don’t you think I’m worried about the same thing?” he asked.

“You are?” Derek asked.

“Of course. Plain old me has managed to bag himself an amazingly hot guy … wouldn’t anyone be worried about losing that?” Stiles chuckled.

Derek laughed too and knowing Stiles worried too reassured him. “We make a right pair don’t we?”

Stiles just nodded.  Derek reached out to him and pulled him back into a hug. They embraced for a few moment and soaked each other in, reassuring themselves that nothing had changed. That they were still just as together as they had been that morning. Stiles would have been happy there forever but he had lacrosse practice and he knew Coach would not be happy if he was late and so he reluctantly pulled away. “I’d better go.” he said with sigh.

Derek nodded. “I’ll be around.” he told him.

Stiles just smiled over his shoulder as he left the classroom, truth be told he was pleased because he was a little worried about how Scott was going to be on the pitch. It was reassuring to know Derek was close by to step in if things got out of hand.


	38. Chapter 38

_Past …_

_It didn't take long for Derek to catch Stiles's scent once he'd reached town. Once he had it, he latched onto it and tracked the younger boy. The school was exactly where his scent trail led him and of course he detected Kate’s scent there too._

_Derek stared up at the building which stood in complete darkness. Why the hell had Kate taken Stiles here? Why had she taken him at all?_

_Derek made his way up the flight of steps to the entrance doors, he pushed against one expecting to find it locked but the door swung open. Like an invitation, Derek thought his stomach twisting with worry. What was this all about?_

_He sucked in a deep breath, opened the entrance door and stepped inside the shadowy school hall. The door slammed shut behind him and the sound echoed down the narrow corridor. Derek scouted the hallway, it was completely empty and eerily quiet. He started to walk, listening carefully but he could not hear or sense anything that indicated to him that either Stiles or Kate were nearby._

_Derek reminded himself of how scared Stiles had sounded on the phone and gritted his teeth together. "KATE!" he shouted not wanting to play her games. "KATE! SHOW YOURSELF!"_

\---

Present …

Stiles's euphoria about making it to first line didn’t last long; sure it was only as a result of a pink eye epidemic and the Coach had called him “Biles” … but to him that didn’t matter because he actually had a chance to play and he wanted to enjoy it. Scott, however, wasn't about to let that happen. The young werewolf was angrier than ever and Stiles couldn’t work out what had caused it. Perhaps it had something to do with Allison being in the stands cheering on Jackson with Lydia? During the course of the match he’d not only managed to take down several members of the opposing team but injure an innocent Danny too. Stiles had tried to tell him to calm down or get off the pitch before he killed someone but Scott only seemed further enraged by him. Stiles could sense Derek was close by and about to intervene but luckily the Coach stepped in and told Scott to hit the showers to cool off.

“Balinski go with him, make sure he doesn’t do anything stupid.” Coach barked at him.

Stiles tore off his gloves and helmet and threw them onto the bench before marching after Scott. Now he was pissed off. Because of Scott, he could no longer play and this was his first match on first line.

“What the hell is your problem?” Stiles shouted as Scott banged open the locker room door with so much force he almost took it off its hinges. “I know it’s the full moon and everything but -” he started to say. Stiles didn’t get a chance to finish, Scott had spun around grabbed him by the shoulders and thrust him against the wall of lockers.

“My problem?” Scott hissed his eyes yellow with rage. “When were you going to tell me huh?!” he shouted.

“Scott …” Stiles stammered really scared now, his claws were out and were dangerously close to piercing his skin. “Scott stop! This isn’t you!” he cried.

“When?” Scott demanded pinning him higher against the lockers so that Stiles’s feet were no longer touching the floor. He had no chance of escape, Scott was just too strong.

“What are you talking about?” Stiles asked. “What is this about? Just put the claws away and talk to me!”

“You and Derek that’s what this is about.” Scott spat.

Stiles’s eyes grew wide. “What …” he stammered. How the hell had Scott found out?

“Don’t deny it. I saw you together.” Scott said thrusting him hard against the lockers again. “How long has it been going on huh?”

Just then the changing room door burst open and in came a fully wolfed out Derek Hale baring his fangs at roaring at Scott with everything he had. Scott immediately let go of Stiles who fell down at the suddenness of it. Scott turned to face Derek, baring his teeth right back at him and the two squared up to each other.

Stiles scrambled up off the floor. “Stop!”

“Stiles get out of here.” Both Scott and Derek shouted in unison as they began circling each other, claws out ready for a scrap.

“No!” Stiles said stepping between them his arms held out and resting firmly on both their chests. “I’m going to let the two of you tear each other apart! We need to work together if we’re ever going to stop the Alpha. All three of us.”

Derek pulled Stiles away from Scott and to his side. His fangs and claws retraced and his eyes slipped back to their usual warm green. “You’re right.” he said, he and Scott couldn’t waste their time fighting each other when they had the Alpha out here to deal with. “Are you okay? Did he hurt you?” he asked with concern.

Stiles shook his head quickly. “I’m fine.” he said, although he was a little shaken.

Derek’s hand slipped down from his wrist and tangled his fingers through Stiles’s. Stiles squeezed his hand back reassuringly; he turned back to Scott but the younger werewolf had gone. Stiles just sighed heavily. “That’s what I was afraid of.”

“How did he find out?” Derek asked.

Stiles shrugged. “He must have seen us together.”

“I’m sorry.” Derek said not knowing what else to say.

Stiles shook his head quickly. “No, you’ve nothing to be sorry for.” he said with a weary sigh. “It’s me, I should have told him a long time ago.”

Derek just remained silent.

“Go on, you can I told you so – I deserve it.” Stiles replied with a pout, he hated being proven wrong.

Derek let go of Stiles’s hand and wrapped his arm around his shoulder and pulled him close. “I’m not going to say it.” He said under his breath. “I get why you didn’t want to tell him, I do.”

Stiles glanced up at Derek. “So what do we do now?” he asked. “We’ve got a seriously pissed of werewolf to worry about, and it’s a full moon tonight.”

Derek’s lip tightened in a grimace. “Well I’d prefer to have him restrained in the basement of my house, but he’s not going to agree to that is he?”

“No chance in hell. Not now.” Stiles sighed.           

\---

_Past …_

_Derek's head snapped to one side at the sound of movement behind him and sure enough Kate stepped out from the shadows. She looked nothing like the girl he thought he knew, her face and expression were hard and sharp, her eyes full of hatred, her jaw set and her teeth gritted together. She was wearing leather trousers and a dark shirt, not the flowery dresses he was used to seeing. "What's going on?" Derek asked, turning to face her. "Where is Stiles?"_

_"I didn't want to drag him into this Derek, I really didn't." Kate said with a sad sigh. "But I knew you wouldn't come if I didn't give you the motivation."_

_Derek's eyes darted over hers. "What is this all about?" he asked. "Why didn't you just call me if you wanted to see me?"_

_"Come on Derek, I’m not an idiot.” Kate snapped. “The game is over now, you and I both know we were just using each other."_

_"And Stiles?" Derek growled. “How does he fit into this?”_

_“Bait.” Kate said simply. "I saw doubt for the first time in your eyes today.” she told him. “I knew it would be hard to get you to trust me given what my family did to your father, as soon as I saw that doubt I knew it would be impossible.”_

_Derek couldn’t help but snarl at the mention of his father and what had happened._

_“But I had to get you here.” Kate continued. “My first thought was to use your little sister, but she’s just too difficult to get to. Too well guarded, and besides I’ve seen the way she looks at me, she’d never trust me either. Stiles on the other hand ...” she trailed off and smiled. “Well it really is sweet how much he looks up to you." she said with a roll of her eyes. "It wasn’t hard. All I had to do was tell him that you needed to see him and he quickly came running, no questions asked. His loyalty toward you really is cute.” she said with a dramatic sigh. “He looks up to you like a big brother – I wonder if that would change if he knew what you were. If he knew how you felt about him?"_

_Derek's eyes darkened and his teeth gritted together. "I don’t know what you’re talking about."_

_“Please.” Kate snorted. “You can barely take your eyes off him. And you need to watch your eyes by the way, the amount of times I’ve caught them glowing when you’re looking at him is ridiculous. I thought you Hales had yourselves under control.”_

_“Where is he?” Derek demanded._

_"OK here’s the deal, I’ll tell you where your little mate is …” she said putting extra emphasis on the word mate, “but first you tell me where my brother is. Fair trade huh?”_

_Derek was more than a little confused. "Your brother? Chris?" he asked. "I don't know what you're talking about." he said with a shake of his head._

_"Don't play dumb Derek." Kate snapped; she stepped out of the shadows to reveal she’d been holding a crossbow in her hand the whole time they’d been talking. "Where is he?" she demanded raising the bow and pointing it directly at Derek's chest. "Start talking or I swear I'll shoot. Don't think I won't."_

_"I don't -" Derek started to reply._

_"Don't lie!" Kate snapped._

_At the same time she fired an arrow.  It happened too fast for Derek to dodge and he cried out in pain when the arrow struck his chest. Derek stared down at the arrow sticking out of him in shock - he hadn't been expecting her to actually shoot him. "That was a warning shot." Kate said marching over and kicking Derek in the side causing him to fall onto his knees. "The next one won't be. Now tell me where my brother is!”_

 

 


	39. Chapter 39

_Past …_

_Derek stared up at Kate still a little in shock of how she had suddenly changed. How she had fooled him. "I told you I don't know!" he roared, his eyes flashing yellow, his teeth and claws fighting to break out but Derek held the shift back. If he shifted he wasn’t sure he could stay in control, not with the amount of anger toward Kate pumping through his veins._

_"Shift. Just do it Derek I know you want to." Kate grinned down at him. "I think it’s about time we both finally reveal our true selves."_

_Derek spat out a mouthful of blood and clamped his hand over the shaft of the arrow. He took a deep breath before he pulled it out and tossed it to one side. Derek pulled himself up off the ground. "I’ll find him myself -" he gasped as pain ripped through his chest. He breathed in deeply, found Stile’s scent and stumbled off down the corridor._

_Kate followed at an almost leisurely pace. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” she called after him._

_Derek ignored Kate, he followed Stiles scent which grew steadily stronger. Kate laughed at him and warned him that if he didn’t stop she’d shoot him again. Derek ignored her and carried on his pursuit, one hand clamped over his wound which was slowly starting to heal but still causing him agony._

_When he came to the end of the trail, Derek pushed open a classroom door expecting to find Stiles inside but all he found was his sweatshirt on one of the desks. Derek picked up it up – it was the source of the scent and his heart sank at what this meant. Kate had done this to trick him and no doubt she’d stashed more of Stiles’s belongings around the school to lead him on more false trails._

_Derek collapsed against a nearby desk, exhausted and his chest throbbing. He clung to the sweatshirt tightly. “Just tell me where he is Kate.” he said. “Please.” he added, he hated himself for having to beg – least of to an Argent – but he had to. “I don’t know where your brother is.” he told her for what felt like the hundredth time._

_"You're lying!" Kate said raising the crossbow. "I'll shoot. I'll kill you. I swear I will, I've done it before."_

_Derek stared at her in shock. She'd killed werewolves? This girl of only 15?  Angry that she had fooled him, and angry at himself for being fooled, Derek roared, pushed himself off the desk and lunged toward her, swiping at her with a clawed hand.  Kate stepped back in surprise but quickly recovered and trained the crossbow back on to him. "If you don't start talking I'll -"_

_"You'll what?" Derek spat. “Kill me? I don't think so." he said shaking his head. "You might have killed a werewolf before but I don't think you're capable of killing someone you actually know."_

_"Don't." Kate hissed through gritted teeth, at the same time she fired another arrow that struck Derek just below the previous one. "You don't have a clue what I'm capable off."_

_Derek tore out the second arrow in rage, stepped toward her, wincing in pain and fighting for breath. "Stiles has nothing to do with this. Just let him go!”_

_Kate stepped back out of harm’s way and sneered. "What is it about him huh? What's so special? So special that you’d take two arrows for him? Well how about three?" she asked her finger moving to rest on the trigger of the crossbow._

_"I'm telling you the truth I don't know anything.” Derek told her. He was sick to death of telling her and getting nowhere. “But my Uncle might." he sighed. He didn’t feel good about dragging him into this but if Chris had indeed gone missing then Peter had to be involved. "If you want answers then use me, let me take Stiles's place. Just let him go."_

_Kate considered his offer for a moment or two. She grabbed Derek by the arm and pushed him in front of him. "Start walking." she said keeping the crossbow aimed at him._

_Derek did as he was told, he didn't know if this meant she'd accepted his offer but kept walking hoping that she was taking him to where she had Stiles. He wasn't sure what was going on but he knew one thing - if Chris Argent was missing then Peter was behind it._

_Derek gritted his teeth together. If Kate didn’t kill Peter then he sure as hell would kill him for dragging both him and Stiles into this mess._

_\---_

Present …

“Oh my God Derek! He’s going to kill you when he wakes up!” Stiles cried. He was leaning against the side of his jeep waiting for Derek who had sent him a very mysterious text earlier that evening asking him to meet him outside the animal clinic. Derek had emerged a few moment after Stiles had arrived with an unconscious Scott slung over his shoulder.

“Open the door.” Derek said heading toward the jeep.

Stiles quickly pulled open the door of the jeep and Derek laid Scott down on the back seat. Stiles watched on and rubbed the back of his head anxiously. “You didn’t hurt him did you?” he asked worriedly.

“I just knocked him out.” Derek replied as he climbed into the passenger side of the jeep. “Come on Stiles, he’ll wake soon.” he urged glancing worriedly up at the moon.

Stiles dived into the jeep and started the engine. “What are we going to do with him?” he asked. “It’s too risky to go to your place, Kate will definitely be hanging around hoping for you to show up.”

“Scott’s house his empty, I saw his mom leave for a shift earlier.” Derek told Stiles. “We’ll take him there.”

Stiles started to drive. “We’ll need something to hold him.”

“Already sorted.” Derek said pulling a pair of handcuffs out of his jacket pocket.

Stiles recognised them as belonging to his father and gave Derek his best arched eyebrow - it wasn’t the first time Derek had stolen a pair and he knew it wouldn’t be the last. “This is risky Derek.” he sighed. What if Melissa comes home? What if Scott breaks free?

“I’ll make sure he doesn’t hurt anyone.” Derek reassured him.

Despite these words, Stiles couldn’t shake his worry – he just hoped Scott would stay unconscious until it was all over but somehow he knew he wouldn’t be that lucky.

\---

_Past …_

_Derek grew more confident with every step he took that Kate was indeed leading him to Stiles. The scent of him was growing stronger, he just had to hope it wasn’t another false trail. Derek listened intently hoping any moment to hear his heartbeat but right now all he could hear was his own, rapidly beating against his chest and Kate’s which was slow and calm._

_Derek’s shirt was almost completely soaked in blood now and every step was agony. He hoped it wasn’t too much further._

_Derek suddenly heard a growl; his head snapped up and relief flooded him when he saw two wolves standing side by side at the end of the corridor. The large black wolf with blue eyes, Peter, and the smaller grey wolf, his brother Lucas, took a few cautious steps forward and bared their teeth at Kate in warning._

_Kate quickly aimed her crossbow at them and her finger moved to rest of the trigger. “Don’t come any closer.” she shouted out._

_Derek knew his Uncle and brother were not about to take orders from an Argent and feared for their safety – Kate was not as soft as she looked. “Wait!” Derek shouted in protest when wolves started to move toward Kate. “Stop!” he shouted but it was to no avail, Lucas and Peter lunged for Kate who started to fire arrows over her shoulder as she took off down the corridor. The arrows were poorly aimed in her haste and struck the lockers that lined the walls of the corridor, missing the wolves completely._

_Derek wanted to follow as the wolves chased after her but the pain had become too much and he collapsed to his knees, clutching at his chest._

_"Derek!"_

_Derek recognised the voice as Laura’s and relief flooded him when he heard her footsteps running down the corridor toward him. Laura was here – everything would be okay now he told himself._

_"Oh God Derek!” Laura cried sinking down beside him. She rolled Derek onto his back and with a swipe of a clawed hand she tore open his shirt. “That bitch I’ll kill her.” she growled as she examined his wounds._

_Derek coughed as he laughed. “I think Peter and Lucas will get there first.” he wincing slightly._

_“They’re healing, but slowly.” Laura told him._

_"Stiles is here, we've got to find him." Derek said taking deep breathes in preparation for the pain he knew he was about to endure in pulling himself up of the floor._

_"You need to heal." Laura protested._

_"Laura." Derek growled at his sister._

_Laura’s eyes darted across Derek’s and she knew that he was not going to leave until he knew Stiles was safe. Laura didn’t want to leave Derek in case Kate came back to finish him off. “Okay we’ll find him, but then we’re getting out of here.”_

_“She’s left false trails.” Derek warned her._

_Laura smiled. “Well then lucky for you I can tell the fresh scent of a scared young boy from that of just his clothing.” she told him._

_Derek smiled. “You’ll have to teach me that one day.” he told her._

_“You bet.” Laura grinned back, she gripped Derek’s hand tightly. “Ready to get up?” she asked._

_Derek nodded, sucked in a deep breath and bit his bottom lip hard. Laura helped him and once he was up, he took a moment or two to recover._

_“Okay?” Laura asked glancing at Derek worried._

_Derek nodded and gritted his teeth with determination as they set off together._

_\---_

Present …

“Where is he?” Scott snarled yanking at the cuffs that bound him to the radiator in his bedroom. “Where’s Derek? I know he’s the one that knocked me out.”

“It’s just you and me.” Stiles told him calmly. It was a complete lie of course, Derek was downstairs pacing the kitchen and probably listening to every word. He’d not been happy to let Stiles go up and face Scott alone but Stiles had insisted that he stay away from the Beta who probably wanted to kill him for what he’d done.

“Liar.” Scott snapped. “I can smell him all over you. You stink of him, I can’t believe I never noticed it before.”

Stiles sucked in a deep breath. “Look I know you’re mad Scott, and I understand why, but we’re not talking about this. Not tonight - not while you’re like this.”

Scott just growled angrily. “Why are you even here Stiles? Just get out.”

“I came to see if you were okay.” Stiles told him, he really wished he hadn’t bothered given the way Scott was talking to him.

“Why?” Scott muttered. “Haven’t you got better things to be doing? Derek Hale for instance?” he snapped.

Stiles closed his eyes and sighed heavily. “I told you we’re not talking about that tonight.” he repeated firmly. He knew Scott was just trying to goad him, that he wanted an argument and Stiles wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Scott asked. “Did he ask you to keep it a secret? Ashamed of you is he?”

“No!” Stiles cried angrily.

Scott rolled his eyes. “Keep telling yourself that.”

Stiles balled his hand up into a fist – Scott was winning and he knew if he remained there much longer a full scale argument would erupt. “You know what I don’t have to sit here and listen to this.” he said heading toward the door.

“That’s it run away!” Scott called after him. “Coward!”

Stiles glanced over his shoulder at Scott; he knew it was just the effect of the full moon but his words still hurt. “Scott I’m sorry okay.” he sighed. “But this … it’s too much right now.” he said with a shake of his head.

Stiles headed back downstairs and back to the kitchen. Derek had heard everything of course and the moment he saw Stiles he headed over and pulled him into his arms. “It’s the moon, he doesn’t know how to control his anger yet.” he whispered.

“I know.” Stiles mumbled. “I just want this night to be over.” he sighed.


	40. Chapter 40

_Past …_

_Derek swallowed hard, his hand resting on the door handle of the classroom he had stopped outside of. With Laura’s help it wasn’t long before he’d managed to track down Stiles but as eager as he’d been to find him, right now he dreaded going in. He feared what he would find. It wasn’t another of Kate’s decoys at least, Derek could hear Stiles’s heart beating - it was too fast for him to miss.  Stiles was scared, and Derek felt a rush of anger sweep over him. How dare Kate do this! How dare she involve Stiles, this had nothing to do with him!_

_Laura laid her hand over Derek’s. “Stay calm.” she told him._

_Derek gritted his teeth together, but nodded. Stiles was scared and needed reassurance. He did not need him to be out for revenge - Peter and Lucas could deal with that Derek thought grimly._

_Together the siblings opened the door and stepped inside the classroom. The room was dark, the only light coming from the moon that shone through the slats in the blind that hung on the back wall. Derek and Laura’s eyes swept around room, the school desks had been pushed against the walls and the chairs tossed to the side. And i_ _n the middle of it all sat Stiles, bound to a chair and his mouth gagged._

_\---_

Present …

Hours passed but Scott hadn’t yet given up on struggling to break free; he snarled and growled, shouted obscenities at the top of his lungs, howled and even at one point changed tact and begged ... but Derek and Stiles had just ignored all of it, hiding out in the kitchen just waiting for it to be over. 

Stiles noticed that the moon was affecting Derek too, he seemed anxious – pacing up and down the kitchen, biting on his bottom lip and scrunching his hands into a tight balls every so often. Perhaps trying to keep his claws and teeth at bay, Stiles considered. He didn’t say anything though, Derek was proud – he would not like for his control to be doubted. Not that Stiles doubted him anyway, he trusted him completely ... this wasn't the first full moon he'd helped him through and he knew it wouldn't be the last. But he knew, even after all these years, it was still hard for Derek.

“You don’t believe what he said do you?” Derek asked glancing at Stiles who was sat at the kitchen counter just staring at the far wall. It was just after 1am. Hours yet until the sun would be up.

Stiles’s eyes snapped away from the wall to rest on Derek’s. “Believe what?” he asked just registering the question, he was sure he must have started to doze with his eyes open. He looked up at Derek and could tell something was on preying heavily on his mind. “Der?” he asked when he did not reply. “I can’t hear your thoughts remember big guy?” he teased.

Derek sighed, continuing to pace. “It’s just what Scott said earlier -” he said his fingers clenching into his palms again, he glanced up at the ceiling uncomfortably … wishing that Scott couldn’t hear every word he said. “About us keeping this secret …” he said gesturing to the two of them. “About me being ashamed.”

“Of course I don’t believe that.” Stiles replied quickly. “You were the one who wanted me to tell Scott in the first place.” he reminded him. “This is my fault, if I’d had just been honest from the start things might have been different. He might have been okay with it.” he said with a shrug.

“Somehow I doubt that.” Derek grumbled.

Stiles slid off the stool he was sitting on and headed over to Derek; he wrapped his arms around his neck and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. Stiles glanced up at the ceiling and thought for a few moments before he spoke again. “He’s only mad because he doesn’t know you. Not like I do.” he said drawing back to look Derek in the eyes. “He’s angry because he wants you to be the bad guy, the one who bit him, the one who killed those people because that would make things simple and easy. But you’re not.” he said, his eyes fixing on Derek's. Derek just smiled slightly. “That guy is still out there …” Stiles continued. “And it scares Scott. He wants to blame you, wants to hate you but you’re not the one to hate. The sooner he understands that the better.”

Derek was continually amazed by Stiles. “How do you do that?” he asked slipping his arms around his waist and coaxing him closer. “You just get people, even after they hurt you … rather than be angry you just try to understand. I wish I could be like you.”

Stiles laughed. “I don’t think anyone has ever wished to be like me before.” he replied shyly. Derek’s arms just tightened a little more around Stiles, he hated that he couldn’t see what a wonderful human being he was. Even after everything he had been through he still tried to see the bright side in everything, the good in every person. “I just can’t blame Scott, even though it would be easy to. But I can’t, not when I wasn’t honest with him. I should have just come out with it … told him everything what had happened to us when we were kids. I should have told him that I’ve known about werewolves for years, about hunters, about the Argents. I should have made him believe that you weren’t the one that had bitten him.”

“Stiles.” Derek said stopping him, because he could feel the guilt rolling off him. “You’re entitled to keep some parts of your life to yourself, you’re not obligated to tell him everything.” he reminded him.

Stiles sighed and nodded. “I guess, and if this hadn’t have happened … if he hadn’t have been bitten, if the Alpha had have ever come to Beacon Hills, then maybe I wouldn’t have.”

“No?” Derek asked curiously.

“You were gone for two years and I didn’t tell a soul.” Stiles reminded him. “I have to admit I kind of liked it even though I was tempted to tell him sometimes ... a lot actually ... but I liked that there was this whole secret world out there that no one else knew about too much to give in. It made me feel special … and that made me protective of that part of my past. Was I selfish for not wanting to share that?” he asked.

“Not at all.” Derek replied quickly.

Stiles smiled. "See, you're not so bad at getting people yourself." he teased.

"Just you." Derek replied with a quirk of his lips.

_\---_

_Past …_

_"Stiles! Oh my God!" Laura cried rushing over to him. Stiles was as white as a sheet, bleeding from a cut on his lip and his face was streaked with tear stains. With one swipe of her claws Laura cut the ropes before gently pulling away the gag.  Stiles sagged forward and sighed in relief. Laura wrapped her arms around him and held him close. “It's okay, you're okay." she whispered as Stiles clung to her. Laura didn’t let her arms falter for a second; she glanced over her shoulder at her brother who was standing in the doorway looking completely shell shocked. Laura could smell the guilt from him, Derek was blaming himself for what had happened to Stiles. “He’s okay.” she told him._

_Stiles drew back and his eyes found Derek’s. “You’re hurt!” he cried his eyes sweeping down his torn and blood soaked shirt. “Kate?” he asked. Laura and Derek just nodded. “I can’t believe she did this!”_

_“I’m sorry Stiles.” Derek said stepping toward him as Laura helped him up from the chair; he laid his hand on his shoulder, not knowing what else to do to comfort him. “I’m really sorry, this is all my fault.”_

_“It’s Kate’s.” Stiles replied with a firm shake of his head. “I knew she was trouble but I never thought her capable of this.” he said, his eyes running over the three arrow holes in Derek’s shirt. “She could have killed you.” he said, tears finally breaking free and spilling down his cheek._

_Laura didn’t need her wolf powers to feel Stiles’s despair. “Sweetheart it’s all okay. It’s over now.” she reassured him. “Let me check you over?”_

_Stiles shook his head. “I’m okay.” he said not wanting her to fuss. “I’m okay.” he repeated noticing her eyes were full of doubt as well as concern._

_Derek reached out touched away Stiles’s tears with his thumb. “I’m sorry.” he said again._

_Stiles just shook his head. This wasn’t Derek’s fault. It was all Kate’s doing._

_Laura glanced up at Derek and smiled when she noticed the colour had returned to his face and knew his wounds must have almost healed. "Not to break up the reunion guys …” she said noticing the way their eyes lingers on each other. “But we should get out of here."_

_Derek quickly drew away, nodding in agreement but his hand squeezed around Stiles’s shoulder before he let go._

_Laura cleaned up Stile’s cut lip and was just checking over Derek’s wounds when suddenly an almighty howl tore through the school. Derek and Laura's eyes snapped toward the door and flashed yellow. "Mom." They said in unison, both recognising the call of their Alpha._

_"Talia's here?" Stiles asked glancing between the siblings who had stilled; he immediately felt reassured by the arrival of the Alpha but Derek and Laura looked worried. “Everything is going to be okay now - isn’t it?” he asked, his eyes darting over the two of them._

_“You called her?” Derek snapped, his head whipping around. “How could you?!” he cried glaring at her sister_

_“I had to!” Laura retorted. “And I’m glad I did, this whole thing has gotten right out of hand. I should have told her a long time ago; Peter and Lucas have gone completely off the rails, and now you’re going the same way!”_

_“I’m not!” Derek cried. “I’m trying to protect -” he stopped, glanced at Stiles and swallowed hard. “I’m trying to protect our family.” he mumbled shyly._

_Laura’s eyebrows rose. “You even sound like Peter.” she said through gritted teeth. “He’s the reason you hooked up with Kate in the first place isn’t he?” she asked – she’d never quite believed that Derek was actually interested in her in the first place. She knew it would go against all of his instincts, his wolf after all had tethered itself to Stiles even if Derek didn’t quite fully understand that himself just yet. “It was his idea all along wasn’t it? What did he threaten you with?” she asked knowing Derek would have never agreed to this lightly, Laura paused and glanced at Stiles and quickly realised what had happened. “Derek why didn’t you tell anyone?!” she asked. She couldn't believe this was going on in her own family!_

_Stiles just stared at the siblings … what did all of this have to do with him? How was he wrapped up in it all without even knowing?_

_Derek’s heart started to beat hard against his chest, he felt exposed and angry. “Don’t.” he growled turning defensive. “We’re not talking about this now.”_

_“This needs to stop before someone gets killed!” Laura hissed back._

_“Someone already has been killed Laura! Our father! Or have you forgotten that already!” Derek snapped._

_“How could you say that?! Of course I haven’t forgotten! I just don’t want all-out war between us and the Argent's. I don’t want to lose anyone else.”_

_Stiles moved in between the brother and sister. “Don’t fight, Kate would love that.” he told them._

_Laura and Derek glanced at Stiles, for a moment or two the pair remained stubbornly determined to carry on . But then Derek’s shoulders sagged as he sighed and nodded. “He’s right Laura.” he said. “We need to be together on this.”_

_“Yes and with Mom.” Laura insisted._

_Another howl deeper and longer than the first rumbled through the room. Laura and Derek’s heads whipped around in the direction the sound was coming from, before they looked at each other – their eyes now set a solid yellow. “She calling for us. All of us.” Laura said glancing at Stiles.  “You too. We’ve got to move.”_

_Stiles glanced at Derek who nodded in agreement with his sister. “Stay close.” he said before he and his sister shifted in front of him._


	41. Chapter 41

Present …

“I can’t take much more of this!” Stiles cried. Scott had changed tact again; he was crying now, telling Stiles he was sorry, that his break up with Allison was killing him and the full moon was to blame for what he’d said, for how he’d acted.

Derek swallowed hard, he too hated hearing the young beta calling out to them in such desperation but he knew they couldn’t let him go. This was just a ploy. They were false tears, Scott was playing Stiles, knowing how much he’d hate to hear his pain.

“Stiles, the cuffs they’re too tight, they’re hurting.” Scott called.

Stiles, was sitting on the bottom step with his hands over his ears. Derek, stood over him … keeping him from going any closer to Scott. “Just hold on.” Derek said, his voice a low growl. “He’ll give up eventually.”

Stiles glared up at Derek. “I can’t just sit here Derek, what if he’s telling the truth? What if I did do the cuffs too tight?”

“You didn’t.” Derek replied, he hated how Scott was able to get under his skin. “He’s just playing with you Stiles.” he tried to convince him.

“Don’t listen to him Stiles, I wouldn’t do that.” Scott called. “Please Stiles, I’m sorry. Please just let me out. I’m not mad anymore I swear. I just want to talk. I get why you didn’t tell me, please just let me go so we can talk about this.” he begged.

Stiles’s eyes darted over Derek’s. “He said he’s sorry.” he said, it had been hours and the last remnants of his resolve had started to crumble. “Perhaps we should just try and talk to him?” he suggested as he got up from the bottom step.

“No.” Derek said, a hand shooting out and grabbing Stiles by the shoulder. “You’re not going anywhere near him.” he said his eyes flashing blue in warning.

Stiles shook Derek’s hand off him. “He’s my friend. I believe him, I’m letting him go.” he said turning to head up stairs.

Derek grabbed hold of Stiles’s elbow. “Don’t make me stop you.” he warned him.

Stiles looked over his shoulder at Derek and raised an eyebrow at him. “You wouldn’t dare.”

Derek’s mouth screwed into a tight line. “You know exactly how far I’d go to protect you.” he replied. The two stared at each other for a moment, both too stubborn to back down.

Stiles eventually broke. Fuming, he pulled himself free of Derek’s grip but did not venture any further up the stairs. Instead he fled to the kitchen and turned on the radio to drown out Scott’s calls.

Derek followed, he hovered in the doorway sensing Stiles anger. “Stiles -” he started to say.

“I know. I’m weak I get it.” Stiles snapped. “You’re right, we can’t let him go until this is over.”

Derek ventured closer. “You’re not weak.” he told him, reaching out and laying a hand on his shoulder.

Stiles sighed heavily. He didn’t believe Derek. Even though he knew full well that Scott was trying everything he could think of to get free he’d still almost fallen for his lies. Scott wasn’t sorry, he didn’t want to talk – he just wanted to be free. Stiles sighed heavily and his shoulders sagged; he span around, his eyes full of tears. “Derek I’m sorry I just -”

Derek cut him off with a kiss. Tender at first, but quickly changing to one fuelled with desire and lust. Derek was unable to contain his desire for the younger teen any longer. It was too hard, this was his first full moon since he and Stiles had got together. He knew it was going to be hard. He just didn’t know it was going to be this hard. As the night wore on he’d been fighting more and more against his wolf, having to keep his distance from Stiles - touch the younger as little as possible and not let his eyes drift anywhere near his lips. He’d caved though. It was inevitable really and now the floodgates had been opened. The wolf had taken control.

Stiles found himself pushed back against the cold counter, the werewolf’s muscular frame pressed tightly against him. Derek’s hands stroked through his hair, down his arms, resting finally on his waist. Their mouths remained locked together, only breaking apart for air.

Stiles was surprised when a whine escaped Derek’s lips, a sound he’d never heard him make before. It was almost animal like. Derek’s kisses grew more heated and Stiles found his heartbeat start to quicken, as much as he wanted this (and God did he want this!) it was all happening fast and right now in the McCall’s kitchen with Scott chained up in the room above them just didn’t feel right. “Derek.” he said nervously as forced their kiss to break.

Derek wasn’t deterred, his mouth simply moved down to Stiles’s neck, trailing down the slope of white skin before coming to rest on his collarbone; he sucked, moaning against Stiles’s skin, his fingers gripping him tight – his claws out but not quite sinking in.

“Derek.” Stiles swallowed thickly. This wasn’t like him. Of course things had got heated between them before but Derek had always pulled back. He was gentle and unsure – almost a little afraid. This, right now, however, was raw and desperate. It was the wolf. It was the moon. This was what Derek was afraid of Stiles realised. “Derek stop.” he said firmly. But Derek’s grip only tightened, his mouth wrapped around his neck and Stiles felt sharp teeth touch at the base - on his pulse point. Stiles swallowed, his hands gripped the counter top behind him and his heart felt like it was about to burst from his chest and not in the good way it usually did when he was around Derek. “You’re scaring me.” Stiles whispered.

His words seemed to have caused the werewolf to snap to his senses; Derek drew back and his glowing blue eyes blown wide. “I – Stiles I’m sorry.” he said horrified when he looked down and saw his claws were out. He snatched his hands away and turned his back. Hiding the shift from Stiles.

Stiles reached out and laid his hands on his shoulder. “It’s okay.” he reassured him. “It’s just the moon.”

Derek turned back, his features had returned to their human form but he still looked shocked by his actions. “Stiles -” he started to say.

“Don’t.” Stiles said shaking his head quickly; he knew that look – it was the look Derek always gave him when he was about to run away. “Don’t you dare think about ending this.” he said shaking a little. “I’ve just got you, after all these years. So don’t. You hear me? Just don’t.”

Derek was about to reply when a sudden scream, one which sounded as if it were made of pure agony caused Derek and Stiles’s eyes to tears away from each other’s. Their heads whipped around and their eyes darted to the ceiling.

“Scott.” Stiles breathed, his wide and fearful eyes swivelling to rest on Derek’s.

Derek took off, racing out of the kitchen and up the stairs, closely followed by Stiles. “No!” Derek shouted upon entering the room and finding Scott gone.

Stiles skidded to a halt beside Derek and stared at the empty cuffs that still were attached to the radiator. “Fuck.” he cried his hands running over his short hair. “What do we do now?” he asked turning to look at Derek.

Derek stared back at him, his eyes blue and his fangs out. “ _We_ do nothing. I’ll find him.” he said heading over to the window.

“Derek!” Stiles shouted but before he could say anything else the werewolf had climbed out of the window and had disappeared into the night.

\----

_Past …_

_Stiles followed the two wolves through the dark maze of corridors until they reached the school canteen. Derek and Laura turned to look at each other, Laura whined softly and Derek bowed his head a little. He circled Stiles and gently butted at the back of his legs with the flat of his forehead. Stiles took the hint and started moving, Derek guided him to an alcove in which a large water cooler stood. Stiles got the hint – this was where he was to hide. He was small enough to climb behind the cooler without having to move it and sank down in the shadows, his knees drawn up to his chin and his arms wrapped around them. Derek’s muzzle squeezed through the gap and he rubbed against Stiles’s hand affectionately. “You’ll be safe here.” Stiles almost heard him say. He smiled reassuringly at the wolf and petted him, wishing he’d stay with him. However, a deep growl signalled the Alpha’s arrival and with a final lick of Stiles’s hand Derek left._

_Stiles adjusted his position slightly so he could peer out from the side of the cooler and see what was going on. He sucked in a deep breath when Talia arrived – the Alpha was enormous, a jet black wolf which towered over Laura and Derek who fell into position at her sides. The Alpha’s eyes glowed red, Stiles watched as she surveyed the canteen – pausing briefly to rest on his – before continued her sweep. Stiles swallowed hard. Talia knew he was there, knew that he had seen – that he knew what she and her family were._

_Stiles couldn’t help but feel a little afraid._

_A door swung open causing Stiles’s gaze to shift away from the Alpha._

_“Well well well look who we have here!” Gerard Argent whistled as he stepped into the canteen, a sword resting causally on his shoulder. “Talia Hale and two of her little pups.” he grinned. Gerard was flanked by Kate who held her crossbow tightly in her hand. Stiles glared at her from his hiding place, hating her. Behind Gerard and Kate where three men, two with shot guns and another with a crossbow. Stiles swallowed hard. Everyone had come prepared to fight. This could end up being a blood bath._

_Talia took a step forward. Laura and Derek’s paws twitched uncomfortably, neither liking their mother, their Alpha, getting too close to the enemy but both standing firm – their eyes locked on the Argents and their henchmen, looking for any sign of trouble._

_Talia’s eyes locked onto Gerard’s who had also stepped forward. Stiles watched as the two stared each other down. A silent communication appeared to pass between them. The atmosphere was thick and tense, almost suffocating as the two warring families came together._

_Eventually Gerard broke the silence. “You have something I want Talia, return my son to me and we can all just walk away.”_

_Stiles eyes darted to Derek, the closest wolf to him but he could make nothing out from the expression he bore. Stiles himself couldn’t believe the Argents would really make this so easy. “Enough blood has been shed.” Gerard said bringing the sword down from his shoulder and running his hand down the sheath._

_Talia bared her teeth and Laura and Derek took a step forward, knowing that Gerard was using the sword to remind them that it was he who had killed their father with that very weapon. “Now now.” Gerard tutted pointing the sword toward Talia. “Call off your guard dogs.” he said twitching the tip of the sword from right to left._

_Talia only had to flick her tail for Laura and Derek to return to their positions. She then bowed her head a little – signalling to Gerard that she agreed to his terms._  
  
Gerard smiled smugly. “You see Kate my dear, we don’t need to be so savage in order to get what we want.” he said glancing at her crossbow before throwing a smile in Derek’s direction. Derek snarled in warning, he wanted to lunge for Gerard – tear his throat out with his teeth for what he had done to his father, and for dragging Stiles into this, because clearly he was the mastermind behind Kate’s plot. However, one look from his Alpha silenced these thoughts.

_Talia lifted her head to the air and howled._

_Stiles wrapped his arms back around himself, her howl so powerful it caused him to shake. A moment later a door opened and Chris Argent came through with Lucas at his side. They were followed by another wolf – a black wolf flecked with silver, its bright blue eyes giving it away as Peter. Derek shifted to one side, allowing Peter to take his place at his sister’s right side and Lucas fell beside Laura who was at her left. Lucas held tightly onto the ropes that bound Chris’s hands together._

_“Only the baby missing. Cora isn’t it?” Gerard asked glancing at the Hale family. “How is the little one? Missing her father I bet.” he drawled._

_Stiles watched as Peter’s eyes darkened as they narrowed, he moved in Gerard’s direction. Quick as a flash, Kate and the Argent’s three henchmen raised their weapons and aimed at the wolves in front of them. Talia snapped her jaws at her brother, baring her teeth at him. Peter stared her down for a moment. Stiles held his breath, waiting to see if he was going to take matters into his own hands. Peter finally made his decision and submitted to his sister, his Alpha, his ears folding back and his head bowing as he stepped back in line just behind her._

_“Having trouble controlling your pack?” Gerard commented with a smug smile. “You’d best keep them in line Talia, otherwise you’ll give us reason to pay you a visit on the next full moon.”_

_Talia looked over at Lucas and jutted her head toward Gerard._

_Lucas shoved Chris down onto his kneed, a clawed hand coming to rest at his throat. “Speak.” he commanded. “Give your father the Alpha’s message.”_

_Chris cleared his throat. “She wants me to tell you …” he started to tell Gerard, but stopped his voice shaking too much._

_“Get on with it.” Lucas growled his eyes solid yellow glaring down at him in warning._

_“That uh …” Chris swallowed hard when he felt Lucas’s nails on his skin. “She wants you to know that she could have them kill me … that she was tempted because it would have only been fair retaliation for the murder of her husband but she didn’t because she wants the bloodshed to end. She wants a truce. She will let me go if you agree to abide by your code. To follow it to the letter where her pack are concerned from now on.”_

_“A truce!” Kate sneered. “How about you hand Chris over and walk out of here alive.” she said her finger on the trigger of her crossbow. “Sounds fair to me.”_

_Gerard held up his hand. He knew they’d easily be able to take out one or two of the pack, but not without taking damage themselves. And he knew it would only take a split second for Lucas to slash his son’s throat. Looking at the state Chris was in, he wouldn’t be able to stand a chance. “Wait.” he told Kate._

_“You can’t seriously be considering agreeing?!” Kate snapped glaring at her father. “We have the upper hand here.” she said gesturing to her weapon._

_Talia opened her mouth, showing all over her razor sharp teeth as she growled in warning. Peter, Laura and Derek all followed suit and Lucas’s grip on Chris tightened._

_“Father.” Kate hissed when she realised he was seriously considering Talia’s deal. “Look what they did to him!” she cried taking in her brother’s bruised face and his clothes that were smeared with dried blood. “We can take them!”_

_Gerard headed over to Kate, placed his hand on her crossbow and lowered it. He could not risk losing his son or daughter. He turned back to face Talia. “Return my son to me, then take your pack and go. You may have your truce, but I swear to you Talia if one of them so much as steps a toe out of line they will pay for it.”_

_“No!” Kate cried in outrage, but her father kept her crossbow held down with a strong hand._

_Talia bowed her head in agreement; she looked over at Lucas and nodded. Lucas slashed apart the ropes that bound Chris’s hands and shoved him away from him. Chris clambered up off the floor and stumbled toward his father, hardly able to hold himself up he was so weak. Gerard supported his son. “We’re going home.” he said pushing past his henchmen as he headed of the exit. They all turned to follow._

_Kate hesitated her eyes locking on Derek’s for a moment._

_“Kate.” Gerard shouted._

_Kate sighed angrily, but did as she was told and followed her father._


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the length of time between postings! I'll continue to post as I finish the chapters but I understand if people want to wait until the whole thing is finished before reading again since it may be some time between chapters. We're getting fairly close to the end of Season 1 now which is where this fic will finish :-)

Present …

Stiles waited and waited, pacing the McCall’s kitchen for what felt like hours – he was sure he’d worn the floor out with his constant up and down. When he finally heard a key in the lock of the front door he ran through the house and yanked the door open before the person behind it could open it. “Oh.” he sighed with disappointment when he found it Scott’s mother, Melissa, letting herself in after her night shift at the hospital. He was hoping it had been Scott himself, or Derek, or both.

“Stiles? What are you doing here?” Melissa asked, although she wasn’t too surprised – her son’s friend did seem to have a habit of showing up in her house at odd times of the day and night.

“I came to see Scott, to check he was okay.” Stiles replied adding a casual shrug to try and look more convincing – he didn’t want to alarm Scott’s mother.

Melissa set down her keys and sighed. “He’s taking this break up very hard.” she said laying her hand on Stiles’s shoulder. “You’re a good friend Stiles, thank you.” she added gratefully as she passed by and headed through to the kitchen.

“He took off earlier, I thought you were him coming back.” Stiles said following her.

“Don’t worry he does that all the time when he wants to avoid talking, he’ll be back when he’s hungry.” Melissa replied with a smile. “Go home, you look exhausted. He’ll talk when he’s ready, trust me.”

Stiles nodded, grabbed the keys to his jeep from the counter and after he said goodnight he left the house. Stiles drove around town for a while looking out for Scott and Derek but saw nothing.

Eventually he found himself heading home, not sure what else to do.

Stiles pulled his jeep into the driveway but before getting out he pulled out his mobile phone and called Derek. Of course it went to voicemail. “Derek I’ve just got home, please call me - let me know when you find him and …” he sucked in a deep breath, hating the fact he had to warn anyone against his best friend. “Be careful, he’s not himself. He’s dangerous.”

\---

_Past …_

_“Are you okay?” Derek asked sticking close to Stiles as they headed out of the school._

_Stiles nodded; truth be told the whole experience had scared him half to death and he couldn’t stop shaking but he didn’t want any of the Hales to know just how much the events had affected him. Seeing the Argents and the Hales face each other, ready to do battle if it came to it, made the whole werewolf thing suddenly seem so much more real – less exciting and more much terrifyingly dangerous._

_Derek shrugged off his jacket and draped it over Stiles’s shoulders. “We’ll talk about it back at mine okay?” he said._

_Stiles glanced at him and nodded; it had been pointless trying to hide from Derek – he always knew when he was lying. They left the school and found the rest of the Hales, now in their human forms pulling on their clothes. The atmosphere was tense, Stiles could feel the anger radiating off Talia who stood watching her pack – her eyes glowing red. “Peter take the children home.” she said when they were all ready._

_“Where are you going?” Laura asked, annoyed that she was being referred to as a child also._

_"I'm going to take Stiles home." Talia said her hand reaching out and gripping Stiles's by the shoulder firmly; she pulled him away from Derek and to her side. Derek glanced at his mother, about to argue – insist that Stiles stay with them, that he needed his protection – but the glare his mother sent him quickly silenced him. "When I get back I want a family meeting so no one is to leave the house, you are to wait for my return - understood?" she practically growled at them. It was less of a question and more of a demand._

_The Hales all nodded, none of them, not even Peter, dared to disobey their furious Alpha._

_“Right then.” Talia said turning on her heel and setting off, steering Stiles toward her car – giving him no choice but to go with her. Derek quickly followed. "Go home Derek." Talia snapped over her shoulder._

_"But -" Derek said, his eyes lingering on Stiles._

_Talia stopped, turned to look at Derek and could tell he was worried for Stiles. “Kate wouldn’t dare go anywhere near him again.” she told him. "I'll make sure he gets home safely."_

_Derek glanced at his mother and knew she wasn’t going to change her mind. "I'll see you tomorrow?" he said his eyes turning to rest on Stiles’s._

_Stiles nodded quickly; he desperately didn’t want to go home – he wanted to stay with Derek. But he had no choice but to climb into the passenger seat of Talia’s car._

_Talia placed her hand on Derek’s shoulder. “He will be okay Derek.” she reassured him. “Get home and get those wounds cleaned.” she said glancing down at his torn and bloody clothes._

_Derek’s eyes tracked across his mother’s; he sighed in defeat and nodded before turning to head back over to the rest of his family. Laura pulled him into a hug as he reached her. “Kate will get what’s coming to her someday.” she whispered. “Don’t you worry about that.”_

_Lucas nodded, reaching out and patting his brother’s shoulder. “I can’t believe she’d kidnap a kid.” he said shaking his head._

_“Like you did much better with Chris.” Laura growled._

_“Chris isn’t exactly innocent and would be more than capable of fighting back, Stiles is just a kid – she could have killed him.” Lucas snapped._

_Derek whined in protest. “Don’t.” he said unable to bear thinking of such a thing._

_“She just took him to get to you, she doesn’t have it in her to kill an innocent child.” Laura reassured him, glaring at Lucas for even suggesting such a thing._

_“I wouldn’t put anything past that bitch.” Lucas muttered. “How you could stand to be near her without wanting to kill her I’ll never now.” he said shaking his head._

_“It wasn’t my idea.” Derek snapped back._

_“Lucas you’re not helping.” Laura growled._

_“Come on.” Peter said intervening before things between the siblings got any more heated. “We’d better make sure we’re back before your mother or there will be hell to pay.”_

_Derek glanced back over his shoulder watching as his mother’s car disappeared out of sighed. He wanted to follow, and it was hard to ignore his instincts and go with his brother and sister instead but he knew he just had to trust his mother, his Alpha._

_The Argent’s vehicles were still parked outside the school but there was no sign of them. “Too scared to come out while we’re still here.” Lucas muttered to Derek._

_“Just drop it Lucas.” Laura warned as they all climbed into Peter’s car. “It’s over.”_

_Peter just laughed and shook his head. “If you think that’s true then you’re more than a fool.” he told his niece before starting the car and heading back toward the Hale house._

\---

Present …

“Hey kid.” The Sheriff smiled at his son as Stiles entered the kitchen; he was sitting at the table - a pot of coffee on hand to help keep him awake up at such as ungodly hour as he worked his way through the latest murder case notes. “It’s a bit of a late one for a school night.” The Sheriff commented.

Stiles sank down into a chair at the table. “Yeah sorry, I was at Scott’s he’s still pretty cut up over Allison.” he told him.

 “Ah I see.” The Sheriff replied with an understanding nod. “Well you’d better get to bed, you’ve got school tomorrow.”

Stiles yawned and stretched. “Derek home?” he asked casually, hoping it didn’t sound like he was too interested.

The Sheriff chuckled. “No, I suspect he’s out with his girl again.”

Stiles’s eyes snapped toward his father. “Girl? You think he’s got a girlfriend?” he said almost jumping out of his seat. “Has he said something? Have you seen him with someone?” he asked.

“No, but it would explain this fitness frenzy he’s been on ever since he’d been back and he’s hardly ever here these days. Derek’s a reserved guy he wouldn’t exactly tell us if he was dating would he?”

“So this is just speculation?” Stiles asked, relieved.

The Sheriff poured himself a fresh mug of coffee. “I trust my gut – I have to in my line or work and something tells me he’s seeing someone; he’s different, not in a bad way, I can’t put my finger on it but he definitely seems different and I’m happy for him – that boy needs someone special after everything he’d been through.”

Stiles felt his skin started to burn. “Well unless he tells us himself I think we should just keep our noses out.” he replied.

The Sheriff roared with laughter. “Stiles since when could you keep your nose out of anyone’s business?!” he exclaimed.

Stiles sighed with defeat, his Dad was right after all but he couldn’t think of a good comeback. “I’m going to bed, I’m too tired for this right now.” he said heading off. “Night Dad.”

“Goodnight son.” The Sheriff called after him. “I’ll be off soon, so make sure you get yourself up in time for school.”

“I will.” Stiles replied with a yawn as he left the kitchen to head upstairs.

\---

When Stiles opened his bedroom door he was more than surprised but obviously pleased to see Derek standing beside the open window. “Derek -” he said about to smile but it quickly dropped when he noticed Derek was clutching the top of his arm. “You’re hurt.” he said rushing over. “Scott?” he asked worriedly.

“Hunters.” Derek replied with a shake of his head. “It’s just a graze. Don’t fuss, please.” he said with a plea in his exhausted eyes.

Stiles closed his mouth, swallowing down what he wanted to say. “Promise.” he smiled. “Well at least let me help you clean it up.” he said. Derek nodded and shrugged out of his leather jacket. “I’ll grab some water.” Stiles told him.

Stiles returned from the bathroom a few moments later to find Derek sitting on the edge of his bed with his shirt off examining the wound on his arm. “An arrow?” Stiles asked glancing at the wound, it was more than a graze but he kept quiet – he’d promised not to fuss after all.

“Crossbow, it only just caught me.” Derek said taking the cloth Stiles offered him and soaking it in the bowl of warm water.

Stiles sat and watched as he cleaned away the dried blood; the wound had already started to heal and didn’t even need dressing which was a relief but he still didn’t like that he’d been hurt – it could have been a lot worse. “Did you find Scott?” he asked.

Derek nodded. “He’s still not exactly happy about us lying to him, but I eventually got him to agree to a deal.” he told him.

“Deal?” Stiles asked with a frown. “What kind of deal?” he asked, he was sure Scott would want even less to do with Derek now – let alone be prepared to make a deal with him.

Derek shrugged. “He agreed to help me and I agreed to help him.” Stiles was not happy with this answer and Derek knew it; he was surprised when Stiles simply nodded, and took the water and cloth back through to the bathroom. Derek knew that he really needed to take his guard down, that he could trust Stiles – he could tell him anything but this was something he wasn’t used to so it was difficult for him.

When Stiles returned Derek got up. For a moment Stiles thought he was just going to leave and head to his own room and so was very surprised but when the werewolf crossed the room and embraced him. “Are you okay?” Stiles mumbled into his shoulder. Derek didn’t reply, just soaked in the warmth and security of his mate, the smell of home of pack that was now part of him. Stiles drew back and glanced up at him with concerned eyes. “You’re not going again are you?” he asked. Derek quickly shook his head. Stiles smiled. “Stay with me then?” he asked.

Derek’s eyes darted over his. “Stiles.” he swallowed. “About what happened earlier tonight …” he started to say.

“Don’t.” Stiles cut across him quickly. “We don’t need to talk about that.”

“I wanted to bite you.” Derek said simply, his head dropping in shame. “You have no idea how much.”

Stiles sucked in a deep breath and his heart started to beat hard against his chest. “It wasn’t you, it was the moon.” he said quickly.

“You’re wrong.” Derek said with a sad shake of his head. “Just like you’re wrong about Scott too, it was me … it was him … the moon just brought that side of us out, but it’s there, it’s always there.” he told him.

“Do you want to bite me now?” Stiles asked.

Derek shook his head. “Not as much as I did then, the effect of the moon is wearing off but there is a part of me is always tempted and it scares me.” he confessed.

Stiles swallowed hard. “You’re too hard on yourself.” he told him.

“I’ve never been that close to losing control before.” Derek whispered in a frightened voice.

Stiles sucked in a deep breath. He was not prepared to give up so easily. “But you didn’t.” he reminded him. “I trust you okay, even if you don’t trust yourself.”

Derek’s eyes tracked across Stiles. “You were scared because of me.”

“I trust you.” Stiles reiterated. “Look, we only have a couple of hours until morning, let’s just get some rest and talk about this tomorrow.” he said grabbing the werewolf by the hand and leading him over to his bed.

“I’m not sure I should.” Derek hesitated.

Stiles gripped his head tightly. “You said yourself the effect of the moon is wearing off.” he said not prepared to take no for an answer. “You stopped yourself before, I know you would again.”

Derek was too exhausted to argue. “Fine but next full moon you’re not to be anywhere near me.”

“Deal.” Stiles replied.

They undressed down to their shirts and boxers and then slid under the covers. “What if your father finds me in here with you?” Derek asked.

Stiles glanced at the clock. “He’ll be going to work soon and besides he won’t come in, he never does without knocking – not since he … well …” he blushed as he trailed off.

Derek smiled slightly. “I see.”

Stiles buried his face in the top of his arm. “Don’t.” he protested in embarrassment.  “Just trust me when I say he won’t just burst in okay?” Derek nodded and Stiles felt him relax. “Tell me about this deal.” Stiles asked. “You know I’ll just get it out of Scott tomorrow if you don’t and I’d rather hear it from you.” he implored.

Derek sighed but gave in. “I told him that if he helped me track down the Alpha that I’d help him become human again.”

Stiles’s headed lifted from Derek’s chest and he stared down at him. “But that’s not possible … is it?” he asked suddenly questioning everything he thought he knew about werewolves.

“No of course not.” Derek replied. “I just told him that so he would help me, all Scott wants is a normal life – he doesn’t see the bite as a gift, he doesn’t appreciate it. He wants to be human again.”

“So you lied to him?” Stiles asked with a frown.

Derek sighed “Don’t look at me like that.” he said hating the disappointment that shone in his eyes. “You want to stop this Alpha don’t you?”

“Of course but -” Stiles started to reply.

“Well to do that I need Scott, I can’t do this without him. I had nothing else to bargain with, after finding out about us I knew there was no way that I’d ever get him to trust me let alone convince him to help me.”

“He’s going to be pissed when he finds out you lied, that there is no cure.” Stiles warned him.

Derek shrugged. “He’s already pissed.”

Stiles sighed. “I want to eventually be able to build bridges Derek, for him to accept that you and I are together, for us all to be friends.”

Derek’s eyes rested on his. “You’re asking a lot.”

Stiles sighed heavily. “I know, I just … I don’t want to lose either of you.”

Derek’s grip on Stiles’s arms tightened at the thought of Stiles choosing Scott’s over him; he couldn’t lose him - he was in too deep now. The wolf would never let go. 

Stiles sensed Derek’s anxiousness; he leaned over and pressed a reassuring kiss to his lips. “I’m not going anywhere sour wolf.” he told him. “I don’t want to lose Scott because of us but I’m prepared to if he won’t accept it.”

Derek’s eyes sparked blue in excitement – was Stiles really as invested as he was? “You would?” he asked.

“Of course.” Stiles replied simply, no trace of doubt in his voice.

Derek’s lips found their way onto Stiles’s, his arms folded around the younger teen and he pulled him on top of him. Stiles sat up a little his heart beating with excitement; Derek leant up determined to keep his lips on Stiles’s; his hands found their way up inside Stiles’s shirt and slip up the skin of his back.

Stiles moaned happily – the kiss was desperate and needy but not rough and intimidating liked it had been earlier. “Derek -” Stiles whispered his hands running down his chest. “You know I trust you right?” he told him.

Derek’s eyes rested on his. “I know, I just wish I could trust myself.” he said with a sigh.

Stiles kissed him reassuringly. “You’re too hard on yourself.” he told him again. “All these years and you’ve never hurt anyone, you kept in control.”

Derek smiled slightly. “Well things have changed recently.” he said his hand stroking through Stiles’s hair. “I didn’t have such strong temptations before.”

Stiles grinned down at him. “So this is my fault?” he laughed incredulously. “Well I’m sorry for being so damn irresistible.” he chuckled.

Derek laughed too. “You don’t sound sorry.” he remarked.

Stiles leaned down and kissed him. “I’m not really.” he replied playfully.


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a fluffy start but *meh* I'm feeling that right now!

When Stiles woke he turned over and couldn’t help but let a huge grin cross his face; Derek had stayed and was sound sleep next to him - he’d been convinced that he’d wake up alone. Stiles glanced at the clock on his bedside table, if he didn’t get up soon he’d risk being late for school but he was far too warm and happy to care about that right now. He sat up a little, propped up by his elbow and gazed down at Derek counting his lucky stars; he still couldn’t quite believe how things had suddenly changed between them … how they’d gone from friends to this ... whatever it was … boyfriends? Were they ready to label themselves as such yet? Well whatever, it didn’t matter, the most important thing was Derek wanted to be with him and the thought was a dizzying one.

“You know it’s rather creepy of you to be watching me.” Derek mumbled from the pillow his face was buried in.

Stiles chuckled. “Sorry, can’t help myself. Sometimes I think this is all just in my imagination or a dream or something.” he told him.

“You think more highly of me than you should.” Derek replied squirming a little when Stiles pressed a kiss to his shoulder blade.

Stiles scoffed. “Come on Der you could have any guy or girl you wanted just with a flash of that smile of yours and you decided to pick me of all people?”

Derek turned over. “I didn’t pick you Stiles, it’s always been you. It’s just what I want.” he told him like it was the most simple thing in the whole world. And Stiles liked that, he liked things simple – they had enough complications going on without anymore but the words still caused Stiles’s heart to pulse faster in his chest; he knew Derek had heard from the glance at his chest and the small smile that crossed his face. “So how long?” Stiles asked.

Derek shrugged. “I can’t pinpoint it exactly, since we were kids I guess I’ve felt tied to you.”

Stiles swallowed, he’d always known Derek to be protective but he hadn’t realised the depth of his feelings back then. “So why did it take so long for us to get here?” he asked. “Seems like we’ve wasted a lot of time not doing this.” he said leaning down and pressing his lips against Derek’s.

Derek smiled. “Tell me about it.” he said with a sad sigh as he wondered how things might have been different if they’d gotten together sooner – he might not have left Beacon Hills at all; Laura might still be alive. “I didn’t think it was what you wanted.” he replied honestly. “And I didn’t want to lose you as a friend. I couldn’t bear that.”

Stiles smiled; he cupped Derek’s face and pressed another kiss to his lips. “So what changed your mind?” he asked.

Derek reached down beneath the covers and tangled his fingers through Stiles’s. “Almost dying I guess, twice none the less.” he added thinking of both the bullet laced with wolfsbane that Kate had shot him with and the Alpha attacking him at the school.

Stiles’s eyebrows rose. “Derek you’re always putting yourself in danger.” he said not quite understanding.

“When I got shot I thought that was it, I really didn’t think Scott would find the bullet in time.” Derek confessed. “It was the first time I really thought this is it, you know?”

Stiles’s eyes filled with tears. “Me too.” he said gripping Derek’s hand tightly.

“Then at the school … well after that I just knew I had to risk it.” Derek told him. “Had to know for sure, I didn’t want to die with that regret hanging over me.”

Stiles sank back down, his arms winding around Derek’s middle and his face burying in his chest. “As much as I hate the thought of you coming that close to death I’m kind of glad that it brought us together.”

“Me too.” Derek replied. “But that doesn’t mean you can watch me sleep, creeper.” he said shoving Stiles playfully. “Or be late for school.” he added glancing at the clock pointedly.

Stiles chuckled. “Alright hint taken.” he said sitting up and yawning. “Not that I want to go in and face Scott today.” he sighed.

Derek slid out of bed and began to dress, checking his arm before pulling on his t-shirt, pleased to see that it had completely healed itself over night. “If he gives you any trouble call me.” he told Stiles.

Stiles nodded as he set about packing his school bag – but knew he’d only call Derek if things really got out of hand. He needed to try and sort things out with Scott on his own first.

\----

_Talia Hale brought her car to a halt outside Stiles’s house. Stiles glanced at her, she hadn’t said a word since they’d left the school and Stiles was too scared to say anything either, Talia Hale could be very intimidating to say the least._

_“Thank you for the ride.” Stiles said politely but when he pulled at the door handle to let himself out of the car he found it locked. Stiles swallowed hard, his heart beat picking up. He glanced at Talia. “I’m not going to tell anyone.” he said shakily._

_Talia’s eyes glowed red for a second before returning to their normal dark green. “How long have you known?” she asked._

_Stiles knew the Alpha would know instantly if he was lying and besides it was probably best everything was out in the open now. “Since those hunters tried to shoot Derek and I in the woods.” he replied._

_Talia’s teeth gritted together. “And Derek didn’t tell me.” she muttered in a low growl._

_“It’s not his fault.” Stiles said coming to his friends defence. “He didn’t tell me, I worked it out.”_

_“He still should have told me.” Talia snapped. "How am I supposed to protect my family if I don't know these things." she added crossly._

_Stiles didn’t dare to argue with her. “I haven’t told a soul, I never will.” he assured her._

_Talia closed her eyes briefly and let out a sigh. “You have good intentions Stiles but this world is more dangerous than you could possible know, it’s not a game. Lives have been lost.”_

_Stiles nodded; he didn't need to be told that. “So what now?” he asked._

_Talia sucked in a deep breath. “I’m sorry Stiles but I think it’s for the best if you didn’t come over anymore, if you stayed away from our house – and from Derek.”_

_Stiles’s heart swelled. “No!” he cried. “You can’t say that, that’s not fair!”_

_“I’ve made my decision Stiles. And believe me I’m just trying to do what is best for you, to protect you.”_

_“Then I need to be with Derek.” Stiles told her. “Please, I have no one else … my mom is dead, my dad … he … well he might as well be." he said with a shake of his head as he thought about how his father spent most of his time at home passed out from drink. "Don’t take Derek away from me too.”_

_Talia gritted her teeth again and Stiles could tell she was wrestling with her decision, but he also knew how determined she was. “You should go inside, I’ll call your father tomorrow and ask that he make alternative arrangements or your after-school care.”_

_Tears spilled free and ran down Stiles’s cheek. “Please don’t do that, please.” he begged._

_“Look at what happened tonight Stiles.” Talia hissed, although she herself was breaking. “You were kidnapped, hurt.” she said her eyes tracking over his cut lip and bruised face. “Derek was shot, he could have died. Don't you understand?"_

_Stiles cried harder, the shock of what had happened finally hitting him like a tonne of bricks. He started to panic as he found himself unable to breath and gripped that arm rest of his seat tightly._

_“Stiles!” Talia cried in alarm. “Just breathe.”_

_“I can’t!” Stiles managed to puff out as he wheezed; he could feel himself on the edge of blacking out. “Derek, I need Derek.” he mumbled._

_Talia reached out and placed her finger tips on Stiles’s neck; Stiles sighed with relief and felt himself start to calm as the familiar tingling sensation swept through his body; he glanced up to see black pulsing through Talia’s veins. “Thank you.” he managed to stutter out._

_Talia sighed. “Derek would kill me if anything happened to you.” she said, although there was affection in the tone of her voice._

_Stiles smiled at her; she came across as a hard and cold but underneath she was warm and kind – she cared about him like she was his own son, Stiles knew that and the blackness in her veins only proved this. He was virtually a son to her, virtually pack otherwise there was no way she could have helped him like that. “Please.” he whispered his tearful eyes turning to rest on hers. “I haven’t got anyone.”_

_Talia’s shoulders dropped and she sighed deeply. “I’ll think about it.” she said relenting a little._

_“Thank you.” Stiles said climbing out the car when he heard the lock unlock. “You can trust me, I swear you can.”_

_Talia just nodded her head. “I said I’ll think about it Stiles.” she replied before restarting the engine but she did not drive off until Stiles was safely inside his house._

_\---_

Stiles spotted Scott the moment he parked his jeep at school; he climbed out and headed over to him waiting for him to finish locking up his bike. “Hi.” he said gripping the arms of his backpack tightly. Scott just grunted in reply. Stiles ran a hand over his short hair. “Look I think we should talk.” he said following Scott as he headed into the school ignoring the gaggle of girls at a stand close to the entrance calling out to the to buy their tickets for the formal coming up.

“I don’t want to talk Stiles.” Scott replied slamming his locker door closed once he’d taken his books out.

“Derek told me about your deal.” Stiles said following him down the corridor.

Scott rolled his eyes. “Yeah I bet he did.” he said sitting down at once of the desks. “Tells you everything I bet.”

Stiles sighed. “Scott we’ve got to talk about it sometime, I’m sorry okay … I should have told you.”

“Yeah damn right you should have!” Scott hissed angrily. “You’ve made me look a completely fool, I thought you were on my side when all the time I bet you and Derek have been laughing at me behind my back.”

“We haven’t.” Stiles protested.

“How long have you known him? How long have you known about werewolves?” Scott asked.

Stiles decided that he had to be honest from now on with Scott; to show him that he wouldn’t be keeping any more secrets from him. “My parents have always been friendly with the Hales, I’ve known them since before I can even remember. When my mother got sick,” he said swallowing hard, “and after she died I used to go to the Hale house after school until my dad finished work. Derek and I were friends, best friends, and I’ve known about him being a werewolf since I was thirteen. After the fire, Derek and his sister left town ... I didn't see him for two years, until that day he showed up in the woods whilst we were looking for your inhaler.”

“And how long have you been a couple?” Scott asked sneering at the idea of it; like he couldn’t possible believe it to be true.

“Not long, just since the night the Alpha attacked us at the school.” Stiles replied having to bite his tongue, stop himself from having biting back. “Him almost dying … it well ... it made us realise …”

Scott quickly shook his head. “I don’t want to hear it.” he muttered. Stiles was rather offended by this but said nothing, he didn’t want to cause another argument. There was silence between them for a few moments before Scott spoke again. “So you must have known that was Laura Hale when we dug up the body?” he questioned.

Stiles nodded. “I did.”

“That’s why you didn’t want me to call the police.” Scott replied it all starting to make sense to him now. Again Stiles nodded. “I can’t believe you just said nothing!” Scott raged. “You’re a coward and a liar Stiles and I want nothing more to do with you.” he said grabbing his back, getting up and moving seats just as their classmates began to arrive.

Stiles pulled out his phone and from under his desk he opened the text he’d received from Derek. _“How’s it going?”_

 _“Terribly.”_ Stiles wrote back.

 _“Need me to come over?”_ Derek asked.

Stiles smiled knowing Derek was probably pulling on his jacket right now, or was already skulking around the school somewhere. _“No, I think that will only make things worse. Just be home when I finish school?”_ Stiles asked, he knew he’d need a friendly face when the day was over. Although he was pretty sure it was going to be longest school day he’d ever known.

 _“Of course.”_ Derek wrote back simply.

Stiles smiled, he glanced over at Scott who refused to look at him and sighed – it was going to be long day, but he knew he couldn’t give up. He had to make things right.

 


	44. Chapter 44

_The journey back to the Hale house was a tense one; Peter and Laura were in the front of the car, at each other’s fronts as they argued over what had happened at the school that night. Lucas and Derek were in the back, both silent and staring out of the window at the blur of trees that rushed past them. Derek sense the deep regret his brother felt for his part to play in what had happened, and there was also a lot shame. Derek, however, made no effort to comfort him – he was angry with him and besides, Lucas needed to feel this so he would learn from his mistake because his actions along with their Uncle’s could have led to all-out war with the Argents._

_Derek drowned out the sound of Laura and Peter bickering and the suffocating tension that filled the car. He thought only of Stiles, worried about him because when they’d parted Stiles was clearly still shaken and Derek knew there was no one he could talk to about it when he got home. He was also worried about what his mother was going to say to him know that she knew Stiles knew the truth about the Hale family. What had happened was his fault, he hated himself for listening to his Uncle, for not trusting his instincts when it came to getting mixed up with the Argents; because of him Stiles had been hurt and scared. Derek closed his eyes as anger pumped through his veins, he couldn’t ever let that happen again he told himself._

_Peter pulled the car up outside the Hale house; the four occupants climbed out and trudged up the steps onto the porch. Lucas hung back as Peter unlocked the front door and looked like he was going to bolt whilst the others headed inside but Laura grabbed him by the elbow. “You’re not going to get out of this, Mom said we all have to wait for her to get back.” she told him._

_“You can’t tell me what to do.” Lucas said shrugging free from her grip._

_Laura’s eyes flashed yellow in warning. “Just sit down.” she growled pushing him toward the living room as they entered the house. Lucas didn’t look happy as he sat down, but he didn’t argue because he knew his sister was right, that he’d be a fool to disobey his mother’s orders and risk the wrath of the Alpha._

_Derek sank down into the armchair and inspected his wounds, they were healing nicely but still caused him great pain.  Laura glanced over in concern and made a move to head over and inspect them for herself but Derek just shook his head at her – he was too tired and didn’t want her fussing over him._

_They waited, all four of them silent aside from the odd sigh of impatience from Peter and the anxious tap of his footsteps on the wood floor as he paced the length of the living room. Finally the sound of a car pulling up on the gravel track outside the house signalled the arrival of Talia Hale._

_Derek got up and headed out to the porch, despite his sister’s calls for him to stay where he was. “Mom.” he said from the front door watching as she climbed out of the car._

_“Stiles is home, he’s safe.” Talia said knowing what her son was worried about._

_Derek’s eyes fell on his mother’s, he could see great disappointment in them. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you he knew but I -”_

_Talia held her hand up to stop him. Derek instantly fell silent. “We’ll talk about this later, right now I want to talk to the everyone.” she said entering the house. “Go and get Cora out of bed.”_

_Derek headed back inside the house and made his way upstairs to fetch his sister; when they entered the living room a few moments later they found Talia standing in front of the fireplace with her arms crossed over her chest. The atmosphere in the room had taken a dark turn and everyone looked a little frightened. “Mom what’s going on?” Cora asked sleepily._

_“Just sit down.” Talia replied sternly._

_Cora and Derek obeyed and sat down with Laura and Lucas; Peter had remained standing but one look from the furious Alpha had him sinking into an empty arm chair. Derek had never felt so much emotion from the usually so controlled Alpha; he could sense Talia was angry, that was more than obvious, but she was hurt and there was still a trace of fear lingering in the air also._

_Talia paced back and forth for a few moments, trying to shake of her anger so she could speak; when she finally stopped she fixed her family, her pack, with glowing red eyes causing them all to shrink back and cower a little._

_“Mom -” Laura started to say._

_Talia shook her head and Laura fell silent. “There is nothing you can say Laura, nothing any of you can say to defend your actions.” she said making sure to fix her eyes on each and every one of her children and then her brother._

_Cora glanced around at her brothers, her sister and her Uncle who all hung their heads in shame; she wanted to ask what had happened but she dare not, because her mother looked absolutely furious._

_“Secrets cost lives.” Talia continued, the tone of her voice stony with rage. “How do you expect me to lead this pack, to protect this family if I do not know what is going on?” she asked barely able to hide the shake of anger in her voice. No one said a word, they all simply sat and stared down at their laps, not daring to make eye contact with Talia or each other._

_Talia sucked in a deep breath before she continued. “Not telling me that Stiles knew our secret was dangerously reckless.” she said her pacing coming to a halt in front of Derek; Cora avoided her mother’s eye, not wanted her to find out that she also knew. “And kidnapping Chris Argent?” she spat in disgust as she turned to look at her brother and eldest son. “A stupid risk that could have cost lives.”_

_Peter opened his mouth to argue but Talia cut across him. “There is no excuse you can give me to defend your actions Peter.” she snarled. “And Laura you should have told me sooner, you’re my second, I trusted you.” she said shaking her head as her eyes came to fall on her eldest child._

_“Mom.” Laura breathed her eyes filling with tears as she felt her mother’s disappointment in her. “I’m sorry.”_

_“Sorry isn’t good enough.” Talia snapped harshly. “Tonight we risked war with the Argents,” she said, her pacing resuming. “Derek was seriously injured, Stiles could have been killed. How much more will it take for you to realise that this is not a game, this is real and that everything you do impacts upon the rest of us?”_

_Derek’s heart clenched in his chest at his mother’s words and he was reminded of how he’d found Stiles, tired to the chair, injured and scared – he couldn’t believe how badly things had gone wrong. Anger once again filled Derek’s veins and he glared at his Uncle. “This is your fault!” he shouted jumping out of his seat. “You were the one who told me to go after Kate, to lead her on, you used me! You didn’t give a damn about Stiles’s safety.”_

_“Well you made it too easy.” Peter sneered as he too got up onto his feet. “You’re completely blinded when it comes to that boy, he’s made you weak. If anything this is your fault, Kate saw right through you because of your inability to hide your feelings for that kid.”_

_Derek squared up to his Uncle. “His name is Stiles.” he growled in warning; his eyes setting a solid yellow._

_Peter just laughed. “What do you think you are doing? You’re no match for me Derek.” he scoffed, his claws extended in warning. Derek didn’t back down, his claws also extending as he moved even closer to his uncle drawing himself up tall so their eyes met level._

_Talia stepped between them, she placed her hand on Derek’s shoulder and pushed him away. The look she gave him instantly had Derek backing down. “I took you in, I allowed you to join my pack after you left home even after all the trouble it caused.” she said turning on her brother. “And this is how you repay me? Corrupting my children? Trying to turn them into soldiers? And now you threaten my son in front of me?”_

_“I was trying to protect this family!” Peter argued. “You let the Argents get away with killing your husband, they killed him and you did nothing.” he snapped._

_“To make sure no one else got killed!” Talia retorted. “We agreed a truce, but you have destroyed that and put this family in more danger than ever.”_

_Peter shook his head. “Truce?” he laughed. “You can’t have a truce with the likes of them, they were just biding their time can’t you see that? Something had to be done and I was the only one prepared to act.”_

_“And look where that got us!” Talia snapped back. “Stiles kidnapped and held hostage, Derek shot three times, Kate would have killed him if she had the chance.”_

_Cora glanced at her brother again, tears filling her eyes. “Is that true?” she asked her eyes drawn to the holes in Derek’s shirt and the blood that streaked it. “Derek!” she cried the tears spilling down her cheeks._

_“I’m fine.” Derek told her, reaching out and grasping his sister’s hand tightly. “Honestly Cor, I’m fine.”_

_“I’ll kill her.” Cora said spitting with rage. “Kate Argent I’ll kill the bitch.” she growled._

_Derek’s eyebrows rose, he’d never heard such rage from his youngest sibling before. “Not if I get to her first.” he told her._

_“None of you are to do anything.” Talia said glaring at them crossly. “You will only do as I tell you do you hear me? When you go back to school you will ignore Kate Argent, pretend that she doesn’t even exist and keep your distance from her as much as possible. You will not say a word to her got it?”_

_Cora and Derek glanced at their mother and knew not to disobey; Cora sighed and nodded in agreement as did Derek._

_Talia turned to her brother. “If you ever do anything like this again …” she hissed through gritted teeth. “If you ever go behind my back or try to use my children again I will cast you out of this pack for good.” she told him._

_Peter swallowed hard; he’d lived life as an Omega before, after he’d left home and it was a life he never wanted to go back to. “You have my word Talia.” he said lowering his head in obedience._

_“And as for you.” Talia said turning to her children. “You will come straight here after school or work and aside from your scheduled patrols you will not leave this house.”_

_“For how long?” Lucas moaned._

_“Until I say so.” Talia snapped her eyes flashing red, warning him not to argue with her again. “Until I can trust you again.”_

_Laura, Lucas, Derek and Cora all looked at each other in despair; as born werewolves they had a natural desire to be outdoors and stretch their legs, they usually spent a lot of time out in the woods and so complete confinement to the house was going to be torture._

_“Is that it? Are we done now?” Lucas asked moodily._

_Talia growled and bared her teeth at her eldest son. “You don’t appear to be taking this seriously.”_

_“I am!” Lucas cried incredulously. “You think I’m not upset about what happened? That I’m not ashamed? That I don’t regret it? I could have lost my brother and it would have all been my fault, I’ll never forgive myself for that!”_

_Derek glanced over at Lucas surprised at this outburst, there were a good few years between them and so they weren’t exactly close especially since their father’s death when Lucas had become quite withdrawn choosing to spend more time with Peter than anyone else. “I’m okay Lucas, I’m still here.” he told him._

_“Only because Laura did the right thing and told Mom.” Lucas said glancing at his eldest sister gratefully. “I’m sorry, I should have listened to you.” he told her. “I should have never gone along with his plan.” he said glaring at his Uncle._

_Laura just nodded in agreement. “You weren’t the only one at fault, we should have all been honest with each other.” she replied fairly._

_Talia sighed deeply. “I was scared tonight.” she said her anger draining away. “Terrified.” The four Hale children looked over at their mother as he shoulders sagged and her anger drained away. “Losing your father was bad enough, but to lose one of you …” she said her eyes turning to rest on the four of them sitting in front of her. “That would be the end of me.”_

_Laura burst into tears and headed over to her mother, wrapping her arms around her tightly. “I’m sorry Mom.” she cried. “I wanted to prove to you that I good enough to be your second, to be an Alpha, so I tried to sort this out on my own … I know now I should have come to your right away.”_

_Talia comforted her daughter. “Laura.” she said drawing back and wiping away her tears with the pad of her thumb. “One day you will take over as Alpha of this pack, but you are not ready yet. You must accept that you still have more to learn.” she told her._

_Laura swallowed back her tears and nodded. “I know that now, I’m sorry for not coming to you sooner, please forgive me?”_

_Talia smiled. “Forgiven.” she said as she stroked her hand through her daughter’s dark hair. “We are family.” she continued glancing at everyone in the room. “A pack, and we look after our own, you have to understand that the actions of each individual affect the whole pack. We have to look after each other and to do that we need to be honest with each other.”_

_Everyone in the room nodded, all looking down in shame at how the part they had to play in this whole mess. Talia sighed, knowing she’d more than given them the third degree. “Laura, Peter, I need you to check the perimeter of the preserve and make sure none of those Argents are sniffing around.”_

_Laura gritted her teeth in determination. “Right away.” she said glancing over at her Uncle who nodded in agreement._

_“Lucas take your sister back upstairs.” Talia instructed. “Derek and I need to talk.” Lucas dare not argue, and he and Cora followed Peter and Laura out of the living room. Talia turned to Derek and sat down beside him. “I owe you an apology.” she said._

_Derek glanced at her in surprise - that was not what he was expecting to hear. “You do?” he asked._

_Talia nodded. “Yes, I thought you were too young so I did not explain it to you properly … in hindsight I see that was a mistake. I was not wrong when I said we need to be honest with each other and that includes me too.”_

_“What do you mean?” Derek asked._

_“Stiles.” Talia sighed._

_Derek’s heart started to beat nervously against his chest. “What about him?” he asked his palms starting to sweat … because he already knew the answer, it just that hearing it from his mother, his Alpha, would confirm it to be true._

_“He is your mate.”_

_Derek sank back against the back of the armchair and closed his eyes; a few moments passed whilst he let her words sink in. “I know.” he mumbled his eyes flicked open and rested on his mother’s concerned ones. “But what does it mean?” he asked._

\---

Stiles headed out of school feeling thoroughly miserable, Scott hadn’t spoken to him all day and had taken his frustration out on him in Lacrosse practice by pelting him with balls after the Coach had put him in goal. The only upside was it did look like Stiles had saved the shots and so he was for once on the coach’s good side … but even that was enough to lift his spirits.

Stiles headed for his jeep, opened the door and climbed in sighing heavily as he pushed his key into the ignition.

“Bad day was it?”

“Derek!” Stiles yelped, spinning around to see him sitting in the back seat wearing a smug smile. “Did you hide back there just to scare the crap out of me?” he asked.

Derek climbed over the seats and pulled himself the passenger seat at the front of the jeep. “Might have.” he shrugged casually. “It was worth it to see the look on your face.” he chuckled.

“You’re such a child.” Stiles said elbowing him in the side.

Derek rolled his eyes at him. “So you don’t want the curly fries and chocolate shake I picked up for you then?” he said reaching behind the seat and grabbing he paper bag the items were contained in.

“Oh my God Derek you’re the best!” Stiles cried grabbing the bag and stuffing his mouthful of as many fries as he could, swallowing them down barely having chewed them before slurping on his milkshake. “How did you know?” he asked.

Derek chuckled, he couldn’t help but buzz all the same – he just loved making Stiles happy because when he felt happy it calmed him. “Judging by your messages I guessed you’d had a bad day.”

Stiles rolled his eyes and sighed once more. “You could say that.” he said through slurps of milkshake.

“Better?” Derek asked once Stiles had finished.

Stiles sighed happily as he put down his empty milkshake carton. “You always know what to do to cheer me up.” he said glancing over and smiling at him.

“Food usually does the trick with you.” Derek grinned reaching out and brushing away the crumbs off the front of Stiles’s shirt.  

Stiles smiled shyly, Derek’s hands on him causing his heart to beat faster. “A kiss works just as well.”

Derek laughed. “You’re impossible.” he said with a shake of his head but leant over and brushed his lips against his none the less. “Tell me what happened.” he said after another kiss.

Stiles sighed. “Can’t we just carry on doing this and forget about today?” he asked his fingers clutching tightly as the leather of Derek’s jacket to keep him close.

Derek smiled slightly. “You know you’ll feel better if you tell me.”

Stiles broke away, sighing deeply. “Yeah you’re probably right.” he replied. “Home first?” he asked. Derek nodded in agreement, Stiles started the engine and drove off. The ride home was quite but Derek knew Stiles was just thinking, he could tell because he was chewing at his bottom lip anxiously.

Stiles pulled the jeep into the driveway, climbed out and the two of them headed into the house; Derek put the coffee maker on and Stiles plonked himself down on one of the stools at the breakfast bar. “Scott’s still pissed.” he said shrugging off his jacket. “I can’t get through to him, I don’t think he wants to ever talk to me again.” he mumbled.

Derek set a cup of coffee down in front of him. “He’ll come round.” he assured him. “It’s not you he’s angry with, it’s me.”

Stiles shook his head. “No it’s both of us, for being together.” he said reaching out and tangling his fingers through Derek’s. “But I won’t give that up.” he said clutching his hand tightly.

Derek smiled and instantly felt reassured. “That’s good to hear.” he smiled. “Look maybe I could talk to Scott?” he suggested.

Stiles shook his head quickly. “No, you’re the last person he’ll want to see trust me.”

Derek sighed. “But I feel bad, this is my fault.”

“No it’s not, don’t think that.” Stiles told him. “It’s my fault for lying, for hiding this.” he said squeezing Derek’s hand tightly. “Even if we can patch this up I don’t think it will be the same, I don’t think he’ll ever trust me again.”

Derek moved around the counter and pulled Stiles into a hug. “I’m sorry.” he mumbled into the side of his neck.

“You told me this would get messy, I should have listened to you.” Stiles sighed.

Derek chuckled. “Well don’t worry I’m not going to say I told you so. That would just be cruel!”

Stiles drew back and glanced up at Derek. “It’s okay, I deserve it.” he replied.

Derek leant down and pressed a kiss to his lips, his hand running through his short hair. “Are you going to be okay?” he asked between soft kisses. “I need to go out for a bit.” he told him.

Stiles moaned in protest when Derek tried to move away. “Do you have to?” he asked. “Can’t we just stay here and keep doing this?” he asked pressing his lips against his.

Derek smiled. “There will be time for that later.” he told him.

“Okay okay.” Stiles replied letting go of Derek’s jacket; he knew they couldn’t get distracted from the mission to find the Alpha, no matter how tempting it was. “So do you have a new lead?” he asked.

“Possibly.” Derek replied pulling on his leather jacket.

Stiles rolled his eyes. “As much as I find mysterious you sexy as hell, care to share a bit more than that big guy?” he asked.

“Let me look into it first, if I find something I’ll let you know.” Derek said brushing a quick kiss to his lips before heading to the back door. “Sure you’ll be okay?” he asked.

“Yeah.” Stiles nodded. “I’ve got piles of homework to distract me.” he said with a sad smile.

Derek nodded. “I’ll see you later then, just call me if you need anything.” he said before disappearing.

“You too.” Stiles said, but he knew he wouldn’t – what help could he possible be? He thought as he glumly sank back down onto his stool at the kitchen counter. Stiles pulled out his mobile phone and glanced at the screen – not a word from Scott – not that he was expecting anything. Depressed, Stiles grabbed the mug of coffee Derek had made for him and headed up to his room to get one with the mountains of work he had piling up in the hope it would distract him from his own thoughts.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's been so long coming for this update, I just lost the desire to write for so long! But it's finally back, probably due to the new series airing ... thanks for sticking with it!


	45. Chapter 45

“Scott I know you’re pissed at me right now but please call me back,” Stiles said leaving a frustrated voicemail after trying to get hold of Scott only for him to ignore his calls. “I’m worried about Derek, he left hours ago to chase up a lead and hasn’t come back yet; he’s not answering his phone … have you seen him? Are you with him? Please Scott this is not a joke, what if the Alpha has found him? Or the Argents? Call me back, please call me back.”

Stiles threw the phone down on his bed and ran his hands over his head; it was just after midnight and he hadn’t heard from Derek since he’d left around four that afternoon.

Stiles’s phone suddenly started to ring, he ran over to the bed and grabbed it thinking it would be Scott calling him back but sighed in relief when he saw Derek’s name on the display. “Derek where are you? Are you okay?” he cried panic stricken.

“Your boyfriend sure is a quick lil’ son of a bitch isn’t he? Then again I should have known, he was mine first after all …”

Stiles’s heart contracted violently in his chest. “Kate.” he muttered recognising her voice instantly. “Where’s Derek? What have you have done with him?” he demanded through gritted teeth. “Tell me.”

“Or what?” Kate laughed.

Stiles sucked in a deep breath. “I’m not a kid anymore Kate you don’t scare me,” he told her.

“Relax,” Kate sighed. “You’ve just confirmed that Derek isn’t with you so that means he’s still out on the run, we’ll find him don’t worry,” she said. “Have a nice night Stiles and for the record I really am sorry, I know you and Derek have only just got together … such a shame to have that cut short, you two make a sweet couple.”

“Kate please don’t, he hasn’t done anything,” Stiles begged knowing that she and probably a bunch of others were hunting Derek with the intent to kill him.

Kate laughed. “Even if he hadn’t been teaming up with the Alpha his very existence is reason enough to take him out, his whole race needs to be destroyed Stiles can’t you see that? They’re dangerous, he’s dangerous, and one day he will bite you, he’ll turn you and you’ll become a monster too. It’s only a matter of time, you should be thanking me for saving you from that.”

Stiles heard the phone click as she hung up. “Kate – no wait! Kate!” he cried.

“Stiles I got your message, what’s going on?” Scott said appearing at his bedroom window. “Why were you talking to Kate?”

Stiles headed over, he didn’t care anymore about what was happening between them – the fact that Scott had come spoke volumes for their friendship . “Scott thank God!” he sighed with relief, helping Scott clamber in through the window. “It’s Derek, he’s out there and the Argents are hunting him. Kate just called me …”

“Why would she call you?” Scott asked.

“To find out if Derek had made it home; she knows about Derek and she knows about us. I know she came back to Beacon Hills for the Alpha but if she gets the chance she’ll take down Derek too,” Stiles said, grabbing the keys to his jeep and running down the stairs. “We have to find him, if we can get him back here he’ll be safe – the Argent’s don’t want the police finding out about what they get up to,” he explained.

Scott followed Stiles down the stairs. “But if Kate has Derek’s phone how are we going to find him?” he asked.

Stiles shook his head, he didn’t know, all he knew is that they had to try; perhaps if they drove around Scott would pick up his scent or he’d … well maybe he’d hear his heartbeat like he’d done before, but he didn’t want to tell Scott about that because he still wasn’t quite sure what it meant or how to control it just yet. “I’ll drive, you try and track him or something.”

Scott shook his head in disagreement. “Stiles you’re shaking, I think it’s best if I drive,” he said taking the keys to the jeep out of his hand.

Stiles swallowed hard, but he knew Scott was right he was in no fit state to drive. “Okay fine,” he said heading for the front door; he pulled it open and then stopped sighing heavily when he found his jeep was blocked in by his father’s police cruiser on the driveway. “Great what now?” he said turning to Scott.

“We could move it?” Scott suggested glancing at the Sheriff’s car.

“Dad keeps his keys upstairs in the safe with his gun,” Stiles replied. “Besides he’d kill me for going out this late, we’ll have to take Derek’s car,” he said grabbing his keys from the sideboard where he’d left them earlier.

“Won’t he mind?” Scott asked as they left the house.

“If we don’t find him, if he doesn’t make it back here he’ll be dead so no I think that will the least of his concern,” Stiles replied opening the car and then handing the keys to Scott. “Don’t get a scratch on it though, he’ll kill you if you do.”

Scott took the keys and climbed into the driver’s seat, he was a little nervous since he’d never driven anything as powerful or expensive in his life. “Where do we start?” he asked firing up the engine. “Where did he go?”

Stiles shook his head. “I don’t know, he just said he was following up a lead on the Alpha.”

Scott pursed his lips, annoyed that Derek hadn’t told him since they were supposed to be working together; he was the one that was supposed to kill the Alpha after-all so he could get his humanity back. Scott didn’t say anything though, he knew full well why Derek didn’t want to work with him … his reaction to him and Stiles being together for one thing and the way he’d treated Stiles thereafter being the prime reason. “Okay well we’ll just start driving and hope for the best,” Scott said opening the window as he set off, hoping he’d catch the scent of the other werewolf, although he wasn’t exactly well trained in tracking.

Stiles gripped the edge of his seat tightly as Scott sped off. “He wouldn’t go to the Hale house,” he said. “He knows Kate would go looking for him there, he’d try to make it home; he knows my father is home tonight so he’d try and get here at all costs because the Argent’s wouldn’t dare try anything.”

“Hopefully he isn’t far then,” Scott replied glancing over at Stiles, he wanted to ask if Derek was living in his house … he knew the state of the Hale house had left the fire in and Stiles had used the word “home” twice now but he knew right now wasn’t the time. Their priority right now was to find Derek but hopefully that didn’t mean also finding the Alpha or the Argents.

\---

_Derek leant forward in the chair and placed his head in his hands; his mother had just finished explaining everything to him about Stiles being his mate and what that meant for his future._

_Talia laid her hand on her son’s shoulder. “Derek?” she asked gently._

_Derek glanced up at his mother. “It’s hopeless anyway,” he sighed. “Stiles’s has had a crush on a girl in his class for as long as I can remember, Lydia Martin,” he muttered bitterly._

_Talia smiled warmly. “Derek, Stiles is 13, a high school crush at his age doesn’t mean anything,” she told him._

_“But what if he doesn’t … well you know?” Derek asked shyly._

_“Well then you’ll have us, your family, your pack, you’ll always have us,” Talia told him._

_“And if he does? I’ll have to bite him?” Derek asked. Talia just nodded. Derek shook his head, he couldn’t ever imagine doing that; he couldn’t imagine hurting Stiles, even if it meant he’d become like him, even if it meant he’d be stronger and faster. No. He could never do that to Stiles. “I can’t do that.”_

_“You’ll have to,.” Talia told him._

_“Why not?” Derek asked glancing up at his mother, surprised by her tone. “I don’t want to give him the bite, what if he doesn’t survive it? What if he does and it changes him?”_

_“The bite is a gift,” Talia said firmly. “You will want to bite him, the urge will be too great to resist. I’m sorry Derek, but it’s what has to be done.”_

_Derek’s heartbeat quickened, he didn’t like the way his mother was making out that there was no choice in the matter. He knew his mother came from a long lineage of werewolves and some of her belief were based on family tradition … Derek hoped this was just one of them, that it wasn’t essential because he was adamant that he would never bite Stiles._

_Derek got up. “I’m going to bed,” he said, his head pounding with all this new information. Talia just nodded, knowing she needed to give her son the time to process everything._

_Derek made his way upstairs, he dug his phone out of his pocked and flopped down on his bed. Glancing at the blank display he sighed heavily, he’d been expecting something from Stiles and was disappointed to find nothing. Derek sent him a quick message asking if he was okay, he laid back on the bed, closed his eyes and clutched the phone close to his chest as he waited for it to alert him to Stiles’s reply._

\---

Scott sped the Camaro around corner after corner following the Argent’s SUVs that were on Derek’s tail. Stiles’s watched Derek out of the window, climbing over the rooftops, jumping from one building to the next as he tried to avoid the Argent’s bullets. “Take a left!” Stiles shouted to Scott when Derek disappeared from sight.

Scott swung the Camaro round the corner sharply, losing the Argent’s who carried on ahead. The car roared into life as he sped down a narrow side street. Scott pulled the car to a screeching stop when they saw Derek climbing down the fire escape of a building and then running in their direction. Stiles noticed he was limping.

Scott threw open the passenger door and Stiles scrambled into the back of the car just before Derek dived into the passenger seat. “Go! Go!” Derek shouted.

Scott slammed his foot down on the accelerator pedal and sped off, the Argent’s vehicles had turned around by this point and were behind him. Scott took multiple sharp turns avoiding the gunfire from the Argent behind him; he kept trying to lose them but they remained hot on his tail until he pulled out onto the free-way and lost himself in a sea of traffic. The Argents retreated – even they were not stupid enough to start firing on such a busy road; although they hunted werewolves and their kind they would not risk killing innocent civilians.

Scott sighed with relief as he continued on the free-way. “What the hell do we do now?” he asked. “They’ll be waiting for us if we go back before dawn,” he said glancing over at Derek.

Derek nodded knowing it was true; they’d have hunters at every entrance into town waiting for them. “Just keep driving, we’ll have to hide out in a motel until the morning,” he replied.

Stiles leaned forward from the back seat. “You’re hurt,” he said his hand gripping tightly onto Derek’s jacket. “You need to go to the hospital.”

“It will heal once I’ve got the bullet out,” Derek replied giving him a reassuring smile. “No wolfsbane this time don’t worry,” he said noticing Stiles’s scared expression.

Stiles dropped his head against the cool leather of Derek’s shoulder. “Don’t remind me of that,” he said thinking back to when he’s almost lost him a few weeks ago.

Scott just focused on the road in front of him mulling everything over in his mind; he’d seen how scared Stiles was for Derek and he realised for the first time how much the elder werewolf meant to him. He was still pissed that Stiles hadn’t told him and had lied for some long but much of his anger had gone, tonight had made him realise life was too short to hold on to resentment and he didn’t to fight with Stiles anymore.

Eventually they made it to a motel; the three of them knew they were too adrenaline fuelled to sleep and all of them were on their guard and so just paid for a single room with the money they managed to scrape together between them. Once inside the room, Derek went to the bathroom to dig the bullet out of his calf, knowing Stiles didn’t like blood, whilst Stiles paced outside and Scott just kept watch out of the window.

“Can’t believe the Argents would be prepared to kill us,” Scott muttered after a few moments of silence.

Stiles sighed. “They’re supposed to have some sort of code, this goes against it completely.”

“Since when did Kate ever care about the code?” Derek said heading out of the bathroom, he’d taken out the bullet and wrapped the sleeve of his shirt (which he’d torn off) around the injury. “Since when of any of them cared?” he said sitting down on the edge of the small bed.

Stiles sat down next to him. “You okay?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Derek nodded. “Nothing I’m not used to.”

Stiles leaned his head against the top of his arm. “Kate has your phone, she called me,” he told him. “Took great delight in telling me she was going to kill you.”

Derek wrapped his arm around Stiles’s shoulder, his forehead resting against his temple. “Well she didn’t, I’m still here,” he whispered reassuringly.

Stiles sighed and nodded, but he knew it was close one. “So come on you might as well tell us what happened since we’re stuck here,” he said drawing away when he noticed Scott was watching them.

Derek reached down to tighten the makeshift bandage around his leg. “The Alpha went after a guy called Harris.”

“Harris? As in our school teacher?” Scott said turning away from the window. “Did it – you know? Kill him?”

“No,” Derek replied with a shake of his head. “The cops showed up before the Alpha could get to him. I got there first, managed to get a little information out of him,” he said reaching into his pocket and pulling out piece of paper and handing it to Stiles.

Stiles unfolded the paper and found a drawing. “I recognise this,” he said with a frown.

Scott headed over and peered at the picture over his shoulder. “So do I.”

“We all do,” Derek replied. “It’s on necklace belonging to the Argent family.”

“Allison has it, she said it was an heirloom,” Scott replied. “What does that have to do with anything?” he asked.

Derek sucked in a deep breath. “Two years ago, Harris was at a bar. A young woman approached him, seduced him and got him drunk. He told her how to start a fire and make it look like an accident. That young woman was responsible for the fire that killed my family and she wore that necklace,” he said getting up and taking back the paper and putting it in his pocket.

“Kate,” Stiles choked remembering that she once wore the necklace. “Kate started the fire?” he asked. Derek just nodded. Stiles’s head buzzed. “So the Alpha knew that and targeted Harris because of it?”

Derek once again nodded. “Everyone the Alpha has killed has been connect to the fire,” he told Stiles. “It’s taking revenge.”

Stiles sank down on the bed. “So that means …” he stopped and looked up at Derek. “What does it mean?” he asked.

Derek sighed. “The Alpha obviously feels threatened, it wants to take out the Argents and anyone connected to the fire so something like that can’t ever happen again. My family weren’t the only pack in Beacon Hills, there’s got to be a lot of nervous werewolves out there worried about their safety.”

“But they killed Laura,” Scott chipped in. “Why would they do that?”

Derek sighed as he thought of his sister. “If you kill an Alpha you become one,” he said simply. “As an Alpha you are immensely stronger and faster.”

“Perfect for going on a murder spree then,” Stiles replied glumly. “This doesn’t get us any closer to finding out who the Alpha is.”

Derek shook his head. “Maybe not but it might help us track it and stop it; Harris is still alive but it’s only a matter of time before he is targeted again,” he said. Scott and Derek exchanged a glance. “We can stop it once and for all, if you are prepared to help?” Derek asked.

Scott nodded. “If the Alpha dies I get a normal life back, I’ll do anything for that,” he said glancing back out of the window. “I don’t want to spend the rest of my life looking over my shoulder.”

Stiles glanced at Derek, his eyes filled with concern because he knew that it was a lie – killing the Alpha would not cure Scott. He was a werewolf now and forever. Derek bit at his bottom lip, he didn’t want to lie but he also knew they had to stop the Alpha. “With the Alpha dead you’ll have your normal life,” he told him.

Scott turned to Derek with a determined expression and nodded. “Let’s do this then.”


	46. Chapter 46

_Past …_

_Derek didn’t sleep a wink all night; when the sun finally rose the next morning he snuck out of his bedroom window, climbed onto the porch roof and then jumped down onto the grass in front of the house. Derek took off into the woods, he knew he was disobeying his Alpha’s orders but he just had to get away from the suffocating atmosphere in the Hale house; everyone’s moods were low, and it reminded him too much of when his father had passed away._

_An hour into his run, Derek decided it was probably best if he made his way back home since his brothers and sisters would be getting up soon to get ready for school. When he arrived he found Stiles sitting at the foot of the tree beside the porch, the same tree he had climbed at five years old, they day they’d met._

_“Hey,” Stiles said with a half-hearted smile._

_Derek sank down on the grass beside him and bumped his shoulder against Stiles’s. “You alright?” he asked. “Sorry, stupid question really.”_

_Stiles just shrugged and picked idly at the grass beside him._

_Derek’s eyes tracked over the ugly bruise that had formed on Stiles’s face and he took in his swollen bottom lip. “That bitch, I’ll kill her,” he growled protectively._

_Stiles just sighed and shook his head. “It’s nothing,” he replied. “Nothing compared to what she did to you anyway.”_

_“I can’t believe last night really happened,” Derek sighed. Stiles just said nothing, the whole thing felt like a nightmare to him too. “What are you doing here?” he asked. “Won’t your dad be worried?”_

_“Nah he won’t notice,” Stiles replied glumly. “I wanted to come here, but I wasn’t sure I’d be allowed to come in, your mom wasn’t sure about me coming over anymore.”_

_“She’s just worried about you knowing about us that’s all,” Derek replied. “It puts you in a lot of danger.”_

_“And your family too, she doesn’t trust I can keep it a secret,” Stiles added._

_Derek’s eyes swept over Stiles’s and he thought about what his mother had told him;, about Stiles, of course his Uncle had told him the same thing but Derek hadn’t quite believed him. Now his mother, his Alpha, had explained it all there was no denying it. Derek swallowed hard still unable to believe that one day he may bite Stiles, turn him. No, he couldn’t do that. He wouldn’t._

_“What is it?” Stiles asked frowning._

_Derek shook the thoughts from head; he quickly got up and dusted himself down. “Come in, you’ll need breakfast before school,” he told him._

_Stiles glanced over at the door worriedly. “Your mom …” he replied unsurely._

_“Don’t worry about it,” Derek said grabbing Stiles by the arm and pulling him up off the ground. “I talked to her, I told her she can trust you to keep our secret and that safest place for you is with us,” he smiled encouragingly._

_“I hope so,” Stiles mumbled following him into the house; the Hale’s were like family to him, the Hale house, a second home and he desperately didn’t want to lose that._

_They entered the house and could hear arguing, surprisingly between Cora and Talia which was extremely unusual; Cora had always been relatively quiet but since turning 13 she’d really come out of her shell and was slowly becoming sick of being left in the dark by the rest of her family._

_“We’re seriously supposed to just go to school and act like nothing’s happened?” Cora argued as she slammed a box of cereal down on the breakfast counter._

_“If you don’t go to school people will start asking questions,” Talia replied._

_“Kate should be locked up! She kidnapped Stiles, and tried to kill Derek!” Cora argued._

_“Don’t you think mom knows that,” Laura interjected. “Just eat your breakfast and do as you’re told.”_

_Cora growled angrily, but said nothing more; she poured herself a bowl of cereal and then left the kitchen, pushing past Derek as she did so._

_“Hey,” Derek said crossly. “There’s no need to be like that.” Cora just rolled her eyes at Derek before heading up the stairs to eat in her room. “Mom,” Derek said stopping in the kitchen doorway, with Stiles at his side._

_Talia looked up, she glanced at Derek and then at Stiles; Laura glanced anxiously at her mother, waiting for her Alpha to decide Stiles’s fate. “Sit down Stiles, I’ve made scrambled eggs if you want some.”_

_Stiles grinned broadly knowing that Talia was extending an olive branch to him. “Yes please,” he said eagerly as he sat down at the breakfast counter. Derek smiled gratefully at his mother as he took a seat next to him._

_“Let me put some cream on that bruise, it will help with the swelling,” Laura said grabbing a pot from one of the cupboards and heading over to Stiles._

_Stiles let her rub the cream into his face. “Thanks,” he smiled._

_“There you go,” Talia said putting down a huge plate of toast and eggs in front of Stiles and one in front of Derek. “Eat up quickly, we need to be out the door in ten minutes,” she said ruffling Stiles’s hair affectionately. “I’d better go and see to Cora,” she added with a weary sigh. “Teenagers eh?” she smiled at Laura as she passed through the kitchen._

_Laura poured herself a coffee and sat down in front of Stiles and Derek. “You two going to be able to keep your cool if you see Kate today?” she asked._

_Stiles swallowed down his mouthful of toast and glanced at Derek, who just stabbed at his food moodily. “We will,” he said to Laura with a reassuring smile._

_Laura just glanced at her brother, not looking so convinced._

_\---_

Present …

“He’s been gone ages,” Stiles said chewing at his finger nails anxiously as he paced the motel room.

Scott, who was flicking through the TV channels, glanced over. “More like five minutes,” he replied glancing at his watch. “Relax Stiles, if he’s not back soon I’ll go and look for him.”

“Thanks,” Stiles replied gratefully. “Sorry,” he added a little embarrassed at worrying so much.

“It’s fine, I get it,” Scott replied with a shrug.

Stiles sank down on the sofa beside him. “You do?” he asked nervously, so far they’d been carefully avoiding talking about Stiles and Derek’s relationship, the cause of the tension between them.

Scott kept his eyes on the television, not quite able to meet Stiles’s eyes. “Well yeah, even though we’re not together anymore I still worry about Allison all the time,” he replied throwing a quick glance at Stiles. “Although judging by the rest of her family she can probably look after herself.”

Stiles sighed as he nodded. “Look Scott, I don’t mean to speak out of turn … but just be careful okay? I like Allison, I really do and I don’t believe she has a clue about her family but I do worry about that Aunt of hers. Kate is bad news, trust me on that.”

Scott glanced at Stiles and knew there was still more that he had to find out about Stiles’s past dealings with werewolves and hunters. “I know,” he replied with a nod. “Look I owe you an apology, the way I acted … well it was out of order and I’m sorry but you should know that I’m worried too, about you and Derek.”

“I understand,” Stiles replied glancing down at his fingers as he twisted them together. “Just trust me on this though okay?” he said glancing up at Scott. “Derek’s … well he’s even more worried than you are, that’s why it’s taken us so long to get together.”

Scott’s eyes widened a little. “So you’ve had a thing for him for a while then?” he asked. “I always thought you were into Lydia?”

“It’s not like that with Derek, it’s not like a crush or anything,” Stiles tried to explain. “I don’t even know when it started myself really, I was sort of in the deep end before I even realised I could swim.”

Scott turned to look back at the TV as he thought about it for a moment. “You could have just told me that you knew him … that he was your friend at least,” he replied.

“I know,” Stiles sighed. “It’s just Derek and I have a complicated history, when he left I didn’t think I’d ever see him again. So when he showed up I … well I was shocked, I needed time to process it and find out why he was back and if he was staying or not. I should have told you before things got so complicated, before we got into this mess with the Alpha.”

“It’s okay Stiles,” Scott replied wearily – he was just too tired to argue anymore. “But it’s going to me a little while to get used to it.”

Stiles nodded. “That’s okay, I get that.”

“So you forgive me for being a jerk?” Scott asked hopefully.

Stiles nodded quickly, with so much going on he really didn’t want the stress of arguing with his best friend. Deep down of course he was angry but also upset, that Scott had taken it so badly, yes he knew he was partly to blame, but Scott could have been more supportive … surely he had to know that revealing the truth was going to be difficult for him. Stiles knew it would take a while to get over his hurt feelings but it was easier on the surface just to make peace with Scott.

The motel door opened and Derek entered. “Hey,” he said glancing between Scott and Stiles who were sitting on the tattered old couch together. “Everything okay?” he asked, his eyes darting over Stiles’s in concern; he could sense a whole mix of feelings coming from the younger teen and couldn’t quite work out what was the dominant emotion.

“All good,” Stiles smiled back at him reassuringly. “Catch a scent of any Argent’s?” he asked.

“No but I think we should stay here until the sun is up just to be on the safe side, they won’t hunt during daylight hours,” Derek said as he dumped the carrier bag in his hand down on the table.

“Good plan, only a couple of hours until sunrise,” Stiles replied checking the time on his phone. “I hope my Dad doesn’t realise I’ve been out all night.”

“Or my mom,” Scott added glumly.

“We’ll get back to Beacon Hills before they’ll even notice,” Derek reassured them as he pulled a couple of bottles of water out of the bag and tossed one to Stiles and Scott. “You guys should get a couple hours sleep, I can keep watch,” he said knowing they’d have to get through a day of school on so little sleep.

“I’ll be fine,” Scott replied with a shrug. “I find I only need a few hours sleep now, guessing that’s a werewolf thing?” he asked Derek.

Derek nodded. Stiles glanced between them and smiled grateful that the two of them were making an effort with each other. “I wish I could,” he said with a yawn. “I’m beat.”

“Get some sleep then,” Scott told him.

Stiles shook his head; he was determined to stay up and prove to them as a mere human he wasn’t completely useless. “Let’s find a movie or something to watch,” he said grabbing the remote and flicking through the channels.

Scott laughed, he glanced at Derek. “Has he always been this stubborn?” he asked.

Derek smiled. “As long as I’ve known him,” he nodded.

“Hey,” Stiles cried. “You two are not supposed to team up against me, that’s hardly fair!”

Derek and Scott chuckled. “You’re too easy to wind up Stiles,” Scott replied wrestling the remote out of his hand and turning his concentration to the TV.

Derek smiled at Stiles who sought out his hand and gave it a tight squeeze, everything was going to be alright he silently told him. Stiles just prayed that he was right.

\---

_Past …_

_“Hi Derek,” Kate smiled sweetly at Derek when she sat down in front of him in biology class later that day. “Oh sweetie why the long face? Rough night?” she asked unable to hide her grin._

_Derek just ignored her, although he couldn’t help but dig his claws into the wooden bench he was sitting at; he’d managed to avoid her all day and if he could just get through this class then he could get away and be free. Kate looked as if she was going to continue baiting him but stopped when her lab partner sat down next to her. Kate wasn’t stupid, her family had their secrets too._

_The class seemed to stretch on forever; when the bell finally rang Derek headed for his locker eager to get out of school as quickly as possible._

_“So the gossip going round school at the moment is that you and Kate broke up?” Stiles said with a small smile as he, Cora and Derek headed out of school and back to the Hale house together._

_Derek rolled his eyes at Stiles. “You think?”_

_“Yep, everyone is talking about it,” Cora chipped in. “The school’s hottest new couple over already I’m not surprised considering one of them is a psycho.”_

_“That’s no way to talk about your brother Cora,” Stiles chuckled before running on ahead._

_“Hey!” Derek cried running after him, Cora just behind._

_Stiles ran all the way through the woods and almost made it to the Hale house before Derek and Cora caught up with him. “I’ve got a stitch!” Stiles moaned, clutching at his side dramatically as he slowed to halt – he knew there was no way he could outrun the Hales and was stupid for even trying._

_“Serve’s you right!” Derek said shoving him lightly on the shoulder._

_The three of them collapsed into a fit of giggles as they burst into the Hale house a few minutes later; they all stood in the hallway panting to catch their breath whilst trying to stop laughing at the same time; it felt good to laugh again, despite them making light of what had been an awful series of events._


	47. Chapter 47

Present …

“Stiles,” Derek said taking hold of the younger teen by the shoulder and shaking him gently. “Time to go,” he said when Stiles opened his eyes.

Stiles smiled when his eyes opened to find Derek’s warm and inviting ones gazing back at him, it was a sight he could really see himself getting used to. “Mornin,” he mumbled sleepily as he sat up, he made a move to kiss his boyfriend but Derek stepped back away from him shyly. Stiles frowned but then realised they weren’t at home, that they were still in the motel. “I fell asleep?” he mumbled glancing around the motel room.

Scott chuckled, and Stiles glanced over to see him come out of the bathroom pulling his sweater on over his head. “Yeah about two minutes into the movie,” he replied. “Come on, I’ve got to get back before my mom notices I’ve been out all night.”

Stiles scrambled off the sofa and smoothed down his rumpled clothes. “Sorry,” he yawned following them out of the motel room, wincing at the brightness of the sun as he headed over to Derek’s car. “You should have woken me, I could have helped keep watch,” he protested.

“There was no need for all three of us to be up all night,” Derek replied resting his hand briefly on Stiles’s shoulder as they crossed the car park. “Besides we don’t need to sleep as much as you do.”

Stiles wondered what Scott and Derek had talked about while he slept, that’s if either of them had actually spoken at all – they were both so stubborn he wouldn’t be surprised if neither of them said a word to each other all night. The atmosphere wasn’t too tense between them so that was reassuring.

Scott climbed into the back of the Camaro and sank back against the cool leather seats. “You guys know we can’t hide forever right?” he said wearily. “Hunters are going to catch up with us eventually.”

Derek sighed as he started the engine. “Right now the Argents don’t know about you, so let’s try and keep it that way.”

“But what about you?” Stiles asked glancing at Derek worriedly.

“I’ll just have to be more careful,” Derek replied, spinning the car around in the motel car park and speeding off. “If I can kill the Alpha then maybe they’ll see that I’m not the bad guy after all,” he mused.

“I’m the one that has to kill the Alpha,” Scott reminded him.

Stiles and Derek exchanged a guilty look, Scott still believed there was a cure, that he could become human again if he killed the wolf that had bitten him, but it was just a lie Derek had concocted to get Scott to help him in his bid to stop the Alpha. “Even if you two do manage to find the Alpha and kill it I don’t think it will make any difference,” Stiles said glancing at Scott then Derek. “They’re Argents, they see all werewolves the same, they’ll never stop hunting either of you,” he warned them.

“Allison isn’t like that,” Scott replied moodily.

“You can’t tell Allison the truth,” Derek replied glaring at Scott through the rear-view mirror. “You can’t trust her.”

Stiles also glanced at Scott knowing he was tempted to tell Allison in a bid to get to her before her family had a chance to brainwash her into their way of thinking and have her believing that all werewolves were killers and needed to be wiped out. “I think Derek is right, the less people that know about you the better, it’s just too risky,” he replied hoping that Scott wouldn’t think he was just siding with Derek because they were together; he liked Allison, he genuinely did, but he didn’t think he could ever trust her, let alone her family.

Scott just shrugged. “She’ll find out eventually, then I guess we’ll see,” he replied simply.

Stiles watched as Derek’s fingers tightened around the steering wheel, he could tell he wanted to argue with Scott but was holding back – for his sake probably and Stiles was grateful for that. The rest of the car journey was quiet and there was still a little tension in the air when Derek dropped Scott off at his house; nevertheless he and Stiles waited in the car outside his house for a few moments just to make sure Scott made it inside safely.

“Thanks for trying with Scott,” Stiles as they made their way home. “I know it’s difficult.”

Derek just shrugged. “I don’t think its making much difference, he still doesn’t trust me,” he replied.

Stiles chewed at his bottom lip, he wanted to tell Derek he was wrong but he knew he’d only be lying. “Things will be better when we catch the Alpha,” he assured him.

“When he finds out I lied about there being a cure?” Derek replied sceptically. “I don’t think so,” he muttered as he opened the car door and climbed out. Stiles just sighed, again there was nothing he could say because Derek was probably right, he couldn’t see Scott forgiving them for that. “His blind faith in Allison is dangerous,” Derek said as they made their way up the steps to the front door.

Stiles glanced at Derek. “You’re worried history is repeating itself?” he asked gently, because knew bringing up his past was Kate was always difficult. “You think Allison is going to do to Scott what Kate did to you?”

Derek hesitated before he nodded. “I never trusted Kate, not completely,” he replied. “But Scott does trust Allison, Stiles you mustn’t get swept up like he has you have to keep an eye on her for Scott’s sake … for all our sake’s,” he warned him.

Stiles nodded with determination. “I will,” he said reaching out to take Derek’s by the arm, preventing him from walking away. “It’s not going to happen again, I promise,” he said when Derek turned to look at him.

“You can’t promise that,” Derek replied. “I wish you could, but you can’t.”

Stiles knew Derek was right. “Okay, well I can promise that I will do everything I can to try and stop it,” he replied.

Derek admired Stiles’s courage, but at the same time it terrified him. Stiles was getting too involved in a world to which he did not belong – he wasn’t a werewolf, a hunter, and Derek knew if it weren’t for him there would be no reason for him to be in so much danger. It was his fault Stiles even knew of this world in the first place. Derek knew he couldn’t let history repeat itself, because if Kate went after his loved ones again … well the only person Derek had to lose was Stiles and he couldn’t bear the thought of that.

Derek stepped closer to Stiles, seeking out the comfort of his touch, and let the younger teen wrap his arms around him; he buried his nose into Stiles’s neck and breathed him in; the scent of familiarity, of pack, of home comforting him greatly. He couldn’t lose him. He just couldn’t.

Stiles had to stand on tiptoes to properly get his arms around Derek but he hugged him tightly because he could feel that Derek needed him in that moment and he was pleased that he hadn’t just run away from his feelings as he usually did. Stiles noticed he clung to him tighter than he’d ever known, but didn’t attempt to draw away … he’d let Derek have all the time he needed.

“I’m not used to being the big spoon,” Stiles smiled when Derek eventually drew back.

Derek just smiled back shyly. “You need to get ready for school,” he told him.

Stiles’s eyes tracked over the werewolf’s as Derek composed himself and built his walls of defence back up. “I guess I should go and shower,” he said detangling himself from Derek and heading for the stairs.

“I’ll put the coffee on, you’re going to need it today” Derek told him as he made his way through the house to the kitchen.

\---

_Past …_

_“So,” Cora said entering Derek’s room and flopping down on his bed. “Who are you going to take to the winter formal now you and Kate have broken up?” she asked._

_Derek glanced over from his desk, where he was sat doing homework, and frowned at his sister. “I wasn’t going in that lame thing in the first place, besides we’ve pretty much been grounded for eternity remember?”_

_“Mom said I could go, none of what’s happened is my fault anyway,” Cora replied crossly, she was very sore about being punished along with the rest of her family over what had happened with the Argents. “But she said one of you have to come with me.”_

_“I’m not going to some stupid dance,” Derek muttered not looking up from his homework. “Ask Laura.”_

_“Laura can’t, she’s working,” Cora replied. “And I’m not asking Lucas, he’s in a foul mood.”_

_“Looks like you’re not going then,” Derek replied curtly._

_Cora huffed angrily. “Great! Well thanks a lot Derek!” she said marching out of the room, heading to her own and slamming the door shut._

_Derek rolled his eyes, he didn’t go after her at first, but eventually guilt started to set in. He knew he’d been unreasonable, Cora was right – she had been unfairly being punished for the rest of her siblings actions so the least Derek could do was chaperone her. Derek pushed away his homework to one side headed to his sister’s room. “You really want to go huh?” he asked standing in the doorway, watching her dramatically sob into her pillow._

_Cora looked up from her pillow and sniffed back her imaginary tears. “Laura helped me pick out a dress any everything,” she nodded as she pointed towards her wardrobe._

_Derek looked over at the pretty green dress hanging on the door and then back at his sister who fixed him with big hopeful eyes._

_“I’ll do your chores for a month?” Cora offered smiling sweetly._

_Derek sighed. “Alright fine.”_

_“Yes!” Cora cried leaping off the bed and running over to throw her arms around her brother. “Thank you!” she squealed with excitement._

_Derek just groaned. “Really? You’re that excited about some school dance?” he asked with a roll of his eyes._

_Cora drew back and flipped her long dark hair over shoulder. “Just because you’re not bothered doesn’t mean I can’t be,” she said crossly._

_“Ah! I think I know what is going on …” Derek grinned. “You’ve got yourself a hot date lined up haven’t you?” he teased._

_Cora just giggled. “If you count Stiles as a hot date then yeah I guess so,” she replied._

_Derek stilled for a second and his stomach turned a somersault. “You’re going with Stiles?” he asked his heart clenching uncomfortably in his chest._

_“Yeah I asked him in class today,” Cora replied with a shrug as she headed over to her dressing table, sat down and began combing her hair._

_Derek felt a surge of something rush through him – jealousy? “Okay fine,” he said quickly before heading out of the room, ignoring the strange look his sister gave him as he rushed back to his room._

_Derek picked up his mobile from his desk and scrolled down his list of contacts until he found Stiles … but he stopped himself before calling and threw his phone down on his bed in frustration, if he asked Stiles about it he’d either come across as jealous or a protective older brother, neither of which he really wanted._

_“What’s up with you?” Laura said watching Derek from the doorway; she’d picked up on Derek’s mood and had come to investigate._

_Derek looked over at her, he knew there was no point trying to hide, his sister was far too clever for that. “Did you know Cora was going with Stiles to the winter formal?” he asked._

_“Yeah she told me earlier, why?” Laura asked with a frown._

_“And you didn’t think to tell me?” Derek snapped. “You didn’t think that would be a bit weird for me? You’re the one who wanted me to talk to mom about this whole “mate” thing,” he said with a flap of his hands._

_“Derek,” Laura laughed. “You’ve got the wrong idea, it’s not what you think! Cora has a crush on someone in her class, she’s trying to make him jealous by taking Stiles to the dance.”_

_Derek flushed, suddenly felt foolish. “So it’s not a date then?” he asked._

_“They’re going as friends that’s all,” Laura assured him. “You idiot,” she chuckled heading into room and shoving him playfully._

_“Good,” Derek said sinking down onto his bed and sighed with relief. “Good.”_

_Laura smiled at her brother. “You were jealous weren’t you? You really do like Stiles!”_

_“Shut up!” Derek cried attempting to grab his sister but she was too quick for him and sped out of the room; Derek quickly gave chase not prepared to let her get one over on him._

_\---_

Present …

Derek couldn’t help but smirk as he prepared the coffee; he could hear Stiles singing in the shower, he was badly out of tune but appeared to be enjoying himself. The Sheriff was also upstairs, whistling away also out of tune. The house that mornign was filled with a happy feeling and Derek relished being there, it felt so good to feel like he had a home, a family, again. It was one more reason that he was determined to find a way to end this feud with the Argents.

“Morning Derek,” The Sheriff smiled, patting him on the shoulder as he entered the kitchen.

“Morning,” Derek replied cheerily. “Coffee?” he asked after pouring himself a mug.

“Thanks,” The Sheriff nodded opening the newspaper as he took a seat at the breakfast counter. “I don’t know how the press do it,” he said shaking his head. “I mean this only happened last night,” he said gesturing the front page story on the latest animal attack in Beacon Hills.

“Don’t ask me,” Derek chuckled as he handed him a mug of coffee.

“Hmmm,” The Sheriff sighed as he flicked through the newspaper.  Stiles entered the kitchen yawning and headed straight for the coffee pot. “Late night?” The Sheriff asked watching his son fill up a generous mugful.

“Just catching up with some school work,” Stiles replied drinking a good half of his coffee down in one go before topping up his mug with more from the pot.

Derek headed off to shower himself, leaving Stiles and his father to have breakfast together; when he returned the Sheriff had left for work and Stiles was rushing through some last minute homework. “You know I had a thought whilst I was in the shower,” he said to Derek when he entered the room.

“Go on,” Derek said with interest as he grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl and bit into it.

“I was thinking about us, about that night at the school when we first … well you know?” Stiles smiled, reddening slightly.

“You were thinking about that in the shower?” Derek asked with a raised eyebrow. “Where’s this going?” he chuckled.

Stiles shoved him playfully. “Not where you think!” he laughed. “No I was thinking about that night, how we all ended up there … then I remembered the only reason Allison, Jackson and Lydia were there in the first place is because Allison got a text from Scott asking her to meet him at the school but I know Scott didn’t send that text,” Stiles told him. “So who did? Scott has always assumed it was you, but we know it wasn’t.”

“So you think the Alpha sent that text to lure Allison to the school?” Derek asked following his train of thought as he chewed on his apple.

Stiles shrugged. “Someone did, either the Alpha or someone working with them. It’s worth looking into isn’t it? I’ve seen my dad trace this sort of thing before, there is a way to do it I know there is.”

“You think you can do it?” Derek asked tossing his apple core in the kitchen bin.

“Not me, but I know someone who can,” Stiles said jumping up and stuffing his books into his school back. “Do me a favour, be here when I get home from school okay?”

“Okay? But Stiles what are you going to do?” Derek asked following him out into the hallway.

“Just trust me,” Stiles grinned grabbing the keys to his jeep and his jacket before pressing a kiss to Derek’s lips and then rushing out of the front door. “And make sure you’re looking super-hot!” he yelled back through the house.

Derek just shook his head, smiling a little as he did so; he had no idea what Stiles was going on about but any idea was worth pursuing at this stage – he was just so desperate to find this Alpha and put a stop to it.

\---

_Past …_

_Cora knocked gingerly on Derek’s bedroom door before opening it; when she entered she found Derek lying on his bed staring up at the ceiling and couldn’t help but notice Stiles’s red sweater, which he’d left at the house some time ago and never remembered to pick up, was next to him. “Derek?” she said gently wondering if he was asleep. Derek’s eyes flicked open at the sound of his name. “Laura told me about that misunderstanding earlier,” Cora continued. “I’m sorry, I just assumed you knew when I said I was going with Stiles then it was just as friends.”_

_Derek got up, pushed the sweater off the bed so it fell onto the floor behind it out of view. “I’m not bothered,” he shrugged._

_Cora headed over and sat down on the bed. “Why don’t you go with Stiles?” she suggested. “I can ask someone else.”_

_Derek’s eyes darted over Cora’s and he momentarily felt panicked, he hated having his feelings so exposed. “No, it’s not that I was just a little surprised that’s all,” he replied quickly._

_“As much as you all seem to think it, I’m not an idiot you know,” Cora said with a heavy sigh. “I know about you and Stiles,” she told him as she reached down the side of the bed and picked up the sweat. “And I swear I never meant to get in the way of that, I just didn’t want to go on my own and Stiles is my friend too. I love him like a brother so you have nothing to worry about.”_

_“I know Cora, you don’t need to explain,” Derek replied feeling thoroughly awkward – he was only just coming to terms with his feelings for Stiles himself, he wasn’t quite ready to discuss them with his younger sister quite yet. “And there’s nothing going on between me and Stiles.”_

_“You know what I mean,” Cora replied fixing him with a hard stare. “You should ask him,” she encouraged._

_“I can’t,” Derek replied with a shake of his head._

_“Why not? Are you worried he’ll say no?” Cora asked almost laughing at the impossibility of it – Stiles was mad about her brother, any fool could see that, except it seemed the two of them._

_Derek shrugged. “I’m worried he’ll say no, I’m worried he’ll say yes, so I’m pretty much screwed aren’t I?” he laughed shrilly._

_Cora frowned, not understanding. “Why are you worried he’ll say yes?” she asked._

_Derek flopped back on his bed. “It’s complicated Cora,” he sighed. “If Stiles and I … well if he feels the same way, if we get together, well then I’ll have to bite him, turn him.”_

_“Only an Alpha can turn someone,” Cora replied._

_Derek shook his head. “A wolf can turn their mate,” he replied. “Mom told me.”_

_“Stiles? A werewolf?” Cora laughed. “He’s the clumsiest person I know, I’d like to see that!”_

_“Cora this isn’t a joke!” Derek hissed angrily. “Don’t you see what it means? It means he’ll change? He’ll be like us … and I wouldn’t wish that on him.”_

_“Why not?” Cora asked. “He’ll be stronger, faster, he’ll be able to defend himself. We all consider him to be pack but this would seal the deal, I can’t see the bad side?”_

_Derek got up and paced the room. “Bring him into this chaos?” he said with a shake of his head. “Hunters have almost killed him twice, and that’s only because he’s only associated with us, if he becomes a werewolf, if he joins this pack then …” Derek swallowed hard. “I’m scared he’ll end up like Dad.”_

_Cora’s eyes filled with tears and she looked down at the red sweater folded neatly in her hands. “You’re right,” she sighed._

_“So no I’m not going to ask Stiles,” Derek told her. “And you can’t tell him anything okay? Promise me Cora? He can’t ever know about this.”_

_Cora pursed her lips as she thought about it for a moment. “Okay,” she eventually agreed. “But what about you? Won’t this be torture?” she asked._

_“I’ll have to learn to deal with it,” Derek replied simply._

_Cora’s heart swelled uncomfortably, she was torn because she did not like the idea of her brother having to deal with so much, she wanted him to be happy but at the same time she agreed with him – Stiles needed protecting and bringing him into their pack would only put him in more danger._

\---

Past …

“Thanks again for this Danny,” Stiles said as he headed upstairs to his bedroom.

Danny smiled at Stiles and brought him to a halt half way up the stairs; he hitched his back-pack higher onto his shoulder and suck his bottom lip into his mouth. “You know you could have just asked me out,” he said his eyes darting over Stiles’s. “You didn’t have to ask me over here just to get my attention, I mean we’re not even lab partners,” he chuckled.

Stiles spluttered with laughter, did Danny seriously think he’d invited him over to ask him out? “What?” he asked with a frown. Hold on a minute … was Danny actually interested in him?

“You asked me to come over and do lab work, but really you want to ask me to the formal tomorrow night, that’s what this is all about isn’t it?” Danny asked, he too frowning now.

“No!” Stiles cried quickly. “I mean no,” he said suddenly feeling awkward. “No, okay look I didn’t ask you over to do lab work,” he confessed. “Actually I wanted you to do something else for me, I need you trace a text for me.”

“Oh,” Danny replied and for one wild moment Stiles could have sworn he’d seen disappointment in his eyes. “Sorry I just thought … I mean you did ask me if I found you attractive.”

Truth be told Stiles had completely forgotten about that, but he understood now where the confusion had come from. Not sure what to say Stiles finished climbing the stairs; he found Derek standing in the hall, he could tell by the look on his face that he’d heard their conversation. Stiles just smiled at him reassuringly as he ushered Danny into his bedroom. “Right, you can use my laptop,” he heading over to his desk and turned it on. “Look we can hang out after if you like?” he said sensing Danny was a little pissed.

“No its fine,” Danny said sitting down in front of the laptop with a heavy sigh.

Stiles glanced over his shoulder at Derek who’d entered the room, wondering what Stiles wanted him home for. _“Do something,”_ he mouthed since Derek was just standing there looking menacing.

Derek just frowned, but an encouraging nod from Stiles had him sighing in defeat; he walked over to Stiles’s bookcase, grabbed a book at random and then took a seat beside his bed and flipped it open to a random page.

Danny looked over his shoulder and Derek, and Stiles watched as his eyes tracked over him and a small pinkness rose in his cheeks. “Who’s he then?” he asked glancing at Stiles before he returned back to the computer screen.

Stiles smiled triumphantly, knowing his plan was working – Danny was totally attracted to Derek; all he had to do was ramp it up a notch and he’d soon have the answers he needed.


	48. Chapter 48

_Past …_

_The night of the winter formal Derek anxiously paced the Hale kitchen. “What’s wrong with you?” Laura asked from the kitchen counter where she was sat stitching up the hem of Derek’s suit trousers._

_“Aren’t you done yet?” Derek snapped._

_“Nearly,” Laura huffed. “Chill out Derek.”_

_Derek grabbed a glass and filled it with water from the tap and drank it down quickly. “Sorry,” he mumbled. “I’m sorry I don’t know what’s wrong with me.”_

_Laura finished sewing and handed Derek his trousers. “You’re worried, anxious,” she said sensing her brother’s emotions. “Is it about Cora and Stiles going together?” she asked. “I thought we’d cleared that up.”_

_“It’s not about that,” Derek replied rather quickly. “I’m going to get changed,” he said leaving the kitchen abruptly._

_Laura sighed, she didn’t know why Derek was denying it, he couldn’t hide his feelings from her after all, but she knew better than to press her brother because that would only make him close up further. Ever since his talk with their mother, when the Alpha explained everything to Derek he’d been on edge. Any mention of his feelings in that sense, seemed to set him off._

_\---_

Present …

Derek tore off Stiles’s orange and blue striped shirt the moment Danny had left and headed to his own room to grab a clean t-shirt.

Stiles met him in the hallway after seeing Danny out. “Good work,” he smiled looping his arms around his neck and pressing a kiss to his lips. “Danny was totally transfixed by you, he was like putty in my hands,” he grinned.

Derek huffed. “You know I’m not exactly impressed that you used me like that, and Miguel? Really?” he said, but a small tell-tale smile on his lips told Stiles he wasn’t really that pissed with him.

“How else was I supposed to get a horny gay teenager to do something highly illegal for me,” Stiles replied with a wicked grin. “Besides I think Miguel suits you.”

Derek smirked and enjoyed watching the spark of excitement that danced in Stiles’s eyes as the name rolled off his tongue. “I worry about that mind of yours sometimes,” he told him. “Although thinking to trace that text was a stroke of genius” he added accepting another kiss from the younger teen.

“Thank you, let’s just hope it pays off,” Stiles replied detaching himself from Derek and headed back to his room.

Derek followed “So what was all this about you asking Danny if he found you attractive?” he asked trying to sound casual about it – but failing to hide his feelings miserably.

Stiles rolled his eyes, he’d figured Derek had overheard that and was bound to ask about it. “I don’t even remember,” he replied with a shrug. “Why? You’re not jealous are you?” he asked, a small smile playing across his lips.

“Not at all,” Derek replied innocently.

Stiles smirked. “Right,” he grinned sensing Derek wasn’t being completely honest with him. “Wanna re-think that one big guy?” he teased as he lightly punched him in the shoulder.

“Okay maybe I was a little bit jealous,” Derek replied taking Stiles by the arm and pulling him close. “Only at first, before I cottoned on to your plan,” he told him as his arms snaked around his hips.

“My brilliant plan,” Stiles added.

Derek pressed his lips to Stiles’s, staking his claim; he knew it was stupid, that Stiles had only been using Danny to trace the text but he didn’t like the interest the guy had shown his boyfriend. His mate.

Derek cupped Stiles’s jaw with a strong hand as they kissed; his free hand sliding down his back keeping him close. Stiles moaned between urgent kisses, enjoying the feel of Derek sucking on his bottom lip and his strong arms wrapped around him. Stiles wanted more, wanted the werewolf to relax and let his guard down because he sensed what he always sensed when they were together like this … that Derek was holding back, scared of what could happen if he truly let go.

“You know it’s you I want don’t you?” Stiles whispered as they drew apart a fraction so they could breathe. “I want you to know that,” he told him. “It’s you, it’s always been you.”

Derek felt a warm glow grown within him. “It has?” he asked unsurely, there had been too many years where he was too worried to say anything, convinced that Stiles didn’t feel the same way for him to truly believe his words; truth be told the fact they were even together hadn’t even sunk in yet.

“Yes, it just took me a long time to figure it out, too long, but it doesn’t matter because I’ve got you now and you’ve got me,” Stiles’s replied his fingers reaching up to card through Derek’s thick dark hair. “You’ll always have me.”

Their lips met again, their kisses gentle and light at first until they became more desperate as their desire for each other grew. Stiles hands couldn’t help but admire the feel of Derek’s strong muscles and his mouth tingled pleasantly at the brush of his stubble. Derek was all man, and Stiles’s absolutely loved it.

Derek growled and Stiles yelped in surprise when he picked him up in his strong arms and carried him over to the bed, his heart hammered in his chest with excitement when the werewolf lowered him down onto his back before moving over him, holding himself up with strong hands placed either side of Stiles’s head.

Stiles’s couldn’t believe his luck as he gazed up at his boyfriend staring back at him with nothing but desire in his wolf blue eyes. Derek being so bold like this was more than he could ever have wished for. There was a pause, and the air around them was thick was tension … a good kind of tension that set them both on edge. “Take your shirt off,” Stiles found himself blurting out before he could stop himself.

Stiles’s heart beat quickened, pounding against his ribcage so hard that he was sure it was about to burst - he was convinced Derek was going to snap to his senses and draw away.

But he didn’t.

The second the words had slid off Stiles’s lips, Derek obeyed, sitting back on his heels, stretching his arms up above his head and tearing off his shirt. Stiles reached up to help him before letting his hands eagerly travel down his bare chest, mapping every part of him and storing every detail because he was sure he wasn’t going to get this close again quite so easily.

Derek bent down low, teasing apart Stiles’s lips, making room for his tongue slip into his mouth. Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek’s neck kissing him back eagerly.

They kissed for some time, and Stiles was absolutely convinced that at any moment Derek was break away, mumble apologies and excuses before bolting. He would understand of course, but he’d be disappointed. Wanting to enjoy the moment while it lasted he tried to keep Derek in the bubble they’d created, keep him close, keep kissing him and stroking the back of his neck with his fingertips because he knew that area was particularly sensitive for him.

Stiles sighed when Derek sat back again, this was it, it was over he convinced himself. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw Derek’s fingers go for his belt. “Derek …” he breathed watching as his fingers fumble at the buckle.

Derek’s eyes flicked to rest on Stiles’s and for a second or two Stiles saw hesitation … before something else, Derek silently asking for permission. Stiles swallowed hard, he never thought for a moment that he’d be the one in charge, the one calling the shots. Derek’s eyes were lust blown, pleading with him as he waited his response. Stiles nodded quickly, his heart now in his throat. Fuck he wanted this so bad, he wanted Derek so much.

With a quick flurry of his fingers, Derek soon slid Stiles’s belt from his jeans with a quick swish he tossed it on the floor and there was a satisfying clunk as the buckle hit the wood floor.

Stiles was rock hard and was determined not to let anything stop them now; Derek’s fingers trembled so much that Stiles he reached down and help him pop the button of his jeans open and slide down the zip; he then wriggled his jeans off his hips and kicked them off, letting them join his belt on the floor.

Derek slid down the bed, tearing down Stiles’s boxers as he did so.

Derek sat back when he was done and just gazed at Stiles. Stiles wasn’t nervous, he just wanted Derek to do something, anything, he was so hard, so ready he just wanted to get one with it. “Please,” he moaned, his fingers tightening around Derek’s shoulder. “Please,” he breathed. Derek glanced up at Stiles briefly, his eyes darting over his. “I trust you,” Stiles whispered knowing that despite his lust-addled brain there was still a tiny part of Derek that was worried about losing control. “I trust you,” breathed.

With those words Derek was done; he caved and every ounce of hesitation drained away; he sank down low, taking Stiles in his hand and stroking quickly.

Stiles’s eyes rolled into the back of his head, he never thought in a million years Derek would touch him like this. “Fuck Derek,” he panted as the werewolf worked him fast.

Derek leant forward to kiss Stiles, his arm trapped between their bodies but neither of them cared – they just needed to be close. They kissed, sloppy and desperate, their teeth and tongues clashing as they moaned out of sync with each other.

Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek’s neck, locking eyes with him. Derek’s eyes were wolf blue – glowing intensely but Stiles didn’t tell him – he didn’t want to scare him off. “Feels good, feels so good,” he whispered, the encouragement worked, seeming to settle the werewolf.

\---

_Present …_

_“You look absolutely wonderful,” Talia said beaming proudly as Derek and Cora headed downstairs all dressed and ready for the winter formal. “Don’t they look great?” she said to the family all gathered around at the foot of the grand staircase._

_“Can we go?” Derek moaned, not liking so many eyes on him. More than usual since they had family staying with them for the holidays; his mother’s sister, brother and their respective partners and children. The Hale house was absolutely jammed packed at the moment._

_“Hold on,” Talia said fixing a corsage to her daughter’s wrist. “There, perfect. Okay guys have fun!”_

_“We will,” Cora beamed following Laura, who was dropping them off at the school on her way to work, out of the house._

_Talia took Derek by the elbow. “Any problems at all you call me right away okay?”_

_Derek just nodded and followed his sisters._

\---

_Laura pulled her car to halt outside the Stilinski house a short while later. Derek instantly opened the car door and climbed out. “Shouldn’t I go and get him?” Cora asked. Derek glanced back at her, and then realising it was her that was taking Stiles to the formal he realised she was probably right. “We’ll both go,” Cora smiled reassuringly before getting out of the car._

_Derek followed her to the house and they knocked on the door whilst waited in the car outside._

_When the front door opened, Derek was pleased to find the Sheriff looking a lot better than the last time he’d seen him, he didn’t have bloodshot eyes and there wasn’t a stench of stale booze coming off him like the last time. “Sheriff,” Derek said shaking his hand. “How are you?”_

_“Come in guys come in, Cora Stiles is upstairs why don’t you go up? I just need a quick word with Derek.”_

_Derek frowned, not sure what he had to say to him; he followed the Sheriff through to the kitchen. “I’ll take care of them tonight don’t worry,” he told him._

_“Oh no it’s not that,” The Sheriff said shaking his head. “I know Cora and Stiles are just going as friends, he told me.”_

_“Oh he did?” Derek asked._

_“Yeah Cora is like a sister to him. Besides we all know he’s got eyes for someone else,” The Sheriff replied._

_“We do?” Derek asked his heart clenching tightly in his chest, is this what the Sheriff wanted to talk to him about? Did he know about his feelings for his son? Did he not approve?_

_“The redhead? Lydia?”_

_“Oh yes Lydia of course,” Derek said with a nod flushing a little at his foolishness. “So what did you want to talk to me about?” he asked._

_The Sheriff ran his hand through his hair and looked a little embarrassed. “I’ve had my compassionate leave extended,” he told Derek. “I guess I tried going back to work too soon after … after Claudia,” he said swallowing hard. “Look Derek I just wanted to say thank you for looking out for Stiles, I haven’t exactly been a great father the last couple of months.”_

_Derek shook his head. “Don’t say that, you -” he started to protest._

_“No,” The Sheriff cut across him. “No don’t make excuses for me, I was selfish, I was so wrapped up in my own guilt I wasn’t there for him when he needed me. I’ll never forgive myself for that.”_

_Derek’s eyes fell to the floor, he wasn’t sure what to say. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder and when he looked up he found the Sheriff’s eyes fixed on him. “I’ll forever be in your debt, your family’s debt, for everything you have done for us. So I’m going to take this compassionate leave, get myself straightened out and try and repair my relationship with my son.”_

_“He loves you, he understands,” Derek told him._

_The Sheriff smiled gratefully. “You kept him together, that’s a tough ask for a young man like yourself so I thank you Derek,” he his hand slipping off his shoulder and offering it to Derek. “Your father was a good man, he was my friend and I know he would be proud of you.”_

_“Thank you,” Derek said a little choked as he took the Sheriff’s hand and shook it firmly._

_“Derek Stiles needs your help with his tie!” Cora called down the stairs._

_“Okay,” Derek said smiling at the Sheriff gratefully before making his way up stairs; he found Stiles in the hallway standing in front of the large mirror frowning as he tried to fix his tie._

_Derek’s mouth went a little dry as he approached the younger teen, he looked so grown up in his charcoal grey suit and dark red shirt. Derek smiled slightly watching as Stiles sighed with frustration as he un-did his tie and attempted to re-do it. “Let me,” Derek said taking Stiles by the shoulder and turning him to face him. “My dad taught me how to do these, said every man needs to be able to do a tie.”_

_Stiles watched Derek in the mirror as he quickly worked the tie into a neat knot and then slid it up to his throat before smoothing it down with his fingers tip. Derek then did up Stiles’s top shirt button, before running his hands down the arms. “You look good,” Derek smiled his fingers lingering a little on the cuffs of the jacket._

_Cora, who was standing in the doorway of Stiles’s room smiled as she discreetly slipped down the stairs leaving her brother to it._

_“You look good too Derek,” Stiles said feeling himself grow hot under the collar, he was nervous – he didn’t know why but his heart was hammering against his chest. It was just Cora, and they were just going as friends, no big deal so why was he sweating?_

_Derek smiled. “Shall we go then?” he asked nodding toward the stairs._

_Stiles grinned. “Sure,” he said following Derek down them. They met Cora at the bottom and after saying goodbye to the Sheriff they made their way out of the house and to the car._

_“Stiles you look so cute!” Laura said once they’d climbed in; she could sense Derek’s desire for Stiles and knew tonight was going to be tough for her bother no matter how platonic he knew Stiles and Cora’s date was to be._

_Stiles’s eyes snapped away from Derek’s. “Cute?” he asked, he wasn’t sure “cute” was the look he was going for._

\---

Present …

Stiles’s eyes slid open and he couldn’t help but smile broadly when he felt a warmth and weight of the person on the bed beside him; he rolled onto his side and slid his hand down Derek’s bare arm. “You okay?” he whispered dotting kisses along his shoulder blades. “I think I feel asleep,” he told him.

Derek shivered pleasantly at the feel of Stiles’s lips on his back. “I think we both did,” he replied rolling over to face him. Stiles picked up Derek’s arm and slid close to him before draping it back over him; he closed his eyes and just enjoyed the new found feeling of closeness between them.

Derek held Stiles close, pressing kisses to his temple and stroking his hands down his arm. He could feel his mate’s heartbeat throbbing in time with his and almost drowned in the scent of him as he buried his nose into his shoulder. Stiles smelt of pack, of safety, of home, something Derek had missed since his family had been burnt to death in the fire. Stiles no longer smelt of just Stiles. He smelt of _them_ and Derek revelled in the security and comfort of it. “I’m sorry if I scared you, getting carried away like that," he whispered.

“Scared me?” Stiles asked his eyes flitting open and gazing up at Derek. “Why would you say that?” he asked with a frown.

Derek pressed his mouth to Stiles’s and enjoyed a tender kiss before he drew back. “I scare myself sometimes,” he whispered. “Sometimes when I’m with you, it’s like the wolf takes over and I’m there but not really there, does that make any sense?” he asked.

“I understand what you’re saying,” Stiles replied with a nod. “But the wolf is part of you, you don’t need to fight it. All it ever wants to do is protect me.”

Derek smiled. “I guess you’re right,” he considered. “Stiles I just … I couldn’t bear it if something happened to you because of me.”

“And I told you I trust you,” Stiles said craning his head up to capture his lips in a kiss. “You have to trust yourself.”

“I’m trying,” Derek replied.

“I know,” Stiles smiled back reassuringly. “We’ll get there big guy,” he said affectionately.

 


	49. Chapter 49

Present …

Derek sighed, as much as he was enjoying the peace of just being with Stiles like this, curled up on his bed together, he knew they would have to get up eventually. Stiles seemed to have the same as he unwound Derek’s arm from his shoulder and slid off the bed.

Derek watched him as he gathered up his clothes. “I told you I wanted to take this slow,” he said shifting to the edge of the bed and picking his t-shirt off the floor. “I feel bad, we haven’t even been on that date I promised you yet.”

Stiles chuckled. “Derek entire galaxies have formed in the time it’s taken for us to get together, we can’t have taken things any slower if we tried.”

 “I guess,” Derek smiled affectionately. “But I want to do this right Stiles,” he added. “I wanted this for so long, and now it’s finally happening … well I don’t want to screw it up,” he sighed.

“You won’t,” Stiles heading over and pressing a reassuring kiss to his lips.  Derek closed his eyes and enjoyed the kiss for a moment before it broke. “When this is all over we can go on as many dates as you like, but right now we’ve got an Alpha to stop so I’m going to go wash up and then we’ll head hospital and take a look at Melissa’s computer okay?”

“We?” Derek asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Well we can’t exactly tell Scott that his mother is working with the Alpha or potentially is the Alpha can we?” Stiles replied.

“I didn’t mean Scott, wouldn’t be better if I went alone?” Derek suggested.

“Derek you can only just about turn on a computer, what exactly are you going to do?” Stiles asked with a cocky smile. “Admit it, for once you need my help.”

“Fine,” Derek sighed in defeat. “You can check her computer and I’ll keep an eye out for the Alpha but if anything happens you run okay? You don’t wait for me, you just run and you don’t look back.”

Stiles pursed his lips, not completely happy with that idea but knowing Derek wouldn’t let him go at all if he didn’t agree. “Okay,” he agreed, grabbing some clean clothes and heading to the bathroom.

_\---_

_Past …_

_The winter formal was dull, incredibly dull, at least for Derek anyway; it was mostly full of younger students, all excited to be at their first high school dance and after a while Derek had grown tired of them; he mostly circled the outskirts of the room, drinking down glass after glass of a sickly sweet punch which there seemed to be an endless supply of._

_Derek’s kept a close eye on his sister, it was obvious who her crush was, as she kept looking over at him and his date throughout the evening. Derek took an instant dislike to the kid and had complained to Stiles about him when he’d finally taken a break from dancing with the youngest Hale._

_“Derek he’s alright,” Stiles told him._

_Derek’s teeth gritted together. “He’s teasing her, look at his smug face,” he muttered glaring at the younger teen from across the hall._

_Stiles laughed, took Derek by the elbow and steered him away. “You wouldn’t like anyone who went out with your little sister,” he chuckled._

_Derek flushed red, perhaps he was being a little overprotective. “I didn’t mind you bringing her tonight,” he replied._

_Stiles’s eyebrows rose. “Really?” he asked. “I thought you were a bit -”_

_“What?” Derek asked defensively, was Stiles going to say jealous? Was it that obvious?_

_“Annoyed,” Stiles shrugged. “I don’t know, but definitely not happy about it at least, but you Cora is like a sister to me, I only came because she practically begged me.”_

_“I know,” Derek replied. “I wasn’t annoyed Stiles, I …” he sucked in a deep breath, maybe Cora and Laura were right? Maybe he should confess his feelings, find out once and for all if there could ever be anything between him and Stiles. At least then he would know once and for all._

_“Woah!” Stiles cried, his attention suddenly diverted from Derek. Derek watched as Stiles’s face turned crimson, and he followed his line of sight and saw what had caught his tension – Lydia Martin had arrived._

_Derek heart sank, well at least now he knew. “Go and say hello to her,” he told Stiles._

_“What? No way! I couldn’t,” Stiles replied shaking his head quickly._

_Cora came over. “Stiles come on, we need to get our picture taken, the queue is really short now,” she said taking him by the arm and leading him over to the balloon arch where couples were having their photographs taken._

_Derek watched as Cora looped her arm around Stile’s middle, leaned her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes as if she was in pure bliss but Derek knew it was just to prevent her glowing eyes exposing the picture. “Aw they make such a cute couple!” Someone said in his ear._

_Derek looked over to find Kate, the source of the comment._

_“Must be killing you seeing them together,” Kate said watching as Cora took Stiles back to the dancefloor once more. “Never expected it would be that Hale that Stiles ended up with.”_

_“Don’t know what you’re talking about, they’re just friends,” Derek growled in response. “What are you even doing here?” he snapped._

_Kate shrugged. “Thought it would be fun, I’m surprised you’re here … and dateless too how sad,” she drawled._

_“Leave me alone Kate,” Derek hissed. “I’m just keeping an eye on them, which I wouldn’t have to do if it wasn’t for you and your family.”_

_“Relax, we’re hardly going to do something tonight are we?” Kate scoffed as she gestured to the packed school hall. “Watch your eyes Derek, they’re practically glowing with jealousy,” she muttered before sauntering off._

_Derek sighed angrily as he sank back against the wall and closed his eyes; he just wanted this night to be over with. Derek’s eyes opened and he glanced down when he heard a clink against his glass and watched as his punch was topped up with clear liquid from a hipflask, with a quick sniff he determined it to be vodka. Derek glanced over and found a girl with dark hair and pale skin smiling shyly at him. “You looked like you needed it,” she said._

_“Thanks,” Derek replied sipping at the drink. “Paige right?” he asked._

_The girl nodded. “Fancy a walk?” she asked nodding her head toward the doorway._

_Derek glanced over at his sister and Stiles, there was so many people around he was sure they’d be okay for a few moments. “Sure,” he said following Paige out of the hall._

\---

Present …

When they reached the hospital Stiles went in first and Derek held back for a moment or two before he followed so the two would not look like they’d arrived together. Stiles headed straight for Melissa’s office whilst Derek patrolled the corridors.

Stiles sat down at Melissa’s desk and found the computer was (as predicted) password protected. “Okay, Mama McCall what’s it likely to be?” he mumbled under his breath as he typed in various guesses starting with Scott’s name.

Ten minutes later Stiles was no closer to cracking the password; his phone buzzed and he saw that it was Derek calling him, using an old phone of Stiles’s since Kate Argent still had possession of his. “Melissa is headed your way, I’ll distract her – get out of there and meet me back at the Jeep,” Derek said before abruptly cutting the call.

Stiles slipped out of the office, headed down the corridor toward the exit but had to quickly dived behind a water cooler when he saw Melissa coming toward him. “Stiles?” she said with a frown.

“Uh hi!” Stiles said leaning casually against the water cooler like he hadn’t been trying to hide from her.

“Aren’t you supposed to be at the lacrosse game with Scott? You’re on first line tonight aren’t you?” Melissa asked.

“Yeah I sure am!” Stiles smiled a little too broadly to be convincing. “I uh – yeah I’m just headed there now, just dropping in to see …” he glanced around at the names on the doors in the hallway and he spotted a familiar one. “Mr Hale, yeah I thought I’d just drop in and say hi to Peter.”

“Oh,” Melissa replied. “You do that often?” she asked with a frown.

Stiles nodded quickly. “Yeah well the Hale’s are old friends, always good to keep in touch,” he said casually.

“Well if that were the case then you would know that Peter was discharged earlier today,” Melissa said with a raised eyebrow. “Look why don’t I call your father?” she offered reaching into the front pocket of her uniform to get her phone.

“No!” Stiles cried. “No, no don’t worry you carry on with you work. I’ll just be off.” Stiles said heading off down the corridor as quickly as he could; he looked over his shoulder and when Melissa had disappeared he circled back and headed to Peter’s room. Stiles pushed open the door he found it empty; he stood there dumbstruck - how could Peter have recovered from such severe injuries after being practically comatose all these years?

Stiles phone rang in his pocket. “Derek hi,” he said answering the call.

“Where are you? We were supposed to meet back at the Jeep,” Derek snapped.

Stiles knew it was only because he was worried about him. “I know sorry but I bumped into Melissa,” he explained. “Don’t worry she didn’t suss anything out,” he added quickly. “Look, did you know your Uncle was discharged today?”

“What?” Derek asked confused. “You must be mistaken.”

“No I’m not Melissa told me, he’s not here, he’s gone,” Stiles reiterated. “I’m in his room right now and it’s empty …. Derek … are you still there?” he asked.

Derek’s whole body went shockingly cold and fear shot through him like a bolt of lightning. “Stiles get out of there right now!” he shouted down the line. “It’s him! He’s the Alpha! GET OUT!” he cried panic stricken.

Horror swept through Stiles’s body, suddenly it all made sense – everything slotted into place - why the Alpha was targeting people associated with the fire, why it was going after the Argent’s, it was Peter’s pay back, his revenge. Stiles stuffed his phone in his pocket and turned to make a run for it but stopped dead when he saw Peter appear from a shadowy corner.

“Hello Stiles,” Peter smiled.

\---

_Past …_

_“So I’m babysitting, what’s your excuse for being here?” Derek asked glancing at Paige; they were sat together on the grassy hill just opposite the school hall. They could hear the music and the shrieks of laughter from the students inside, and Derek kept his ears carefully tuned into his sister and Stiles’s heartbeats, ready to go back in if he heard anything to alarm him._

_“My mom is supervising tonight,” Paige replied with a shrug. “She insisted I came along too.”_

_Derek nodded, remembering that Paige’s mother was a teacher at the school. “How did you sneak the hipflask in?” Derek asked; despite it only being a high school dance the security had been quite tight and they’d all been searched on the way in._

_Paige grinned at him. “Oh I was prepared, I stashed it in the hall yesterday whilst I was helping my mom with the decorations.”_

_Derek laughed. “That is prepared!”_

_Paige laid back on the grass and gazed up at the sky. “I’m going to be in so much trouble,” she giggled knowing it was going to be pretty obvious she’s been drinking._

_“Me too,” Derek replied sinking back next to her, even though the alcohol had no effect on him he knew his mother would smell it on him the moment he entered the house. “Thanks though, you’re right I needed this.”_

_“You’re taking your break up with Kate pretty hard then?” Paige said turning onto her side and looking at Derek. “You weren’t exactly together very long.”_

_Derek realised that was what it looked like; no one knew the real truth, that his and Kate’s relationship had been a scam from the start. “I guess,” Derek replied knowing he couldn’t explain the real truth. “She’s been winding me up a lot which doesn’t help,” he told her._

_“I bet,” Paige replied. “Never quite got what you saw in her in the first place,” he replied. “I mean yeah she’s pretty and all that but everyone knows she’s a cold hearted bitch.”_

_Derek laughed out loud. “Wow you don’t mince your words!”_

_Paige sat up and fiddled with the braids in her hair. “Sorry, maybe that’s the vodka talking,” she replied with a shrug._

_“It’s certainly brought out a different side to you, you always seemed so shy at school,” Derek said._

_“That’s because people don’t take the time to get to know me,” Paige replied looking down at Derek. “You’re the same, you hide too,” she said. “I’ve seen you, when your friends are playing basketball, I’ve seen the desire in your eyes. Why do you hold back? You clearly want to join them,” she asked._

_Derek just shrugged. “It’s complicated,” he replied. “So you’ve been watching me then huh?” he asked with a sly grin._

_\---_

Present …

“It’s been a long time Stiles,” Peter smiled. “And my how you’ve grown since I last saw you, how old are you now? Fourteen? Fifteen?”

Stiles swallowed hard. “Sixteen,” he replied locking eyes with the Alpha. “Look … Peter …” he started to say, surely there had to be a way to reason with him? Peter had known him since he was a child after all.

“Ssssh,” Peter said taking a step toward Stiles as he held up his hand. “Sixteen,” he smiled. “Well well you are quite the man now,” he said grinning a little too broadly for Stiles’s liking as he took hold of him by the shoulders. “Old enough to make a choice.”

“What choice?” Stiles stammered wishing he didn’t sound quite as frightened as he felt.

“You must know that it was you I was after that night Scott was bitten? That it you’re your scent I was tracking … you must have worked that out surely?” Peter asked cocking his head to one side and gazing at Stiles questionably.

Stiles shook his head quickly. “No,” he replied white hot fear shooting down his spine as Peter took hold of him by the shirt and closed in on him even further. “You’re not serious?”

“I’m perfectly serious, once I became the Alpha I knew needed to build myself a pack to become even stronger. I knew Derek would never join me willingly after learning what I had done to his poor sister so I needed an incentive that was where you come in. I knew I could bring Derek back into the fold, rebuilt what was left of the Hale back, if I had you at my side of course,” Peter grinned at him.

“With or without me Derek would never have joined you, not after what you did,” Stiles spat. “You killed his sister, your own niece.”

Peter sighed. “Now that was unfortunate, but I had to do it Stiles. I had to become an Alpha, don’t you see it’s the only way that I could take down the Argents for good and get revenge on those who helped them start that fire. Laura’s sacrifice was necessary.”

“Sacrifice? It was murder!” Stiles shouted at him, pushing Peter away from him. “I’ll never let you turn me, I’d die first.”

Peter pursed his lips. “Well let’s put that to the test then shall we?” he smiled cruelly.

Stiles backed away as Peter stepped toward him, his eyes glowing red and his teeth extending into sharp points; one hand seemed to shoot out of nowhere and grab Stiles by the elbow, yanking him close. “You will join me, you, Derek and Scott,” he growled as he pushed his shirt to one side, exposing Stiles’s neck – ready to receive the bite.

“Let him go Peter!” Derek shouted appearing behind the Alpha.

“Or what?” Peter asked spinning around, pulling Stiles against him and holding him tightly by his throat.

Stiles swallowed hard, his heart beating a mile a minute, he could feel Peter’s claws on his skin. “Or I’ll rip your throat out with my teeth,” Derek replied dropped his arms to his sides, his claws out; Stiles watched as he shifted in front of him and bared his teeth at Peter. He’d never seen such hatred in Derek’s eyes and there was no doubt in his mind that Derek would indeed kill his Uncle.

“Derek I didn’t know you had it in you, I’m impressed,” Peter said shoving Stiles to one side and baring his own teeth at him as they squared up to each other. “But you must know you’re no match for me.”

Without further warning Peter suddenly lunged for Derek, Derek was quick thought and leapt out of the way, grabbed hold of his Uncle and shoved Peter against the wall. Peter was not about to let his nephew get the better of him quite so easily, he grabbed Derek by the collar and threw him down on the floor wrapping his hand around his throat.

“Go Stiles! GO!” Derek choked out.

Stiles scrambled across the floor and hid behind a reception desk at the far end of the corridor; peering out from the side, to his relief, he saw Derek was back on his feet. Derek punched squarely Peter in the face, but the older Hale barely even flinched and with a flick of his wrist he sent Derek flying across the room.

“Get up Derek, get up,” Stiles whispered under his breath. “Come on Derek.”

Derek scrambled up and swiped his claws at Peter’s face; he struck him again and again but Peter barely looked like even registered his attack. Peter just smirked, grabbed Derek’s arm when went for him again and tossed him through a glass window.

Derek crawled on his hands and knees through the glass and Peter followed, laughing at his attempt to get away – calling him a coward. Stiles, on the other hand knew better, Derek was leading Peter away from where he was hiding. Stiles knew he should run, get back to his jeep and get the hell away from Peter but he was too scared to move; and so he remained where he was, his arms curled around his knees as he shook with fear. Derek was no match for Peter, what the hell were they going to do? Peter wouldn’t kill him would he? His own nephew … but then he hadn’t hesitated to kill Laura.

\---

_Past …_

_Derek wrapped his arms around Paige and pulled her on top of him, she was soft and warm and smelt amazing, his fingers carded through her silky hair as their mouths found each other’s._

_They kissed, and it felt nice … really nice, but Derek felt nothing more. There was no spark there. It was comforting though and it felt good to be close to another person in this way so he did not stop._

_Derek felt his wolf battling with him, conflicted because it liked the smell and feel of Paige but at the same time she wasn’t who he wanted. She wasn’t Stiles. However, he did not feel the outright rejection from the wolf as he had when he’d been with Kate so it was a little easier to deal with._

_Paige’s hands were all over him, and Derek felt a little panicked at first but he forced himself to relax and let her continue – he remembered the look on Stiles’s face when he saw Lydia entered the dance, reminding him that there could never be anything romantic between them._

_Paige drew back, blushing heavily. “Wow that was … well that was nice,” she smiled._

_“Just nice?” Derek asked sitting up._

_“Really nice,” Paige said leaning forward and pressing her lips to his. “But uh, do you like me? Like that? I mean I don’t want to be a rebound.”_

_“No no,” Derek said his fingers finding their way into her hair again as he cupped her face. “You’re not, I like you,” he told her … and strangely he wasn’t lying; she was exciting and fun. He did like her he thought remembering again that Stiles’s only had eyes for Lydia. So yeah Paige, he liked her he told himself. He did, he did._

\---                                                   

Present …

“Stiles,” Derek said stumbling into the corridor, blood covering his face and hands, but he didn’t let that deter him from finding his mate; he knew Stiles was there somewhere, he could hear his heart beating a mile a minute. “Stiles, thank God,” he sighed sinking down onto his knees beside the younger teen – glad to see that he was okay.

Stiles flinched when he felt a hand on his leg. “Stiles it’s okay, it’s me,” Derek said sliding his arm around Stiles’s shoulder and pulling him into his embrace. “It’s me, you’re safe,” he assured him.

Stiles lifted his head. “Derek?” he asked, his eyes darting over his face. “What happened? Did you kill him?” he asked unsurely, the Alpha was so much stronger than Derek – how had he beaten him?

Derek shook his head. “He’s alive, but he’s gone,” he told Stiles as he helped him up off the floor. “Are you okay?” he asked holding him at arm’s length as he quickly surveyed him.

“I’m fine,” Stiles said a little shakily. “But what do you mean he’s gone? He just let you go?” he asked not daring to believe it. Derek spat out a mouthful of blood and nodded as he wiped the fragments of glass from his jacket. Stiles’s eyes darted over Derek’s. “I don’t believe you,” he said his whole body shaking. “No, you agreed to something didn’t you? You made a deal with him? What was it?”

Derek took Stiles by the elbow and steered him down the corridor. “You need to find your father and stick by him, you’ll be safe with him,” he told him. “Don’t go to the school, don’t go to Scott.”

“Where are you going?” Stiles asked.

“Just do what I say for once without question,” Derek snapped rather harshly as they marched across the hospital car park. “Stiles please,” he added more calmly when they reached the jeep. “I need to know you’re safe,” he said cupping his face, their eyes locked together. “Please just trust me.”

“I don’t want to go, I don’t think we should be apart,” Stiles said gripping onto Derek’s leather jacket tightly. “I don’t want to be apart, we need to go and warn Scott,” he said still shaking.

Derek nodded. “I will talk to Scott I promise, now go and find your father.”

Stiles could tell something wasn’t right, he didn’t know what was going on but he did not like how Derek was acting. Stiles pulled himself away and climbed into the jeep, he unwound the window. “Whatever you agreed to don’t do it,” he said sternly. “You can’t trust him – he killed Laura,” he reminded him.

“Just find your father,” Derek told him before running off.

Stiles stared after him until he disappeared; he then started the engine and set off toward the school – not to find his father, but to find Scott, and fill him in on what had happened. He didn’t care that he was doing exactly the opposite as what Derek had told him, something just wasn’t right.

Stiles set off toward the school completely unaware that was exactly where Peter and Derek were headed.


	50. Chapter 50

_Past …_

_“What the hell are you playing at?” Laura hissed the second they’d dropped Stiles off at home after the winter formal. “You were supposed to be watching Stiles and Cora but instead I find you drinking and making out with some random girl?!”_

_“Wait, what?” Cora asked leaning forward from the back seat. “What girl?”_

_“Give me a break,” Derek muttered crossing his arms and staring moodily out of the passenger door window. “Nothing happened.”_

_“That’s not the point Derek,” Laura snapped. “You were distracted, you weren’t looking after them properly, anything could have happened. Kate bloody Argent was there of all people!”_

_“I know,” Derek replied. “She told me herself that it would be stupid of her family to try anything with so many people around.”_

_“And you believed her? Her of all people?” Laura said shaking her head with disgust. “Only a few nights ago she kidnaped Stiles, she shot you, almost killed you, or have you forgotten about that?”_

_“As if I could!” Derek shouted climbing out of the car once they’d reached the Hale house and slamming the door shut behind him. “She was taunting me all night, I just needed to get away from her so just back off Laura!” he told his sister as he marched up the steps and into the house._

_Cora glanced at her sister. “What girl?” she asked again._

_“It doesn’t matter,” Laura snapped a little harshly much to Cora’s annoyance; when they entered the house she headed straight upstairs after Derek ignoring her concerned mother who had come out into the hallway upon feeling the tension from her children. “Lucas can you go downstairs, I need a word with Derek,” Laura said entering his room; Lucas was currently sharing with Derek, and Laura with Cora, to free up room in the house for their visitors._

_“I’m not stopping you,” Lucas muttered not taking his eyes off his video game._

_“Lucas downstairs,” Laura growled._

_“No way, Mom will never let me escape again and I’ll be stuck talking to that lot all night,” Luca said referring to some of his more elderly relatives._

_“They’ve barely seen you since they’ve arrived, the least you could do is go and talk to them for a while. Go, now,” Laura ordered._

_Lucas rolled his eyes but did as he was told, setting down his controller and sloping off out of the room._

_“I don’t need a lecture from you,” Derek mumbled from the pillow his face was buried in when he felt Laura sit down on the bed beside him._

_“You’re lucky I’m not letting Mom deal with this,” Laura told him. “After everything that has happened I’m shocked you could be so reckless. Talk to me Derek, what’s going on in that head of yours?” she asked laying a hand over his shoulder. “That girl? Who was she?”_

_“Just a girl in my year,” Derek shrugged as he turned over and sat up. “Her name is Paige.”_

_“And you like her?” Laura asked searchingly._

_Derek shrugged again. “Yeah, she’s nice I guess,” he replied._

_Laura’s eyes darted over Derek’s. “I don’t get it, I thought -” she started to say._

_“You thought what?” Derek snapped defensively. “And don’t bring up Stiles this is nothing to do with him,” he added quickly._

_“Well clearly it is,” Laura replied with an arch of her eyebrow. “Is it because he went with Cora tonight?” she asked a little more gently. “We’ve talk about this Derek, you know it wasn’t a real date, they’re just friends.”_

_“It’s not Cora,” Derek replied. “It’s Lydia,” he mumbled glancing down at his fingers which were twisted together. “I was going to tell him Lor, I was, but then she walked in and he …” he sighed angrily. “Look the point is it’s never going to happen, me and him, so yeah you all might think he’s my …” Derek swallowed uncomfortable with using the word, “my mate or whatever, but he’s not okay, you’ve got it wrong. Stiles’s isn’t interested in me, Paige is, she likes me and I like her so can we just leave it?”_

_Laura’s eyes swept over Derek’s which looked back at him desperately; she could tell her brother was emotionally exhausted, ever since their mother had explained about Stiles, Derek had been on edge, felt under pressure, felt like his and Stiles’s every move and interaction was being watched by the rest of the pack all of them wondering and waiting to see what would happen. “Why are you rushing into this?” Laura asked. “Stiles having a crush on Lydia doesn’t mean anything.”_

_“Laura please can we not talk about this,” Derek pleaded. “Just give me time okay?”_

_Laura sighed heavily. “Okay fine, but I’m still not happy about you leaving Cora and Stiles alone,” she replied as she got up. “I get that you’re going through some stuff right now but one weak link in the chain makes us all vulnerable and that’s when the Argents are most likely to strike.”_

_“I understand,” Derek replied with a nod. “I’m sorry Laura.”_

_Laura laid her hand on her brother’s shoulder and gave it a tight squeeze. “Don’t give up on Stiles so easily,” she said before leaving the room._

_Derek just flopped down on his bed and sighed, of course he hadn’t given up … he never would. The more this dawned on him the more he realised that despite what he’d said and everything he tried to kid himself about Paige, his mother, his sister, even his Uncle, were right - it was Stiles he was meant to be with. It was Stiles he wanted to be with._

_Derek’s phone pinged alerting him to a message, he grabbed it from the bedside table and smiled as he saw a message from Stiles himself._

_“You okay? Didn’t need to be a “you know what” to feel the tension in the car? Where did you go tonight? I missed you.”_

_Derek wrote out a quick reply, reassuring Stiles that everything was okay smiling as he did so because it felt good to know that the younger teen had been thinking about him, that he’d missed him at the formal despite Lydia stealing his attention … maybe she didn’t quite compete as much as he thought Derek considered, buzzing happily at the thought of it._

\---

Present …

Derek trailed after Stiles knowing he was well and truly in the dog house. “I knew Peter wouldn’t have just let you walk away, I knew you’d have made a deal with him! I just didn’t think you would ever be capable of this!” the younger teen raged.

After the showdown at the hospital Stiles had headed to the school and found Scott pacing the locker room, worried sick about Allison. Stiles, after getting him to calm down sat and listened as Scott told him that Peter had just shown up at the school and threatened to hurt her if he didn’t join their pack; this didn’t surprise Stiles but when Scott told him that Derek was there also and that he’d given Peter Allison’s name he was shocked. At first Stiles, of course, hadn’t believed a word of Derek’s involvement – Scott must have been mistaken, Derek would never agree to that after all but one look at the guilt that shone in the werewolf’s eyes when he got home told him that Scott was telling the truth.

“He threatened to kill you!” Derek shouted back at him. “It was you or Scott, I chose you and I’d chose you again and again and again because -” but he stopped himself before he said too much. Derek sighed angrily. “Look I just thought if I agreed to go with Peter then at least I’d know what he wanted, what his plan was,” he tried to explain. “I was playing him Stiles, and know we know what he wants. He wants Scott to join his pack, and the two of us because the more members an Alpha has in its pack the stronger it becomes, Peter wants more power … I think … I think so he can take on the Argents once and for all.”

Stiles’s pursed his lips, not happy with Derek’s explanation. “I could have told me this,” he replied curtly. “Peter told me his great big master plan before you showed up at the hospital, but you didn’t ask did you? If you had just told me what your deal with him was then I could have saved you the bother.”

“But if I had told you then you would have warned Scott,” Derek replied. “I had to make it look convincing,” he told him. “I wanted to keep you out of it, I wanted to keep you as far away from Peter as possible. Don’t be angry, please,” he said taking Stiles by the arm as he tried to walk away from him. “Look he thinks I’m on his side now that gives us the advantage.”

Stiles shrugged free. “You told him Allison’s name.”

“I know but he would have found out soon enough, and that’s what made him trust me,” Derek told him. “It was wrong I know, but Allison’s family will take care of her.”

“It’s still a risk Derek,” Stiles said taking a step back when Derek moved closer to him, he did not need distraction from his anger right now.  “You need to start including me in your plans. Scott’s in danger, Allison too no thanks to you and then we’ve got the problem of Jackson to deal with, the Argent’s think he’s the beta so he’s in in trouble too – how are we supposed to protect all these people at once if we don’t communicate?”

“That’s why I need to keep Peter close,” Derek replied. “Don’t you see? If he trusts me then he’ll tell me his plans and I can stop him. And I know he’s planning something for the next full moon.”

“That’s Friday,” Stiles replied. “This year’s winter formal, with that many people around Allison and Jackson should be safe at the school right?” he asked biting his bottom lip with worry.

Derek thought about it for a moment. “Jackson maybe,” he replied with a nod. “The Argents will be watching him but probably wouldn’t try anything with Allison so close by … but Peter … well I wouldn’t put it past him.”

Stiles hummed under his breath. “You’re right,” he agreed knowing the Alpha would want to make a show.

“You’re not going to this formal are you?” Derek asked his eyes tracking over Stiles, full of worry.

Stiles shook his head. “No, not much point since Coach has banned Scott from going.”

“Good,” Derek replied, relieved. “I’ll keep an eye on the place, but it would be better knowing you’re safe here.”

\---

_Past …_

_“Derek said he’d be back before curfew,” Laura said glancing at her watch. “Mom will be pissed if she comes home and he’s not here,” she added anxiously. The Hale siblings were all pretty fed up with the strict rules their Alpha had put in place ever since the big showdown with the Argents at the school, and so when Laura was in charge she was a little more lenient (though not by much). Tonight, Talia and Peter had gone to a meeting with leaders of numerous other packs in Beacon County. Werewolf packs as a rule did not often mix but occasionally met to exchange details on hunter activity, to manage territories and to discuss any prominent threats that could put them in danger._

_“Well I’m not waiting any longer, I’m putting the movie on,” Cora said kneeling down on the floor beside the television and putting the DVD into the player._

_“Has he text you?” Laura asked Stiles who was staying the night because his father was working a night shift._

_“No,” Stiles said shaking his head quickly. “I’m going to get the popcorn ready,” he said slipping off the sofa and heading out to the kitchen. Laura’s eyes followed him, she knew he was disappointed that Derek wasn’t back in time._

_“What’s the deal with Derek and this girl then?” Lucas asked once Stiles was out of earshot; it had been a few days since the winter formal and Derek and Paige seemed inseparable. “I thought he was gay for Stiles?”_

_“Lucas!” Laura and Cora hissed._

_Lucas rolled his eyes. “Don’t know why everyone is tiptoeing around it,” he muttered. “It’s not like we don’t already know, I’ve never known pining like it,” he said grabbing a handful of chips and stuffing them into his mouth. “I just don’t get why he’s hanging around with this girl all of a sudden,” he said through a mouthful of food. “Is she his girlfriend or what?”_

_Cora shrugged. “I don’t know, but they seem pretty close considering it’s only been a few days,” she replied._

_“So what about Stiles?” Lucas asked. “I thought this whole mate thing was a sealed deal?” he asked looking to his eldest sister for answers, Cora too looked at Laura wanting to know what she had to say. “I was getting used to the idea of him one day joining our pack.”_

_“It’s complicated,” Laura replied with a sad sigh. “This Paige thing will run its course eventually,” she added confidently, absolutely convinced her brother was just using her as a distraction to forget about his feelings for Stiles which he still believed to be unreciprocated._

_“Poor Paige,” Cora mumbled._

_“Well I hope he sorts himself out soon,” Lucas replied._

_Laura was about to reply but quickly shut her mouth when Stiles entered the room carrying a big bowl of popcorn._

\---

Present …

“You said you weren’t going to the formal,” Derek said later that night as he stood in Stiles’s bedroom doorway and watched as he pulled on his suit jacket to check it still fitted him.

Stiles sighed, really not in the mood for an argument with Derek over it. “Scott asked me to go so I could keep an eye on Allison,” he replied smoothing down the jacket as he checked himself out in mirror. “I couldn’t exactly say no could I?” he said not looking at Derek.

“That’s exactly what you should have said,” Derek replied crossly. “It’s a full moon Stiles, it’s not safe with Peter out there.”

“Look Derek it will be fine,” Stiles tried to assure him. “The Argents will be keeping watch on the place, I’ll probably be safer there than anywhere else.”

“Well I’ll be there too,” Derek replied.

Stiles was about to argue and suggest that Derek stay away for his own safety but he knew Derek would never agree to that, especially since he was now going to be there. “There’s something else,” he said knowing he had to tell Derek that Allison had set him up with Lydia sooner rather than later (although he was dreading it). “I kind of have a date,” he said running one hand over his head anxiously as he slipped off the suit jacket and hung it back in his wardrobe. “Not a real date, but I’m going with someone,” he explained, his eyes darting over Derek’s worriedly. “I thought you should know.”

Stiles watched as Derek’s eyes filled with anguish. “Danny?” he asked in a gruff tone.

“No,” Stiles said shaking his head quickly. “Actually … well actually its Lydia.”

Derek swallowed hard, his eyes dropping to the floor as he nodded. This was it, he realised – it was over between him and Stiles, it had been Lydia all along he’d been waiting for. “You must be pretty stoked,” he said not looking Stiles in the eye. “I mean it’s always been her hasn’t it?” he muttered bitterly.

“No Derek’s it’s not like that,” Stiles replied quickly.

“Your Father’s home,” Derek said changing the subject when he heard the Sheriff’s car pull up in the driveway. “I’m going to go and shower,” he said walking out of the room – he just needed to escape, he wished he could go back home to the Hale house but he knew he couldn’t with Kate sniffing around.

“Derek!” Stiles called after him. “At least let me explain!” he shouted angrily when Derek closed the bathroom door with a loud bang.

Derek sank back against the door and closed his eyes as he sucked in a deep breath. Stiles and Lydia going to the formal together - the thought made him feel sick.

\---

_Past …_

_“What’s going on? Why are you so late back?” Laura asked when her mother an uncle entered the house; it was late, she, Lucas, Cora and Stiles had watched two movies before Laura insisted they all went to bed and even Derek had shown up half way through the second one and joined them for the rest of it. Laura was unable to rest, waiting worriedly for the rest of her pack to return home._

_Laura followed them through to the kitchen and watched Peter sat down at the counter and Talia began preparing coffee; Laura sensed their stress levels where high. “Someone has been killed haven’t they?” Laura said sinking down onto the stool next to her uncle._

_Talia’s eyes swept over her daughter’s, as much as she wanted to protect her from the truth she knew she’d inherit the pack one day and so it was probably a good idea to start including her. “Yes, a member of Ennis’s pack,” she told her. “Not just killed, Kate Argent tortured him.”_

_“Pulled his claws out one by one,” Peter muttered his own claws sinking into the wood of the counter top. Laura felt sick to her stomach. “He was a youngster too, it goes totally against their code,” he growled. “They’re out of control.”_

_“Peter,” Talia sighed._

_“No, don’t talk of a truce or any more rubbish!” Peter snapped. “The kid was barely older than Derek, what if it were him?”_

_Talia gritted her teeth together. “I’d put the girl’s head on a spike,” she growled her eyes flashing red in anger._

_Laura look to her mother, feeling a mixture of fear and respect for her Alpha. “So what do we do about it? What did you all agree?” she asked._

_“We didn’t agree anything, we just spend the whole night arguing,” Peter sighed angrily. “Ennis is out for blood, an eye of an eye, he wants Kate.”_

_“That will only start a war,” Laura said and her mother nodded in approval._

_“I don’t think Ennis cares about that anymore,” Peter replied slipping off the stool and heading out of the room._

_Laura look at her mother who watched after her brother. “You’re worried about him, do you think he’ll do something?” she asked._

_Talia sucked in a deep breath. “He and Ennis had their heads together most of the night,” she mumbled. “I just hope he isn’t going to get us into any trouble.”_

\---

Present …

“So Stiles Mrs Martin told me you’re taking Lydia to the formal tomorrow night?” The Sheriff said slapping his son on the back as they sat down at the dinner table together. “See I told you she’d notice you one day, your persistences has paid off,” he chuckled.

Derek stabbed moodily at the food on his plate as he listened to the conversation; he wanted to escape so badly but the Sheriff had brought home takeaway and a six pack of beers as he’d had a stressful day and Derek felt it rude to just disappear – especially since the Sheriff didn’t know he and his son were at logger heads at the moment.

“It’s not like that,” Stiles replied glancing at Derek wishing he’d make eye contact, but the moody werewolf just stared at his food. The atmosphere was suffocating to say the least, the tension could be cut with spoon. “Lydia was going with Jackson but they broke up so now he’s taking Allison,” he told his father hoping Derek would too listen. “Allison is mad at Lydia for kissing Scott so as punishment she’s made Lydia go with me,” Stiles explained taking a chance glance at Derek. “So yeah I’m the punishment,” he mumbled sadly. “She’s only going with me because it’s more embarrassing to turn up dateless.”

“Oh,” The Sheriff said feeling bad for his son. “But I’m sure once she gets to know you she’ll fall head over heels, no one could resist the Stilinski charm!” he said trying to pick his spirits up.

“Dad I’m not interested in Lydia anymore,” Stiles replied glancing at Derek, hoping he would believe him.

“What? But you were mad about her! From the very first day of nursery school when you first laid eyes on her you couldn’t stop going on about her eh Derek?”

Derek nodded, smiling politely. As soon as the Sheriff looked away he gritted his teeth, pushed his plate away and got up. “I’m sorry I’m not hungry,” he said before hurriedly heading out of the room.

“Derek!” Stiles cried not caring that his father was right there looking very confused; he got up and heading after the werewolf. “Derek wait!” he shouted rushing after him.

“First Cora now Lydia, why is it every time you go to this thing it’s with someone else?” Derek snapped at Stiles as he headed up the stairs.

Stiles laughed at the ridiculousness of his jealously, was that what all of this had been about? “Derek! Do you honestly think that I wouldn’t go with you if I had the chance? Because believe me I’d love to, I really would, but I can’t. For one thing you’re not a student anymore and second you’re a fricking werewolf and it’s a full moon.”

Derek’s eyes swivelled to the floor. “But if I was still at school … and you know normal? You would?” he asked.

Stiles headed over and smiled slightly. “You’re an idiot,” he told him, but there was affection in his tone. “Every single day I’m with you I’m praying I’ll get one more because I keep thinking you’re going to snap to your senses and realise what a horrible mistake you’ve made wanting to be with me.”

“Stiles,” Derek breathed, with a gentle shake of his head. “That will never happen,” he told him. Stiles smiled, feeling a sense of warmth soak into him at these words.

“So are we good?” Stiles asked.

Derek nodded. “I’m sorry,” he said wrapping his arms around Stiles’s waist and pulling him close.

Stiles hugged him back tightly. “So you were jealous back then? When I took Cora?” he asked drawing back and grinning at Derek. "You liked me back then didn't you?" he said with a knowing smile.

“Shut up,” Derek said with a playful roll of his eyes.

“I’m only teasing,” Stiles said pressing a kiss to his lips. Derek kissed him back eagerly, his arms tightening around him wishing he could keep him close, keep him safe there forever. "Like I told you I'm only taking Lydia because Allison set it up to punish her for making out with Scott."

"Allison shouldn't have done that," Derek growled not liking how she's dragged Stiles into her games.

The sound of Derek's growl sending a rush of excitement shooting down his spine. "Derek you need to get over this Lydia thing," he said tugging the werewolf toward the bed. "I had a crush on her when I was a kid that’s all. You’re the one I want to be with," Stiles assured him as the sank down together. "You have nothing to be jealous about."

"I'm not jealous," Derek replied moving closer to Stiles, their lips connecting in a brief kiss before Derek drew away and sighed heavily. “Just promise me you’ll be careful tomorrow okay? I can’t lose you too."

"I promise," Stiles said looking Derek in the eyes. "You need to trust me."

"I do," Derek told him. "I'm just scared Stiles, I've lost everyone that has been close to me."

Stiles nodded, understanding. "Come here," he said coaxing him into another kiss. Derek sank into his embrace, one hand cupping Stiles's face as they kissed, the other slipping down the side of his body causing Stiles to laugh as his fingertips tickled him. 

Stiles's rolled onto his back, pulling Derek on top of him, his fingers slid through his hair as the wolf dotted kisses up his neck. "Derek," he sighed happily. "Please," he whispered. Derek drew back and looked at Stiles, his heart beat giving away his mates desires. Stiles saw temptation and unease wrestling in his wolf's blue eyes but he wasn't deterred, he slid his fingers through Derek's and clasped them tightly, not prepared to let him escape. "Stop worrying," he told him.

"How can I not?" Derek asked with a sad sigh.

Stiles sat up, looped one arm around the werewolf's neck whilst his other supported him and latched their mouths together. "Derek please, I need you," he whispered. "Trust trust me," he said feeling the elder teen shiver at his words. "Touch me, anything, just something," he begged, he knew he sounded desperate but he didn't care, he just wanted to feel close to Derek

Derek's eyes fell onto Stiles's as they drew apart and he knew in that moment he was lost, because when Stiles looked at him like that he knew he could never deny him anything. Derek slid Stiles's t-shirt off as the younger teen raised his arms.

"You're the real thing Derek," Stiles told him. "Lydia was just a crush, nothing compared to how I feel about you." Derek growled at the mentioning of Lydia’s name and it sent a rush down Stiles’s body. “Fuck Derek, please,” he moaned. Derek pushed him down on the bed and slid over him, his mouth sucking at his jaw, before moving down to his neck. “Love it when you get like this,” Stiles whispered his fingers carding through Derek’s hair.

Derek drew back his eyes a solid wolf-blue. “Stiles,” he said as they slipped back to their usual warm green.

“No, no don’t,” Stiles said grabbing hold of Derek he went to move off him. “Just, stop worrying,” he coaxed. “Come on,” he whispered sitting up and pressing his lips against Derek’s. “Please Derek come on, I want this, I want you,” he told him.

“Stiles,” Derek whined, because he was making it really difficult to say no right now.

Stiles sat up and wound his arms around Derek's neck, bringing him closer. “I want you,” he told him again as he pressed quick eager kisses to his lips. 

Derek rolled his hips against Stiles, the hot friction of their skin against the course denim of their jeans driving them both wild; Derek’s face was in his neck, breathing him in, kissing and nipping at his neck. Stiles’s dug his fingers into Derek’s hair, his other hand slipping down his back and digging into his jeans, grasping his boyfriend’s ass tightly in his hand. God, he wanted his jeans off so badly.

Derek sat back, pushing Stiles's jeans down his hips; he took hold of him and started to stroke. “Fuck,” Stiles breathed his eyes blown wide open - he'd never get over the feeling of Derek's hand son him like this. Derek settled back, quickening his pace and twisting his wrist, loving the reaciton he got from Stiles. Stiles moaned, his eyes rolling back into his head and his grip of Derek’s shoulder tightening. He knew he wouldn’t last long, that he’d come embarrassingly quickly but in that moment he didn't care. “Fuck Derek, don’t stop -” he panted. “Don’t stop."

Derek stroked Stiles with fervour. Needing to kiss him, he sank down on top of him and pressed his mouth against Stiles's. Stiles moaned into the kiss, Derek’s hands not pausing for a second. “Stiles,” he breathed drawing back and resting his forehead against his.

Stiles slid his hand down between their bodies and quickly undid the fastenings of Derek's jeans before pushing his hand inside and grasping hold of him. Derek’s eyes opened wide and locked onto Stiles. Stiles, noticing they were blue once again, kissed him reassuringly, not wanting Derek to bolt. At the same time his hand moved quickly to match Derek’s pace. “Feels good doesn't it?” Stiles grinned as he watched Derek's eyes darken with pleasure. “You like that huh? You like my hands on you?” he whispered.

“Yeah,” Derek panted into his mouth. “Feels so good, wanted this for so long, wanted you forever.”

Stiles closed his eyes in bliss, his body tightening and then realising in a spasm as he came over Derek’s hand. Stiles let go of Derek and sank back leaving the elder teen to finish himself off, he was just too overwhelmed continue. 

Stiles curled up beside Derek after they’d both come down from their highs. “You okay?” he asked as Derek wrapping him up in his arms.

"Yeah," Derek said staring up at the ceiling, thoughts of what had just happened swirling in his head and smiling as he realised that he'd stayed in control. "You weren't worried?" he asked.

“Course not,” Stiles smiled sleepily. “Sorry I couldn’t uh,” head started to say, flushing red.

“Don’t worry about it,” Derek whispered, his fingers stroking down the length of Stile’s neck as he pressed soft kisses to his temple.

Stiles smiled, curling into Derek and pressing his lips against his skin. “Next time,” he promised.


	51. Chapter 51

_Past …_

_“Why have I got to do it?” Lucas moaned. “I told you I don’t want anything more to do with Peter,” he said, spitting his uncle’s name with disgust._

_“I’m not asking you to become best of friends with him, just to find out what he’s up to,” Laura replied.  Laura had gone to her brother for help and had told him what had happened to the member of Ennis’s pack; her mother hadn’t wanted anyone else to know but Laura knew that someone had to take action because all of her instincts told her that Peter was up to something – he’d never shown any interest before in making alliances or deals with other werewolf packs, so what game was he playing trying to get on Ennis’s good side._

_“Why can’t you do it?” Lucas asked. “Or Derek?”_

_“After the way Peter used Stiles against him Derek can barely even look at Peter, and he would never trust me,” Laura replied. “Come on Lucas, you owe me this.”_

_“Fine, I’ll do it,” Lucas muttered, clearly not happy about it. “There’s no need to guilt trip me.”_

_Laura placed her hand on her brother’s shoulder. “Thank you,” she smiled. “Let me know the minute you find out anything, not matter how small.”_

_Lucas just nodded in agreement._

\---

Present …

Stiles waited until his father had left the room to grab some more beers from the fridge to lean across the sofa and grasp Derek’s hand. “We’re good right?” he asked, worried that the werewolf had been even more quiet than usual; they were in the living room watching a football game, well the Sheriff and Derek were watching it, and Stiles was texting Scott.

Derek gave Stiles’s hand a reassuring squeeze and nodded. “I’m sorry I over reacted about Lydia,” he replied, he knew it wasn’t his fault – all werewolves had the tendency to be jealous and possessive, part of their animal nature he guessed, but it was still a side to himself that Derek like all that much.

“It’s okay,” Stiles replied, understanding. “We’re both pretty stressed out right now, but things will get better,” he added positively.

Derek nodded once more, hoping Stiles was right. “What had Scott said? Does he still want to tear my head off?” he asked knowing that Stiles and Scott had been texting each other all evening and that the young Beta was more than pissed off with him about his apparent teaming up with Peter, still not quite believing it was all just a rouse.

Stiles shrugged. “He’s pissed that’s for sure, but that’s understandable,” he added fairly. “I think he’s got more things on his mind than you right now, he’s worried about Allison, Peter … not to mention Jackson is making all sorts of threats,” he sighed.

“What do you mean?” Derek asked his eyes narrowing. “Has he threatened you?” he growled protectively.

“No, not me,” Stiles replied quickly ignored the small part of him that felt excited when he saw Derek’s eyes flash blue. “He knows though Derek,” he said biting his bottom lip worriedly. “At least he thinks he knows the truth, we’re going to have to deal with that sooner or later because he wants in – he wants Scott to give him the bite. Scott told him that it doesn’t work like that, but Jackson insisted he get the Alpha to do it.”

“So he wants the bite does he?” Derek smirked. “Well leave that to me, I’ll soon scare him off the idea,” he said a mischievous glint in his eye.

Stiles glanced at him with a raised eyebrow. “What are you going to do?” he asked.

“Leave that to me, I’ve got an idea,” Derek said getting up and grabbing his leather jacket from the back of the armchair. “I’ll be back soon okay?” he said leaning over the sofa and awkwardly brushing a kiss against his lips whilst pulling on the jacket on.

Stiles pursed his lips. “Don’t,” he paused. “Don’t you know kill him or anything.”

Derek laughed and pressed another kiss to Stiles’s mouth. “I’m just going to scare him a little bit, make sure he leaves you and Scott alone,” he said with a reassuring smile. “You’ll be here when I get back?” he asked.

Stiles nodded, he got up and followed Derek out of the living room and into the hall; when Derek left he hovered feeling a little uneasy – he didn’t know what it was but he just had a bad feeling.

“Hey where’s he off to?” The Sheriff asked coming out of the kitchen and holding two beer bottles and a big bowl of nachos he’d prepared. “It’s only half time.”

Stiles shrugged. “He said he won’t be long,” he replied grabbing a handful of chips and stuffing them in his mouth. “I’ll take that beer though?” he said through his mouthful.

“Sure, when you’re 21,” The Sheriff replied elbowing his son gently as he passed by him. “There’s soda in the fridge,” he added as he made his way back into the living room.

Stiles went to the kitchen, grab a soda and then sank down onto the sofa. Picking up his phone he sent a quick text Scott who’d replied to say that Allison was coming over to his place; Stiles wished him good luck hoping he could repair his relationship with her and then settled down to watch the rest of the game with his father.

\---

An hour or so later, Stiles sent Derek a quick text to check how he was getting on because he was starting to worry about how long he’d been gone. However, before he had the chance to send the message his phone started to ring and he saw it was Scott calling him.

“Stiles it’s Peter, he’s taken my Mom,” Scott cried the second Stiles answered the call. “I tried to warn her but she thinks it’s a date. I don’t know what to do, I think he’s going to bite her. Stiles what do I do?” he asked desperately.

Stiles jumped up from the sofa. “I’m on my way over,” he said, grabbing the keys to his jeep from the coffee table and running out of the room, yelling to his father that he had to go and see Scott.

“Girl trouble?” The Sheriff asked following Stiles out into the corridor as he hurriedly pulled on his trainers.

“Yeah something like that,” Stiles replied before dashing out of the house.

\---

_Past …_

_“Isn’t this place great?” Paige said taking Derek’s hand and leading him through the abandoned distillery._

_“How did you find it?” Derek asked looking around the place in awe._

_“I was doing some family research for my history class, turns out my grandfather used to work here, but it’s been abandoned for years now,” Paige explained as she led Derek through a dark passage way. “I cosied it up for us though,” she smiled showing Derek the blanket she’d laid out and the candles she’d lit. “Pretty cool huh?” she said sinking down on the blanket and pulling down Derek beside her._

_Derek’s heart beat quickened, and not in a good way, it was panic. “Yeah it’s great,” he croaked out suddenly feeling very sick, clearly Paige had ideas on her mind. For once Derek’s human side and wolf side seemed to be in harmony – both wanting to bolt._

_Paige turned to look at Derek. “So how about your family history, any interesting characters?” she asked stretching her legs out in front of her and leaning back on her palms._

_Derek quickly shook his head. “No, nothing interesting in my family. Really dull actually,” he replied feeling himself starting to sweat with nerves._

_Paige smirked. “Good, well that means we have nothing left to talk about,” she said suddenly leaning across and pressing her lips against Derek’s. The first kiss they’d shared since the night of the formal. They’d hung out a long since then, a hell of a lot because they found they got on really well, Derek had just clicked with her almost instantly, but neither of them had mentioned what had happened between them … Paige was a little less forward without the aid of the vodka she’d had on the night of the formal and Derek had quickly realised that despite how much he did like Paige (and he did really like her) that it could never be in the way she wanted. His heart was already tied to someone else, forever, even if it was to be unrequited._

_Paige pulled back, her eyes darting over Derek’s worriedly; she frowned, confused because Derek hadn’t kissed her back. “Why do I get the feeling I’m more into this than you are?” she asked backing away. “What’s wrong? Don’t you like me?” she asked, she’d just assumed that Derek had been waiting for her to make the first move, it hadn’t crossed her mind that he just wasn’t interested in her._

_Derek quickly shook his head. “It’s not that, I do, I like you a lot,” he said quickly. “It’s just …” he stammered, not sure what to say._

_“Kate?” Paige asked sitting back and crossing her arms. “You’re still into her? I told you I didn’t want to be a rebound.”_

_“You’re not,” Derek replied quickly. “It’s not Kate, it’s definitely not her,” he said adamantly._

_“Then what?” Paige asked letting her guard down a little. “We’re friends right? You can tell me,” she coaxed._

_Derek felt his skin start to burn and he hung his head._

_“It’s someone else isn’t it?” Paige asked._

_Derek glanced down at the floor as he nodded. Knowing for some reason he could trust her he sucked in a deep breath. “Look if I tell you then do you promise not to get mad?” he asked, his eyes lifting and darting over her’s._

_Paige frowned a little, but was too intrigued not to agree. “I promise.”_

_“I … well …” Derek struggled, knowing that he just had to get on with it. “You’re right I’ve fallen for someone else,” he said letting out the breath he’d been holding, there was a pause whilst Paige just waited for him to continue. “It was before you, before Kate even,” he added quickly. “It’s uh … it’s well it’s not another girl,” he winced, ready to hear her let rip._

_Paige stared at Derek, stunned for a moment or two as she let his words sink in. Derek’s heart beat so hard against his chest that he was sure it was about to burst from his chest._

_A smile suddenly crossed Paige’s face before she leant over and wrapped her arms around Derek, hugging him tightly. Derek quickly hugged her back before he drew away and stared at her. “You’re not mad?” he asked his heart beat starting to slow._

_“Mad? No, why would I be?” Paige said with a shake of her head. “Derek I’m really glad you told me,” she smiled knowing that this was a big deal for him. “Besides it kind of makes sense now,” she chuckled._

_Derek let out a sigh of relief, he rolled onto his back and stared up at the ceiling grinning broadly, he couldn’t believe he’d finally told someone in his own way, on his own terms for once rather than being told who he was going to be with, who he would have feelings for like his family had told him._

_“So is that why Kate broke up with you?” Paige asked settling down beside him._

_“Yeah she figured it out,” Derek replied glumly. “I’m surprised she didn’t let the whole school know to be honest,” he added with a sigh._

_Paige’s eyebrows rose. “So come on, who is it?” she asked intrigued. “Someone I know? Someone in our year?” she asked excitement flashing in her eyes._

_Derek shook his head. “It doesn’t matter, it’s never going to happen. I’ve made my peace with that.”_

_“Is that what Kate’s been winding you up about?” Paige asked. Derek just nodded. “Pretty harsh if you ask me,” Paige muttered. “Though that’s no surprise coming from the likes of her,” she added darkly. “How do you know it’s hopeless anyway? Did they actually tell you that they weren’t interested?”_

_“Not exactly, but they like someone else,” Derek replied. “A girl.”_

_“That doesn’t mean anything these days,” Paige replied with a flap of her hand, as if it were the most trivial thing. “People like to put themselves into boxes, but at the end of the day attraction is attraction, love is love, doesn’t matter who that’s with.”_

_Derek turned and smiled at her. “You’re brilliant you know that?”_

_“I’ve been told,” Paige chuckled._

\---

Present …

“There it is!” Scott cried pointing the Peter’s car. “You’ve got to stop them Stiles!”

“What do you want me to do? Drive into the back of them?” Stiles shouted back at him.

Scott turned to look at Stiles. “If that’s what it takes!” he nodded. “He’s got my mom Stiles!”

Stiles sucked in a deep breath, slammed his foot down on the accelerator pedal and ran the Jeep into the back of the car. “Oh man!” Stiles cried as he slammed against his seatbelt. “I’m totally suing you for whiplash,” he moaned rubbing the back of his neck; he turned to look at Scott but he was already out of the Jeep talking to his very angry mother who had come to confront him.

Stiles got out of the Jeep and just glared at Peter. “Very clever move,” Peter smiled at him. “You’ve got brains kid, you’re a good thinker - I need that,” he smiled. “Come on Stiles,” he whispered as he closed in on him. “You’re tempted I can tell, you spent years with my family wishing you could be one of us, well now you can. You, me, Derek and your best friend. Perfect right?”

Stiles gritted his teeth. “Never,” he declared.

“I’m going to get tired of offering sooner or later,” Peter told him. “You must realise that you don’t really have a choice, either you consent or I’ll give you the bite by force. Things will go a lot more smoothly for you if you just agreed. Don’t you want to be like Scott? Like Derek? Like Me?”

“You’re a monster,” Stiles hissed.

“Why can’t you all be as keen as young Jackson eh?” Peter said with a dramatic sigh. “Now that’s a boy with ambition,” he said before he headed back to his car.

Stiles heart started to beat hard against his chest, how did Peter know about Jackson? Did he know Derek was with him right now? “Scott come on we’ve got to go, I think Derek and Jackson are in trouble,” he said rushing over to his friend.

“What do you mean?” Scott whispered under his breath so his mother wouldn’t hear.

“Peter, he knows Jackson wants the bite and I think he’s going to give it to him,” Stiles told him. “Derek’s with him right now,” he warned him.

“Derek?” Scott frowned.

“Yeah I told him he was threatening you, Derek went to scare him off the idea – show him how being a werewolf is dangerous, not all fun and games,” Stiles explained.

“Where are they? I’ll go and warn them about Peter,” Scott replied quickly.

“He didn’t say,” Stiles said shaking his head, he pulled out his phone and tried calling him but there was no answer.

“Come on think Stiles, you know him better than anyone – where would he take Jackson?” Scott urged.

“I guess if he really wanted to scare him he’s take him to the Hale house, the fire is proof of how real the danger of this life is,” Stiles replied.

“Okay, take my mom home I’ll head up there,” Scott told him.

“I’m coming with you,” Stiles protested; he didn’t care about Jackson but Derek could be in danger and he wanted to do everything he could to get to him before Peter.

“No, just take my Mom home and stay with her please,” Scott replied. “I’ll be quicker on my own and Derek would never forgive me if you got hurt,” he said before running off – giving Stiles no chance to argue on the matter.

Stiles ran over to the Jeep, shouting to Melissa to get in; he wasn’t going to take her home, he was going to take him to his house and insist she stay there with his father until he and Scott returned. He didn’t care what Scott said, he couldn’t just sit at home and do nothing. He had to help in someway.

 


	52. Chapter 52

_Past …_

_“It’s Stiles,” Lucas said rushing into the Hale kitchen where he found Laura. “They’re going to give Stiles the bite.”_

_Laura glanced up at her brother in alarm. “What are you talking about?” she asked. “Who is going to give Stiles the bite?”_

_Lucas swallowed down great lungfulls of air as he quickly tried to get his breath back. “Peter and Ennis,” he told her. “They made a deal, if Peter helps Ennis replace the member of his pack the hunter’s killed then he’d agreed to help him take on the Argents,” Lucas explained. “Peter said he’s sick of standing by and doing nothing, that Mom was weak for not taking the Argents down after Dad died.”_

_“So he’s teamed up with another pack?” Laura spat in disgust, that was something only an Alpha would do in dire circumstances. For anyone else it showed disloyalty. “How do you know it’s Stiles?” she asked._

_“Peter told Ennis that teenagers are more likely to survive the bite, and Stiles already knows about us,” Lucas told him. “Think about it Lor, it wouldn’t be too hard for Peter to get Stiles into a vulnerable position. They’re building an army and by the sounds of it they plan to wipe out every hunter in the county.”_

_“But why Stiles?” Laura questioned, but then she stopped and her blood ran cold as she worked it out. Laura’s eyes darted over her brother’s. “Peter knows Derek will do anything to protect Stiles, if he lets Ennis bite him and take him off on a murder spree then he knows Derek will go too.”_

_Lucas nodded in agreement. “And the rest of us would never let Derek and Stiles go off to fight hunters without us by their side right?”_

_“Never,” Laura replied with an affirmative nod._

_“This way Peter is getting his way whether we like it or not,” Lucas replied. “Stiles could get killed, any of us could, and he doesn’t even care!”_

_“We need to tell Mom,” Laura said getting up. Lucas nodded quickly knowing this was beyond them now – that they needed their Alpha. “Find Mom and tell her everything,” Laura told her brother as she quickly pulled on her jacket. “I’ll stick close to Stiles, it’s a full moon tonight, the perfect time for them to target him, if we don’t leave Stiles alone for a second they won’t get chance.”_

_“Okay, but be careful Lor,” Lucas replied before rushing off to find his mother._

_“You too,” Laura called after him._

_\---_

Present …

Stiles slammed his foot on the brakes of the Jeep when he saw two people running through the woods toward him as he made his way up to the old Hale house; he couldn’t make them out at first and just prayed it was Scott and Derek.

A moment or two later the passenger side door of the Jeep was wrenched open. “Get in, Jackson get in,” Scott said shoving the other teen toward the Jeep. Jackson scrambled into the back of the Jeep and Scott dived into the passenger seat. “Drive Stiles!” he shouted they heard gunfire all around them. “Now! Drive!” he shouted.

Stiles swung the Jeep and around and raced back through the trees toward the main road that would take them back into town where they’d be safer. “Where’s Derek?” he asked not taking his eyes off the road for a second. “Scott! Where is he?” he demanded.

“He … we got separated, I don’t know!” Scott shouted back at him in frustration.

“You mean he’s out there somewhere with the Argents?!” Stiles cried. “We have to go back, we have to find him,” he said starting to slow down.

Jackson leaned forward from the back seat. “No you idiot, they’re after us! Don’t you get it? Derek is safer if the Argents are on our tail.”

Scott nodded. “He’s right,” he replied hating that he had to agree with Jackson of all people. “We have to lead them away from Derek’s house so he can get away.”

Stiles’s fingers clenched tightly around the steering wheel; it did not feel right, leaving Derek, but he had to admit Scott and Jackson were right – they had to get the Argents away from the house. He slammed his foot down on the accelerator once more hoping he was doing the right thing.

\---

_Past …_

_Laura knocked on the door of Stilinksi house anxiously tapping her foot as she waited for an answer. “Stiles hi,” she said, sighing with relief when Stiles eventually opened it. “Can I come in?”_

_Stiles, a little surprised to see Laura, nodded and let her through. “Derek isn’t here, he’s with Paige, he said he’d back in time for the full moon though,” he told her, thinking that was her reason for stopping by._

_“Is your father home?” Laura asked sliding past Stiles and checking the coast was clear._

_“He’s just gone to the shops,” Stiles replied with a frown as she watched the werewolf scope out the place. “Is something wrong?” he asked._

_Laura turned to him. “Look Stiles I’m going to be honest with you, you’re in danger.”_

_Stiles’s eyes widened. “What do you mean? Do you think Kate is going to come after me again?” he asked worriedly, he’s bruises had only just finished healing from his last encounter with the hunter._

_“Not Kate no, another werewolf,” Laura replied. “I need you to come back to my house with me, tell your dad you’re having a sleepover or something.”_

_Stiles’s eyes narrowed as they studied Laura. “You’re serious aren’t you?”_

_Laura nodded. “Hurry, before it gets dark.”_

_Stiles didn’t hesitate any longer and quickly ran up the stairs to pack a bag; when he reached his room he grabbed his mobile and thought about calling Derek … but he stopped when he realised that if Laura wanted Derek to know then she would have told him herself, there was more to this and so he decided to find out exactly what was going on first._

_\----_  
  
Present …

"Why don't you just kill me?" Derek spat. "Just get it over with or leave me alone, I'm sick of these games Kate,” he growled. Kate had him cornered in the Hale house, her two henchmen torturing him with electrocution as she tried to get answers out of him.

Kate smiled, her finger moving to rest on the trigger of the shotgun as she lifted it and pointed it right at Derek’s chest. "I want to keep you alive Derek, you're too pretty to waste," she smiled sweetly. "And since you’re clearly not in the mood to talk right now, you're going to come with me and sooner or later you are going to give me some answers.”

“I’m not the Alpha,” Derek said staring up at her, his eyes glowing blue to prove this.

Kate inclined her head to one side, studying Derek for a moment. “You may not be but you know who is,” she replied.

“Even if I did what makes you think I'll tell you anyway?" Derek challenged as he spat out a mouthful of blood and pulled himself up off the floor, his claws extending in warning.

Kate’s men moved, ready to electrocute him again, but she held up her hand to stop them. Kate smiled sweetly at Derek. "If you don't talk then you’ll leave me no choice, I'll have to pay sweet young Stiles a little visit," she replied with a look in her eye that told Derek not to doubt her. "I'd take great pleasure in spoiling that pretty little face of his, perhaps I'll start with those adorable big brown eyes. I bet he's a screamer,” she chuckled.

Derek's heart beat quickened at her words and he tried desperately not to let the panic show in his face. But it was pointless - Kate knew she had him cornered, she knew how important Stiles was to him, she always had done. Stiles was his weakness. Even more so now his family were gone and Peter deranged. Stiles was his only family now, his pack.

"So if you want to protect your mate then I suggest you turn around and start walking," Kate said putting extra emphasis on the word mate. "I said I wouldn't kill you, but that doesn't mean I won't shoot you," she warned as her grip on her shot gun tightened.

Derek’s shoulders sagged in defeat, he knew she wasn’t bluffing. "I'll go,” he told her. “Just leave Stiles out of this,” he said retracting his claws and raising his hands up in the air in surrender. "Promise me Kate," he said turning around and starting to walk.

Kate followed close behind with the shot gun pointed at the middle of Derek’s back and her henchmen close behind. "Can't promise that I'm afraid,” she replied. “He's the only hold I have over you, is a good a kisser as me?" she asked.

"Nothing in comparison," Derek snapped back at her; he didn’t want to know how Kate knew that he and Stiles were now together, somehow she always seemed to know these things.

“I bet,” Kate laughed. "Well there is no reason for him to get involved as long as you do as you’re told, now start walking."

Derek did as he was told having to use all of his self-control to stop himself from lashing out at her or trying to make a run for it; he couldn't risk it, not for his own safety but for Stiles’s.

\---

_Past …_

_When Stiles reached the Hale house Talia was waiting on the porch with Lucas at her side; the second Laura’s car came to a halt and she and Stiles climbed out the Alpha headed down the steps and pulled Stiles into a hug. “I’m so glad you’re here,” she said drawing back and cupping his face, her thumb stroking over the bruises still left behind from Kate’s kidnapping._

_Stiles smiled at her, Talia was fearsome and it wasn’t often Stiles saw this side of her but she was like a mother to him also and it warmed his heart to know she cared for him like a son, like pack. “What’s going on?” he asked his eyes darting over Talia’s._

_“Come inside,” Talia urged wrapping a strong arm around Stiles’s shoulder as she led him up the steps to the porch. “Are you hungry?” she asked once they reached the kitchen._

_Stiles sank down on one of the stools at the counter, glancing anxiously at Laura and Lucas who couldn’t stop pacing. “Tell me what’s going on,” he said feeling a little shaky._

_“You must be hungry,” Talia said heading over to the fridge and open it. “I’ll make you some soup.”_

_“I’m not hungry,” Stiles replied crossly. “Please,” he added in a softer tone. “You’re scaring me,” he said glancing at the three Hales._

_Laura sighed. “We think …” she started, but stopped and turned to her Alpha, silently asking for her permission to continue. Talia just nodded. “We think another werewolf is planning to bite you tonight.”_

_Stiles just laughed. “Me?” he said with a shake of his head, completely not believing it for a second. He stopped when no one else joined in the laughter. “You’re serious?” he asked his eyes darting over their worried faces. “But why?”_

_Talia placed her hand over Stiles’s that rested on the counter top. “We’re not going to let that happen,” she told him. Lucas and Laura glanced at their mother, they knew as well as she did that one day Stiles would receive the bite, that Derek would be the one to give it to him, and that he would join their pack. Of course, they weren’t planning on telling Stiles that just yet._

_Stiles swallowed hard, he didn’t understand why anyone would want to turn him into a werewolf – he was just Stiles – what would they gain from it? “Is it to get back at you?” he asked glancing at the Hales._

_“Not exactly,” Talia replied. “Just trust me Stiles okay, we’re not going to let anyone hurt you. I promise.”_

_Stiles nodded, his fear settling because Talia was the strongest person he knew, terrifying and powerful in her wolf form, and he felt safe with her. “I want Derek,” he said. “Get Derek, I want him here,” he said, it did just not feel right without him there._

_Laura pulled out of her phone and then walked out of the room to call her brother._

_\---_

Present …

“Tell me what happened," Stiles demanded the moment they parked the Jeep outside his house. "What happened to Derek? Why didn’t he get away like you two did?” he asked. "Scott is he okay?" he snapped in frustration when he didn’t get an answer.

“The psycho was going to kill me,” Jackson said from the backseat. “If Scott hadn’t have shown up he would have, he took me to that house to kill me, probably going to bury me right there like that other girl they found up there. The guy’s insane.”

“No,” Stiles said shaking his head. “Derek just wanted to scare you,” he said shaking a little because when he turned to look at Scott he only saw guilt in his eyes. “What happened?” he asked.

Scott sighed. “We were fighting,” he confessed. “Then Kate showed up out of nowhere and starting shooting at us. Derek just told me to run and then he went after Kate, that’s all I know Stiles.”

"He went after Kate?!" Stiles cried in alarm.

Scott nodded. "We just ran, we didn't look back,” he told him. “I'm … I’m sorry Stiles," he said watching as his friend ran his hands over his head in despair. “It’s my fault, I should have stayed.”

“We have to go back, we’ve got to save him,” Stiles said starting the engine once more.

“No way,” Jackson said climbing out. “You lot are crazy, leave me out of this,” he said slamming the door.

“It’s not safe out there,” Scott shouted to him but Jackson just ran off into the night.

Scott turned to Stiles. “Derek will be fine, he’s probably laying low and will be back here as soon as he can,” he told him. “He knows this place is safe from the Argents. If you go back up there you’ll only be putting him in more danger, if he catches your scent you know he’ll come after you.”

Stiles’s fingers clenched around the steering wheel. “I can’t just sit here and do nothing,” he said tears burning in his eyes. “He’s … I  ...” he struggled. “I have to know he’s okay.”

Scott bit at his bottom lip. “Stiles, he’ll call, he’ll get a message to you somehow. The last thing he needs right now is you to worry about.”

Stiles nodded, sighing in defeat as he switched off the engine. “So what do we do now?” he asked. “Tomorrow is the full moon, Peter is wants to turn me and probably Jackson too now he knows about us.”

“Jackson?” Scott scoffed.

“The more members in an Alpha’s pack the stronger they become,” Stiles said sternly because he needed Scott to take this seriously. “Jackson is a quick and easy option since we both know about werewolves and for some stupid reason actually wants the bite,” Stiles replied bitterly. “And I’m … well he knows it’s a two for one special with me,” he sighed.

Scott’s eyes darted over Stiles’s. “Derek would join his pack too,” he said cottoning on to Stiles’s meaning. “Just to protect you.”

Stiles just nodded, his head falling forward to rest on his steering wheel. “Tomorrow night,” he muttered under his breath. Tomorrow night he either was turned or the Alpha would die.


	53. Chapter 53

Present …

Stiles knew that he should be ecstatic,  buzzing at the thought of taking the most popular, the most beautiful girl at school to winter formal, the girl pretty much guaranteed to be crowned Queen and the girl he’d had a crush on from the first moment he’d laid eyes on her. But he wasn’t, in fact the only reason he was going at all was because Scott had been banned and someone needed to keep an eye on Jackson, who despite being warned of the dangers of the full moon had insisted on going. Stiles was pretty sure he was actually hoping the Alpha would turn up because despite everything he still stupidly wanted the bite.

Stiles sighed deeply as he peered at himself in the mirror and tried to straighten his tie; he was nervous and there was a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach that something was going to go wrong tonight, a horrible feeling that turned to sickness as he remembered that neither Derek nor Scott were going to be there.

A heavy weight fell on Stiles’s shoulders as he realised it was up to him to keep Jackson safe and to prevent Allison from finding out about werewolves not to mention keeping himself safe because he knew soon enough Peter would stop offering him the bite and just force him to take it.

“Stiles you look good son, very grown up,” The Sheriff smiled when Stiles headed downstairs dressed and ready for the formal. “What time are you picking your young lady up?” he asked.

“I’ll be leaving soon,” Stiles said glancing up at the clock. It was a lie, he didn’t have to pick Lydia up for another hour but he had something else to do first. He was going to go and search for Derek again although he’d searched the whole of Beacon Hills at least twice over now and found nothing – not a single clue.

“Alright good, well that gives us time to have a little chat,” The Sheriff said gesturing for Stiles to sit down at the kitchen counter.

Stiles frowned at his father. “What about?” he asked sinking down onto one of the stools.

The Sheriff shuffled from foot to foot, crossed his arms, then uncrossed them before awkwardly resting them on his hips. “Stiles, you're sixteen now,” he said not making eye contact with him. “Seventeen soon, a young man, and uh ... well you’re starting to date so I thought we should have a chat sooner rather than later.”

Stiles’s eyes widened. “Oh Dad no!” he cried realising he was about to be given the safe-sex talk by his father. “Please don’t say whatever it is you want to say because trust me I don’t want to hear it.”

“I wouldn’t be a responsible parent if I didn’t at least try,” The Sheriff replied. “This is something I always thought your mother would handle,” he said running the palm of his hand down his face.

Stiles slid off the stool. “Dad I’ve heard it all before at school,” he told him.

“You have?” The Sheriff ask a look of relief crossing his face.

“Yeah so no talk necessary,” Stiles replied quickly. “Absolutely not necessary.”

The Sheriff sighed. “Okay,” he said with a nod. “You’re a good kid, I just don’t want you getting yourself into trouble,” he said slapping him on the shoulder.

Stiles knew his father meant well despite the whole thing being terribly embarrassing, but he still seemed to think he actually had a shot with Lydia. “I already told you Lydia is only going with me because she wants to get back in Allison’s good books, she’s not interested in me, in any way whatsoever.”

“That doesn’t mean another girl won’t be,” The Sheriff replied kindly.

“Or uh …you know whoever,” Stiles said with a shrug. He’d knew his father presumed he was straight given his long-standing crush on Lydia but the more he broke down that presumption the easier it would be to eventually tell him that he and Derek were together. He wondered what he’d think if he told him the truth? Would he be mad? Stiles was pretty sure he’d be at the very least concerned because Derek was two years older not to mention the fact he currently lived with them.

The Sheriff laid his hand on Stiles’s shoulder. “Have a good time tonight,” he said giving his shoulder a squeeze. “Be good, and be a gentleman,” he said letting go and straightening Stiles’s tie for him.

“Thanks, I will,” Stiles said grabbing the keys to his jeep and heading out of the house; he glanced at his phone and sighed heavily when he found nothing from Derek. A bad feeling gnawed at Stiles’s insides and as he backed out of the driveway he set off in the opposite direction to Lydia’s house and made his way toward Beacon Hill Preserve and to the old Hale house.

\----

_Past …_

_“I can’t get a hold of Derek,” Laura said worriedly as she entered the kitchen. “I’ve left loads of messages, why isn’t he calling me back?” she said pacing the length of the kitchen. “He promised he’d be back before the full moon.”_

_“He’s with Paige,” Stiles told them. “Probably turned his phone off.”_

_“That boy,” Talia growled._

_“Shall we go and look for him?” Lucas asked._

_Talia shook her head. “No, our priority is to look after Stiles. Derek will come back, he’d not stupid enough to still be with Paige when he shifts.”_

_Lucas and Laura nodded in agreement._

_“I don’t get it, who would want to bite me?” Stiles asked growing increasingly frustrated. “And why?” he asked. “Tell me what’s going on!” he cried when he got no reply from any of the Hales. “Don’t keep me in the dark, it isn’t fair.”_

_Talia sighed and sat down opposite Stiles at the counter, she reached across and clasped his hand in her own. “We are not the only werewolf pack in Beacon County,” she told him. “The Argent's a werewolf from another pack, that pack leader is called Ennis,” she explained. Stiles nodded, squeezing Talia’s hands, his eyes encouraging for her to continue. “Understandably Ennis wants revenge, and he wanted to team up with our pack to take on the Argent's. Of course I said no,” Talia told him. “Ennis wasn’t happy about that, he went to Peter and he … well he must have told him that he only needs to get one of us onside for the rest of us to follow.”_

_Stiles shook his head.“What does this have to do with me?”_

_“You are virtually pack to us,” Laura cut in. “Peter knows that Derek will do anything to protect you, that we all would,” she said glancing at her mother who nodded in agreement._

_“So if Ennis bites me, he’d make join his pack fight the Argent's ... ?” Stiles replied starting to understand._

_Talia nodded. “And we would do everything in our power to make sure the Argent's didn’t hurt you, even if it means joining Ennis in this war, because you are family to us Stiles.”_

_Stiles bit at his bottom lip. “I can’t believe this,” he said shaking his head. “What do we do?” he asked his eyes darting over the Alpha’s._

_“We don’t let you get bitten,” Laura said heading over and laying her hand on Stiles’s shoulder. “Tonight is the full moon, it’s the only chance Ennis. So all we have to do is keep you safe until morning.”_

_Stiles nodded quickly. “Okay,” he said unable to stop himself from shaking. He was scared, terrified that the Hales wouldn’t be enough to stop this from happening. Scared that he’d be bitten, forced to fight the Argent's and be killed. Stiles thought about Kate, how ruthless she was ... and a shudder swept through him as he thought of what she was capable of._

_“We won’t let anything happen to you,” Talia said squeezing his hand tightly._

_Stiles nodded. “Thank you,” he said smiling reassuringly. Talia was the most fearsome person he knew, and in her wolf form she was terrifying and powerful. She would keep him safe, Stiles told himself. Although he wished Derek would get back soon._

\----

Present ...

Stiles sucked in a deep breath as he pushed open the door of the old Hale house, it creaked loudly as it swung open on its hinges and Stiles knew anyone inside would have heard it. “Hello!” he shouted as he stepped inside, there was no point trying to hide his presence now. “Derek?!”

Stiles stopped and listened, hoping for a reply but there was nothing but an eerie silence. As there had been the last half dozen times he’d come up hoping to find Derek. Stiles shivered and quickly buttoned up his suit jacket as he made his way through the house; he once again noticed the bullet holes in the walls and felt sick to his stomach but at least there was no blood. Stiles wished he had werewolf super hearing or a super sense of smell, anything to help him look for clues - anything to help him find Derek or a clue to work out where he’d gone, or more worryingly, where he’d been taken. He closed his eyes and concentrated, hoping to hear his heartbeat but there was only silence.

Little did Stiles know that Derek was in fact just beneath his feet. Left chained up and gagged in the basement, Derek’s head snapped up when he heard the sound of the jeep pull up in front of the house. Derek’s heart started to beat hard against his chest – Stiles couldn’t be here, not now. Kate could come back any moment and he dreaded to think what she would do if she found him there. He didn’t doubt for a second that she would use him to taunt him.

Derek gazed up at the ceiling when he heard Stiles’s footprints on the floor above him. _“Stiles just go, please go. Please go.”_ he begged silently because although he wanted to be found, to be rescued, he didn’t want Stiles in the house a moment longer – it was too dangerous, Kate or even worse Peter could show up any moment.

Stiles wandered through the house, it was eerily quiet and although he knew it was empty as it had been every other time he’d been up here he couldn’t help but search once again for Derek.

Stiles mobile rang startling him, he pulled it out of his pocket and fumbled to answer the call. “Hi Allison,” he said answering. “Yes I’m just on my way, tell her to wait for me,” he said. “Five minutes okay,” he said crossly before pocketing his phone and heading out of the house. Apparently Lydia was pissed because he was late as Stiles had lost track of time.

Derek sighed with relief when he heard the engine start up and the sound of the jeep slowly disappearing through the woods. Derek was glad that Stiles was out of harm’s way – away from the house where Peter or Kate could show up anything but at the same time he moaned the loss of him. Derek tugged at his chains trying desperately to free himself, but every time he tugged to hard an electric shock shot through his body. Derek had been left weak because of his numerous failed attempts at escaping but he wasn’t going to give up. He’d die first.

A short while after Stiles had left Derek heard the crunch of tyres on the driveway outside the house; a sickening sweet perfume drifted down to the basement letting him know Kate was back; this time she was alone - Allison must have gone to the formal, Derek concluded.

“Guess who I just saw picking up his date for tonight?” Kate grinned as she stepped into the basement. “I must say young Stiles looked quite the grown up all dressed up, very handsome,” she said heading over and taking the gag out of Derek’s mouth. “How’s it feel knowing he’s out having fun with the pretty little redhead and you’re stuck here with me?” she asked.

Derek couldn’t barely speak he was so exhausted but he wouldn’t let Kate have the satisfaction of knowing this. “When I get out of here …” he stammered. “I’m going to kill you,” he growled. “And I’ll take my time Kate, I’m going to enjoy every second of it.”

“Tut tut Derek Hale,” Kate said shaking her blond head. “Careful you almost sounded like you meant that,” she laughed. “But that would be going against everything your mother taught you, how she raised you.”

“I was taught never to hurt a human, but you’re far from that,” Derek growled. “I think my mother would allow an exception.”

Kate just rolled her eyes. “Not that I’m not enjoying this little chat Derek, but I’ve got to get going, I’ve got more important things to concern myself with tonight, but don’t worry I’ll come back for you later.”

Derek watched her leave the bunker, with the full moon only a couple of hours away he’d be able to build up a little strength and then he was determined to find a way to escape.

 ---

_Past ..._

_Stiles sat and waited in the Hale kitchen watching as Talia paced the length of the room over and over again. Laura was nervous too, standing at the window watching and waiting. Lucas was sitting beside Stiles, his foot tapping anxiously on the bottom rung of the stool. Cora was downstairs, chained up in the basement ready for her shift and Derek still hadn’t arrived back._

_Stiles laid his head in his arms and sighed deeply. The waiting was torture and he almost wish it would be over with already._

_Hours passed without a word said between them. Stiles could tell the moon was up without even looking out the window – the Hales were on edge, pacing and clenching their hands into fists as they battled to keep control, to keep themselves from shifting._

_All four of them suddenly jumped when they heard a wolf howl coming from the woods. Stiles slid off the stool. “It’s him isn’t it?” he asked fearfully. This was it – Ennis was coming for him._

_“No it's not him,” Talia said quickly. “Laura, Lucas stay here with Stiles.”_

_“But mom!” Laura protested._

_“Stay here!” Talia barked as he crossed the room. Stiles watched in awe as she shifted in front of him. Turning into an enormous jet black wolf with glowing red eyes._

_Stiles’s eyes darted over Lucas and Laura when Talia rushed out of the kitchen. “What’s going on?” he asked noticing how worried they looked. “That howl? If it wasn’t Ennis who was it?” he asked. “Laura?” he pressed._

_Laura eyes swept over Stiles’s. “It was Derek,” she stammered. “He was calling for us, he was calling for help.”_

_Stiles’s face drained white. “Then we have to help him,” he said grabbing his coat and pulling it on._

_“No,” Lucas said grabbing Stiles as he headed for the door. “We can’t, we have to stay here.”_

_Stiles’s eyes narrowed. “Stay here? We can’t stay here! Derek needs help, what if the Argent's have shot him or something?” he asked._

_Laura rubbed at her tear filled eyes furiously. “We have to do as mom says, she’s the Alpha, she knows best,” she told Stiles. “It’s safest if we stay here together.” And besides they couldn’t leave Cora or risk taking her with them – she wasn’t yet able to stay in control under the full moon._

_Stiles shook his head, not believing it. “Derek must be in real trouble to howl like that and draw attention to himself tonight of all nights.”_

_Lucas thought about it for a moment. “It could be a trap, they could be using Derek to draw us out so they can split us up and get to Stiles easier,” he said._

_“The Argent’s?” Stiles asked._

_“Maybe but I don’t doubt that Ennis would stoop that low too,” Lucas muttered bitterly._

_“Mom will help him, we have to stay here,” Laura said trying to convince herself as much as Stiles and her brother. “We have to.”_

_“I’m going to check on Cora, she would have heard it too,” Lucas said getting up and heading off to the basement._

_Laura took a seat beside Stiles and took his hand. “Mom will find him, she’ll help him,” she assured Stiles._

_Stiles nodded, squeezing Laura’s hand tightly – if anything happened to Derek he didn’t know what he would do._


	54. Chapter 54

Present ...

Stiles pulled the jeep to a stop outside the school and cut the engine; he and Lydia sat and looked out of the windscreen for a moment, watching as hordes of students entered the building. Stiles was about to get out and lead Lydia inside when he spotted Scott heading across the car parking lot. “Uh Lydia can you wait here one moment please?” he said quickly scrambling out the jeep.

“Stiles!” Lydia cried in outrage.

“One second, just ... I don’t know reapply your lipstick or something,” Stiles said slamming the door shut and hurrying across the parking lot. “I still haven’t heard from Derek,” he said as he reached Scott. “Someone has taken him, he wouldn’t have gone this long without contacting me or without leaving some sort of sign to let me know he’s okay,” he pressed. “It’s Kate I know it is,” he said running his hands over his head in despair. “I’m going to talk to Allison, she must know something,” he said spotting Jackson pull up in his Porsche with Allison in the passenger seat.

“No,” Scott said grabbing him by the elbow before he had a chance to head over there. “You can’t just ask her something like that! She has no idea about what Derek is, what I am, or what her family really get up to.”

“Well she’s going to find out eventually, she’s an Argent, it’s in her blood,” Stiles argued. “If we talk to her first then maybe we can stop her from turning out like the rest of her family, she might have overheard something that will help us find Derek.”

“I said no!” Scott shouted, his eyes flashing yellow in anger.

Stiles backed away, frightened for a moment but then he realised what he was doing and became angry. “Don’t you dare,” he said through gritted teeth. “You might be a werewolf now but don’t think for one second that means you can order me around,” he snapped. “I’m sick of being pushed around by you lot.”

“Sorry,” Scott said quickly, feeling rather guilty. “But let me talk to Allison, please Stiles let me handle this?” he begged.

Stiles sighed with frustration. “How are you going to do that if you’re not allowed in?” he asked, reminding Scott that the coach had put him on academic probation.

“I’ll sneak in,” Scott replied. “As long as I keep out of Coach’s eyesight then I’ll be fine. Just promise me you won’t say a word to Allison until I’ve had a chance to speak to her myself? Please Stiles?”

“Fine,” Stile’s sighed. “I’ve got to go, I’ll come and find you in a bit,” he said glancing over at Lydia who’d climbed out of the jeep and looked more than a little annoyed that he’d just left her.

“Hey you didn’t find my phone at your house did you?” Scott called after Stiles as he started to walk away.

Stiles stopped and turned to him. “No, why? Have you lost it?” he asked.

Scott nodded. “Yeah since the other night, it’s probably in the woods or at the Hale house,” he said knowing it would be virtually impossible to find now.

Stiles frowned slightly, he’d not seen it when he’d gone up their looking for Derek. “Well we can go and look for it tomorrow,” he said, thinking it would a good excuse to carry on his search for Derek.

“Okay thanks, and I’ll let you know if I can get anything from Allison,” Scott told him. “But Stiles try not to worry about Derek he’s tough, he’s a survivor.”

Stiles bit down on the bottom of his lip. “What if he’s dead?” he said terrified at the thought of it. “What will I do then?”

Scott headed over and laid a reassuring hand on Stiles’s shoulder. “It won’t have come to that, the Argents need him to draw the Alpha out.”

Stiles thought about it for a moment. “I guess you’re right,” he said clinging onto hope. “And Kate would have wasted no time in rubbing it in my face if she had of killed him.”

“Exactly,” Scott nodded encouragingly. “I’ll come and find you later,” he said before dashing off. Stiles sighed, watching him go before turning back and heading over to Lydia who was waiting impatiently beside the jeep.

\----

_Past ..._

_Stiles jumped up the moment he heard front door of the Hale house open and ran out to the hall, Lucas and Laura just behind him. “Derek,” he said skidding to a halt in front of him and his mother. “What is it? What’s wrong?” he asked his eyes darting over Derek’s._

_“Mom?” Laura asked worriedly as she felt a multitude of emotions suddenly overcome her. Derek headed upstairs without a word to Stiles or his siblings. Stiles watched Talia’s sorrowful eyes follow her son up the stairs but she made no move to stop him. “What’s going on?” Laura asked._

_Talia shook her head. “We got it wrong,” she sighed heavily. “We got it so badly wrong.”_

_“What?” Stiles asked, his heart starting to beat hard against his chest – for some reason he knew it had something to do with him._

_“You weren’t the target,” Talia said laying her hand briefly on Stiles shoulder as she passed by him. “You never were.”_

_Laura, Lucas and Stiles, completely astonished by this news, followed the Alpha into the kitchen. “What do you mean?” Lucas demanded. “Peter pretty much told me his plan, I don’t get it?”_

_“Mom?” Laura urged when the Alpha didn’t answer her brother. “If Stiles wasn’t the target then who was?” she pressed._

_“Paige.” Talia replied simply as she headed over to the liquor cabinet and pulled out a bottle of scotch._

_Stiles watched as she poured herself a large glass and knocked it back before pouring another. “Paige,” he mumbled under breath. “It can’t have been, you must be mistaken?” he asked glancing at Laura and Lucas who both just shook their heads not understanding it either._

_“Why not? She’s young and strong, close enough to Derek for them to use her to get to him and the rest of us.” Talia replied pouring herself another drink._

_“Ennis bit her?” Laura said sinking down onto one of the stools at the counter. “What do we do now?” she asked._

_Talia set down glass. “There is nothing to do, she didn’t survive the bite.”_

_Stiles’s heart contracted in his chest. “She’s dead?” he choked out. “Paige is dead?” he said unable to believe it. Talia just nodded. “But,” Stiles spluttered. “No, why didn’t you stop Ennis?!” he cried._

_“I was too late,” Talia replied. “When I found Derek she’d already been bitten, there was nothing I could do.”_

_Tears ran down Laura’s face. “Derek’s howl ...” she mumbled remembering how mournful it sounded. “He knew she was dying didn’t he?” she asked._

_Talia nodded, she re-filled her glass but instead of drinking it she pushed it along the counter toward her daughter. Laura quickly snatched it up and drank down the contents, her hands shaking as she lifted the glass to her lips. “Is Derek okay?” she asked._

_“He’s barely said a word since I found him,” Talia replied with a shake of his head. “He’s devastated.”_

_Tears gathered in Stiles’s eyes, he wasn’t sure if it was shock that Paige had not only been bitten by Ennis but had died as a result or if it was because it could so easily have been him. “I want to go home,” he mumbled, for some reason all he wanted right then was his mother, of course he knew she wouldn’t be there but he wanted to home where he could be close to her._

_“You can’t it’s too dangerous,” Talia told him._

_“You said yourself I wasn’t the target,” Stiles replied quickly._

_Laura grimaced slightly knowing what her mother was thinking. “That might change now that Paige is dead, Ennis still needs a replacement for his pack,” she told Stiles._

_Stiles’s just gaped at her. “You can’t be serious?” he asked feeling sick to his stomach._

_“You’ll have to stay here tonight,” Talia told him, her tone making it clear that there was to be no argument on the matter. “Once the full moon is over you’ll be safe.”_

_“Until next month,” Lucas muttered darkly._

_Stiles got up, everything too much to think about right now. “Fine, I’ll stay,” he said knowing it was stupid to even try and argue with the Alpha - and besides if there was still a chance that they wanted him he’d be stupid to leave the safety of the Hale pack. “I’m going up to see Derek,” he said heading out of the room and up the stairs._

_Laura made a move to follow but Talia quickly stopped her. “Stop, there is more you need to know,” she told her._

_Laura exchanged a worried glance with Lucas before sitting back down again, both of them wondering what else there could be._

\---

Present ...

The full moon was out in full and despite not being able to see it, Derek could feel its effects even as far as deep down in the basement of his former home. Derek closed his eyes, soaked in the power of the moon and tried desperately to shift. With a full shift he knew he’d be free from the chains and able to escape. But he couldn’t do it, every time he tried all he could do was shift into his half form which was no good at all – Kate had been very careful when tying him up to make sure his teeth and claws gave him no advantage or means of escape. No he needed to become a full wolf, it was the only way.

Derek sighed with defeat as he failed to shift again; he knew he should rest between attempts as with each unsuccessful one he was growing weaker but he couldn’t – with Stiles at the formal and Peter out to form a pack, he had to get out of there quickly and find him first. Derek knew that he now he had the added worry of Allison knowing about his kind, he knew he couldn’t trust the girl – if he could she’d have told somebody about him being held prisoner and he’d have been rescued by now. No, Kate had got to her, poisoned the innocent girl’s mind so she was just as like the rest of her family now.

Derek sighed as Kate stepped into the room; he was exhausted but was not prepared to let her see that. “Haven’t you got anywhere better to be?” he asked her.

Kate ignored his commented and headed over to the machine that controlled the electricity that ran through his body. Derek watched as her finger stroked over the switch and felt sick, he wasn’t sure how much more he could take. “You know I’m not going to kill you, until you talk that is,” Kate told him. “So we can either do this the hard way or the easy way,” she said her finger stroking the switch again. “Trust me whilst the hard way would be a lot more fun for me it won’t be at all pleasant for you.”

“You won’t get anything from me,” Derek growled. “So you might as well kill me.”

Kate pursed her lips. “No, that would such a waste,” she replied. “I’ve got plenty of ideas for what to use your for. Target practice for Allison for one thing,” she chuckled. “Yes that’s right sweetie, after the initial shock of seeing you wore off she was more than happy to agree to help me track down the rest if your little pack.”

“I don’t have a pack,” Derek snapped. “I have had nothing to do with the Alpha.”

Kate just laughed. “If you say so,” she said with a sigh of disbelief. “You’re only making this harder for yourself Derek.”

\----

_Past ..._

  _Stiles knocked on Derek’s bedroom door, a knot of anxiety tightening in his stomach as he waited for a reply._

_“Leave me alone,” Derek’s voice came from inside the room._

_“Derek it’s me,” Stiles called through the door, hoping that he wouldn’t shut him out. “Your mom ... she told me what happened, can I come in? I just want to talk, if you want to that is?” he asked. “Or I could just sit with you? Whatever you want.”_

_Derek got up and opened his door before retreating back to his bed. Stiles took a step inside and closed the door back up behind him. “What did she tell you?” Derek asked curling up on the bed, burying himself under his covers and closing his eyes._

_Stiles leaned against the door watching Derek carefully for a few moments. “She told us that Ennis bit Paige,” he eventually replied; he swallowed hard, “and she told us that she didn’t survive it,” he added._

_“So she lied,” Derek mumbled._

_“What do you mean?” Stiles asked a little confused, Talia wouldn’t lie to them would she? Derek didn’t say a word. “Derek?” Stiles asked taking a tentative step toward. “Are you okay?” he asked._

_“No I’m not okay!” Derek cried, his eyes flying open and glowing blue._

_Stiles’s eyes widened and he took a step back in surprise. “Your eyes,” he said._

_Derek noticed Stiles step back. “You’re afraid of me,” he muttered absolutely devastated by this – Stiles thought he was a monster and Derek couldn’t blame him, not after what he’d done._

_“No,” Stiles said quickly heading over to Derek, unable to stop staring at his eyes. “I was just surprised,” he told him. “They’re blue, why?” he asked. Derek threw off the covers, sat down on his bed and started to pull on his boots. “What are you doing?” Stiles asked watching him. “You can’t go out, the full moon is still up,” he told him._ _Derek just ignored Stiles and headed out of the room. Stiles quickly got up and chased him down the stairs. “Derek wait!” he cried. “Where are you going?” he asked._

_“I’m going to kill Ennis,” Derek said pulling on his coat. “He turned me into this,” he said gesturing to his eyes. “He turned me into a murderer.”_

_Stiles’s blood ran cold. “What?” he asked._

_Derek grabbed the handle of the front door. “Stay away from me Stiles,” he said before leaving the house._

_Stiles quickly ran to the kitchen to alert the rest of the Hales, but only found Laura there. “Derek’s gone,” he told her._

_“What?! What do you mean?” Laura cried._

_“He just took off, he’s gone after Ennis,” Stiles told her. “He said he’s going to kill him.”_

_Laura rushed out of the room shouting for her mother at the top of her lungs. Talia Hale appeared from the basement a moment later along with Lucas. “What is it?” she asked._

_“Derek’s gone after Ennis,” Laura told her. “We’ve got to stop him before he does something stupid.”_

_Talia turned to look at Lucas. “Do you have any idea where Ennis might be? Or your Uncle?” she asked._

_“No I don’t know.” Lucas replied shaking his head._

_“THINK!” Talia cried._

_Lucas shook his head as he desperately tried to figure it out. “There could be one place, maybe, I’m not sure,” he gabbled._

_“Right, you’re coming with me. Laura stay here and look after your sister and Stiles,” Talia instructed._

_“But -” Stiles and Laura both started to argue._

_“No arguments,” Talia snapped before heading out of the house. Lucas gave Stiles’s shoulder a reassuring squeeze before he followed his mother._

_Stiles glanced at Laura. “Derek’s eyes are blue,” he told her._

_Laura rubbed at her own eyes to prevent her tears from falling. “I know, mom told me,” she replied. “I can’t believe this,” she said gazing up at the ceiling, blinking back her tears._

_“What does it mean?” Stiles asked._

_Laura’s eyes returned to rest on Stiles’s. “Alpha’s have red eyes, Beta’s yellow ... but a Beta’s eyes turn blue when they have taken an innocent life.”_

_A shiver ran down Stiles’s spine. “So you’re saying ...” he trailed off unable to finish the sentence, he couldn’t bear to say the words out loud._

_“Derek killed Paige,” Laura said a tear managing to breaking free and run down her cheek._

_Stiles sank down onto the stairs and gripped the railing tightly, it felt like all of the air had been knocked out of him. “No,” he mumbled. “There must be some mistake, Derek wouldn’t do that.”_

_Laura sat down beside him and wrapped her arms around Stiles, cuddling him close. “It’s true, mom was there,” she told him._

_Stiles shook his head refusing to believe it, but at the same time he sank into Laura’s arms and started to cry._

\---

Present ...

Stiles sat and drank cupful after cupful of some awful punch they were serving at the formal whilst he kept an eye out for the Argents or Peter, he was sure one of them was going to show up sooner rather than later. He’d spotted Scott sitting up on the bleachers hiding from the Coach and watching Allison dancing with Jackson. Stiles was getting impatient and decided if Scott didn’t go and speak to her soon he’d go over himself.

Stiles thought about asking Lydia to dance, the poor girl looked pretty bored but he just didn’t have the energy to pretend to be anything other than tired, stressed and worried right now.

“You’ve had a crush on me for a long time haven’t you?” Lydia asked after watching Jackson and Allison for a while. Stiles just shrugged and nodded, there was no point lying about it. “Then why aren’t you more excited to be here with me?” Lydia asked with a frown. “And why haven’t you asked me to dance?”

Stiles sighed. “Well for one I got over my crush,” he said bluntly, he didn’t expect this to bother Lydia, half the guys at school had a crush on her. “And I know you’re only here with me to make up with Allison after making out with Scott.”

“Oh,” Lydia replied feeling a little awkward.

“I’m pretty sure I’m the last person you want to be here with,” Stiles said knocking back another cup of punch.

Lydia pursed her lips. “Well not the last,” he replied curtly. “But I’m not going to lie, I was kind of hoping Jackson would have asked me.”

Stiles shook his head. “The guy’s a jerk,” he muttered. “Breaking up with him should have been the best thing that ever happened to you, you could have any guy you wanted why are you still so hung up on him?” he asked.

Lydia sighed angrily. “You don’t know anything about Jackson or me Stiles.”

“I know you’re smarter than you make out to be,” Stile retorted defensively. “I know that once you leave this place you’re going to go one and do something amazing, win a Noble prize or something,” he added with a shrug.

Lydia smiled slightly. “Oh yeah?”

“Yeah,” Stiles nodded. “You don’t fool me, you like to pretend you’re dumb but you’re the smartest person in the whole school, including the teachers.”

“Well you’re hiding something too,” Lydia replied huffily. “You’re not yourself tonight Stiles, so what’s going on? Someone you’d rather be here with?” she asked with a raised eyebrow.

Stiles just shook his head, he was not going to go into any of that with Lydia of all people. “Come on let’s dance,” he said getting up and holding out his hand.

Lydia smirked. “Avoiding the question Stiles?” she said flipping her hair over her shoulder as she got up and took his hand. “That says a lot in itself,” she muttered as Stiles led her over to the dance floor.


	55. Chapter 55

_Past ..._

_Stiles couldn’t just sit around and wait for Talia and Lucas to return, he had to find Derek before he did something stupid like try and take on Ennis and his pack. “I’m going after Derek,” he said to Laura. “Don’t try and stop me.”_

_“I won’t stop you,” Laura replied quickly. “I’m coming with you,” she said snatching up her jacket. Stiles’s eyes widened in surprise, he’d been certain that Laura would force him to stay. Laura glanced at Stiles and could tell what he was thinking. “Someone is going to have to get through to Derek.”_

_“What about Cora?” Stiles asked._

_Laura looked a little guilty for a moment. “She’s chained up; she can’t go anywhere. Come on,” she said heading for the door before she changed her mind._

_“Where do we even start?” Stiles said following her out of the house._

_“I don’t know,” Laura snapped; she stopped and sighed. “I don’t know,” she repeated but in a softer tone. “Let’s just start walking and I’ll see if I can pick up his scent.”_

_“You taught Derek to track, you should know how his brain will be working right now,” Stiles replied. “I just hope we find him before he finds Ennis.”_

_Laura licked her lips nervously. “Me too,” she said under her breath._

_\---_

Present ...

Scott had managed to find himself a way to avoid being kicked out of the formal and Stiles was pleased to see him dancing and talking with Allison and couldn’t help but hope that maybe soon he’d have the answers he needed, and be able to find Derek.

Lydia too had spotted that Allison was no longer with Jackson and Stiles watched as she searched the hall for him. “Lydia go and find him,” he sighed. “I know that’s what you want.”

Lydia’s eyes swept over Stiles’s, surprised by his words – she was supposed to be his date after all. “I need to know he’s okay, you might think he’d a jerk but he’s not. Deep down he’s not,” she replied.

Stiles didn’t really know Jackson that well, he could be putting up as much as charade as Lydia herself was, that all teenagers were at school he supposed. “Go on,” he encouraged.

“Thanks Stiles,” Lydia said pressing a quick kiss to his cheek before heading off.

Stiles continued to watch Scott and Allison for a moment before he drew out his phone hoping to find a message from Derek but the screen was just blank. Stiles sighed, he got up and headed over to Danny who he knew had snuck in a bottle of vodka and hoped he’d let him had a little to spice up his punch. He could do with drowning is sorrows right now.

It turned out that Danny had fought with his date after he’d misunderstood what had been going on between him and Scott when the coach found them dancing together and so Danny was more than happy to share his hip flask of vodka with Stiles.

“Men eh?” Danny sighed topping up Stiles’s cup as they sat together on the bleachers watching the rest of the students slow dancing on the floor below.

“Yeah tell me about it,” Stiles sighed sipping at the drink, the alcohol burning the back of his throat, he coughed, tears coming to his eyes.

Danny slung his arm around Stiles’s shoulder. “Ah I knew it!” he grinned shaking Stiles rather roughly. “I knew you were one of mine,” he said slurring his words. “That Miguel guy huh? Not your cousin I take it?”

Stiles blushed a little. “No, but uh it’s kind of a secret okay?” he said not wanting Danny to spread it around the school, for one thing he didn’t want it getting back to his father. The worst way for the Sheriff to find out was through the spread of local gossip.

Danny patted his arm. “Your secret is safe with me,” he said miming zipping his lips. “I’d never out anyone, you got to do it when you’re ready,” he said poking him in the chest. “Only you know when that is.”

Stiles rose his eyebrows. Danny was clearly out of his head and probably wouldn’t even remember this conversation anyway. “Thanks, it’s good to talk about it,” he smiled.

“So is he the first guy you’ve dated?” Danny asked.

“First person actually,” Stiles nodded.

Danny grinned. “You got yourself a good one there, I can tell, you keep hold of him okay? Don’t date losers like I do,” he said his eyes barely able to keep focused on Stiles.

“Thanks I’ll try,” Stiles said kind of wanting to escape from him now, Danny was really leaning into him, barely able to hold himself up right.

“He’s hot too,” Danny mumbled. “Really hot Stiles, do you know how lucky you are?” he asked.

“Yeah I know,” Stiles nodded feeling a deep blush cross his cheeks.

“Like I mean super-hot!” Danny exclaimed. “I bet he’s good in bed huh? Am I right?” he chuckled elbowing Stiles rather sharply in the side. “You ever get bored of him you give him my number okay?”

Stiles got up. “I will Danny,” he smiled. “But I’ve got to go and talk to Scott,” he told him. “Goodnight.”

“Aw no!” Danny said getting up swaying. “The night’s still young Stiles,” he protested with a hiccup. “Stay and talk to me a while.”

“I can’t sorry,” Stiles said rushing off quickly.

Danny sank back down onto the bleachers. “I feel sick,” he mumbled to himself as he hiccupped once more.

Stiles headed outside to catch a breath of fresh air, he’d drank a little too much and his head was starting to spin. Stiles threw the remaining contents of his cup into a nearby bush, knowing he needed to sober himself up before he got home, he did not want his father catching the scent of alcohol on him if he was still up when he arrived home.

Stiles headed back inside after a few moment in the cold air and headed for the buffet filling himself up on canapés and breadsticks ... a sure way to sober himself up faster. Scott and Allison were still on the dance floor, Stiles was going to go over but they looked like they were having quite a serious conversation so he stayed away and just hoped that it was about Derek.

Stiles drew out his phone and called Derek’s mobile, but as on every other attempt it went straight to voicemail. “Derek it’s me,” he said sinking down onto the brick wall outside the school where it was a little quieter. “Hope you’re okay wherever you are,” he said with a sigh because he was pretty sure wherever Derek was right now he was far from okay, he just had to hope he was at least alive and cling onto the fact that the Argents still needed him to get to the Alpha. “I’m going to find you Derek I swear, I won’t give up until I do,” he mumbled down the line before hanging up and pocketing his phone.

Stiles was about to text Scott and ask him to meet him outside, sick of waiting on him but then remembered that Scott had lost his phone. Stiles got up and headed off in search of Lydia, he was fed up and just wanted to go home but didn’t just want to disappear on her and leaver he stranded if she and Jackson didn’t make up.

\---

_Past …_

_It felt like they’d been walking four hours, but Stiles knew it had only been a few moments. It was icy cold, the leaves and twigs snapping under his feet as he trekked through the woods. Laura hasn’t said a word but her eyes were glowing gold as she scoured the trees. Stiles didn’t dare break her concentration to ask if she’d seen or heard anything … she’d have told him if she had._

_Stiles wasn’t sure why Laura had let him come along, did she really think he’d be able to get through to Derek any more than she could? His mother could? No, she’d probably just brought him because he was safer there then in the Hale house with Cora. Ennis could still be after him given that his plans for Paige had failed. Stiles kept close to the werewolf just a little in front of him, hoping that she’d catch Ennis’s scent before he had a chance to get too close._

_Stiles gazed up at the full moon shining brightly in the clear sky above the trees and marvelled at how something so beautiful could trigger so much danger – Derek had told him that it was not only werewolf transformations that were triggered by the full moon but a whole array of supernatural beings, shapeshifters, god knows how many of which were in Beacon Hills right now._

_“What is it?” Stiles asked when Laura came to an abrupt halt in front of him, he’d almost walked right into the back of her. “Is it Derek? Have you picked up his scent?” he asked._

_“No,” Laura muttered through gritted teeth. “But I’ve got someone else’s,” she said starting to stride off purposely._

_Stiles ran to catch up. “Who?” he asked worried, surely she wouldn’t walk him right into Ennis’s clutches?_

_“Peter,” Laura growled, her eyes flashing in rage at the mere thought of her Uncle who was responsible for this whole mess._

\---

Present …

“RUN!” Stiles screamed as he ran across the Lacrosse pitch desperately trying to reach Lydia before Peter did. But it was no good, there was no way in hell he could outrun the Alpha. “Lydia!” he cried sinking to his need beside her blood splattered body. “Don’t kill her please!” he cried as Peter covered her and laid a clawed hand on her neck. “She’s got nothing to do with this! Just leave her alone!”

“I won’t kill your pretty little date, if you tell me where Derek is,” Peter told him.

Stiles swallowed hard, and stared at Peter in confusion – did he honestly think he knew where Derek was? “I have no idea, I’ve been looking for him for days,” he told him. “It’s the truth Peter,” he snapped when he saw doubt in the alpha’s eyes.

Peter’s eyes darkened. “You’re hiding him,” he growled. “Where?” he said baring his fangs. “Don’t you dare lie to me Stiles, I’ll smell it on you if you do.”

“I don’t know!” Stiles cried desperately. “I think the Argents have something to do with it though,” he replied. “Can’t you track him?” he asked through narrowed eyes, surely if anyone could find Derek it was Peter.

“The trail runs dry with you,” Peter muttered. “You know where he is.”

“I swear I don’t,” Stiles replied wishing he’d believe him.

Peter’s claws withdrew from Lydia’s neck. “Fine, but you’re coming with me,” he said grabbing Stiles by the collar of his suit jacket. “And you’re going to think of a way to find Derek,” he said pulling him up off the ground roughly.

“But I’ve tried everything!” Stiles cried struggling as he was dragged away by Peter. “Look I promise I’ll come willingly if you let me call an ambulance for her. I won’t struggle I swear and I’ll help you find Derek.”

Peter glanced at Stiles. “You won’t resist me?” he asked.

Stiles’s heart jumped to his throat and he knew he was talking about the bite. “No,” he said his heart beating hard against his chest. “But only after we find Derek, if you’re going to turn me then I want Derek there when you do it.”

Peter pursed his lips, he studied Stiles trying to work out if he meant it or was just trying to buy time. “Fine, call the girl an ambulance but if you breathe another word then I’ll kill the her and everyone in that hall,” he said pointing toward the school. “Go it?” he hissed.

Stiles glanced at Lydia, still alive but only just. “Okay,” he said drawing out his mobile. After he’d told the ambulance where to go he cut the call without another word as promised.

“Good boy,” Peter said snatching his phone out of his hand and crushing it in his hand. “In case you get any more ideas,” he said with a sinister smile. “Now let’s get moving,” he said shoving Stiles in the shoulder to get him to start walking.

Stiles glanced at Lydia and hoped the ambulance would be there soon, he started to walk without a struggle as promised. “What about Scott?” he asked. “Don’t you want him in your pack too?”

“He’ll come willingly soon enough,” Peter replied calmly. “Right now he’s too close the Argent girl but I will eliminate that problem soon enough.”

Stiles swallowed hard, not liking to think for one moment what that meant.

\----

_Past …_

_Laura marched over to Peter when she finally laid eyes on him and slapped him across the face. “Where the hell is he?” she demanded. “And don’t play dumb with me, I know everything. Where is Derek?”_

_Peter just smiled as he recoiled from his niece’s forceful slap. “I have absolutely no idea,” he replied. “You know what he’s like, always running off for one reason or another,” he said glancing over at Stiles and smiling._

_Stiles felt a shiver run down his spine._

_“What the hell were you thinking tonight?!” Laura cried. “Killing an innocent girl, and for what? To start a war with the Argents? A war we can’t possible hope to come out of unscathed.”_

_“You should be thanking me,” Peter snapped. “Ennis wanted Stiles to start off with, I’m the one who put him off the idea! I was doing you a favour. I told him if Stiles was going to join any pack then it would be ours.”_

_“So you convinced him to take Paige instead?” Stiles cut in, coming to stand bravely beside Laura. “She’s dead because of you.”_

_“I thought she was strong, I thought she’d survive it,” Peter bit back defensively._

_“Well she didn’t and now Derek’s run away. This is all your fault!” Laura raged. “You’re a liar, and a manipulator. You deliberately led Lucas to believe it was Stiles that was in danger, but that was to distract us wasn’t it? We were so busy trying to protect him that you and Ennis were free to go after Paige. That was your plan all along wasn’t it?”_

_“Prove it,” Peter sneered._

_Laura’s eyes darkened. “You’re supposed to be family, supposed to be pack, so if you have any idea where Derek might be then you have to tell us.”_

_Peter glanced at the ground._

_“Peter,” Laura said, her tone calmer. “You and I both know that if Derek goes up against Ennis and his pack they’ll kill him.”_

_Stiles sucked in a breath, he knew the stakes were high but he didn’t know how much danger Derek had put himself in. “Please Peter, help us find him,” he begged._

_Peter swallowed hard. “I don’t know where Ennis and his pack are based, but there is a place where he used to ask us to meet. It’s a long shot …”_

_“It’s all we’ve got,” Laura cut across him. “Lead the way.”_


	56. Chapter 56

_Past …_

_Stiles and Laura_ _followed Peter, none of them talking as they made their way through the backstreets of the t_ _own to an area of abandoned warehouses._

_Laura stopped in her tracks outside one warehouse and looked up to see an enormous spiral clearly scratched out of the metal with claws. “Derek …” she breathed worriedly._

_Stiles traced the outline of the spiral with his eyes and then glanced worriedly at Laura. “What is it?” he asked. “What does it mean?”_

_“Stay here, don’t come inside,” Laura told Stiles._

_“But …” Stiles started to say._

_“I said no,” Laura snapped cutting across him, and without another word she transformed into her wolf form and headed inside after Peter who’d already disappeared within._

_Stiles headed over to the wall opposite the warehouse and pulled himself up onto it; he waited for a while, kicking his legs against the wall and chewing anxiously at his fingernails. As time passed he grew more and more frustrated._ _Stiles eventually had enough of waiting; he jumped down from the wall, dusted himself off and headed inside. Stiles knew Laura was just trying to protect him from Ennis – he’d be his second choice to bite now that Paige was dead, but he couldn’t just wait outside and do nothing. Derek could be in trouble, he might need him._

_Stiles let himself into the abandoned building, trying to be as quiet as possible; he crept along the dark passageways between huge storage containers that were stacked up the ceiling. Stiles wasn’t sure how but somehow he knew which direction to take, like something was pulling him toward Derek._

_“Don’t come any closer,” Derek suddenly barked out. “I swear I’ll rip his throat out.”_

_Stiles came to a sudden halt at the sound of Derek’s voice just ahead of him, he quickly hid in the shadowy alcove of one of the containers. Peeking out, his eyes darted over the scene in front of him – Laura and Lucas in their wolf forms flanking Peter and Talia in their human forms. Quite a way in front of them, was Derek, partially human – his teeth and claws out and his eyes shining blue. Derek had one arm around a man, his claws at his throat.The man Stiles presumed to be Ennis, the werewolf responsible for Paige’s death._

_Stiles’s heart beat quickly against his chest, he noticed Laura’s wolf ears twitch slightly and she took a step back, closer to where he was hiding. Stiles realised she had sensed his presence and knew that if Laura had sensed him then no doubt the rest of the Hale’s close to him had also._

_Stiles watched as Talia tried to plead with her son to led Ennis go and when that failed she tried to order him as his Alpha. “Derek stop this! Let him go!” Talia roared her eyes flashing red. Her voice was so powerful it caused Stiles’s hair to stand on end, and even Peter’s shifted anxiously from foot to foot. Derek, however, paid no attention to his Alpha – he could not take his eyes of Ennis squirming beneath his grip._

_“Derek let him go, he’s not worth it,” Peter said much to Stiles’s surprise, but he guessed that despite all he’d done that Peter didn’t really want his nephew to kill, especially another of their kind._

_Derek’s eyes remained transfixed on Ennis. “He killed her,” he muttered. “He killed Paige, so I think he is worth it,” he muttered his claws sinking into Ennis’s skin and drawing blood._

_“Derek this isn’t you, you’re not a killer,” Talia told him desperately._

_“Kill me Derek and my pack will tear yours apart,” Ennis growled._

_“Let’em try,” Derek muttered back, his claws sinking deeper._

_"You're the one with blue-eyes Derek, you killed Paige," Ennis growled at him. "You're a murderer."_

_“Derek,” Talia breathed worriedly as she saw her son's eyes darken. “Please just let him go.”_

_Derek didn’t look like he’d even registered what he’d said. Stiles’s eyes swept over his bright blue ones, so full of hatred and rage for Ennis, it was truly terrifying. Stiles knew he had to try and do something before his friend was lost completely and so slipped out of his hiding space. “Derek,” he stammered taking a tentative step out of the shadows toward his friend._

_Derek’s head snapped up, and his wild eyes came to rest on his. “Stiles!” he cried in outrage. “What are you doing here? Get out, get away now,” he cried desperately. He was determined to kill Ennis for what he’d done, but he didn’t want Stiles there. He did not want Stiles to see this side of him._

_Talia reached out to grab Stiles but Peter quickly pushed her arm down. “Let him try,” he told his sister. “He_ _might be the only one who can stop him.”_

_“And if he doesn’t? What if Derek hurts him?” Talia hissed at her brother._

_“He would never do that,” Peter replied. “The bond,” he added to clarify._

_Talia pursed her lips, clearly not happy with the idea, but not knowing what else to do. She was desperate, desperate for her son not to become a killer. Taking Paige’s life had been to end her suffering, an act of kindness, but killing Ennis in revenge – there was no justifying that._

_“Please Derek, just let him go and come home with me,” Stiles begged taking a few more steps toward Derek and holding out his hand in offering._

_Laura twitched nervously and kept glancing at her Alpha, expecting her to stop Stiles any moment but Talia held back. “Don’t go any closer Stiles,” she eventually told him when he was just out of reach if Derek did swipe his claws._

_Stiles nodded and stopped, about two thirds between the Hales and Derek. “Just let him go, he’s not worth it Derek, he’s not worth losing yourself over.”_

_“He killed her, he killed Paige,” Derek said tears escaping his eyes and rolling down his face._

_“I know,” Stiles told him gently, his eyes never leaving his, “but do you really think she would want this?” he asked. “Please Derek just let him go.”_

_“I can’t,” Derek said choking on his tears, but Stiles saw his grip on Ennis waver. “I can’t, if I don’t finish this then what will happen? What will I do?” he asked._

_“You’ll come home with me, with us,” Stiles smiled at him warmly. “And we’ll look after you, won’t we?” he said glancing back at the Hales who all nodded quickly. “Please Derek,” he begged. “Don’t turn into him, you’re better than him.”_

_Derek stared at Stiles for a few agonising moments and nobody in the room was sure what was going to happen next._

_The Hales breathed a sigh of relief as Derek’s blue eyes faded to green and his claws retracted. The second Ennis felt Derek’s grip slip he pulled himself free. “Derek watch out!” Stiles cried as Ennis raised a clawed hand to strike at him but Laura and Lucas quickly dived forward and tackled Ennis to the floor, pinning him down beneath their powerful paws._

_Talia walked over, her red eyes glowing and baring her fangs at Ennis. “Try and hurt any member of my pack again and you’ll have me to answer to,” she warned him. “That includes the boy,” she said referring to Stiles._

_Ennis sneered. “The all-powerful Talia Hale eh?” he chuckled. “I’ve heard the stories about you, a powerful Alpha from an ancient family of wolves, but from what I’ve seen you’re nothing,” he spat._

_“Then try and take me on,” Talia growled. “One on one, or you can walk out of here with your pride and limbs intact. Your choice,” she said nodding to Laura and Lucas who freed him._

_Ennis pulled himself up off the floor and dusted himself down. “You’re crazy, the lot of you,” he muttered before sloping off out of the warehouse. Clearly he thought taking on Talia more hassle than it was worth._

_Talia looked over to find Derek had sunk to his knees and was sobbing into Stiles’s shoulder. Talia swallowed hard, unsure of how she was going to get her son through this; she glanced at Laura and Lucas. “Follow Ennis, keep an eyes on him, I want full warning if his pack starts to move on our territory,” she told them._

_Laura and Lucas bowed their heads and then set off. Talia turned to Peter. “You were right,” she said. “Stiles was the only one who could get through to him.” Peter just nodded. Talia sighed. “Can I trust you to go back to the house and check on Cora? The sun will be up soon and she'll need someone there when she shifts back.” she asked. “I will stay here with the boys, for as long as they need.”_

_Peter nodded. “You can trust me Talia, all I want is for our pack to be safe.”_

_Talia pursed her lips. “And in your efforts to ensure our safety I feel you are becoming a threat yourself,” she muttered. “We will talk about this later, but Cora is your priority right now.”_

_“Of course,” Peter said heading off right away._

_Talia glanced at Stiles and Derek. “Stiles I’d like you to stay with us tonight,” she told him. Stiles nodded quickly, there was no way he was leaving Derek now. “I’m going to go and make a phone call, I won’t be long,” Talia said before heading off, she was going to call on her brother and sister. Her pack needed reinforcements right now, just in case Ennis or the Argents tried anything._

_Derek withdrew from Stiles and watched his mother go, he dried his face with the back of his sleeve before he glanced at Stiles. “She hates me,” he muttered._

_“Of course she doesn’t,” Stiles replied. “But you did scare her,” he replied. “You scared all of us,” he told him gently._

_“I’m sorry,” Derek mumbled. “I just … all I wanted was revenge, she’s dead Stiles, Paige is dead,” he said fresh tears flowing from his eyes._

_Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek and held him tightly. “I know, and I’m so sorry,” he whispered as he rubbed his back. “I’m so sorry,” he mumbled._

_\---_

Present …

“I was convinced Derek would have given you the bite by now,” Peter said to Stiles as they headed through town on foot. “I couldn’t believe it at the hospital when I could still smell the stench of humanity on you.”

Stiles just walked on in silence, he knew Peter was just trying to provoke a reaction out of him and was determined not to give him the satisfaction.

“Derek never offered it to you did he?” Peter continued, a cruel smile crossing his lips. “Perhaps he thought you not worthy.”

“He refused,” Stiles snapped unable to prevent himself. “He said I’d change, and he didn’t want that.”

“How sweet …” Peter drawled with a heavy roll of his eyes. “So whilst we are on the subject when did he finally pluck up the courage to tell you about his feelings?” he asked. Stiles glanced at Peter curiously. “Oh yes I’ve known for a long time,” Peter replied. “Years in fact,” he told him. “Knowing such things is very useful when you want to get things done,” he added.

Stiles said nothing, his and Derek’s relationship was nothing to do with Peter after all.

“He may have refused to do it, but you know as well as I do that Derek _wants_ to give you the bite Stiles, it’s in his nature and resisting is tearing him up inside,” Peter told Stiles. “Let me save him the anguish, let me turn you, you owe it to him Stiles. For all he’s done for you over the years.”

Stiles remained stubbornly quiet.

“He’ll leave you eventually,” Peter said changing tact. “He won’t be able to keep his wolf’s desire at bay for much longer, he’d leave you to protect you,” he told him. Stiles’s heart beat harder against his chest, Peter must have heard because he smirked at the sound. “You know it’s true.”

“Derek’s stronger than you think,” Stiles muttered under his breath.

“He’s been struggling to keep his wolf in control, he’s losing his grip every second that he’s with you, and the closer you get the harder it will be for him,” Peter replied. “He could snap Stiles, he could hurt someone, maybe not you, but what’s to say he doesn’t take it out on somebody else? A scratch, a bite, that’s all it takes to turn someone - to kill someone.”

“Shut up!” Stiles snapped. “Just shut up Peter! You told me to think of a way to find Derek but how can I if you keep blabbering at me?” he said before marching on ahead.

Peter just laughed as he increased his pace to catch up. “I don’t know why you’re snapping at me,” he said. “Don’t you realise this is all your fault? Derek’s probably chained up somewhere being tortured by the Argents and all because of you.”

“Me?” Stiles questioned indignantly.

“You really think they could have caught him?” Peter asked.  “No I suspect he went willingly, to protect you. Kate knows he'll do anything to protect you, you're a fool if you believe she wouldn't exploit that.”

Stiles swallowed hard, knowing it could be true – Derek was all for self-sacrifice when it came to protecting him. He knew that all too well.

“But if you were stronger, faster, then you wouldn’t need protecting,” Peter urged. “You’d be Derek’s equal, don’t you want that? I can give that power to you, let me do that for you Stiles, for you and Derek,” he said closing in on the teenager. “You should be pleased,” he said backing him against a tree. “You and Derek will be together as equals. Isn’t that you want?” he asked as his fangs extended.

Stiles was tempted, more than tempted, but he shook his head. “And be part of your pack? I don’t think so,” he muttered shoving Peter away from him.

“Stiles,” Peter started to say.

“I said no,” Stiles snapped running out of the woods and out into the town, he knew Peter wouldn’t dare try and bite him there – not with so many people around.

“You’re a fool Stiles,” Peter said grabbing hold of his arm. “This is the last time I’ll ask,” he warned him.

Stiles shook his head. “No,” he replied stubbornly. “Now find me a laptop, I’ve got an idea of how to find Derek,” he told him.

Peter studied Stiles for a moment trying to work out if he really did have an idea or if he was trying to distract him from talk of the bite. “Fine,” he replied dropping his arm. “There is one in my car, come on,” he said heading toward the entrance to the hospital’s car park.

Stiles followed, knowing if he didn’t Peter would more than make good on his threat and go back to the high school and kill all of his classmates.

\----

_Past …_

_It was the early hours of the morning and the sun was already starting to rise when Talia, Derek and Stiles arrived back at the Hale house. With the full moon finally over, Cora had been freed from the basement and was in the kitchen with Peter, Lucas and Laura when they arrived._

_Talia prepared a pot herbal tea and they all sat together in the kitchen and drank a cup. Derek didn’t say a word, and nobody pushed him. They knew he needed to take this at his own pace. “Come on, time for bed,” Talia said after they’d finished their drinks. “Lucas can you set up the air bed in Derek’s room for Stiles,” she asked._

_Lucas nodded and headed off. “I’ll find you some blankets,” Laura said to Stiles before following her brother._

_Peter pulled on his jacket. “I’ll do a quick scout around the preserve, just to make sure,” he said to Talia who nodded in agreement._

_Cora yawned and stretched as she slid off her stool, hours of being chained up in the basement caused her to ache. “I’m sorry about Paige Derek, really I am,” she said wrapping her arms around her brother who just sat motionless on the stool next to her’s. Cora hugged him for a long time despite this before drawing back. “Goodnight,” she said smiling at Stiles encouragingly before heading upstairs._

_“You two need some sleep too,” Talia said stroking her hand over Derek’s shoulder and pressing a kiss to his temple. “We can talk later, everything will be clearer then,” she told him, knowing the residual effects of the moon where still having an effect on Derek’s emotions. “Come on,” she said taking his hand and leading him upstairs._

_Stiles followed them up to Derek's room; he watched as Talia fussed over Derek, tucking him up in bed like he was a toddler rather than a teenager. Stiles smiled slightly as this was a side to the Alpha he rarely got to see, but he also noticed that for the first time the she looked vulnerable._

_Stiles didn’t bother to get undressed, he just took off his jeans and socks before climbing onto the air mattress._

_“Will you be okay there Stiles?” Talia asked as she drew the curtains - luckily Derek had blackout curtains and so most of the early morning sun was obscured. When Stiles stayed over he usually used the guest room, but Talia thought the boys should be closer together for tonight. She hoped that Derek would talk to Stiles, open up to him._

_“I’m sure I will,” Stiles smiled back at her._

_Talia nodded. “Goodnight then,” she said as she left the room._

_The room fell silent for a moment and then Stiles heard Derek let out a sigh. “She’s being so nice to me,” he mumbled. “I can hardly stand it.”_

_Stiles turned onto his side and peered over at Derek through the dark room. “She’s worried about you,” he whispered._

_Derek just sighed before turning over so he faced the wall. Stiles said nothing, deciding to just wait – if Derek wanted to talk, he’d talk and Stiles would be there to listen._

_\----_

Present …

“The Hale house? No that can’t be right,” Stiles said shaking his head as he refreshed the page; he’d opened up the GPS tracking software for Scott’s phone and typed in his friend’s email address and password (Allison, it was too easy a guess).

“Are you sure Derek took Scott’s phone?” Peter asked through narrowed eyes.

Stiles shook his head. “Not completely, but he must have done – Scott lost it that night and we’ve searched for it everywhere. I think he took it in the hope that we'd work it out and find him, he knows phones these days have GPS." 

“Then we go to the house,” Peter said snapping the lid of the laptop closed.

“But it doesn’t make sense,” Stiles said following Peter. “I’ve been up there a hundred times since Derek went missing, but he’s not there. Scott even came with me, he said there was not even a hint of his scent.”

Peter sighed. “That house has been in our family for centuries, there are lots of hidden parts that you don’t know about,” he told him. “Hidden rooms so deep underground you’d never catch a scent, or a heartbeat,” he said glancing at Stiles with a raised eyebrow.

“How do you know about that?” Stiles asked reddening slightly.

Peter rolled his eyes. “You’ve got a lot to learn, but our first priority is finding Derek. Come on,” he said marching off.

_\----_

_Past …_

_“Let me see your eyes,” Stiles whispered._

_Derek shook his head quickly. “No,” he mumbled._

_It was almost ten in the morning, and neither of them had slept much. After a few hours of tossing and turning, eventually finding the air bed had a slow puncture Derek had snapped and told Stiles to just get in his bed._ _They laid face to face, for hours, snippets of conversation here and there punctured by a few moments of sleep._

_“Please?” Stiles asked gently, his eyes holding Derek’s._

_“Why?” Derek asked moodily. “You’ve seen them anyway,” he muttered._

_“I know,” Stiles replied. “But I didn’t get a good look before, not up close anyway,” he told him. Derek sighed, closed his eyes for a few seconds, and when he opened them they shone a brilliant blue. Stiles sat up slightly, his eyes sweeping over Derek’s. Derek swallowed nervously, but Stiles just smiled at him reassuringly. “They’re beautiful,” Stiles whispered._

_Stiles’s words caused Derek’s skin to prickle with delight, but he dare not believe him. “Don’t,” he muttered shifting away from him, his eyes fade back to their natural green._ _Being this close to Stiles was just too much for him to handle right now. His wolf was crying out for his touch, his comfort, but Derek held back. People just got hurt if he got to close._

_“It’s true,” Stiles told him. “Blue suits you,” he smiled._

_“Our eyes are coloured for a reason,” Derek replied. “The others, they all know what it means,” he sighed. “That I’m a murderer.”_

_“No,” Stiles said shaking his head quickly. “You gave Paige the mercy of a quick death, you ended her suffering. You were brave. I won’t have you saying that, you’re a good person Derek.”_

_Derek shook his head as tears gathered in his eyes. Nothing Stiles said would make a difference, he had taken Paige’s life. His eyes were blue because he’d taken an innocent life, nothing anyone said could change that._

_Stiles moved close to Derek, wanting to comfort him but not knowing how. He just watched him for a little while, hoping Derek would talk some more, open up to him because he just felt useless right now, and after everything Derek had done for him after his mother’s death, he hated the fact that he couldn’t offer him the same support in return. “Derek, I’m here okay?” he said reaching out and closing his fingers around his wrist, giving it a reassuring squeeze. “If you need me, for anything, I’m here.”_

_“I know,” Derek nodded. There was so much to say, but he didn't know where to start or even if he wanted to._

_After a while the werewolf just closed his eyes and feigned sleep._

_Stiles knew he wouldn’t get much more out of him, not for now at least, and so slid deeper under the duvet and closed his own eyes. He didn’t want to push Derek. He knew from experience that he had to do this in his own time, on his own terms._


	57. Chapter 57

_Past …_

_Stiles woke to find himself sprawled out across Derek's bed; he rolled over and was a little confused to find the bed next to him empty. Stiles sat up, blinking as he looked around Derek’s room – his eyes finally coming to rest on the wolf curled up on the floor next to the now fully deflated air bed. “Derek …” Stiles mumbled._

_The wolf’s eyes opened and shone blue; he lifted his muzzle slightly in recognition. Stiles slid out of the bed, dragging the sheet down with him and sat beside Derek. “What are you doing down here?” he asked. Derek whined a little and looked at Stiles pointedly. “You want me to look away?” Stiles asked. Derek nodded._

_Stiles sighed and closed his eyes; he heard the distinct creaking of bones shifting and moving and then the rustle of clothes. “You can open them now,” Derek said._

_Stiles opened his eyes to find Derek dressed in his pyjamas. “What were you doing on the floor?” he asked._

_“You’re like an octopus,” Derek said with a smile. “Pretty much impossible to sleep next to.”_

_“Oh,” Stiles said blushing heavily. “Sorry.”_

_Derek just shook his head. “It’s fine, I didn’t sleep much anyway,” he said moving to sit next to Stiles, their backs against the bed. “You okay?” he asked._

_“Me?” Stiles asked surprised, it was Derek that everyone was so concerned about, including Stiles._

_“Yeah,” Derek nodded. “I must have scared you last night,” he said thinking about what Stiles had seen. “I could have killed Ennis.”_

_“No,” Stiles said shaking his head. “You were angry, and for good reason,” he said laying his hand over Derek’s fist which was curled tightly on top of his knee. “I know you,” he said uncurling his hand, causing Derek to retract his claws. Stiles slid his fingers through Derek’s. “I’m going to help you get through this,” he told him. “You’re not alone okay?”_

_Derek glanced at Stiles and smiled as he nodded. “Thank you,” he said his heart beat thudding in his chest, his wolf scratching desperately at his insides – for some reason it just felt like the right time to tell Stiles the truth about how he felt, he was both nervous and excited at the prospect. “Stiles I want to explain something, Paige … she and I … we were friends, we …”_

_“It’s okay,” Stiles smiled blushing a little. “You were close, I know that.”_

_“But I want you to understand that she and I, we weren’t a couple,” Derek told him._

_“Oh,” Stiles said with a frown. “You weren’t?” he asked._

_“No,” Derek said shaking his head. “We were just friends.”_

_Stiles nodded, but was a little confused because he knew Derek had kissed her at the winter formal, that ever since that night the spent more and more time together – everyone thought they were dating, Derek’s family, everyone at school … why hadn’t he told him before if that weren't the case?_

_“Boys? Are you awake?” Talia Hale called through the door. “I’m making breakfast, come down when you’re ready.”_

_“Okay Mom,” Derek called back, he let go of Stiles’s hand and scrambled up off the floor. Perhaps this was fate telling him that now wasn’t the right time to talk about this afterall. “Hungry?” he asked Stiles as he helped him up off the floor._

_“Starving,” Stiles said following him out of the room, still feeling a little confused._

\---

Present …

Stiles sped down to the basement, and quickly located the hidden part that Peter had told him about. Stiles found the secret entrance and his head was instantly filled with the steady thud of Derek’s heartbeat. “I’m coming,” he mumbled under his breath before setting off down the ancient stone hallway.

After getting lost in the maze of tunnels Stiles finally found an old wooden door, he burst through and stopped shocked at the sight of what he’d found – Derek chained up, looking worryingly pale and almost unconscious. “Oh God …” Stiles breathed.

Derek’s eyes slid open, he was breathing heavily, his whole body trembling from the aftershock of the electric current Kate had shocked through his body. “Stiles …” he mumbled.

“Derek!” Stiles cried rushing over to him. “It’s okay, it’s okay I’m going to get you down,” he said tugging at Derek’s shackled.

“Get out of here,” Derek told him.

“Not without you,” Stiles said heading over to the desk to find a key for the locks to his cuffs. “Fuck,” he muttered his hand shaking as he searched through the drawers. “Fuck, fuck,” he mumbled turning back to look at Derek, his head slumped forward and his eyes thick and heavy. “Derek just stay with me okay, stay with me,”

“Stiles,” Derek mumbled. “You’ve got to go, she’ll be back,” he said, he couldn’t bear the thought of him getting hurt.

“I’m not going anywhere without you,” Stiles said heading over and cupping his pale face. “I’ve got you, I’ve got you,” Stiles said sweeping back his hair and pressing a kiss to his chapped lips. “You’re safe, I’m going to get you out of here okay?” he whispered clinging to him desperately.

“Kate’s got the key,” Derek said shaking his head. “She’s got the only one,” he mumbled.

Stiles looked once more around the basement, looking for anything that could help him get the cuffs off Derek but there was nothing; he dare not leave to find something or someone to help because he was worried if he let him out of his sight he’d never see him again. “You’re going to have to go full wolf,” he said knowing it was the only way. “Come on Derek.”

Derek shook his head. “Can’t,” he mumbled. “Tried.”

“Try again,” Stiles replied desperately. “Come on, you can do this. I know you can,” he encouraged. “Please Derek, come on try again. Please just try again.”

Derek gazed up at Stiles, pale and exhausted but he nodded; he closed his eyes and cried out as he tried with all of his might to shift, to transform into a wolf when he hadn’t done it for years. Not since the Hale house fire that had left to the loss of his family, his pack.

“Yes! Come on!” Stiles cried watching as hair started to sprout all over Derek’s body and he heard the creak of his bones as they started to shift.

“It’s no good,” Derek said his wolf-blue eyes fixing on Stiles’s before they slid back to green and his body reverted to his human form. “I can’t. Not without my family, my pack.”

Stiles cupped Derek’s face. “You’ve got me,” he told him, looking him right in the eyes. “I’m your family now. I’m your pack, you said so yourself. Focus on that,” he encouraged. “Derek, come on I know you can do this.” he told him.

Derek tried again and failed. “I can’t!” he cried.

“You can, I know you can,” Stiles whispered. “I’m not letting you give up, you’re getting out of here,” he said tears spilling down his face. “Come on Derek, I love you and I know you can do this,” he said pressing a kiss to his lips. “I love you and I’m not leaving here without you,” he said with another kiss. “Come on Derek,” he begged, tears streaming down his face.

Derek suddenly let out an almighty roar, Stiles’s had never heard anything like it and stumbled back and fell onto the floor, watching as he began to thrash in his chains his eyes glowing blue. “That’s it!” Stiles cried encouragingly as he watched Derek transform into a wolf in front of him.

Stiles scrambled up off the floor when Derek was fully transformed and quickly de-tangled him from the chains.

Derek, the jet black wolf with glowing blue eyes, took a few shaky steps forward before crashing to the floor and shifting back to his human form. “Stiles,” Derek moaned shaking violently a clawed hand reaching out and grabbed hold of him.

“It’s okay,” Stiles soothed shaking off his jacket and draping it over him for warmth. “It’s okay, rest for a minute,” he told him. “You did it, you’re free. I knew you could do it,” he said sweeping back his hair and pressing soft kisses to his temple. “I knew you could do it.”

Derek’s claws retracted and returned to normal human fingernails and it took him a moment to recover from the shift.

“Are you okay?” Stiles asked watching him worriedly as he sat up.

“I haven’t shifted fully for over two years,” Derek replied as he stretched out his limbs and shook his head from side to side to get rid of the knot in his neck.

Stiles slid across the floor and wrapped his arms around Derek. “I’m so glad you’re okay,” he said clinging to him in relief. “I thought I’d lost you there big guy.”

Derek cuddled him back, burying his nose in his neck and breathing in the comforting scent of him. “I’m okay,” he told him as he drew back. “Thanks to you.”

Stiles smiled slightly. “It was all you Derek.”

Derek shook his head. “I must have tried to shift a thousand times but I couldn’t, but you reminding me I had a family, a pack, that’s what worked.”

Stiles smiled. “It was all true,” he said leaning forward and pressing a kiss to his lips. Derek kissed him back, losing himself in the moment. “We should go,” Stiles said with a heavy sigh as they drew apart.

“How did you find me?” Derek asked as Stiles helped him up off the floor.

“You took Scott’s phone, I used the GPS to track you,” Stiles told him.

Derek smiled. “I’m glad you worked it out, it was long shot,” he told him.

“I just wish I’d figured it out sooner,” Stiles said helping Derek down the corridor, the werewolf was still a little unsteady on his feet. “I must have looked for you here a hundred times before but it was Peter who told me about the secrets parts of the house,” he told him.

“I heard you upstairs before, but I couldn’t call out to you because Kate had me gagged,” Derek told him. “It was torture knowing you were so close but not being able to reach you.”

Stiles paused briefly and pressed a kiss to Derek’s lips. “I’m here now, it’s over. We’re together,” he reassured him.

\---

_Past …_

_A few days passed and news of Paige’s death spread through the town; her death was put down to an animal attack but the gossip and rumour mills started at school when they learnt that Derek was with her at the time. Everyone at school seemed to think Derek had been involved somehow and consequently he was being avoided like the plague. Kate of course was loving it and tortured Derek at every opportunity she got._

_“Ignore them,” Stiles said appearing beside Derek at his locker moments after he’d heard jeers from his former friends being yelled at Derek._

_“We know the truth, that’s all the matters,” Cora added._

_Derek swallowed hard, but nodded. “I’m okay, you don’t need to babysit me,” he told his sister and Stiles before slamming his locker door shut and heading off down the corridor moodily._

_Cora turned to Stiles and found just as much concern in his eyes as she knew were in hers. “I’m worried Stiles, he barely talks at home.”_

_“Just give him time,” Stiles said giving Cora a reassuring hug._

_“I wish you could come over, I miss you,” Cora sighed into his shoulder. Talia had called her brother and her sister after the showdown with Ennis and they’d been staying at the Hale house for the last few days ready to take on Ennis’s pack if they dared to set foot inside their territory. Stiles wasn’t allowed over, Talia didn’t want the rest of the Hales to know about him or that he knew about their kind. The fewer werewolves Stiles was connected to the safe he’d be in her opinion. Derek hadn't put up much of a fight, he mostly wanted to be left alone and not having Stiles around was an excuse not to talk about what was on his mind._

_“Me too,” Stiles sighed – he missed them like crazy. He missed Derek like crazy, he only saw him at school and even then he hardly seemed to get anything out of him. Stiles knew he’d just have to wait a few more days … until the extended Hale clan had gone and they could all get back to normal._

_“Aww aren’t you two cute,” Kate said shoving past Stiles and Cora embracing in the hallway. “You’d better watch it Stiles, you know what happens when their kind gets involved with ours, you don’t want to end up like poor Paige now do you?” she smirked._

_Stiles said nothing, but Cora grabbed Kate by the throat and threw her up against the wall of lockers. “You know Derek had nothing to do with that,” she said her eyes glowing orange and her claws almost breaking the skin of Kate's neck. “So you shut your mouth,” she growled._

_“Cora,” Stiles warned as people started to flock around them. “Your eyes,” he hissed._

_Cora’s eyes slid back to their normal colour and her claws retracted but she did not let go of Kate. “One more comment about my brother from ypou, from any of you,” she said looking around at the crowd. “I swear I’ll -"_

_“Okay come on,” Stiles said pulling Cora away._

_Kate tugged her coat back into place. "You'll pay for this," she told Cora._

_"Just try and take me on, see what happens," Cora bit back._

_“This is not helping,” Stiles told Cora as he pushed through the crowd, dragging Cora behind him._

_“Crazy the whole family,” Kate said to her friends as she massaged her throat. “They want locking up!” she yelled after Stiles and Cora._

_“Ignore her,” Stiles said having to restrain Cora from going back to finish Kate off._

\---

Present …

Scott entered the Hale house with Jackson just behind, the two of them relieved to find Derek and Stiles in one piece. “Kate’s out there,” Scott told them. “Peter too. This is our chance to take him out one and for all.”

“We can’t, we’ve got to get out of here, Derek needs a doctor,” Stiles said. “We don’t stand a chance against Peter.”

“I made these,” Jackson said producing a bag full of Molotov cocktails. “Should give us the upper hand," he smiled cockily.

“Come on Stiles, we won’t get another chance,” Scott pressed. "Peter's already taken out a load of guys Kate came up here with, more people will get hurt," he pressed.

“No, we’ve got to get Derek out of here,” Stiles said with a shake of his head. “Kate will kill him if she finds out he escaped.”

“I’m okay,” Derek told him. “Scott is right we have to stop Peter, he’ll kill every single one of the Argents if we don’t.”

Stiles clung to Derek tightly. “You’re not going anywhere, not like this,” he told him. “Kate is out for blood, you can barely stand up let alone defend yourself,” Stiles protested.

“I have to try Stiles, or innocent people will die, people like Allison, do you want that?” Derek asked.

“Please Stiles, I need Derek’s help,” Scott added desperately. “I can’t do this own on my own.”

Stiles wavered slightly, but he knew Derek was going to do this regardless of what he said. “Fine, come on then,” he said helping Derek out of the house just praying he’d have enough time to heal before they came across the Argents or the Alpha.

\----

_Past …_

_“Did you honestly think you could get away with showing me up like that in front of the whole school?” Kate said standing over Cora watching as she choked on the wolfsbane fumes that filled the garage. “I’m going to watch you die, and then the rest of your little pack are going to burn,” she said kneeling down and lifting Cora’s chin so she could look her in the eyes. “That’s right,” she grinned at the youngest Hale. “They’re all there right now, more of them than normal if our scouts have got their information right," she smiled. "The whole Hale family safe and sound or so they think …” she grinned._

_“What -” Cora choked out before coughing violently. “What are you going to do?”_

_Kate smiled as she watched the blood tricking out of Cora’s mouth. “Oh not me,” she replied innocently. “It will all be a horibble accident, faulty wiring, well it is an old house,” she said with a shrug. “A fire was bound to happen sooner or later.”_

_“No please! Kill me, leave them out of this!” Cora begged wrapping her hand around Kate’s ankle._

_“You’ve not got long left, it’s a shame you won’t be there to die along side them,” Kate told her. “But after what you did to me today I wanted to deal with you myself,” she said kicking Cora in the chest down before heading out of the basement. ""Goodbye Cora."_

_“No! Don’t!” Cora cried stretching out her hand. “Kate please!”_

_“You brought this on, the whole lot of you, you’re not safe – Paige’s death proves that and I won’t let there be another innocent life taken because of your family,” Kate said before marching off without so much as a backward glance._


	58. Chapter 58

_Past …_

_“Where’s Cora? She’ll be late for dinner if she’s not back soon, I told her to be one time” Talia said with a sigh as she pulled open the oven door and checked on the chicken roasting away inside. “This is our last night all together I want everyone here.”_

_“I know mom,” Laura said putting her hand on her shoulder. “I’m going to miss having the house full too,” she smiled reading between her mother’s words._

_Talia smiled at her eldest daughter who’d seen right through her, having her younger brother and sister staying with them, along with their partners and children had been wonderful, but now the threat of Ennis’s pack had died down she knew they had to return to their own homes and their own territories._

_“I’ll go and find Cora,” Laura said picking up her car keys._

_“You might as well take Derek with you, I think he’ll appreciate getting out of the house for a while, but don’t let him go wandering off okay?” Talia told her._

_Laura nodded and went to the living room to fetch her brother. Derek was more than happy to have an excuse to get away from another night of small talk with his relatives; he was still grieving the loss of Paige and just wanted to be alone but the house was too full for that to happen – event the sanctuary of his bedroom had been taken over as he was currently sharing his bedroom with two of his cousins who were a lot younger than him and extremely irritating. Derek had hardly been able to see Stiles, his mother had decided it was best if he didn’t come over whilst the house was full of even more werewolves than usual, and due to the threat of Ennis, Taliah was reluctant at first to let Derek spend time at Stiles’s house; she seemed to want him under her watchful eye at all times which Derek found suffocating._

_Laura glanced at Derek as they climbed into the car. “How are you doing?” she asked. Laura quickly sighed, “sorry stupid question,” she mumbled shaking her head as she started the engine and set off toward town._

_Derek glanced at his sister. “I’m okay,” he said, trying to reassure her. “At least I will be when things get back to normal,” he said glancing back at the house as it disappeared from view. “I just hate being stuck indoors,” he mumbled._

_“I know you miss Paige, and Stiles,” Laura said gently, “but from tomorrow at least Stiles will be able to come back over like he used to,” she said hoping this would cheer him up a a little._

_Derek nodded, it didn’t bring back Paige but it was something at least, and Laura noticed him smile properly for the first time in a long time._

_They set off, heading out of the woods and into town not knowing that at that very moment Kate Argent was headed toward the Hale house with a dangerous plan in mind._

\----

Present …

“Derek NO!” Stiles cried watching in horror as the werewolf slashed his Uncle’s throat open with one powerful swipe of his claws.

Peter’s body fell the ground in a lifeless heap and Derek just stood over him, his chest rising and falling heavily as he stared down at his corpse with wild eyes. There were a few moments of stunned silence as everyone just stared at Derek in shock, everyone including Stiles. The night’s events had left them all shaken, Allison had watched Peter rip her Aunt’s throat out in front of her very eyes, then they’d witnessed Peter burn from the Molotov cocktail Scott and Jackson had cooked up and somehow survive it and now this … what were they to do now? No one knew so they just stood in shook, not quite believing it was all over – that the Alpha was dead.

Eventually, with a shaking hand, Stiles reached out.

“Stiles,” Scott warned taking step forward.

Stiles glanced at him. “It’s okay,” he said confident Derek wouldn’t turn on him – despite how wild eyed and on edge the werewolf looked.

Stiles’s fingers folded around the leather of Derek’s jacket. “Der?” he whispered gently. “Derek,” he said tugging him around to face him. Derek tore his eyes away from Peter’s body and fixed Stiles with bright red eyes. Stiles swallowed hard as he stared up into them. “Derek?” he asked a strange shiver running down his spine. “Are you okay?”

Derek stared at Stiles for a moment before he nodded, his gaze then shifted down to look at his hands which trembled with his new found power. “I’m more than okay,” he said steadying his shaking hands. “I’m the Alpha now,” he said staring at Stiles once again, a huge grin crossing his face. “I can feel it, the power, it’s … it’s a little overwhelming,” he said feeling a rush through his body.

Stiles didn’t like the tone of his voice –one of pride, with no hint of remorse for what he’d done to gain this new power. “You killed him,” he said feeling sick as he looked at Peter’s burnt body and slashed throat on the ground just behind them.

“It was the only way,” Derek snapped defensively as he shook his arm free from Stiles’s grasp. “He had to die, or he’d have killed us all.”

Stiles swallowed hard, he couldn’t believe what Derek had just done, how he’d given into his animal side and actually killed someone, and not just anyone … Peter was family, he’d been part of his pack once despite all that he’d done.

“Peter’s dead, he killed him,” Scott said his claws and teeth retracting as the realisation of what had happened finally dawned on him. Scott suddenly pushed past Stiles to confront Derek. “I was supposed to kill the Alpha, that was my cure! We made a deal!” he shouted at him angrily.

“There is no cure,” Stiles said with a shake of his head. “Derek lied.”

Scott gritted his teeth together. “Is that right?” he asked the werewolf, but he knew the answer already – deep down he’d always known there was no cure, he’d just been clinging on to that tiny shred of hope that perhaps what Derek had told him could be true.

“I had to get you to help me somehow,” Derek replied with a simple shrug.

“I can’t believe you!” Scott shouted his eyes glowing yellow. “And you!” he said spinning around to face Stiles. “Why didn’t you tell me?” he said shoving Stiles.

Derek’s roared and shoved Scott back, so hard the beta fell to the ground. “Touch him again and you’ll be next,” he told him his eyes glowing red.

Scott stared up at Derek, his chest heaving; he scrambled off the floor and dusted himself down. “You let me believe there was a cure, that I had a chance at having a normal life!” Scott spat. “I’ll never forgive you for this! Either of you!”

“Scott!” Stiles called after him, he made a move to follow but Allison stopped him and went after him instead quickly followed by her father who clearly decided that his daughter was more important than tackling this new Alpha right now.

Stiles sighed heavily as he watched Scott storm off, perhaps it was best if he let him calm down. Stiles turned to Derek. “We shouldn’t have lied to him,” he said shaking his head.

Derek just shrugged, clearly not bothered about upsetting Scott in the slightest. “I have to do something about his body,” he said turning to look at Peter’s lifeless corpse. “I’ll bury him here, with Laura,” he said looking over at her grave.

Stiles scoffed at the sentiment. “So now you care?” he said shaking his head.

“Despite everything he’s done, he’s still … well he was my Uncle,” Derek replied. “And my pack, I should give him a proper burial.”

Stiles didn’t even know where to begin with this screwed up logic, especially given that Derek was the one who’d killed him. “I’m going home,” he said heading over to his jeep. He paused as he reached the door and looked over at Derek. “Don’t come back tonight, I don’t think I can even look at you right now.”

Derek glanced over from Peter’s body to Stiles. “Stiles,” he said sounding rather hurt. “I had to do this, I had no other choice … Peter knew it too,” he said thinking about his Uncle’s final words. “He’d rather I did it an become an Alpha than letting those Argents finish him off.”

Stiles and Derek’s eyes met for a few moments. “I know you did what you thought was right,” Stiles eventually replied sighing heavily – this whole time he also knew there was only ever going to be one outcome to all of this. “I just didn’t think you actually would do it.”

“Stiles -” Derek started to protest.

“I just need time to think,” Stiles cut across him. “And I can’t do that properly with you around.”

Derek stilled for a moment before he nodded. “Okay,” he said deciding to give Stiles the space he needed, despite the last thing he wanted right now was to be away from him. “Just call me if you need … if you need anything,” he said with a sigh, not sure what Stiles would want or need from him right now, but hoping he’d call anyway.

Stiles nodded, climbed into the jeep and sped off leaving Derek alone to clean up his mess.

\---

_Past …_

_Derek knew something was wrong the moment he and Laura turned off the main road onto the track that led through the woods up to their house. They could see the flashing lights of emergency vehicles up ahead and the closer they got to the house the more they were overcome with a feeling of dread._

_“What’s going on?” Laura said pulling to a stop and rolling down her window as Sheriff Stilinski flagged her down._

_“Laura thank God!” The Sheriff sighed as he spotted her. “Is it just to the two of you?” he asked glancing at Derek and then into the empty backseat hoping to find more Hale survivors back there._

_“Yes why?” Laura said with a frown. Derek glanced at his sister hearing her heartbeat started to beat more rapidly – clearly, she was worried just as much as he was. They’d been gone a long time trying to track down Cora not knowing where she’d got to as become more concerned by the minute as it was getting late and she knew they had a family dinner planned._

_“Park here, you’d better come with me,” The Sheriff said with a sad sigh. “Derek it’s probably best if you stay in the car,” he added._

_Laura parked the car properly and unclipped her seatbelt. “Stay here,” she said glancing at Derek, echoing the Sheriff’s words._

_“The hell I will,” Derek said getting out quickly._

_“Derek,” Laura barked but dare not flash her eyes in case the Sheriff saw._

_“What’s going on?” Derek said to the Sheriff, panicked when he smelt smoke the second he got out of the car._

_Laura looked toward the path that led up to the house and then her eyes turned up to the sky. “No no no!” she cried charging off when she saw the thick black plumes of smoke spiralling into the air from where she knew their home was located._

_“Laura!” Sheriff Stilinksi shouted after her. “Wait just a minute!” Derek’s eyes darted from the sky to his sisters disappearing figure and then to the Sheriff. “Don’t even think about it son,” The Sheriff warned but in a flash Derek was gone too._

_The Sheriff raced over to his police cruiser and quickly dived in to follow them. How the Hale kids beat him on foot to the house when he was in a car he did not know, but when he arrived he found Laura on her knees just behind the safety line sobbing and Derek being wrestled back from her by two of his Deputy’s. “Let him go for godsake,” the Sheriff snapped knowing the youngest surviving Hale just wanted to be with his sister right now. The deputy’s released Derek who quickly went to his sister and wrapped his arms around her as he she cried, the two of them collapsed in the mud, ash raining down on top of them, from the house that burned in front of them._

_The Hale’s sat as the fire was finally put out and then watched as body bag after body bag was removed from the building. Laura buried her head in Derek’s shoulder unable to watch as the smaller body bags, no doubtedly containing their younger cousins and what they believed to be Cora were brought out. They refused to be moved, despite numerous efforts and were eventually left alone. Hours later, Sheriff Stilinksi headed over the Laura and Derek and crouched in front of them. “I want one of these guys to look over you okay?” he said nodding toward the paramedics of the sole ambulance that remained behind after the rest had carried away the bodies of their family members, and what remained of their Uncle Peter – the sole survivor of the fire. “For the shock.”_

_“No,” Laura growled finally snapping out of her grief and getting up. “I’m fine, I just want to find who did this and make them pay.”_

_Derek grabbed his sisters arm, worried in the heat of the moment her teeth would bare or her eyes would flash giving her away. Laura quickly shoved him off, she was more than capable of controlling herself despite the situation._

_“I know you do, but Laura we have to wait until it’s safe before we can get a team in there to investigate,” The Sheriff explained. “I promise you the second I get the go ahead we’ll be in there to find out exactly what happened._

_“Someone did this,” Laura said looking at the house. “It was no accident.”_

_“We don’t have any of the facts yet to know what happened,” The Sheriff said calmly._

_“It wasn’t an accident,” Laura shouted angrily. “It wasn’t!”_

_Derek pulled his sister into his arms as she started to sob once more and held her tightly, he hadn’t shed a tear yet – too stunned to believe it had really happened, half believing this was just some crazy nightmare he hadn’t yet woken up out of._

_“Please,” Derek thought closing his eyes and praying silently to himself. “Please let this be a nightmare, please let me wake up,” but when he opened his eyes he just found himself standing in the dark woods, surrounded by the smell of smoke and filled with the feeling of despair which was beginning to overwhelm him._

_\---_

Present …

Days passed before Stiles eventually contacted Derek; he was surprised the werewolf hadn’t come to him first, that he’d actually stayed away as he had asked him to. Clearly Derek hadn’t strayed too far because within a few moments of sending the text the werewolf had climbed through his bedroom window.

“You could use the front door you know,” Stiles said pretending to be pissed. “You do live here.”

“I wasn’t sure if I did anymore,” Derek replied anxiously. “I wasn’t sure where we stood.”

Stiles just shrugged, he didn’t know where they stood anymore either … but he knew one thing, the moment his eyes set on Derek he realised how much he’d missed him. Deciding he couldn’t be bothered to be angry and more, that it was a pointless waste of time until they inevitably got back together, he charged across the room and he threw his arms around the werewolf’s neck and hugged him tightly.

Derek was surprised at first, but wasn’t about to complain at all. His lips found their way onto Stiles’s and they kissed until they were both breathless. “Stiles,” Derek mumbled between eager kisses as he felt the younger teens fingers fumble at the hem of his shirt. “We need to talk.”

“But I’ve missed you,” Stiles said between kisses as he tried to urge Derek to carry on.

“I know, but so much has happened,” Derek said trying desperately not to give into temptation. “Please can we just talk,” he said pulling away and tugging his shirt straight.

Stiles paused, but then drew away smiling shyly as he nodded. “Sorry,” he said turning away to hide his red face. “I’ve just missed you that’s all,” he said not realising how carried away he’d been getting.

Derek took his by arm and turned him back to face him, he placed his hands on his cheeks to cool his blush. “I’ve missed you too,” he said pressing a chaste kiss to his lips.

Stiles closed his eyes and kissed him back, a lot more calmly this time. “So what happens now?” he asked in a whisper as he clutched Derek tightly. Even though a few days had passed, he still couldn’t believe that it was over – Kate was dead, Peter was dead. Derek was an Alpha. Derek tensed at the younger teen’s question, Stiles, feeling this, pulled away and frowned up at him. “What is it?” he asked.

 “If I had any other choice I would have taken it Stiles, you have to believe me,” Derek told him. “Killing Peter, becoming the next Alpha … it was what he would have wanted, more than being killed by the Argents anyway,” he explained.

Stiles swallowed hard and looked down at his bedroom floor. “I know, but you don’t have to make it sound like you were doing the honourable thing,” he mumbled. “You still killed him.”

Derek nodded his head. “I know and I’ll have to live with that every single day.”

“Don’t get me wrong I understand,” Stiles told him. “Peter was dangerous, he killed Kate, he’d have killed every one of the Argents and who knows how many more if we hadn’t have stopped him. It makes complete sense, it’s just hard to digest that it actually happened … that we killed someone.”

“Don’t say we,” Derek said shaking his head. “I killed him, I alone, you had nothing to do with it. You’re innocent Stiles.”

Stiles grew angry at that word. “Innocent?” he questioned crossly. “That’s the way you see me isn’t it? The way you’ll always see me, that’s why you won’t bite me isn’t it?” he asked. “You just think of me as this fragile little thing that you have to protect, not have as your equal.”

“That’s not it Stiles,” Derek replied quickly.

“You said it was because you didn’t want me to change right?” Stiles cut across him. “But the truth is you just don’t want me to be like you, to be strong, to be able to protect myself because it would leave you without a job.”

“That’s bullshit Stiles,” Derek snapped. “I love you!” he shouted angrily, then instantly regretting that the first time he said these words they were to be in anger. “You have no idea how much I want to bite you, so if that’s what you want then I’ll do it, I will,” he said baring his fangs, his eyes glowing red.

Stiles tore his shirt to the side and exposed his neck. “Go ahead,” he said his heart pounding in his chest as he called Derek’s bluff. “Go on,” he urged. “Do it if that’s what you want so badly!”

Stiles swallowed hard, staring at Derek in defiance – daring him to do it, prove that what he said was true.

But would he ...?

 

TBC


	59. Chapter 59

Present ….

Derek stared at Stiles’s exposed neck, he could hear the blood rushing around the younger teen’s body, his heart pounding against his chest and he could smell the fear on him. _Fear_. That was the overriding feeling he got from Stiles in that moment, and that was what caused his fangs and claws to subside. “No,” he said his eyes sinking back to green, knowing this was not what Stiles wanted, not truly.

Stiles swallowed hard, but knew Derek had made his mind up once and for all. He tugged his shirt back into place roughly. “Why not?” he demanded, at the same time ignoring the relief that washed over him because for one wild moment he truly believed Derek was going to do it, and in that same moment he realised that he didn’t want to go through with it.

Derek sank down on Stiles’s desk chair and stared up at the younger teen. “Yes you’ll be stronger and you’ll be able to protect yourself better,” he agreed, “but that’s not enough of a reason to take the risk,” he told him. “It’s not what you want, not really, and even if it was, and you did survive it, I don’t want to put you through what I have to go through ... the pain of those first few shifts, the constant fear of losing control and hurting someone, of killing someone ... it’s not a life I’d wish upon anyone, least of all someone I …” he stopped and trailed off remembering the words he’d blurted out before.

“Love?” Stiles asked hesitantly, his eyes on Derek’s as they both smiled shyly at each other, remembering the words that had come out of Derek’s mouth, even if they had come out rather angrily.

Derek tore his eyes away from Stiles’s and sighed. “I don’t see you as fragile,” he told him. “The things you’ve been through, how you’ve coped and come out the other side … you’re amazing, the strongest person I know, and I swear if I could make you mine completely then I would, but I won’t risk losing you in the process okay? I love you too much for that.”

“Stop talking, just stop talking,” Stiles said surging forward and pressing his lips against Derek’s. Overwhelmed with emotion in that moment. Derek was somewhat surprised as Stiles attacked his mouth desperately with his own whilst pushing him back into the chair. “I’m sorry okay, you’re right, you’re right I don’t want the bite,” Stiles said drawing back to catch his breath. “I never did, I just wanted you -” he stopped and sighed. “It was just hard seeing you go off with Scott and getting left behind," he said wishing he didn't sound quite so pathetic and needy.

Derek pulled back, frowing slightly - was that what this wall about? Stiles was jealous? Of Scott of all people! “Scott’s …” he struggled, not sure how to explain. “Scott … he’s not _you_ ,” he said simply.

Stiles’s eyes flicked over Derek’s and he nodded, understanding what he meant. They kissed again, both realising how much they’d missed each other over the past few days. Derek felt his wolf stir, so desperate and hungry for Stiles, the animal part of him was going crazy. It had been tough holding himself back, even more so in the last few weeks since they’d got together … and the brewing sexual tension between them heightened every moment they were together making it damn near impossible now. Derek had spent so long holding back that he wasn’t quite sure what to do in this moment, and he couldn’t help but feel quite overwhelmed. Stiles seemed to sense this and drew back. “I’m sorry,” he mumbled as he slid off Derek’s lap, not quite sure where they stood.

“Stiles it’s okay,” Derek said sliding out of the chair as the younger teen turned away from him.

“It’s not though is it?” Stiles said his eyes brimming with tears. “I’ve screwed things up haven’t I?”

“No,” Derek said quickly shaking his head. “It’s me,” he said with a sigh. “It’s just hard for me to keep the wolf at bay.”

Stiles turned back and smiled at him reassuringly. “I trust you,” he said moving closer to Derek and cupping his face with one hand, the other falling at his side and tangling through Derek’s fingers. “I practically handed myself to you on a plate and you still said no, I don’t think there is any chance of you biting me now – willingly or not,” he told him. “You’re in charge, not the wolf, you just need to believe that because I do.”

Derek smiled, pulled Stiles close and pressed his lips against his, the kiss soft and delicate – not rushed and desperate like the last. Stiles closed his eyes and kissed Derek back, resting his forehead against Derek’s as it broke. “I love you,” Derek said his tone far softer than the one with which he’d said the words before. “I’ve loved you for so long I can’t even remember when it began,” he confessed.

“I know,” Stiles smiled, and then he laughed and shook his head. “I just wish I understood why, I … I’m … well me,” he said with a shrug.

Derek cut him off with another kiss, he hated Stiles talking down about himself, hated that he couldn’t see how amazing he was. Derek poured his heart into the kiss, wanting to make sure that Stiles understood just how much he loved him, to be left with no shred of doubt that it was he who he wanted to be with, and that no one came close. No one ever would.

Stiles felt small in Derek’s arms, small but not weak; he thought about what Derek had said before “I don’t see you as fragile ….” For the first-time Stiles believed him, really believed him. Derek held him like he was precious, something scared he’d lose if he let go. Stiles knew he was strong and capable in his own way and that Derek recognised this; he felt a huge surge of love for the werewolf suddenly overcome him as he realised that they were perfect together as they were, Stiles didn’t need the bite to prove himself to Derek and he was so grateful that Derek had seen through his stupid defiance, his pretence that the bite was what he really wanted. “What is it?” Derek whispered almost sensing the epiphany the younger teen was having in that moment.

“Nothing,” Stiles said shaking his head. “I just realised that sometimes you know me better than I know myself. Most of the time actually,” he chuckled.

Derek smiled, he leaned in for another kiss and Stiles sank into his embrace. The kiss didn’t break as they backed across the room toward the bed, in fact their lips only disconnected for second or two as they stripped off their shirts before eagerly finding each other’s lips once more.

Derek pulled Stiles flush against him, relishing the heat of his bare chest against his own, going crazy at fire that shot through his veins every time they touched. Stiles trembled a little, but out of anticipation not fear. His heart was racing, and pulsing in Derek’s ears and he knew with the bond between them his was doing the same in Stiles’s head right now. Their hands explored as they touched and stroked each other’s skin, taking the time to map out every inch of each other, they’d done this a thousand times or more since getting together but they never tired of it, after all there was always something new to discover.

As the continue to kiss and touch with more fervour, the air around them soon turned thick and heavy with want and desire, their kisses turning hungry and their touches more eager. Stiles’s arms slid around Derek’s neck and he encouraged Derek onto the bed, straddling him so he couldn’t escape, he wanted Derek, needed him … and Derek felt the same, after everything they’d been through he just needed his mate’s touch, his kiss. Derek cupped Stiles’s face with one hand and connected their lips. Stiles’s fingers slid between the thick black layers the werewolf’s hair; they kissed senselessly, both growing desperate for more every passing second.

Derek’s dragged his lips down from Stiles’s lips to his neck, kissing along his collarbone and then making their way back to his mouth. Stiles’s hands delved into Derek’s hair pressing his head firmer against his skin, loving the friction and burn as the elder teen’s stubble brushed against his smooth skim. Stiles’s eyes fell closed as he enjoyed the moment, enjoyed the slip of Derek’s tongue, the peppering of his kisses and the occasional playful nip of his teeth. His head was dizzy and filled with the excited pulse of Derek’s heart.

Stiles moaned as Derek sucked on the base of his neck. “I want you,” he whispered hoping he wouldn’t be denied. Derek drew back, his eyes sliding up to rest on Stiles’s hesitantly. “Please,” Stiles whispered, begging him, because he couldn’t take this wanting any longer.

“Stiles I could -” Derek started to protest.

“Don’t,” Stiles said quickly. “I trust you, I love you and I trust you okay?”

Derek’s stared at Stiles for a second or two but then nodded, unable to deny himself any longer. His heart was beat hard against his chest as he sat up slightly and pressed his mouth to Stiles’s, his hand stroking over his buzz cut as Stiles leaned into the touch. Stiles eagerly pressed against Derek, wanting to feel every inch of his body connected to the werewolf’s. Derek sensed no fear from Stiles now, not now that they’d both agreed that biting was well and truly off the table. All Derek sensed now was his mate’s trust in him.

Their mouths locked together, as Stiles’s fingers slid down Derek’s chest appreciating every muscle that made up the werewolf’s body. Derek’s breath hitched in his throat as Stiles’s fingers stroked down the little piece of skin just below his naval. “Ticklish?” Stiles smirked glancing up at him. Derek just growled in response, causing Stiles to laugh. “I won’t tell anyone your weakness don’t worry,” he grinned at him.

Derek tugged Stiles down into his arms and kissed him again, pressing their bodies together and soaking in each their rising body heat. Stiles couldn’t keep his hands off Derek, something in the back of his mind telling him if he did they might lose him in that moment.

After a long time of enjoying Derek’s kisses, Stiles’s fingers boldly delved down between their bodies and unbuckled Derek’s belt. Derek sucked in a breath, Stiles glanced up at questionably. “Okay?” he asked pausing, his fingers on the button of Derek's jeans. Derek nodded quickly – as much as he knew he should be cautious, he wanted this as much as Stiles did. Stiles quickly pushed the button open and slid down the zip. “Up,” he whispered. Derek obeyed instantly. “Good,” Stiles grinned, sliding down the werewolf’s jeans. Derek quickly kicked them off and then laid back on the bed, grasping Stiles and pushing his sweatpants down his hips.

Stiles went weak at the knees, and clung to Derek as they kissed once more. Sure they’d kissed like this before, a hundred times before, but there had always something holding Derek back – stopping him from giving in to them completely. Not tonight though, tonight Derek had lost himself in Stiles, truly lost himself completely for the first time.

Derek’s hands slid down Stiles’s back to his hips, his thumbs traced his hipbones sending a shiver of desire race through Stiles’s body. “Don’t stop,” Stiles whispered encouragingly, loving how delicate and careful the powerful creature was with him. Stiles knew the wrong amount of pressure in the wrong place and the hands currently skimming across skin could break bone, but he wasn’t scared. He trusted Derek.

Stiles arched into Derek’s touch when the pad of the werewolf’s thumb traced up his chest and skated across his nipple. “Fuck,” he whispered, the simple touch driving him crazy and sending hot fire straight down his spine.

Derek grinned as Stiles jerked into him when he repeated the action. “Like that?” he whispered.

“Uh huh,” Stiles nodded quickly.

Derek rolled Stiles onto his back and slid down his body, his tongue sweeping across his hipbones. “How about that?” he asked with a grin, his breath hot on Stiles’s skin, his mouth so close that Stiles could feel the vibration of his voice go right through him.

“Yeah,” Stiles panted his body jerking into Derek’s touch as the Alpha’s mouth found his skin again. “Please,” Stiles begged as Derek thumbed the elastic of his boxers. Derek could see how hard his partner was, and smirked at the wet spot on the front of his boxers. It pleased him to know he wanted him so badly. “Don’t tease,” Stiles whispered as Derek kissed along the hemline, his fingers snaking up the outside of his thighs, deliberately not going any closer just because Stiles wanted them to. “Please just do something,” he groaned in frustration, but at the same time he loving every second of this.

Derek stripped off Stiles’s boxers. “Knees up,” he commanded. Stiles did as he was told and Derek slid a hand between his legs. “Oh God,” Stiles moaned as Derek started to stroke him, his fingers delving into the Alpha’s hair. “Oh fuck,” he whispered. “Don’t stop,” he encouraged when the werewolf’s mouth wrapped around him. Derek sucked and teased, enjoying the pressure of Stiles hands gripping his hair tightly, and the uncontrolled spasms that rocked through the younger teen’s body.

Stiles was in heaven, Derek was so good at this it was hard to believe he wasn’t much more experienced than he was, because as much as Stiles was new to all of this Derek had not been with anything else either ... unless you counted the twisted relationship he had with Kate and the few kisses he’d shared with Paige. Stiles pushed the thoughts out of his head, not wanting to think about anything else but Derek right now. His hands gripped the werewolf tighter and he moaned encouragingly as he took him deeper into his mouth, sucking and teasing with him with his tongue until Stiles’s could barely take it any more.

“Want to make you mine,” Derek whispered drawing back and staring up at Stiles, his eyes travelling down the flush that was spreading across his chest.

Stiles just moaned in agreement, and then protest as Derek’s mouth left him. “Don’t stop,” he begged.

“Got to, don’t want this ending so soon do we?” Derek said moving off him. “I was hoping to make it last a little longer,” he told him as he leant down to kiss him.

Stiles just grinned as he sat up and curled his around Derek’s neck, kissing him back deeply. “Do you have any idea how close I was you bastard,” he chastised playfully as they broke apart.

“You’ll get there don’t worry,” Derek told him.

“Confident about that are you?” Stiles teased back.

Derek bit playfully at his bottom lip before kissing him quickly. “We need lube,” he told him.

“Drawer,” Stiles replied quickly. “What you think I’ve not been prepared for this?” he said in response to the surprised look on Derek’s face.

Derek just rolled his eyes as Stiles and stretched over to the drawer to retrieve it. “Why am I not surprised?” he asked Stiles when he’d returned to him.

“Shut up,” Stiles chuckled, pressing his lips against Derek’s bare shoulder.

“Lie back,” Derek said, Stiles did so at once watching as Derek’s eyes darkened as they travelled down his body. Derek slid his hands around the back of Stiles’s knees, pulled them up and tugged the younger teen toward him, pulling his legs around his middle as he leant down to kiss him again.

Stiles’s eyes locked onto Derek as he drew back, watching with anticipation as the werewolf coated his fingers in slick. Derek glanced at Stiles, silently questioning him if he was ready, if he was sure. Stiles just tugged him down into another kiss urging him to just get on with it. Derek pressed a finger inside of Stiles, expecting him to resist but Stiles just moaned Derek’s name encouragement, his arms looping around his neck to keep him close, not wanting him to go anywhere.

Derek was slow, agonisingly slow and Stiles was impatient, clawing at Derek’s neck and bucking his hips, but Derek continued to proceed with caution. He stalled, partly because he wanted to make sure he wasn’t going to hurt Stiles, but a little part of him was enjoying the tease.

“I’m ready,” Stiles panted into his ear after a few moments of Derek’s fingers stretching him open. “Fuck, come on,” he moaned desperately pretty sure he’d get off on Derek’s fingers alone if he didn’t hurry up.

Derek drew back and grabbed the lube once more, slicking himself up. Stiles swallowed hard, his eyes widening as he watched because despite how desperate he’d seemed he suddenly felt a little nervous. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Derek, hell it was his first time too, it just he wasn’t naïve, he knew that no matter how much Derek prepared him this wasn’t going to be completely a pain free experience.

Derek saw the flicker of anxiety cross Stiles’s features. “Hey,” he said quickly kissing his concerns away. “How about you go on top, take it as slow as you want?” he suggested.

Stiles smiled. “You letting me take charge big guy?” he asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Like you aren’t always,” Derek smirked leaning forward to press his lips to Stiles’s. “Just want you to feel in control.”

Stiles nodded, he pushed his hand against Derek’s shoulder and coaxed the werewolf down onto his back. Derek went willingly, pulling Stiles on top of him so he straggled him. “Take your time,” he whispered. Stiles nodded, he leant down kissed Derek, distracting himself with his taste as Derek lined up against him.

A beautiful gasp escaped Stiles as he pressed down and slid the first few inches of Derek inside of him. Stiles took a few deep breaths and Derek stroked and squeezed his thighs encouragingly when paused for a few moments. Derek didn’t mind, drinking in the sensation of entering him as he took a few moments of his own to get used to this new feeling. “Take it slow,” Derek whispered watching Stiles’s face for any sign of pain.

Stiles nodded, but was desperate to feel all of him, to be filled by him, but he held back taking his time as promised because he knew Derek would only blame himself if Stiles ended up hurt, and there was no way in hell he was going to give Derek a reason for them not to do this again. Derek’s fingers slid down Stiles’s arms, and he watched his face as he sank a little lower. Stiles paused again, needing more than a moment this time he was so overwhelmed, but soon he started to move again. “Fuck,” he and Derek groaned in unison as the final inch disappeared in side of him. Derek’s hands slid around Stiles’s waist and Stiles grasped his biceps tightly. “Okay?” Derek asked staring up at Stiles.

Stiles nodded, and after a few moments he slowly started to move. Derek sat up a little and stretched his neck up. “Fuck you feel so good,” he whispered connecting their lips once more in a desperate kiss. Stiles closed his eyes, melting into the kiss. When he opened his eyes hew saw Derek’s Alpha red eyes staring back at him, but this did not put him off. In fact, he felt a strange spark of excitement shoot through his body at the thought of the Alpha’s power. The two continued to stare at each other, moaning quietly as they rocked together, taking it slow at first and just enjoying the pleasure that sparked through their bodies with every thrust.

“I want you on your back,” Derek whispered in Stiles’s ear as he kissed down the line of this throat.

“Yeah, yeah okay,” Stiles agreed, a whine escaping him as he slid off Derek and rolled onto his back, spreading his legs and inviting the Alpha to take charge.

Derek quickly moved into position and slid back into him, his sweaty forehead resting on Stiles’s shoulder as he drank in the sensation of filling him once more. “Fuck Stiles,” he groaned making a few gentle thrusts.

“You’re not going to hurt me,” Stiles said pulling the Alpha closer. “Please, come on, I want to feel you properly,” he begged, knowing he could take a little more. “Come on, please,” he begged rocking his hips encouragingly.

Derek stared to move a little faster, moaning in contentment every time he slid into Stiles’s tight heat. Stiles grasped onto his shoulders, wrapping his legs tightly around Derek and pulling him deeper, arching his back to meet his thrusts.  “Fuck,” Derek growled, looking down at Stiles, his eyes blown open and dark with lust.

“That’s good, that’s good,” Stiles encouraged. “You can go faster if you like,” he whispered. “It’s okay I can take it,” he reassured him. Trusting his mate’s judgement, Derek picked up his pace, raw groans escaping his mouth as he did so. Stiles clung to his biceps, holding on tight as Derek drove deeper. “Fuck,” Stiles groaned. “Feels so good.”

Derek’s thrusts suddenly paused for a moment and his breaths turned heavy and ragged, he leaned down, his head falling in Stiles’s shoulders; letting the sound of Stiles’s heartbeat help him to hold back his teeth and claws.

“It’s okay, it’s okay,” Stiles whispered knowing what was happening, that Derek was struggling to control his wolf. “Look at me,” he said pulling Derek’s head up so their eyes met. “I love you,” he whispered staring up into Derek’s burning red eyes. “I love you. You’re in charge remember?” he told him.

Derek whined but felt his wolf subside at the words; he started to slide out but Stiles’s hand quickly fell to his hip and firmly squeezed, encouraging him to say. “Breathe,” Stiles whispered looking up into Derek’s bright red eyes. “Just breathe for a moment.”

Derek nodded taking a couple of deep breaths.

“Better?” Stiles asked. Derek nodded and resumed his slow deep thrusts. Stiles reached down and grasped his own cock, stroking in time to Derek’s thrusts. Derek’s eyes instantly darkened, he grabbed Stiles’s hands and pinned them above his head with one hand, his free one replacing where his hand had been on his dick. Stiles grinned at him, loving that Derek’s dominant side had surfaced – but they both he knew it was only play, that if Stiles told Derek to let go then the Alpha would without hesitation. Stiles stretched up, yearning for a kiss but Derek just smirked in response. “Come on don’t make me beg,” Stiles complained.

“Since when could I deny you anything,” Derek whispered leaning down and pressing his lips against Stiles’s. Stiles’s mouth opened, accepting his willing tongue and Derek’s fingers tightened around Stiles’s wrists as he dotted kisses down his neck and along his collarbone.

“Harder,” Stiles whispered as Derek continued to stroke him in time with his thrusts. “Please, harder,” he begged. Derek knew he’d be toying the line once more with what his wolf could cope with but he couldn’t obey Stiles’s wishes. “Fuck,” Stiles gasped into Derek’s mouth as he suddenly picked up the pace. “Fuck that’s it, that’s it.”

“Get on top of me again?” Derek asked after a few moments, he loved having Stiles like that.

Stiles nodded, they shifted position and Derek quickly filled him again; he thrust rapidly, so close to getting off it was almost painful. Stiles grabbed Derek’s hand, his fingers sliding between his and squeezing tightly as he rocked his hips to meet Derek’s thrusts. “So close Derek,” he groaned fucking himself harder, faster, on his cock.

Derek pushed Stiles onto his side, grasped his thig and pulled it up as he slipped inside of him, the new angle causing him to strike the younger teens sweet spot with every thrust. Stiles panted and whined, the new position driving him crazy. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he panted. “Don’t stop, don’t stop,” when he felt Derek hesitate for a moment. As soon as the words were out of his mouth Derek picked up the pace once more.

Stiles reached back and grabbed Derek’s hand, pulling his arm over his waist. “Touch me again,” he whispered. Derek’s fingers quickly wrapped around Stiles’s cock, Stiles whined beautifully as he started to stroke him again. Thrusting his hips forward to match every stroke.

“Stiles,” Derek moaned into Stiles’s neck as pressed his lips to the base of it, he could feel a good kind of tension building in the pit of his stomach and knew he wouldn’t last much longer.

“So close,” Stiles whispered, the words proving to be true because in a few moments he came, gasping Derek’s name as he released into his hand.

Derek moaned, pumping his hips faster as Stiles’s muscles tightened around him. “Fuck,” he moaned as Stiles spasmed around his dick. He came within seconds of his mate, spurting deep and hot inside of him. Stiles froze and then a shudder of delight swept through him as they he reached a new high before his body jolted uncontrollably as Derek finished up inside of him.

Derek held him steady on top of him as together they fell from their high, both panting heavily, Stiles fingers sliding over Derek arm that was still across his waist, trying to find purchase on his sweat slick skin. Stiles rocked back into Derek, milking the final few drops out of him before he let him go and slide free. Derek collapsed into him, the two of them breathless, their bodies burning and their nerves on fire.

Derek’s arms folded around Stiles and his lips found his neck and he kissed him gently and cuddled him close. Derek felt a surge of possessiveness sweep through him, he knew after that that he’d laid claim to Stiles now and forever. Stiles was his just as equally his as he was Stiles’s. “I love you,” he whispered into his neck. “I love you so much.”

Stiles nodded, too exhausted to say the words but wanting Derek to know he felt just the same. They lay there for a few moments recovering, neither moving until a chill sweeping through Stiles’s body caused Derek to sit up, grab the blanket from the bottom off the bed and drape it over the two of them as he settled back down next to him.

Stiles’s breaths were still heavy, and his body so sensitive that practically flinched at the press of Derek’s lips on the base of his neck. “Sorry,” Derek said backing off.

“No it’s okay,” Stiles quickly responded pulled Derek’s arms around him to keep him close. “Stay close to me,” he whispered.

Derek nodded and settled back down. “Don’t worry, I don’t think there is nothing that could tear me away from you right now,” he whispered pressing a more delicate kiss to his mate’s sensitive skin. A quiver pulsated through Stiles body at his touch. “Are you okay? You’re shaking?” Derek asked.

Stiles turned around in his arms and smiled reassuringly. “I’m good,” he replied. “More than good,” he said leaning in for a kiss.

Derek pressed his lips to Stiles’s and they kissed tenderly for a few moments, Derek drew back and rested his foreheads against Stiles’s, closing his eyes and drinking in the strengthened connection he felt between them. “We still should talk,” he whispered. “About everything that’s happened.”

Stiles closed his eyes, already half asleep. “Later,” he replied. “Just want to enjoy this a little longer.” Derek hummed in agreement, his eyes so heavy he could hardly even open them.  “You meant it right?” Stiles whispered on the cusp of sleep. “That you love me?”

“Of course,” Derek replied quickly.

Stiles smiled to himself as he closed his eyes. “Me too,” he whispered.

They fell asleep within seconds.

 


End file.
